Rosario Vampire: Angel of Death
by codyw217
Summary: A rewritten story of the main plot where an angel becomes a student in Youkai Academy, harboring a hatred for vampires for something in his past... Originally written on DeviantArt between May 2011 to December 2013.
1. Chapter 1

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 1

Youkai Academy Gates. Morning.

The man landed in the woods nearby the gates between the human world and the monster world. He put on his uniform jacket, put a strap that held a very long duffel bag over his left shoulder, held on to his suitcase, and started walking. He knew that, as a freshman at Youkai, he would have to get over being near monsters of weak and repulsive descent. But he didn't care. They were all practice to him, nothing but collateral da- no, he thought. Never think or say those words again. I don't want to ever think or hear those words again in my life. He then started walking towards the entrance, hoping that this whole time at Youkai wouldn't be a waste of his time.

Ten minutes later, he found himself at the front of the gates again. He couldn't believe how lost he was, since his kind were supposed to be good at knowing where to go without getting lost. Probably have a lot on my mind, he thought, scratching his hair in confusion.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shout of a nearby man who had possibly just got there. Something about asking what the hell this place was. Oh well, the man thought, I guess I'll just go see what his problem is. He may know where the school entrance may be and where freshmen go to first.

Tsukune was in the middle of screaming when he heard a low voice say, "What, you never been to Youkai before?" He looked around to see a man, about his height, maybe taller. He looked well-built, with big, black, spiky hair, some bangs covering his left eye. He wore the official uniform, and carried a long duffel bag and a suitcase.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you." the man said to him. "I have no idea where I'm going either. Least until now."

"Uh..." Tsukune said.

The man stood there for a minute. "What?" he finally asked.

"Um... hi." Tsukune said.

The man said nothing.

"So..." Tsukune continued, "this is Youkai Academy?"

The man nodded his head.

"Oh, crap." Tsukune said, his face deadpanned. After a while, he got himself together, and said to the man, "Hi, my name is Tsukune Ao-"

"I didn't ask for your name." the man coldly snapped. Tsukune stopped talking. The man started to walk off.

"W-wait!" Tsukune said. "Wait up!"

The man did not.

"HEY!" Tsukune said, "What's your problem? You don't like being near others, or something?"

The man stopped. After a few seconds of silence, he said, "No, it's not that. I just-"

The man then went quiet. Tsukune was wondering what was wrong with him.

"Haru." The man suddenly said to him. "Haru Uematsu."

Tsukune was confused. Sensing this, the man turned around. "My name." he said.

"Oh, right." Tsukune said.

After a while, Haru and Tsukune stood at that same spot, Tsukune going on about how scary Youkai was and all that, and Haru saying nothing.

"That's it!" Tsukune said after a while of shouting, "I'm going home!"

"Take care, then." Haru said, walking away.

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?!" Tsukune asked.

"Not really." Haru replied.

All of a sudden, Haru heard a scream, a loud crash, and then turned around to see a bicycle flying towards him. He calmly grabbed it in midair, and then set it down carefully.

He then noticed the girl.

She was on top of Tsukune, somewhat scared of what had happened. But when she raised her head up, Haru felt the air in his lungs disappear.

The girl was beautiful. Her pink hair, green eyes, white skin, she looked like something out of a dream. Even Tsukune was surprised at how cute this girl was.

Then, the woman leaned onto Tsukune, as if there was something on him. She was looking, as Haru could tell, at Tsukune's neck, and then bit it, stating that she was, in fact, a vampire.

Tsukune sat there in shock as she drank some of his blood. Haru's face was full of surprise, and then turned to his usual, angry look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the woman said after five to ten seconds of sucking blood, "My name is Moka Akashiya. Although I may look like this, I am a vampire."

"A VAMPIRE?!" Tsukune shouted. "YOU MEAN THE TYPE THAT HATES CROSSES AND GARLIC? THAT KIND OF VAMPIRE!?"

"Uh-huh." Moka said, blushing. "I have to say though; your blood is so awesome!"

Tsukune smiled, still unaware of his blood spewing a little from his neck.

Haru walked away. He knew that being near this guy would be bad, but now he could see how half-right he was.

After a while, Moka and Tsukune started to walk. They started talking, Tsukune introducing him to Moka, and talking about other stuff. It wasn't long before they noticed Haru once again.

"Hey, Haru!" Tsukune said, "Wait up!"

"Sorry," Haru said, "but I don't have any time to waste with you two."

Tsukune and Moka stood there as Haru kept walking. "What's with him?" Moka asked.

"I have no idea." Tsukune replied, and went walking to the school.

Several hours later, in the boy's dormitory, Haru had just finished setting up his room. He was lucky to not have a roommate, since in his mind roommates were annoying as hell, so he had the place all to himself.

He had already met his teacher, Ms. Nekonome, who seemed to have a hard time covering her cat ears and tail for some reason. That Tsukune guy was there too. Haru could tell that Tsukune felt very uneasy about him being in Youkai, due to Tsukune's constant shaking, but all of that stopped when SHE came in the room.

Moka Akashiya, Tsukune, and Haru have the same homeroom, as it seemed.

All of the guys gazed at her, murmuring about how beautiful she is and how she could be a goddess or something. Then they all went mad when she tackled Tsukune instead of anyone else.

Everything else seemed ordinary. Haru hardly saw Moka or Tsukune anywhere for the rest of the day. Guess they went to the dorms to see what they were, Haru had thought, but who cares?

He knew that his mission, one he had been on for years, was now easy to accomplish. Especially now that there was a vampire in the school...

The Next Day. Afternoon.

Haru walked along the outside of the school, his mind plagued with the dreams he had last night. He knew they were of a memory that happened a long time ago, and knew that he would soon be rid of them. So far, nothing out of the usual had happened, and it seemed to Haru that this may be a normal school year. But deep down, Haru knew that it wouldn't, if he didn't destroy the plague that had entered the school at the same time he did.

He shouldered his long duffel bag again, reminding himself of what he had to do.

He then walked past a few students who gathered nearby. "Hey, did you hear about what Saizou Komiya did this morning?" one said.

"Yeah," another said, "he ganged up on some dude about something. I dunno what, but if it pissed off Saizou, then it's definitely not good news for that kid."

"I heard that he was sent here against his will for molesting a lot of women and causing a whole lot of problems over at the human world. He's probably pissed at the guy because he has a beautiful girl with him or something." someone else said.

"Hey!" the first one said out loud, "I think I know who the girl is!"

"You do?" the others asked. "Who?"

Yeah, Haru thought, still walking away, who's the unlucky bastard with?

"I think it's that new girl, you know, the hot girl with the pink hair. I think her name is Moka something or other." the guy said.

Haru stopped dead in his tracks. Crap, he thought, sounds like Tsukune got attached to Moka and is now being threatened to leave her be by that ape Saizou. Great, he thought as he started walking, just what I need: more roadblocks.

After a while, Haru noticed a figure in the mist surrounding the graveyard area. As he walked closer, he noticed it to be Tsukune, holding on to his bags and running around in circles.

"And just what the hell are you doing?" Haru asked.

Tsukune whipped around to see Haru standing nearby. "Haru!" he said, "I...I'm..."

Haru looked at Tsukune's bag. "Looks like you're about to hit the road." he said, "All because of what happened this morning, I take it?"

"How did you-" Tsukune started, but then paused. "Never mind. I need to go. This place isn't for me."

"This place isn't for you?" Haru said. "You've only been here a day and a half, already made an enemy, and you want to run?" Haru walked past Tsukune, "Jeez, I knew that some humans have no backbone, but this is ridiculous."

"I do have a backbone!" Tsukune said, "I just don't want to-." Tsukune stopped. "Wait," he said, "what did you say?"

Haru turned around. "Cut the act." he said. "I know you're a human."

Tsukune was speechless. "But...how?" he asked.

"Simple," Haru said, "I can tell the difference by the amount of aura a monster has, and you have none. I knew from the moment I saw you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Tsukune asked.

"I didn't feel like it." Haru said to him.

Tsukune stood there, worried. He couldn't believe that Haru was able to find out that he was a human so easily. Yet, if Moka found out...

"Tsukune!" a voice rang out. Tsukune looked back to see Moka jump and wrap her arms around him. "How are you today? If we don't hurry, we'll be late for class!"

She then noticed Tsukune was about to cry.

"Tsukune?" she asked. She then noticed Haru standing nearby. "You're that guy from yesterday, right?"

Haru nodded.

"Tsukune," Moka said, "what's wrong? And what's with that luggage?"

"I'm sorry Moka," Tsukune said softly, "I can't help it. This school is scary. I wanna go to a school for humans, nothing more!"

Moka stood there. "Hu...humans?" she asked. She then rushed to Tsukune "No!" she shouted. "You can't go to some human school! I hate humans!"

Tsukune couldn't believe what he heard. Haru just crossed his arms and turned away.

"I..." Moka said, "I went to a human school from the beginning to middle school, and I was isolated! No one believed in monsters, so I felt alone, that I was different from others, that it would be better that I didn't exist. It was so scary for me." She then grabbed Tsukune's free hand. "But, you said that I was alright even though you found out that I'm a vampire. And so, for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone anymore!"

Tsukune just stood there, not responding to Moka.

"So you can't go, Tsukune," Moka continued, "we can help each other out, I know we can!"

"What if..." Tsukune said, "What if i said I was one of those humans that you hate? Would you still stop me?"

Moka's face straightened, then showed minimal shock. "Wha...?"

"Moka," Tsukune said, "I'm one of them. I'm a human! I don't know how, but I ended up in this school by mistake. I shouldn't be here at all!"

Moka looked shocked. "But," she said after a minute of silence, "there's no way that a human would be here..."

Moka then realized that Tsukune was looking at her.

"So," he said, "Now that you know that I'm a human, you look at me with that face..." Tsukune began to walk away.

"Wait!" Moka said, grabbing Tsukune's arm. "Is it really true that you are-"

"Let go of me!" Tsukune said. "You said you hate humans, right? Well maybe I don't like monsters either!"

He then ran off, leaving Haru and Moka in the dust.

"Dammit, Tsukune," Haru said, "You idiot." He then ran off to catch up with Tsukune, leaving Moka all by herself.

Minutes later, Tsukune found himself by the gate, waiting for the bus to arrive. He knew what he said to Moka was bad, but he knew that he had to get away from here. He didn't want to die.

"Well now," a voice said behind him. Tsukune turned around to see Haru walking towards him. "And here I thought I was heartless, but you, Tsukune, YOU really take the cake."

Tsukune looked away. "I had no choice. She would have found out and killed me. Isn't that what monsters do to humans?"

Haru nodded. "True," he said, "but some of us aren't that cruel."

Tsukune looked at Haru. "I don't belong here," he said. "If I stayed, I would've died in a week or two."

"And how do you know that?" Haru asked. "Have you ever been near a monster before?"

Tsukune didn't answer.

Haru walked up to him. "You know," he said, "I once knew a man, my elementary school teacher, who said to me 'Courage and bravery are both the same thing, but if you have only one or none of both, then you do not deserve a life of happiness. Only with the belief that you can overcome any obstacle, can you prove your worth to the world.'"

Tsukune looked at Haru. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means," Haru said, "that in order to prove yourself, you need to have no fear of the past or present, but the strength to believe in the future and to persist in the present that you live in."

Tsukune looked at the scarecrow nearby. "I see." he said. "I guess if I can find him when I go back, I can tell him he's wrong, right?"

Haru looked away. "It won't matter to him."

"Why not?" Tsukune asked.

"Because he's dead." Haru said. "He's been dead ever since he fought in World War II before its end."

"Oh," Tsukune said. Then realized something: World War II was SIXTY years ago! How did Haru know someone from sixty years ago?

"Haru," Tsukune said to him, "Just how old are you?"

Haru looked at Tsukune. "I'm around 150 years old." he said.

Tsukune couldn't believe it. 150 years old? What the hell? He looks like a teenager now! How can he be around 150 years old?

Haru looked down at the gateway between Youkai and the human world. "Looks like your ride is here." he said.

Tsukune noticed that the bus was emerging from the dark gateway. It stopped near him, the door opening to reveal the driver that he met when he first came to Youkai.

"Hehe..." the driver said. "I had a feeling you would run away after all. I guess this place isn't for you, right?"

Tsukune looked away.

"No regrets, eh?" the driver said, "Well, come aboard."

Tsukune looked at Haru, and then the driver.

"Go on, Tsukune." Haru said. "I have to get back to Moka and save her."

Tsukune looked back at Haru. "What?" he said.

"I felt a disturbing aura a long ways back after you left. It's probably that Komiya bastard." Haru said.

Tsukune clenched his fists, remembering what Saizou said to him this morning.

"Go on," Haru said, looking back to the area he ran from, "I'll take care of it."

Tsukune stood there. He had two options: save Moka, or save himself. He knew that he would die, but he also knew that he couldn't stomach the idea of Saizou trying to hurt Moka.

At last, he made his decision.

"AHHHHHH!" Moka screamed as she was thrown towards a nearby tree.

"Oh mannnnnnnn." Saizou said, taking off his jacket, "I've been waiting a long time for the say I would be able to do this to a woman of your beauty. Compared to you, all the other women I've molested are nothing to me. I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF, MOKA AKASHIYA!" He then began to get bigger, and his muscles started to grow.

"S-Saizou?" Moka said.

"Oops." the beast said to Moka. "Looks like I can't stop myself now. When I get like this, I just can't stay in human form anymore!"

Moka was scared. "N-no..." she said. "Someone...help ,please..." She got to her knees and cried out, "TSUKUNEEE!"

"Hahaha!" the beast said, growing to almost the size of a house. "I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the rules!" he shouted, his voice sounding demonic.

"Noooo!" Moka screamed as the beast extended his long tongue around Moka.

But before anything else happened, Moka heard her name being called out. She looked around, only to see Tsukune running towards her, bags in hand.

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune!" She yelled back. "Why?! Why did you come back?!"

"I have to tell you something!" he said, but then noticed the giant beast near her.

"Damn," the thing said, "You again? Didn't I already tell you to back off from Moka?"

Tsukune then began to see what the thing really looked like: a towering monster with greasy hair and a tongue that slithered around in the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune screamed. "A MONSTER!"

"Run, Tsukune!" Moka said to him. "This thing is Saizou!"

Tsukune could not move fast, for the beast managed to swat him away like he was a fly in the air. Moka ran to Tsukune, seeing if he was ok.

"Tsukune!" she yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the beast, Saizou, said. "What's the matter, 'vampire'? Did you really think that you had a chance against me? You're too weak!"

Moka kneeled near Tsukune, who looked unconscious. "Oh no!" she said. "Even though you came back for me, you got hurt!" She then had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "After all, human and monsters are different, aren't they? I'm a vampire, and I suck the blood of humans and end up hurting them. The truth is... the truth is that the whole time, I just felt like wanting a friend, even if it was at a human school." Tears streamed down her face even more. "But I guess it's impossible. I'll just end up hurting Tsukune as well." She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

Saizou stood nearby, witnessing the whole event. Oh God, he thought, it's time to end this little romance once and for all before I puke. He walked up to Moka, but was stopped by someone carrying a long duffel bag and was holding it in Saizou's way.

"Beyond this point," Haru said, looking at Saizou, "you shall not pass."

Saizou clenched his teeth. "You think you can stop me, BRAT?!" he yelled, sending his fist at Haru, who blocked it with the duffel bag, and forced Saizou back a few steps away from Moka and Tsukune.

"And just who the hell are you?" Saizou said. "Another wannabe vampire?!"

Haru said nothing, unzipping the top part of his duffel bag. "No, I'm no vampire. I'm something... worse."

Saizou rushed to Haru, ready to knock him away so that he can go back to Moka and the pest. As he threw his fist at him, Haru casually jumped, took out the item he hid in the duffel bag, and threw the duffel away, landing a bit behind Saizou.

Saizou looked back to see the item Haru held, and was surprised to see what it was.

It was a sword. A sword with a long, red blade and what looked like a wolf's head carved as the hilt of the weapon.

"Hey!" the beast said. "There's no weapons allowed here!"

"And I suppose trying to rape women is okay?" Haru said, holding the blade horizontally with the blade steady in the air. "I guess trolls aren't as brain dead as I thought they be, especially when they fight like cowards."

Saizou clenched his teeth, raising his fist as he tried to hit the guy. But Haru was too fast, swinging his sword down, catching Saizou off-guard, then delivering a slash from the left, forming a cross on Saizou's chest.

Saizou was sent flying to a nearby tree. As he got out, he noticed that the man was gone. As he looked around, he then noticed a whooshing sound, only to look up to see the guy going down with the blade pointed down and the man holding the handle with both hands. As he reached the ground that Saizou stood, the earth came loose, and Saizou was again sent flying in the air, crashing a few feet from Moka and Tsukune.

"What..." the beast said, getting up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Haru raised his sword. "The first one was Lion Cross," he said, "and the other is called Tiger Meteor. They're just two of my many attacks."

The beast rushed to Haru, determined to crush this little black haired bastard and send him to Hell.

"One other thing..." Haru said. He planted his sword in the ground, took off his jacket, and threw it at Saizou. The jacket reached his face, and blinded him. He then crashed into yet ANOTHER tree. As he pulled off the jacket, he looked up to see the guy in the air, with angelic wings sprouting from his back.

"What the-." Saizou said "How are you- Where did you-"

"I'm an angel." Haru said. "The name's Haru Uematsu. Be sure to remember it, as I send you back to Hell."

He landed on the ground, and readied his sword.

Damn, Saizou thought, it's bad enough this bastard is making it impossible for me to molest Moka, but he's also an angel! An S-Class monster! I thought they were just stories! And that blade, what the hell is up with that blade of his? It should've broken by now when it hit me!

He looked at Moka and Tsukune. If I hurry, he thought, I can get to Moka and take her away from here to a private area and eat her then. I have to hurry!

He lunged at Moka, Haru rushing to stop him "Get back here, coward!" Haru shouted.

At that moment, a light shone from Moka and Tsukune. Haru stopped, looking to see Tsukune holding a Rosario. He then remembered that Moka wore a Rosario that looked just like that.

Oh, crap, Haru thought. Now we're screwed.

The light engulfed Moka, blowing back Saizou and Haru away from her. She then started to change, her hair turning silver, and in Haru's perspective, her aura was increasing to match a dragon's aura. It was unbelievable.

When the light died down, what was left was a monster. It looked like Moka, but it also seemed... different.

So, Haru thought, THIS is a true vampire!

"What's wrong, rogue one?" the vampire said, walking towards Saizou. "You want me, right? Just try to take me by force, won't you?" The vampire smiled, extending her hand, taunting the beast.

Saizou lunged at her, but the vampire showed no sign of weakness or change in position. It looked as if the blow did nothing to her.

"Know your place!" the vampire said, kicking the beast in the face and sending him flying away. The power she packed in that kick looked like it could've sent Saizou to another country!

"A low class monster like yourself has nothing to show for his size." she said. "It doesn't even make you a good opponent in a contest of strength."

Hear, hear, Haru thought. The brute was easy for me to take down.

The vampire then began to walk towards Tsukune. Haru readied his sword, in case she tried to attack any of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked Tsukune. "Are you scared of me?"

Haru noticed that Tsukune looked frightened, as if this vampire would kill him.

She merely snatched the Rosario away from him.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm still tired from being sealed for so long. I won't harm you." She got close to Tsukune. "After all," she said, "your blood tastes good to me as it does to the other me..."

Multiple personalities, eh? Haru thought. Well, both Mokas DO seem different.

She turned to Haru. "So," she said. "You're an angel, huh? I don't think I've ever seen one like you before."

Haru nodded, picking up his duffel bag and storing the masamune inside. "Likewise." he said, even though he knew it wasn't true.

"I noticed the cuts on that beast when I kicked him." she said. "Seems you're both fast AND strong, hm?"

He nodded again. "Well," he said. "given some time, I'd have sent him back to the hole he crawled out of. Guess it's just not my day."

"Well," the vampire said before walking away, "I wouldn't mind facing against YOU sometime." she said.

Neither would I, Haru thought.

She then put her Rosario back on. "'Til we meet again," she said. "You both keeping looking out for the other Moka, 'kay?"

She then collapsed, both Haru and Tsukune seeing that she changed back into the pink-haired Moka again. Well, Haru thought as he merged his wings back into his back and putting on his jacket again, that's the end of that, I suppose.

The Following Day.

Haru walked across an overpass, stopping to see Tsukune and Moka running below the hall they were in.

Well, Haru thought, resting his duffel bag on the railing, and resting his elbows on the rail and his head on his arms, I guess Tsukune is staying after all. Still, I don't know why I went and talked him into staying. But I guess I wanted to make things interesting. Besides, if I'm going to fulfill my promise, I'd at least want it be be interesting. But either way, no one, not Tsukune OR God himself, can stop me now. If I am to succeed, I must... kill Moka Akashiya AND all the vampires in this world. She must be close to the Vampire King, and if I kill her, he'll send in vampires to try and kill me. It'll be easy. All I have to do is catch her at an emotional time, and kill her then. Don't worry, Ryu, Haru thought as he got up and walked away, I WILL keep my promise!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 2

Youkai Academy Halls. Afternoon.

Haru looked around the hallways. Hundreds of students flourished throughout, banners in the air, students signing up for what clubs they wanted to be in.

A month had passed since Haru last fought someone. Saizou had not shown up since the fight, and Haru had not seen hide nor hair of Tsukune of Moka as much as he thought. Well, he thought, whatever it is that they're up to, I don't care. I've got bigger things to worry about.

"Hey! Haru-san!" someone called out.

Haru looked behind him. His fists clenched underneath his uniform pockets as he saw Tsukune and Moka running towards him. Great, he thought. Speak of the Devil, huh?

Tsukune and Moka stopped near him. "Hey, Haru-san!" Tsukune said. "How are you?"

Haru looked at him. "What do you want?" he asked.

Tsukune looked at Haru in disbelief. "We," he started, "we wanted to know if you would want to go with us and look for clubs to sign up for."

Haru turned around. "Not interested." he said to Tsukune. "I might not even join a club at all."

"But," Moka said, "isn't it mandatory? Aren't you supposed to find one to have a passing grade in school? Come on, it'll be fun. What's the harm?"

Jeez, Haru thought, doesn't she ever give up? Still, he then concluded, it might give me a chance to know about Moka a bit, that way I can find out her weakness, and of the other Moka's...

"Well," Tsukune started, "if you don't want to go with us, then-"

"No," Haru said. "I'll go along. It may make things less boring around here if I go with you two."

"R-really?" Tsukune said. "Well, if it's alright with you, then what are we waiting for?."

"Alright!" Moka cheered.

"Okay then," Tsukune said, "let's go, Haru-san!"

The two ran off. Haru just stood in that exact same spot. Haru-san? he thought, wow. I didn't think that Tsukune would be an ass kisser...

It wasn't long until Tsukune, Moka, and Haru were running away from a giant crowd.

It was hard for them to find the right club, mainly because all of the other guys were attracted to Moka's overwhelming beauty. Many strange clubs asked her to join, and Tsukune and Haru found themselves pushing Moka away from the growing crowd all throughout the halls.

"See?" Haru said, "THIS is why I didn't want to join you two in the first place!"

"Then why did you?!" Tsukune asked him.

"I'm asking myself that same question." Haru said to himself.

"Don't they have any normal clubs at this school?!" Tsukune asked out loud.

All of a sudden Tsukune heard a sweet voice nearby. "Of course." it said. "Have you tried the swimming club?"

Tsukune turned around, and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw about a dozen girls, all in swimsuits and towels, standing nearby. One of them, a tall woman with seashells in her hair, walked up to Tsukune. "I'm the swimming club captain, Tamao Ichinose! Why don't we swim together?" She asked him.

"OOH!" The group of guys chasing them shouted. "IT'S THE SWIMMING CLUB!"

"Those swimsuits are HOT!" one student proclaimed out loud.

"All the girls are cute too!" another student said.

Tamao put her hands on Tsukune. "The swimming club is all female," she said to him. "The ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boy who joins our club."

All of the sudden, the group of chasers circled around the swimming club wanting to sign up, all shouting their heads off.

Tsukune looked relieved, while Moka looked worried. Haru knew why. He just hoped Moka wouldn't do anything stupid. Not yet...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haru sat nearby Moka, who didn't seem to even notice him, but kept her eyes on Tsukune.

A few minutes ago, the swimming club, Tsukune, Moka, Haru, and the group of guys eager to join, reached the pool area outside Youkai Academy. All of the girls got ready to swim, and also gave the group of boys some swimming trunks to put on. All of them did, but Tsukune and Haru did not. Tsukune seemed busy thinking about something, but when Moka mentioned something about not liking to swim, his expression changed. He then, with Moka and Haru, sat in few chairs with a table nearby the pool. Tsukune seemed bummed, and Moka couldn't stop looking at the pool water. Then, the swimming club and its captain jumped Tsukune, and forced him into wearing just a pair of trunks. Some girls tried to get Haru to swim, but changed their minds after Haru shot them an angry look. Haru noticed Tamao muttering something to Moka, but he couldn't make out what she said. Now they were watching Tamao swimming with Tsukune in the pool, and Haru could sense the anger building within Moka.

Then, he knew that he was right, because after a bit of time passed, she exploded, causing the table to break, and Haru to grab his chair and hold it in the air.

"Stop it already!" she shouted, catching Tsukune's attention. "When it comes down to it, you just wanted to join the swimming club because you wanted to get closer to the girls, didn't you?!"

Tsukune stammered, but Moka wouldn't let him speak. "I've had enough! I'm leaving!" She then stomped off, Haru stood idly by.

"Wait!" Tsukune said, swimming towards her. "It's a misunderstanding!" He reached the edge of the pool near Moka. "Please understand!" he said. "I really wanted to swim with you! I..."

Moka stopped. She then turned around, a sad look in her eyes. "What?!" she said. "The one who doesn't understand... is you, Tsukune!"

Tsukune looked confused. "Huh?" he asked.

"I..." Moka started, "The truth is, I..."

Then, water was splashed at Moka's face. She screamed, and both Haru and Moka saw that it was Tamao who splashed water at her. Haru felt like reaching out for his masamune, but he knew that he didn't need to waste his strength.

"Though you're free to visit," Tamao said, "fighting is such an ugly sight! And it looks childish," she continued, "between a man and a woman, the important part is finding out if you've had you heart stolen or vice versa!"

Moka barely paid attention, as she rushed away from the pool area. Tsukune called out to her, but she didn't turn back, merely mentioning to Tsukune to wait there for her.

"God, Tsukune," Haru said, "you idiot!" he then ran off, toting his duffel bag, after Moka.

A few minutes later, Haru found Moka, crouched in an alleyway, sobbing to herself.

"You know," Haru said, startling Moka, "I figured that you would be smart and not try getting involved, but either you ignored reason, or you didn't know better."

Moka looked at him, then looked down at the ground. "I just...;" she said. She then looked up. "You know about vampires and water, right?"

"You mean that if a vampire touches water without any antidotal herb of sorts, it weakens them?" Haru asked, sitting down next to Moka.

"That's the one." Moka sadly replied. "How come Tsukune doesn't know?"

"He's a human." Haru said. "Humans at this age believe that vampires are weak to crosses, garlic, etc. He probably doesn't know about normal water being a weakness as well."

"What about you?" Moka said. "How do you know about vampires so much?"

Haru stayed quiet, and then said "Let's just say I had some time on my hands and researched vampires. Now that I remember it, I was kind of bored back then, and I thought some reading would help pass the time."

"Oh." Moka said, burying her face beneath her arms.

Haru looked at Moka for a bit, and then said, "Moka." Moka looked up, and found Haru embracing her, his arms wrapping around her. Moka, surprised, hesitated.

"I know what you're feeling right now," Haru said, "and I sympathize with you. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll always be there."

"Haru-san." Moka said, holding Haru close.

Out of Moka's sight, Haru's eyes shined. It's just too damn easy, he thought, to manipulate people.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haru and Moka sat across from each other, neither of them saying a word. When he let go, Haru sat away from her, saying that he wanted to give her some time to think about what to do. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen minutes passed. Haru didn't say anything.

Moka then looked up, then slowly stood up.

"You going?" Haru said.

Moka nodded. "I," she replied, "I want to tell Tsukune the truth. Maybe that way, he can understand fully."

Haru stood up, facing Moka. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

Moka looked at him, then slowly nodded.

"Alright." Haru said, picking up his duffel bag. "Then let's go."

Moka smiled briefly, then left, heading towards the swimming pool. Haru followed, side-by-side with Moka.

Youkai Academy. Pool Area. Afternoon.

Tsukune raced towards the nearest edge, trying to get away from the water. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Three minutes ago, Tsukune was floating around, replaying what had happened earlier in his mind. He knew that he did something wrong, yet he didn't know what, and he knew that he needed to fix it, however possible. He felt sad, full of worry about Moka.

All of a sudden Tamao swam next to him, asking him to swim more with her. Tsukune said no, saying that he wanted to leave the club, yet didn't explain himself. He heard nothing from Tamao, but when he looked up, he saw Tamao's hand become webbed, a sinister look appearing in her face.

Then he heard screaming. One of the boys who recently joined was trying to swim away from a group of club members, who, strangely, swam after him with little effort and bit him. The boy started looking withered, his hair turned gray, then his skin wrinkled. Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes. Then, Tamao swam under, rising from the water, revealing to Tsukune her true form.

A mermaid. That's what he saw. Tamao, like all of the other girls, was a mermaid.

Frightened, Tsukune swam toward the edge of the pool, trying to escape. He could hear the screams of those who fell prey to the mermaids deception. Then, he felt scaly arms wrap around his chest. He turned around to see Tamao, smiling at him.

"Hu-Hu!" she laughed, "No need to panic, it's fine!"

Tsukune struggled, but to no avail. Tamao was strong, very strong.

"You're special, Tsukune!" Tamao said into his ear. "The truth is, I've had my eyes on you since the entrance ceremony. Ever since then," Tamao said, her mouth starting to form cracks on her jaw, "I've spent all my time dreaming about you! It's just, you see," Tsukune looked back again, and could see rows of sharp teeth in Tamao's mouth, smiling devilishly, "You just have a yummy smell, just like a human, Tsukune-kun. I've always wanted to eat you up!"

Tsukune tried to get out. Please, he thought, don't let me die like this! His thoughts carried him to a face almost forgotten. Moka-san, Tsukune thought.

"TSUKUNE!" a voice shouted.

Tsukune looked up. Moka and Haru were running towards the pool. They had arrived recently, witnessed the disaster, and rushed in.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried out.

"Tsukune!" Moka said, "what's going on?!"

Tsukune tried to answer, but Tamao did for him. "What, are you back again?" she shouted at Moka, "Not that you could! You're nothing but a worthless monster that can't even swim!"

Tsukune looked at Tamao. Can't swim? Tsukune looked back at Moka. What did she mean, Tsukune thought, that Moka can't swim?

Tamao pulled Tsukune closer. "I'm right, aren't I?" she continued. "It's a well-known story. There's nothing that you can do, is there, water hater? Pitiful! At least watch quietly from over there!"

Haru then looked at Moka, who, which surprised him, dove right in the pool!

"Moka!" Haru shouted. "Don't! You won't survive it!"

It was too late. Moka was already in the water, and what happened next was unforgettable.

Lightning coursed throughout the pool. Haru could feel the spike in energy that it almost blinded him. Tsukune broke free from Tamao's grip, but didn't swim away. What is this? Tsukune was confused and scared. What was going on?

"What's going on? Why did Moka jump into the water?"

Haru spun around, the voice came from a girl, who wore the secondary female outfit, had blue hair, and big breasts. He could sense a small aura from her, but who was she? And how did she know Moka and Tsukune?

Tsukune did seem to know her. "Kurumu-chan!" he shouted.

"Tsukune! Are you okay?" she yelled. "If we don't hurry and save Moka, she's gonna die!"

Tsukune was struck. "What?!" he shouted.

"Don't you know? Vampires can't go into water!" she shouted. "Because water drains a vampire's energy! Is she nuts, jumping into the water like that?!"

Tsukune couldn't believe it. Water...Moka...drains strength... Tsukune couldn't believe it. He then dived in, going to save Moka.

He must have found her, because a minute after he dove in, a pillar of energy appeared, shining right where Tsukune dove in. All of a sudden, Moka's other half rose from the water, an angry look in her eyes. "How dare you," she said, "How dare you treat me like this?!"

Tamao saw the intensity, but didn't falter. "Come on! What is this?" she asked. "Why don't you get out of the way? I had my eyes set on Tsukune-kun! And I'm never going to give him up to someone like you! I'll get rid of you for good!" she snapped her fingers, and a horde of mermaids dove in around Moka. They swam around her, creating a small maelstrom. "I don't know how strong you are," Tamao continued, "but in our territory, a mermaid will always be victorious! If you're going to beg for your life, now's the time!"

Moka smiled. "Hmph," she said, "Coming from a low class fish that can't think about anything but food! Don't make me laugh!"

The mermaids were confused, and then started screaming.

Tamao felt it too. All of the sudden, the water got hot, and was getting hotter and hotter by the second. She turned around, looking for the source, and was astonished at what she saw.

Haru, after seeing Moka's other half, drew out his masamune, took off his jacket, and revealed his angel wings. He placed the sword's blade in the water, and steam was emitting from the blade. Tamao was scared. From Haru's crouching position, one knee on the pavement, an arm resting on the other leg, his other arm holding onto the sword, and his wings lying an the ground, Haru took a similar resemblance to an even sinister Angel of Death. Is this, she thought, another S-class monster?!

"I hope you don't mind," Haru said to Tamao, "that I turn up the heat, right?"

Many mermaids leapt in the air, away from the scorching water. Moka, too, leapt into the air. Tamao laughed, trying to keep calm. "You're too slow!" she said, "though you talk tough, it seems you're totally weak! You're a great target in midair!" She leapt into the air, towards Moka. "Die!" she shouted.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

What happened next went by unexpected for Tamao.

Moka punched her right across the face, Tamao starting to fall. "To take the bait and be caught so simply," she said, "you have to be a fish! Now realize your place!"

She then spun around, and kicked every single mermaid in the air. As they fell, Haru ran, flew towards the falling group of mermaids, and swung his sword.

Every mermaid felt the sword hit each of them, and felt a pain just as unbearable as Moka's kick.

Haru landed on the other side of the pool. "Next time," Haru said, "Be sure to choose your next prey wisely, and stay the hell out of our way!"

Moka landed outside the pool, as the mermaids landed back in the water. Haru walked up to her, retracting his wings back into his back.

"That's twice I owe you." Moka said. "But I didn't think that you would be so merciless and hurt women with that blade."

"I didn't." Haru said. "I just manipulated the wind created from my wings to hit them. I didn't even feel my blade bounce off of any of them."

Moka smiled. "Impressive." she said.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out, rushing towards her. He had gotten out when the mermaids were defeated.

Moka looked at him, dropping her smile, and as he drew near, Moka slapped Tsukune.

Tsukune was surprised.

"Hey!" the blue-haired girl said, rushing to Tsukune. "What are you doing to Tsukune?!"

Moka turned her head away. "The other Moka cried," she said, " due to her inferiority complex over being different from others, she blamed herself... for not being able to swim. She's always had to live with being hurt in human society like that!" She then looked at Tsukune. "The kind of men who are unable to think about anything but themselves have no right to come near me! Stay out of my sight," she said, turning away, "Tsukune."

Tsukune stood where he was. Each word hit him even worse that the slap that Moka gave him, and all of a sudden, his feeling of self-hatred showed up again, only it was stronger this time.

Haru watched Moka leave, then turned to Tsukune. "I hate to admit it," he said, "but she's right. You should've asked first. It's because of your stupidity," he said before leaving, "and recklessness that almost killed her. Remember that, because next time, she may not be there to save you."

Haru picked up his jacket and duffel bag, stored his sword within, and left them. Tsukune and the girl stood where they were. Tsukune felt lower that dirt.

Four days later.

Haru walked around the academy. He was busy in his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He looked around, and saw that Nekonome-sensei was calling him, Tsukune standing next to her. Oh, great, Haru thought, did Tsukune tell her what happened?

"Uematsu-kun!" Nekonome-sensei said. "I've been looking for you! Have you decided which club you're going to join? The only ones who haven't decided yet are you, Moka-san, and Tsukune-kun!"

Oh, yeah, Haru thought. I forgot about that.

"Well, Nekonome-sensei," Haru said, "I haven't yet. None of the clubs that I saw interested me at all."

"Oh." Nekonome-sensei said. "Splendid! Then I wonder if you all would join my club? The Newspaper Club, nobody has joined yet, and it might get shut down."

"Newspaper club?" Haru said.

"Yes," Nekonome-sensei replied. "I offered Tsukune-kun the same option, but he hasn't answered yet."

Huh, Haru thought. "Well..." he started to say, but then a voice called out.

"That's great! I'll join that club!"

Haru and Tsukune turned around to see who it was. They were surprised to see Moka standing nearby.

"Good morning, Tsukune! Good morning, Haru-san!" she said, smiling.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune and Haru asked. Were they dreaming? Was it her for real?

"Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled, rushing towards her, "I wasn't sure if you'd come back again..."

Moka blushed, "I kinda slept the whole time for rejuvenation, sorry!"

So in other words, Haru thought, you overslept.

He noticed Moka's smile. There was some sort of calm, dreamy feeling about it, almost as if Moka came to him from a dream, and was there to...

Knock it off, Haru sharply thought. You're not here to sympathize, you're here to kill Moka. What happened yesterday canNOT cloud your main objective, end of story. Still, he continued, maybe by joining this club, I can get closer to Moka and find out her true weakness, so that if I have to fight the other Moka, I'll be ready for it...

"Then you two have both decided on the Newspaper Club?!" Nekonome-sensei asked, holding up the sign up sheet for the club. Tsukune and Moka nodded.

"I'll join as well." Haru said. Nekonome-sensei was even happier.

"Me too!" said the blue-haired girl out of nowhere. Haru couldn't believe it. From what he gathered, this girl is in love with Tsukune, and probably wants to fight Moka to have him. Great, he thought as the others danced around in a circle, just what I need, another damn roadblock.

The blue-haired girl held Tsukune close, not letting him go.

Haru let out a small, unseen smile. Or maybe, he thought, maybe she can be of some use to me...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 3

Youkai Academy. Afternoon.

Haru couldn't believe his eyes.

A few days had passed since he, Tsukune, and Moka defeated the swim club, and now the three were in Nekonome-sensei's classroom, as the Newspaper Club's day was starting.

And what a way to start! The blue-haired girl from the other day, Kurumu, the moment she saw Tsukune, proceeded to bring Tsukune's head very close to her big breasted chest. From what Moka told Haru, Kurumu Kurono is a succubus who, once before, tried to steal Tsukune from Moka, which led to a fight between the girl and Moka's other half. The vampire won, and since then, Kurumu followed Tsukune almost everywhere, claiming that he was her "Destined One", which was bad for Tsukune because succubi have been known to take the life force of their Destined Ones for centuries.

Haru got a headache from the fact. Great, he thought, just what I need. Another damn succubus.

Moka yelled at Kurumu, who then realized that Tsukune couldn't breathe. She then let him go, and Tsukune sat down, gasping for air.

Kurumu then noticed Haru. "Hello," she said, "what's your name?"

Haru replied.

"Nice to meet you." she said. "Are you Moka's boyfriend?"

Moka blushed. "Kurumu!"

"No." Haru said. "We're just friends."

His fist clenched in his uniform's jacket pockets as he said those words.

"Oh." Kurumu said. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. All I know is that Tsukune is mine, and no one else's!"

Haru sat down. Like I care, he thought.

Five minutes later, Nekonome-sensei came in to the classroom, and welcomed everyone in the room.

"So," she said, "let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

Her voice echoed. Apparently, the five were the only ones in the room!

Tsukune raised his hand. "Sensei," he said, "I just fell into this club and I don't know anything about it, but... is it really just us four?"

"Don't be silly!" Nekonome-sensei said.

Out of nowhere, a voice said, "Excuse me!", as the door opened.

"See, here he comes!" Nekonome-sensei said, "the only other member!"

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day."

In walked a man dressed in uniform, with a bouquet of roses in his hands. He had a bandana on his head, with a wolf choker around his neck.

"Greetings!" he said in an Osaka accent. "I'm the President of this Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!"

Haru raised his visible eyebrow. President? Him?

Ginei wasted no time handing out the flowers to Moka and Kurumu. "Ooh!" he said, smiling, "The teacher told me about you, what beautiful new club members you both are!"

Moka and Kurumu blushed, confused as well.

"You may call me Gin." he said, still smiling. "Ah... red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Tsukune looked freaked. Haru walked towards him. "Dude," he said, "calm down."

"Calm down?" Tsukune said, "Calm down?!"

"Yes," Haru replied, "you're acting like a damn fool."

It took Tsukune a while to calm down. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Gin-kun is the only 2nd year club member." Nekonome-sensei said. "Just ask him anything you don't know about this club, ok?"

Gin chuckled. "You can always count on me!"

Kurumu held on to Tsukune, worried.

"Well," Nekonome-sensei said, "I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun!"

"Okay," he replied, "Leave it to me."

Tsukune was surprised. "You're gonna go already, sensei?!"

Nekonome-sensei apologized. "See you later, everyone! Make friends with your sempai, ok!"

Shortly afterwards, Gin sat down in Nekonome-sensei's chair. He explained the basis of the Newspaper Club, what members have to go through, he even went on about the dangers of reporting, how they had to place themselves in dangerous positions, and that they should prepare themselves for what lies ahead.

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu looked scared. Haru showed little emotion.

Gin smiled, revealing that all he had said was just a little joke he had for newcomers, and that the whole newspaper thing was harmless. Haru could tell that he and Gin wouldn't get along at all.

Gin picked up an ad of sorts, and had everyone go to the back wall to put the ads up.

While Haru and Tsukune looked through the bizarre ads, Moka and Kurumu got up on chairs and placed the ads above the blackboard, with gin seemingly standing behind them.

"Sempai," Moka asked, "is this high enough to stick the posters?"

"No, just a bit higher!" Gin replied.

Kurumu was surprised. "Even higher?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Gin said, "much, much higher!"

Haru, paying no attention to what was happening, added tape to some more ads.

This guy, Haru thought, who is he? His aura's familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen it from...

Suddenly, he heard Tsukune say, "Sempai, what are you doing?! Please stop!"

Haru turned to Tsukune, and saw what had happened.

Gin was crouching down, looking at the girl's panties.

Haru's headache returned, now worse than ever. Oh God, he thought, is this really happening?

Gin got up. Tsukune went on. "Are you really making them put the posters up high on purpose so you can do this?!" he said.

Moka and Kurumu turned to Gin and Tsukune.

"Huh?" Gin asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Tsukune said. "You were just looking up their skirts, weren't you?"

Gin laughed. "Nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame.

Tsukune was shocked. Haru tried to not pay attention.

"What's going on?" Moka asked. She and Kurumu had got down from the chairs and approached the boys.

"Oh, well, this dude," Gin said, pointing at Tsukune, "says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

Moka and Kurumu's eyes widened. Tsukune's face deadpanned.

"NO!" Tsukune shouted, "It was sempai who..."

Moka and Kurumu turned to Tsukune, shock and anger in their eyes.

"Wait! It's a misunderstanding!" Tsukune turned to Haru, "tell them what really happened!"

Haru stared at Tsukune, then turned away. "I saw nothing." he said.

Tsukune's face deadpanned once again. "Dude!" he said, "help me here!"

Haru didn't move. You got yourself into this mess, idiot, he thought, don't come to me for help.

Tsukune then turned to face the girls. "It's not what you think! I mean, I did kinda accidentally see your panties too, but it was Sempai who-."

Haru heard two slaps, and turned to see the girls storm off, faces red and angry, and Tsukune was crying, with two hand prints on each cheek. Gin was laughing.

Haru picked up his stuff, and walked out of the classroom. "Dammit, Tsukune," he muttered to himself, "if you give me one more head splitting headache, I'll not hesitate to kill you myself."

The Next Evening. Youkai Academy Hallways.

Haru walked out of his last classroom for the day. Yesterday's events gave him a headache like no other, but now it was over. The day seemed normal, apart from the fact that Moka had not been near Tsukune since the incident. Tsukune was still freaked about it, and tried to make up for what had happened. But so far, it didn't have anything to do with Haru, and for once, Haru was glad.

As he left to go to Nekonome-sensei's classroom, he reached into his pocket and popped some aspirin he brought with him in case anything like yesterday happened.

"Haru! Haru-san!" someone called.

Haru looked back to see the girl, Kurumu, he thought, run towards him.

"Oh thank God!" she said, almost out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Haru said.

Kurumu stopped, catching her breath. "It's-" she said, "it's Tsukune. He's in trouble!"

Haru didn't even blink. "What?"

Kurumu went on. "You know how Tsukune saw my and Moka's panties yesterday? Well, I wanted to forgive him today, but I was cut off by Gin-sempai! He went to Tsukune and told him that club was being held outside today, and then the two of them left, completely ignoring me! How dare they! I knew that Gin guy was bad news, but I didn't think he'd be so rude! No wonder I got a bad vibe from him when he showed his face yester-"

"Kurumu." Haru said. "Focus. What about Tsukune being in danger?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Kurumu blushed. "Anyway, I followed them outside, and they went to an alleyway next to the girl's changing room for gym."

Oh God, Haru thought, I know where this is going...

"Gin wanted Tsukune to take a look at the window, and when he did, Gin took a picture of him doing so!"

Dammit, I was right. "And let me guess," he said, "Chaos ensued?"

"Yeah." Kurumu said, "The girls noticed Tsukune, and they chased him throughout the entire grounds!"

Suddenly, Haru's headache returned, even worse than yesterday's. He placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing it slowly.

"You OK?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah." Haru replied. "Just a headache I got yesterday. Guess it decided to show up again. Anyway, what else happened?"

"Well, the girls caught up with Tsukune, and beat the crap out of him! He looked horrible when I saw him. Then, Moka appeared out of nowhere, and realized what was going on. She asked Tsukune if he did look, and for some reason, he admitted it! She ran off, and the girls beat him up some more! He got tied up and thrown into a closet not far from here! We need to help him!"

Haru stared at Kurumu. "Why?"

Kurumu's eyes widened. "Why?" she replied. "He's your friend!"

"No," Haru said, "He's just some guy I met and who hasn't left me alone since. Why not get Moka to help?"

"I can't find her!" Kurumu said. "Besides, I want to help Tsukune so that he can love me even more!"

Now it makes sense, Haru thought. "Still," he said, "why would Gin set Tsukune up? What does he want?"

"I think Moka." Kurumu said, "I heard him mention something about wanting Moka, and that he wouldn't give up until she was his!"

"So that's why..." Haru said. He stayed silent for a minute, and then turned to Kurumu. "Where's Gin?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, "He just disappeared when the girls noticed that Tsukune was outside. He was there one minute, gone the next! It was weird!"

Suddenly, Haru realized something. He now knew where he had sensed Gin's aura before. He cursed at himself for not realizing earlier. "Where's Tsukune?" he asked.

"You want to help now?" Kurumu asked. "What changed your mind?"

"Dammit, Kurumu," Haru said to her, "if I'm right, Moka's in trouble, and we need Tsukune to save her. He's the only one who can remove her rosario."

Kurumu was confused. "Why can't you just save her?"

Haru wanted to tell her, that there was no way in hell he would ever save a monster like the vampires, but he didn't have time. "If Gin is what I think he is," he said, "Moka will need to know how to beat him if he tries anything stupid. And I think I know how."

"But-" Kurumu said.

"No time to argue." Haru said to her, "just tell me where Tsukune is!"

Kurumu, scared of him, walked ahead, telling him to follow her, as the two raced to find Tsukune. Dammit all to hell, Haru thought, why is it that the one thing I want dead I have to go and save? I can't wait to end this once and for all.

Youkai Academy Roof. Nighttime.

Moka stood alone, deep in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that Tsukune would do what he did earlier, and that she was so stupid to trust him. All she could think about was what would've happened if she never met Tsukune, if it was just her and..

Moka shook her head. Why would I think about Haru-san? she thought. I barely know him! Plus, he looks angry all the time, and it scares me.

Moka looked down on her rosario. "Hey, other me," she said, "are you there?"

The rosario glowed. 'Yes.' it said, 'What do you want now?'

Moka looked up. "What's your opinion on Haru-san?"

'Why do you ask?'

Moka looked back at the rosario. "It's just..." she said, "he seems scary, but also trustworthy. For some reason, I can't get him out of my mind."

'Hmph.' the rosario said, 'You witness that Tsukune brat do something idiotic, and now you think of another man?'

Moka blushed.

'Well,' it said, 'He seems strong. He's not afraid to fight, but something drives him to be who he is. All that I can say is that he's a mystery.'

"Yeah." Moka said.

Then, the rosario flashed. 'Look out!' it said, 'someone's approaching!'

Moka turned around, to see Gin in the doorway leading back into the building.

"Oh!" he said, "So that's where you've been, Moka-san."

Tsukune, once again, smashed his shoulder on the door, but still to no avail.

He knew that he had to get out of there. He needed to save Moka, or otherwise she would be Gin's next victim.

He tried again, but only managed to make his shoulder sore. He told himself not to quit, and readied himself for another try.

Suddenly, he heard someone by the window nearby. He turned back to hear Kurumu's voice, now loud and clear.

"Tsukune!" she said, "are you there?"

"Kurumu!" he said. "How did you get here?"

"I followed you and Gin this afternoon, and I followed the girls when they took you! I'm gonna bust you out of here!"

"How?" Tsukune asked. "The girls locked me in here, and took the key!"

"That's OK." she said. "We're gonna make another doorway. Stand back!"

We? Tsukune thought.

Then, a series of loud slashes pierced the sky, and the wall that Tsukune heard Kurumu's voice from fell to pieces, as Haru lowered his sword.

"Haru-san?" Tsukune said. Kurumu went into untie him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to save you, if you'll believe it." Haru said.

Kurumu threw the rope away. "Let's go!" she said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tsukune said. "Go where?"

"To save Moka-san." Haru replied. "Gin may have gotten to her by now."

Tsukune ran out of the room. "What is Gin?" he asked.

"He's a werewolf." Haru said. "Think about it. He disappears in less than a second, and manages to stay away from danger? Only a monster with tremendous speed can do that."

Tsukune's eyes widened. A... werewolf?! he thought.

The human shook his head. "T-Then we have to find Moka-san!, before something bad happens!"

Moka screamed. "No! Let go!"

Gin didn't move. Moka continued. "What are you doing, sempai?"

"What?" Gin said, "Am I not just holding you tenderly?"

"No…!" Moka replied, "You just felt me up!"

Gin laughed. "Well," he said, "it is a full moon, isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all control!" He leaned towards Moka, trying to kiss her, "So, just give in! When I go wild, my sudden urges just make me go crazy!"

"No…" Moka said, trying to get away from Gin. "No, STOP!" she pushed Gin, her strength forcing him to crash into the small building leading downstairs.

Moka looked at the pictures. "Tsukune…" she said, "Tsukune said he didn't mean to peep!" She threw the pictures away. "So I'm waiting for him! Rather than this picture… I want to believe Tsukune!"

As the dust settled, Moka could see that Gin still standing, laughing. "Are you serious? How admirable!" He smiled. "I'm falling for you harder and harder, Moka-san…"

He showed his teeth, which became fangs. "But," he continued, "I told ya, right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control weakens!"

Moka was horrified as she saw Gin's body change. His face became less flat, and a snout began to form. Claws appeared from his fingernails, and his ears became pointed.

"When my emotions excite me so much," he continued, "I suddenly lose control over myself!"

Moka stood still, frozen in terror.

The monster, now fully formed, lunged at Moka. "Then," it said, I'll make you my woman by force, Akashiya Moka!"

Moka screamed, terrified of the beast that came close to her.

Suddenly, a loud voice said "Wait!" as the monster and Moka looked behind to see Tsukune and Kurumu coming out of the building.

The monster was surprised. "What?" it said, "What are you doing here? Weren't you locked up?"

Tsukune pointed at Kurumu, who was in full succubus mode. "Kurumu-chan and Haru-san rescued me!"

Kurumu landed in front of Tsukune. "No one believed me, but I saw it!" she said. "Gin-sempai called Tsukune over, and after that, I saw him make Tsukune peep!"

The monster was confused. "You said Kurumu-chan and Haru," it said, "where is Haru?"

Suddenly, he heard Haru's voice. "Up here, you damn mongrel!" The monster looked up to see Haru land his sword between the beast and Moka, the former feeling the full force of Tiger Meteor, as it was launched high in the air, and then landed to the side.

Haru pulled his blade from the ground, his angel wings covering Moka. "If you think for one minute that you'll get close to Moka again," he said, getting into his attack position, "you obviously don't know who you're dealing with!"

The monster got up, an expression of hatred on his face. "How dare you get in the way of our special moment! Back off!" The monster raised its hands, as Gin had reached the final stage into his transformation: a full-fledged werewolf.

Tsukune raised his hands, shocked at the sheer power of Gin. So, he thought, this is Sempai's true form!? A wolf! Haru-san was right!

Tsukune rushed towards Moka, determined to save her. Kurumu was shocked.

"Tsukune," Haru said, "get back! It's dangerous!"

"He's right!" Kurumu said. "A werewolf and a vampire are both equally strong monsters! Even if she does attack him directly, her chances are-"

She never got to finish, as Tsukune tried to reach Moka, Gin appeared out of nowhere and kicked Tsukune to the ground. "Don't even think you have a chance, idiot!"

Tsukune crashed beside Moka, dazed from the attack.

Haru looked back at Tsukune, calling out his name. "Do what you have to!" he said, reading his sword, "I'll take care of the mutt!"

He lunged towards Gin, who sidestepped. Haru landed close by, and swiped at Gin with his sword. Gin managed to dodge, but Haru managed to land two swipes on him while Gin tried to dodge. Gin attacked, but Haru parried with his sword, and forced him back.

Gin sneered. "You're tough, angel!" he said. "I had a bad feeling that you'd be involved in this somehow, and it looks like I was right."

Haru pointed his blade at Gin, who still didn't move. Gin continued, "I wanna know something before you die: Did you know that I looked at Moka and Kurumu's panties?"

Haru replied. "Yes."

"Then," Gin asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Simple." Haru said, lowering his sword. "I didn't want to get involved in that crap, yet I managed to get a giant headache from the whole thing."

Gin laughed. "Well, don't worry." he said, "That headache will be the last thing on your mind when I kill you!" He disappeared, his laugher echoing in the air.

"It seems clear now," Haru said, "what I must do to get rid of this headache." He didn't move for a second, and then slashed to his right, as Gin fell down, a huge cut going diagonally down on his chest. "And that's by killing you!" he said.

Gin was surprised. "H-how?" he said, getting up. "How did you know that I was there?!"

He ran towards Haru, who dodged, and performed Lion Cross on Gin, sending Gin back to the building he crashed into.

"Let's just say," Haru said, raising his blade high in the air, "I have a personal experience with werewolves."

Gin was mad, blood oozing out from where Haru connected his attack at. He then noticed that Tsukune was almost near Moka.

Damn, he thought. He ran towards the two, "I don't have time for this!" he said to Haru, as he stomped on Tsukune.

"Oh, no you don't, you bastard!" Haru flew to Gin, who managed to swat Haru away. Haru regained balance in the air, and landed near Kurumu.

Gin turned to Tsukune. "I guess you want to die," he said, "since you can't keep your hands off Moka-san, Tsukune-kun! So, hurry up and die!"

Suddenly, he was blinded by a flash of light, as Moka was surrounded by light. Haru noticed that Tsukune had her rosario in his hands. He did it, he thought. "Bout time, moron." He said.

Kurumu was surprised. "The rosary on her chest came off! Was that by chance that the seal was broken?"

Haru shrugged. "Who knows?" he said.

Gin couldn't believe what he saw. What is this? he thought. Red eyes, could it be? Could it be she's a …"

Moka's transformation was complete, as her other side had completely reappeared.

Vampire?! Gin thought.

Kurumu and Haru rushed to Tsukune. "Now," Haru said, "the true fight begins."

Gin smiled. "So," he said, "This is Moka's true form?! Awesome!" he laughed out loud. "Even after transforming, you are still beautiful, Akashiya Moka! I could care less that you are a vampire!" He jumped in the air, diving at other Moka. "I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!"

Kurumu and Tsukune were shocked. So, Haru thought, even as a dog, his personality is the same.

Other Moka threw her hand at Gin. "Don't mess around with me!" she said.

Gin grinned, and disappeared, as other Moka chopped at empty air.

"What are you fighting way over there for?" Gin said, reappearing on top of the small building.

"What incredible lightning speed!" Kurumu said.

"If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed!" Gin said, as he lined at other Moka. "And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining as brightly as ever! On the night of a full moon, a werewolf is invincible!"

He bounced around other Moka, as she tried to keep up with him.

I can't see him! Other Moka thought, So this is the speed of a werewolf!

"Give it up!" Gin said around her, "As long as the full moon is out, it will be my victory!"

Other Moka could feel him around but still couldn't connect any of her attacks.

"Moka!" Haru shouted, "Focus on his aura! If he's close, then attack before he reaches you!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Other Moka somehow grabbed Gin!

"What?! I stopped?" Gin said, surprised. "Could it be…" He looked up, and was horrified at what he saw.

The full moon was hidden by dark clouds.

"Oh crap!" Gin said. "I can't use my true powers if the moon isn't out!"

Tsukune fell in disbelief. Haru rubbed his head as his headache got worse. You've GOT to be kidding me, he thought.

Gin looked back at other Moka, who shot an evil glare at him.

"Wait! Don't be so hasty!" Gin said, shaking in fear. "I can still beat you, with or without the moonlight! I'll show you what the natural energy of a monster is! Just be a good girl and become my woman, Moka!"

But before he could, other Moka jumped in the air, and kicked Gin right in the face, sending him off of the edge of the building, and down into the ground below, screaming.

"Weakling!" Other Moka said. "Did you really think someone like yourself was fit to be with me? Know your place!"

Tsukune looked at her, so surprised that she was okay.

Other Moka looked at him. "If you're going to make a pass at me," she said, "you had better prepare you body first!"

Tsukune pointed at himself, and blushed.

Haru sheathed his sword, as his headache disappeared. Thank God, he thought, it's all over now.

The Next Morning. Youkai Academy Grounds.

"Extra! Extra! From the Newspaper Club!"

A group spread around entire grounds as they read the new article. It gave a full basis on the truth about Tsukune and Gin, and how Tsukune was framed, and that Gin was the true pervert.

"Though I never expected," Tsukune said, "that this would become our Newspaper Club's first job! I mean really…"

"Yeah." Kurumu said, handing Tsukune another paper. "At least we don't have to worry about Gin trying to frame anyone ever again!"

"Hmm." Haru said, posting the papers on a nearby message board. "Especially since other Moka kicked the crap out of him. I mean, look at him now."

As he said this, Gin was seen far from them, running for his life from an angry mob of women who wanted justice for what had happened yesterday. He was mostly bandaged up from last night, yet still seemed to go on with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Tsukune said, "At least that's been taken care off, right, Moka-san?"

He turned around, and felt Moka kick him in the face.

"Kya!" Moka said, "No looking up now! I've had enough of perverts already!"

"Moka…" Haru said, "He wasn't… oh forget it." He could feel that his head was about to split in two, as he could see that the stupidity would continue.

Tsukune fell to the ground, a shoe impression on his face.

God, Ryu, Haru thought, if I knew that killing vampires was gonna be this bad, then maybe I should kill her now.

Moka jumped off the ladder that she was on, and with Kurumu, knelled next to Tsukune to see if he as alright.

No, Haru thought, if I'm gonna do it, I'll do it when she trusts me completely and won't expect me to even try. Haru shivered, but still, just being next to her makes me sick to my stomach. I can't wait for this to be over…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 4

Youkai Academy Grounds. Afternoon.

A group of students gathered around a big board with names of each on it. It was the results of a recent midterm test that each student took in order to determine their ranking based on intelligence. Many of the students groaned in disbelief as they searched their own names to see the outcome.

"Uwaaah!" one student cried out. "The test results are posted!"

Another student turned away. "I don't wanna look!"

A student near the board slumped to the ground, meaning that he did not pass the exam.

"The monsters going to this school have math tests, and have to study for exams!" one cried out. "Many of them will go off to universities or go into business in the human society!"

In the midst of this crowd, one girl looked at the board, seemingly pleased with the results.

On the 13th spot, was Moka Akashiya's name.

Many of the boys who noticed this floundered around her, smiling like mad.

"Awesome!" one student said. "It says Moka-san is #13! Not only is she the most beautiful girl at the academy, but she's smart, too! And she has a good personality, and isn't stuck up!"

"She's perfect!" Many of them shouted, startling Moka. "She's the #1 ideal girl!"

Moka looked frightened, until she turned around when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

Tsukune smiled. "You're incredible, Moka-san. I've got to follow your example!"

As he looked at the board, he looked at his name on the 128th spot, which was right smack-dab in the middle.

Moka blushed.

"He's right." Someone said. Moka and Tsukune turned around to see Haru facing Moka. Haru looked up to see his name on the 20th spot. "It says here," he said, "that I'm much more smarter than Tsukune, but nowhere near Moka's area. This just means that being amazing isn't Moka's only good attribute. Not bad, Moka-san." He raised his hand, as if he wanted to shake hers.

"Oh, please!" she said, her face almost beet-red. "It's not that great."

Haru put down his hand. I didn't even want to sake your hand, monster, he thought.

Haru knew the truth. Moka-san may have the body and the brains; she may be hard to approach, but the real Moka…

"Teach me your study methods next time, Moka-san." Tsukune said.

Moka smiled. "Sure!" she said. "And in return, let me suck your blood, okay, Tsukune?"

…is a vampire.

Tsukune's faced deadpanned.

As the rest of the crowd reacted to the board's results, Tsukune, Moka, and Haru left to go to class. Tsukune and Moka stood by to have a conversation, while Haru stood nearby.

Paying no attention to what they were talking about, Haru's mind was deep in thought. Okay, Haru. You've managed to stay near Moka for some time now, yet still you don't know much about her, and you're not entirely sure if she trusts you yet. You just need to stay patient, otherwise any attempts on her life will be catastrophic for me.  
If only I could-

Before he could finish his thought, Moka ran past him. Haru turned around to see what her deal was, and he then had his answer.

The crowd that was gathering around the board was now gathering around four individuals. Three were guys who wore Class Representative uniforms, and another was a little girl in a witch-like outfit. The three seemed interested in the girl, or, as Haru got closer, disgusted with her.

As they got closer, Moka got in between the girl and the three representatives.

"Stop!" Moka said. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let this go. Please stop using violence towards girls!"

The little girl was surprised, even shocked.

Tsukune and Haru got close to the two ladies. Tsukune was surprised, yet Haru, somewhat in a fighting mood, reached for his bag, and readied himself.

One of the representatives, possibly the leader, looked around. There are too many spectators. He thought.

He then turned around, and walked away. "You had better remember this, Yukari!" he said to the little girl. "Let's go, guys!"

He and his two friends walked away, and not long after, the crowd dispersed.

"Oh, thank you sooo much, you really saved me!" the girl said. "My name is Yukari Sendou!"

The four found themselves in the quad, sitting down on nearby chairs. It hadn't been long since the event, and Moka insisted on going somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted.

From what the girl told them, those three Class Representatives have been picking on her since day one, always about her outfit, her true form, all the little things.

"I've heard of you." Haru said, his arms crossed. "Your name is on the #1 spot on the board. You're apparently in the same grade as us, despite being eleven years old. That sound about right?"

Yukari nodded.

"Wow." Moka said. "You're really smart, aren't you, Yukari-chan? And that outfit is also really cool!"

Tsukune was surprised. Eleven… and a grade schooler!?

Yukari blushed. "No, well…" she said, "cool is such… I mean, I'm not… I'm just…" She tilted her head so that her eyes couldn't be seen over her hat. "You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san. You know, actually, I… I…"

She then jumped in the air, and landed on Moka, her arms stretched outwards.

"I love you!" she shouted.

"Whaa!?" Tsukune shouted.

Haru's eyes widened. What?

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me, my heart was made up!" Yukari sat up, eye to eye with Moka. "Please," she said. "go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?"

Moka was shocked. "Err…" she stuttered, "umm, as a friend…"

"Yaaay! I'm sooo happy!" Yukari said, hugging Moka tightly.

Moka blushed. Tsukune and Haru's faces deadpanned.

Oh, god. Haru thought. If this witch gets in my way just like the others from before, I may have to do something unforgivable and kill her too.

Yukari's face shined as she held on to Moka. Tsukune was frozen at the spot.

No. Haru thought, clutching his hidden sword. There's no need for anything drastic. All that I have to do is wait it out, and hope for the best. I can only wish that nothing else makes this situation even worse…

One hour later...

Haru felt like his head was going to explode.

Ever since Yukari Sendou met him, Moka, and Tsukune, she had followed Moka almost everywhere. Even today, she spooked Moka by doing something Haru never imagined he would see: Yukari grabbing Moka's breasts.

Oh, crap, Haru thought, I was wrong.

"Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Yukari said, holding on tightly as Moka tried to get away. "It's sooo soft! This is like a dream!"

Suddenly, Moka fell to the ground, as if she was tired. Either Yukari's fondling tired her out, or she lost her energy trying to get away from her.

Haru overheard a student grumble. "That damn girl," he said, "fondling absolute treasures like Moka's chest!"

Haru faced him. "Then why don't you do something about it?" he asked the guy.

"Are you nuts?" the guy replied. "That's a witch! You know how unpredictable they can be!"

Haru shrugged. True, he thought.

"Wait!" Tsukune, out of nowhere shouted. "What in the world are you girls doing?!"

Yukari stopped. "Pleeease don't get in our waaayy." She said in a sing-song like voice, "I know all about you! Tsukune Aono, grades: average, athletic ability: like a human's, hobbies or special activities: none! You're a picture perfect ordinary boy!"

Tsukune was shocked. Ordinary?! He thought.

Please, moron, Haru thought, just get out of there before you cause a scene…

Yukari continued. "You and Moka-san are like a snapping turtle and the moon. You're waaay too different!" She reached into her cape. "I love Moka-san!" she said, "so I don't want my beautiful Moka-san to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you!" She pulled out a strange-looking wand, and held it high in the air. "That's why I'm declaring war on you! I'll make sure you never come close to Moka-san again!"

Suddenly, she waved her wand in the air, and a nearby closet opened to reveal a bunch of brooms flying in the air, which then began to attack Tsukune.

Tsukune ran, screaming as the brooms hit him repeatedly again and again.

Moka called out to him, surprised at what she saw.

"It's magic!" Yukari said. "I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms! Cuz I'm a witch! Using my magic, I'll fight off any boy that gets close to Moka-san!"

Tsukune and Moka were shocked, the former still feeling the pain caused by the brooms.

Haru helped Tsukune up. "You really know how to pick your fights, don't you?" he asked.

"I-It's not my fault!" Tsukune said. "That girl just attacked me for no reason whatsoever!"

"Oh, cry me a river, coward." Haru said. "If she can beat you up this much, then it's no wonder Moka's loved by every guy in this entire school."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you either, Haru Uematsu!" Yukari said. "I know that you're pretty smart, but not as smart as Moka-san, and you're just like Tsukune-kun in everything else! You're just an ordinary boy with no special abilities!"

"Wow." Haru said, clapping his hands. "Nice job there, Miss State-The-Obvious. What makes you think I care about what you have to say?"

"Because," Yukari said, raising her wand again, "I can do this!" Suddenly, Haru felt a metal pail hit him on the back on his head, and fall to the ground.

Haru looked at the pail, then back at Yukari, anger in his eyes.

Tsukune held him back. "Whoa, Haru-san." Tsukune said, "Don't do anything dangerous, alright?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything," Haru replied, "except make this girl wish she never crossed me."

Tsukune did his best to hold Haru back, and the angel didn't even get close, as the witch ran off, laughing as she skipped around the halls.

Haru looked at Tsukune. "I hope you're happy." He said.

Youkai Academy Classroom.

Haru was tired.

Almost a whole day of keeping away from Tsukune and his stupidity gave him a combination of a headache, a desire to sleep, and the need to forget all that had transpired. He knew that he was alone, finally, in the classroom where the Newspaper Club was held.

Haru pulled his jacket over his head. I know that this may not last forever, Haru thought, but I only hope that I won't have this peaceful moment interrupted by anymore of Tsukune's dumb luck.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Haru heard footsteps. Without moving his jacket, he looked into the aura of whoever was inside with him, and he realized that, unfortunately, it was the two familiar auras of Tsukune and the blue-haired succubus, Kurumu Kurono.

I really need to stop that, he thought.

"Hey," Kurumu said, "is that Haru-san?"

Footsteps. "Yeah." Tsukune said. "That's his bag. It looks like he's asleep."

"Then let's not bother him." Kurumu said. For once, since he came to this school, Haru was grateful.

"Now, come here so that I can patch up those bruises." Kurumu said.

Haru heard footsteps and some chairs scraping on the floor. He then heard Tsukune tell Kurumu about how he got those bruises, and all about Yukari Sendou.

"Even thought we have stuff to do for our club, thanks to Yukari-chan, I can't even talk to Moka-san." Tsukune said, with a sad tone in his voice.

Kurumu sighed, but Haru could tell that she was happy. After all, Haru reminded himself, Kurumu did say that Tsukune is her chosen 'Destined One.' Maybe she's glad that she could flirt with Tsukune whenever she wanted.

Well, whatever she has planned, Haru thought, leave me out of it.

"I've heard rumors about that girl too!" Kurumu said. Her aura was getting closer to Tsukune's. "Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it sounds like she's still a selfish little kid. I heard she's always playing pranks, and is hated by her class."

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

Not surprising, Haru thought. She IS annoying, even getting in my way for my revenge. Still, it's not like it was hard to take care of those who stand in someone else's way, all I have to do is catch Yukari at the right time, and figure out how to get her far from Moka long enough for me to kill her. I just need to-

Suddenly, he heard a noise, as if someone had punched someone else. He opened his jacket wide enough to see that Tsukune was punching himself in the face.

What the hell? Haru thought.

"Tsukune?!" Kurumu yelled.

"Waaah!? My body's moving by itself!"

Haru let down the area where he could see. Just stay out of it, Haru, he told himself. Stay out of it and everything will go by faster than you know it.

He suddenly heard Kurumu gasp, and pant suddenly. She gave out a cry, yet it seemed like a cry of pleasure.

Oh, god, Haru thought, I'm gonna regret this…

"Okay," Haru said, removing his jacket from his head, "what in the damn hell is going on he-"

Haru's eyes widened, he felt like he was hypnotized.

For some reason, Tsukune was fondling Kurumu's breasts.

Haru couldn't think, let alone question what he was seeing.

It didn't take long for everyone to notice Moka standing in the doorway, a shocked look on her face.

Tsukune's face turned bright red. "I-It's not like that!" he shouted. "My body is acting on its own!"

As he said this, his hands reached down to Kurumu's skirt, and raised them up.

Haru, at this point, felt like his head was gonna explode.

Moka's eyes widened, as she slapped Tsukune in the face where he was bruised.

Tsukune screamed, half in pain, half in shock.

Haru could feel his world coming back to him, when suddenly, he noticed an aura he didn't notice before outside the classroom.

The aura of a young witch.

"Somebody do something about that girl!" Tsukune shouted. "She's causing all of this!"

Yukari stood behind Moka, lowering one of her cheeks as she made fun out of Tsukune, making him angrier than before.

The five were outside now, after Haru pointed out that he could see someone outside. The four investigated and found Yukari laughing uncontrollably.

"I told you, let me handle it." Haru said, swallowing another tablet of medicine. "But you were all 'No, leave her be, Haru-san. She's just a little girl. No need to worry about her.' Well, I'm not the one with a big handprint on my face, now am I?"

Tsukune stared at him. "Please don't help." He said.

Kurumu stood nearby, still blushing about what transpired earlier.

"Okay," Moka said. "Let's all calm down now."

"You're too easy on her, Moka-san!" Tsukune said. "You've got to tell her she's being a bother! I mean, it's best for Yukari-chan's sake as well, right?"

"Well," Moka said, "I suppose, but…"

Yukari's expression changed. She looked startled by Moka's words.

"If Yukari-chan hangs out with just you, Moka-san, then won't she lose all her friends, and end up totally alone!?"

Yukari lowered her head. "I don't mind." She said. "After all, I'm a genius! I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-ability friends."

Haru could see steam coming out of Tsukune's ears. "Calm down, moron." He said to him.

"Besides," Yukari said, a somewhat sad expression now on her face, "I… I've always been alone…"

Tsukune stopped his ranting. Moka turned to face Yukari.

"Yukari-chan…" Tsukune said, walking towards her.

Suddenly, Yukari raised her wand, and a big bedpan fell on Tsukune's head, blood coming out of him.

Tsukune resumed his angry expression, as Yukari laughed, waving her arms around. "I gotcha, I gotcha!"

She ran off, and Tsukune began to go after her. "You little…" he started.

Moka stopped him "It's awful of you to be mad at her, Tsukune!" she said to him in his face.

"Wah?" Tsukune said, startled. "Why are you mad at me?! Why don't you just leave her alone, Moka-san!?"

Yukari kept running, as Tsukune and Moka continued their fight.

Great, Haru thought, THIS is gonna get messy.

* * * * * * * *

"Just forget about Yukari-chan!" Tsukune said to Moka.

Ten minutes had passed since Yukari escaped the four. Tsukune and Moka were still going on about what had happened earlier, while Kurumu took a look at the bedpan that hit Tsukune in the head, and Haru doing his best to block out the conversation which he thought was unnerving.

"But…" Moka protested, but Tsukune didn't even give her a chance.

"She's really made me suffer a lot!" he said, pointing at the bruises he had on him. "Why is it that you're just taking her side!?"

Moka turned away. "It's not like that!" she said. "Why can't you understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her!?"

And with that, she ran off towards Yukari's direction, Tsukune feeling that he hadn't gotten his point across.

Kurumu sighed. "Well," she said, "you do really get the feeling that she's a witch! It could be because she's one of the hated races, or so they're called…"

Tsukune blinked. "Hated race? What do you mean?"

Kurumu looked back at him, confused. "You mean you don't know?" she asked. "Well, it is hard to tell whether a witch is a supernatural or a human being, right? Long ago, they were called the 'boundary beings' that connected the human and supernatural worlds, but today, their race is called half-breed, and they're discriminated against for it!"

"Plus," Haru said, "they were hated in the human world, too. During the Middle Ages, many humans participated in 'witch hunts' all over the world, killing anyone suspected of being a witch. It's very possible, that because of their rough history, that it's no wonder that girl may have been alone until now. Kinda makes you understand Moka-san's point-of-view, huh?"

Tsukune lowered his head in shame. Oh, right, he thought. Moka-san's been alone since she went to school, and she felt like it was her versus the world. Oh, god. What have I done?

Suddenly, Haru stood up in the air. "Something's wrong." He said.

Tsukune and Kurumu looked at him. "What is it?" Kurumu asked.

Haru walked past the two. "I'm picking up three dark auras in that direction." He pointed at the area that Yukari-chan and Moka-san ran to. "It's the same as those Class Rep. bastards from earlier."

Tsukune's eyes opened. "Oh, no." he said, "They're gonna hurt them!"

The three ran off, hoping to make it in time.

Yukari felt pain when she was forced onto a nearby tree.

Not long after she ran off from Moka and the others, she accidentally bumped into someone, and realized that it was the Class Representatives. They were lying in wait to ambush Yukari, as they seemed to want revenge for what had happened earlier, as they felt like they were embarrassed in front of everyone.

"So disgusting!" The leader said, his skin turning green. "A witch is such a disgusting being!"

His face started sprouting scales, and his teeth became razor-sharp.

"Underssssstand thissssss." He said, his tongue elongating and parting at the end, "we have no need for a girl like you in our classsssss."

His hair faded away, and spikes appeared on his scalp and around his face. "Why don't I rid thissssss academy of you!"

His two accomplices followed suit, and transformed into their true forms: Lizardmen.

Yukari was frightened. She never expected this to happen to her.

She raised her wand up, but the leader was too fast, and grabbed the wand with his teeth. He started to crushing, turning it into a toothpick. "What sssssshould we do with her?" he asked his friends.

"Let'sssss eat her up!" One of them said. "The fog is thick, sssssso no one will ever know."

By then, Yukari's wand was turned into pieces. She knew that without her wand, she couldn't use any magic.

The leader lunged at her. "That ssssssoundssssss GOOD! We sssssshould eat her up!"

Yukari screamed, wishing that someone, anyone could save her.

Suddenly, a loud voice shouted "Stop!", and as the three monsters looked behind them, they could see Moka running towards them. "Stop it!" she continued. "Get you hands off Yukari-chan!"

The leader's eyes squinted. "Damn," he said, "so it's you again, Moka Akashiya! You've caught us at a bothersome time…" He snapped his fingers, and the other two creeped up to Moka, quite satisfied at the thought of taking care of her.

"Run!" Yukari shouted at her. "Please run, Moka-san! Or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!"

Moka didn't move an inch, yet the two Lizardmen continued moving towards her.

Moka smiled. "It's OK." She said. "I'll put myself on the line for you, Yukari-chan!"

Yukari looked confused, as did the Lizardmen near her.

"Don't act so tough!" Moka continued. "It's all right to ask for help when you can't make it on your own. Be honest!" She began walking towards Yukari, ignoring the men near her. "You say you love me, but what you really want is for someone to be kind to you, right? And aren't you always playing pranks because you want someone to pay attention to you?"

Yukari held on to the leader's hand, as if she were to keep him from attacking Moka. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Hurry up and get out of here!"

"I understand," Moka continued. "You've always been lonely, haven't you, Yukari-chan? It was tough being all alone, wasn't it?"

Yukari was stunned. It was if Moka knew what she was thinking in her head.

"I, too, have always been alone!" Moka confessed. "That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never leave you alone, Yukari-chan!"

At this point, tears started to form in Yukari's eyes.

The leader clenched his teeth. "What are you blathering about!?" he shouted at Moka. "Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us!?"

The Lizardmen started to attack, but the leader stopped when he noticed Yukari was biting on his arm.

The leader turned to Yukari. "Oww!" he shouted. "What do you think you're doing, you little brat!?"

He went to attack her with his claw, but instead of hitting her, he hit Tsukune, who got in between him and Yukari and took the hit.

Moka shouted his name, as he fell to the ground. She rushed to his aid.

"Tsu-Tsukune-san!?" Yukari shouted. "Why? Why are you here?"

Tsukune slowly got up. "I'm sorry about before. If I had understood you a little better, Yukari-chan…"

Yukari was surprised, as Tsukune was smiling at her. "Let me help you too!" He said. "So don't think of yourself as alone anymore."

Yukari's tears returned, this time streaming down her face.

"Hey!" the leader shouted. "Not another one! Don't take us lightly, you weaklings!" He lunged at the three, his friends following suit. "I'll make mincemeat out of you!"

Suddenly, instead of tasting flesh, he tasted sharp metal, then shrieked back as his mouth bled.

Standing between the three monsters and the three friends, was Haru, sword drawn, and wings out.

"What-," the leader said, "what the-"

"You know, Moka-san's right." Haru said, despite trying not to throw up from saying such a thing, "It's better to fight with those you trust than to fight alone. Probably why you weak bastards are gonna be dead in less than one minute."

The leader, enraged, lunged at the angel, hell-bent on destroying him.

I can take these bastards down easily, Haru thought, but, knowing Tsukune, he's gonna do what he does best: call out the true monster.

"Tsukune!" Haru shouted. "Do what you gotta do! I got this!"

He sliced at the henchmen, sending them to the ground with slashes on their chests, and parried the leader's bite attack.

"What's the matter?" Haru asked the beast. "Miss the taste of death already?"

He forced the beast back, and performed three slashes, each one sending the monster flying in the air faster than anyone could see.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light appeared behind Haru, He could tell that Tsukune managed to pull off the rosario at the last minute.

"Tch," Haru said, turning around. "about damn time."

Moka began her transformation, as her hair changed color, her body changed, and her aura increased. Other Moka had arrived.

"What in the world!?" The leader shouted, shocked at the recent change. "What is this powerful supernatural energy!?"

Yukari looked at Tsukune, then at Moka. "This," she said, "is Moka-san's true form!?"

Other Moka walked towards Haru. "Well, angel," she said, "couldn't take on these weaklings without me?"

Haru shrugged. "You know Tsukune," he said, "always thinking about strength in numbers and all that crap. If he had realized by now, I'm more than capable of taking these freaks down without your help."

Other Moka chuckled. "So true." she said.

Haru pointed his sword at the Lizardmen. "You want me to take on the side courses while you finish off the main dish?" he asked her.

Other Moka smiled. "Oooh," she said, "I love it when people talk like that."

I'm sure you do, monster, Haru thought.

Haru rushed to two Lizardmen, performing Lion Cross on both of them, and finishing them off with Tiger Meteor.

The leader was shocked. Two S-Class monsters!? He thought. Fighting side by side? What the hell is going on here!?

Other Moka rushed to the leader, disappearing in her high-speed assault.

"Damn!" he shouted. "Where… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Other Moka gave him a swift kick in the mouth, destroying each of his fangs, and sending him through multiple trees.\

Moka dusted off her shoulders. "Small fry." she said. "After all, you are the kind of garbage that can only wield power over weaker beings!"

The Lizardmen, having been defeated, stayed where they were, unable to move out of fear and pain.

Finally catching up to them, Kurumu called out to Tsukune and Yukari, asking if they were alright.

She saw that Other Moka stood between the two and the succubus, and that Haru lowered his sword, signaling that the fight was over.

Yukari was shaken. "Why?" she asked, getting the attention of everyone there. "After I've done such horrible things to you? Why? Why did you come for someone like me?"

Tsukune smiled. "From now on, let's be friends, ok? You aren't alone anymore, Yukari-chan.

Yukari sat there, shocked at what he had said, and right here, she started crying. Tsukune was surprised, wondering if it was what he said, while Other Moka turned around to leave the battlefield.

The Next Day. Academy Hallways.

Moka and Kurumu walked towards the Newspaper Club's classroom. Both were holding boxes of supplies for their club, and they were in conversation about Yukari.

"Yukari-chan really has changed into a good girl!" Kurumu said. "I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time! It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And she's getting more sociable bit by bit."

Moka smiled. "That's great!" "Yukari-chan is really growing up!"

They reached the classroom, and they opened the door.

What they saw shocked them.

Yukari, hugging Tsukune, professing her love for him, whilst Haru and his hand over his face in shame.

Kurumu and Moka dropped the boxes of supplies, shocked and in awe.

"Oh! Good afternoon!" Yukari said with a smile in her face, "I was just admitted into the Newspaper Club today! Please help me with everything, okaaay!"

Kurumu and Moka's faces deadpanned. New club member!?

"Yeah," Haru said, removing his hand from his eyes. "When me and Tsukune came in here, she was waiting for us, and she's spent the last half hour holding on to Tsukune like her life depended on it."

Yukari blushed. "It's just," she said, "I love Moka-san! And then I fell in love with Tsukune-san too, how he saved me and all…"

Tsukune's face was the next to deadpan. Moka stood frozen where she stood.

"Anyway," Yukari said, going after Moka and Tsukune as they tried to get away from her, "let's all be lovey-dovey togetherrr!"

"Wait, Yukari-chan!" Moka said.

"I can't feel that this could be actually worse somehow…" Tsukune muttered.

Haru sat where he was while Yukari chased the two. Dear God, Tsukune, he thought, why is it that every time you meet a girl, they instantly fall for you? Hopefully, this will be the last time anyone gets involved for a while, I hope.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 5

Youkai Academy Hallways. Afternoon

Class had finally ended for Haru Uematsu.

A couple of weeks had passed since the Yukari incident. Many of the students in their homerooms were leaving, either to go to clubs, the dorms, or elsewhere. Haru, alongside Tsukune and Moka, stayed behind, as they were in the same club.

Haru noticed something about Moka that was different from before. She seemed involved in an Art book of sorts, looking through it as if she were interested. What are you thinking, Moka? he thought. Even after saving her from multiple attacks from others in the last two months, she still didn't seem to trust him; otherwise she would've been around him more. Perhaps I'm trying too hard to stay away, he thought, or maybe I just find myself too drawn away from her. Either way, I have to get close in order to find her and the other Moka's weaknesses.

He then turned to Tsukune, who seemed to be blushing like mad, with a big smile on his face. What the hell is he grinning about? He then, out of nowhere, looked like he was kissing someone! Haru's face deadpanned. Okay, NOW I'm curious. What in the HELL is he doing!?

Suddenly, someone popped Tsukune on the head with a foldable fan. Tsukune looked up to see Gin patting the fan on his shoulder. "It's club time!" he said, "Get your act together, man."

Tsukune rubbed his head. "Oww." He said.

Gin creeped up to Moka, peeking at what she was doing. She noticed him, and tried to hide the book, blushing bright red.

"Oh, Moka-san!" he said, smiling. "What's this? Are you painting a picture or something? That book's an art textbook, ain't it?"

Moka shook her head. "N…No, it isn't," she said, "This is just…"

Gin smiled got brighter. "Heh," he said, "you're looking hot as ever today, Moka-san. I really love ya, baby!" He pulled out a bouquet of flowers, and said, "Won't you go out with me, Moka-san?"

Tsukune's face deadpanned. Wha-!? he thought, he's professing his love so smoothly!

Gin chased after Moka, his tail appearing and wagging nonstop. Moka tried to get away.

Suddenly, the end of a bag was in Gin's face. He recognized that bag to be Haru's, as the angel was also, from the looks of it, protecting Moka.

"Gin." Haru said, "do we need to repeat the ass-kicking that you got last time? Or can you keep it in your pants?"

Gin held his hands in the air. "Okay," he said, "let's all calm down now…" He then disappeared, and Haru reflexively spun around, hitting Gin in the back, sending him flying.

"Argh!" Gin shouted after he hit the wall.

Moka rushed to Haru. "Please," she said, "don't start a fight. I'm okay."

Haru looked at Moka, then lowered his bag, then shouldered it.

Gin got up. "Shouldn't you be respecting your elders?" Gin asked.

"I'm over a hundred years old." He said. "Doesn't that make me YOUR elder?"

"Wha-!" Gin looked surprised.

Moka got close to Haru. "Over a hundred?" she asked, surprise in her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Haru said, "I never told you, did I?" Haru put his bag on the floor. "Angels have more expansive lifespans than other races. Sure, vampires can live for centuries, but there's a difference between us and them. Our bodies only develop more slowly than humans. For example, when an angel is, say, 46, they have the appearance and personality of a four-year-old."

"So," Tsukune said, finally speaking up, "Angels grow like humans around every ten years?"

"Sort of." Haru said. "After angels reach adulthood, their body growth slows down after a few years, until the only time they look old is when they're around 5,000 or older."

Tsukune, Moka, and Gin's faces deadpanned. In each of their minds, they tried to imagine an older-looking Haru, and snickered at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing…" The three tried to make their smiles disappear, but it was no easy task.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a voice shouted for Tsukune.

He turned around to see Kurumu wrap her arms around him. "Another day of being in the club with you! Yay! I love you, Tsukune!"

Tsukune was startled, yet for some reason taken aback to her confession, despite her having said so before on numerous occasions.

"Waaaait just a minute!" someone said. Out of nowhere, a dustpan fell on Kurumu's head, a bedpan hit Haru's, and Gin's scalp became acquainted with a nearby desk.

Oh, god, Haru thought, the last of the trifecta…

Yukari raised her wand in the air. "I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Tsukune-san or Moka-san! I'll fight anyone off with my magic! Because I wuv them both!"

By that time, Yukari made it to the top of a nearby desk.

Gin pointed at her. "Who is she?" he asked.

"She's the new club member, Yukari-chan." Moka said. "A girl genius!"

"And a pain in the ass, at times." Haru said, rubbing his head.

Kurumu held on to Tsukune, as if the attack on her hurt her completely. Tsukune didn't even notice, as he seemed preoccupied with whatever he was thinking about before.

Youkai Academy Grounds. Evening.

After club had ended, Tsukune, Haru, and Moka walked towards the dorms. Moka and Tsukune had their usual talk, whilst Haru kept quiet through the whole ordeal.

Suddenly, Moka turned away from the direction they were going, and walked away from the boys.

"Hey, Moka-san," Haru asked, "where are you going? Don't we usually go home together?"

"Sorry," Moka said, "but I have to go somewhere." She held up the book she was reading earlier.

"What," Tsukune said, "does it have to do with that book?"

Moka nodded. "The thing is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture! So I can't go home with you two for a week."

Haru looked somewhat unimpressed. Tsukune looked freaked.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll still work hard for the Newspaper Club!"

"I'm not worried about that!" Tsukune shouted. "Don't you know what day is coming up soon?"

"Hm?" Moka said, looking confused, "What day?"

Is this what was making Tsukune act like a fool? Haru thought.

Tsukune looked freaked, as if the day he was talking about was very important. Haru could already tell what Tsukune's deal was.

Moka went to Tsukune. "Would you," she asked, "let me suck your blood?"

Tsukune freaked. "Why are you like this now!?" he asked.

"I…It's just," Moka said, blushing, "I thought this would be goodbye for a while after today and I… I'll be lonely."

Haru was surprised. Moka looked very beautiful. Then again, creatures of the night love to play their victims with emotions, so it was no big deal.

Moka got close to Tsukune, and sank her fangs into Tsukune's throat.

"Thanks for the treat!" Moka said, with a big smile on her face.

Tsukune slumped to the ground, dazed from the blood loss.

"Bye bye, Tsukune!" Moka said, waving the two. "Bye bye, Haru-san!"

Haru grabbed Tsukune, and brought him to a nearby tree.

"Thanks." Tsukune said.

Haru stared at the direction Moka went. "Perhaps we should've gone with her regardless." he said.

Tsukune looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Haru turned to him. "Idiot." he said, "Didn't you pay attention to what Gin said about those missing girls?"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah," he said.

Youkai Academy Classroom. Earlier.

"Listen, everyone, we have some news!" Gin said, writing the word 'disappearance' on the chalkboard. "The 'Missing Girls' problem!"

Tsukune, Haru, Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu looked at each other. "Missing girls?" Yukari asked.

"Exactly!" Gin said. "Several students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another. Seven, to be exact, in just over a month. It's not all that unusual for people here to go missing, but don't you think these numbers are unusual?" He pulled out some flyers, and passed them around. Each flyer had a picture of the missing girls' faces. "I've collected some basic information on the missing girls! We're going to find out the facts on this incident!"

"Wow." Tsukune whispered to Haru, "When he's in this club, he can be pretty serious, can't he?"

"2000 yen says this is just an act for his own personal needs." Haru replied.

Tsukune looked at Haru. "How can you say that!?" he asked, "even if it were true…"

"As you can see from these pictures," Gin continued, walking towards a nearby window, "the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow. If they see me in a good light," A smile creeped up on his face, "it'll me a chance for me to get to know them better!"

Tsukune's face deadpanned. Haru sighed. "If only you made that bet," he said to Tsukune. "Oh, well."

Youkai Academy Grounds. Now.

Tsukune leaned on a nearby branch of the tree he was on. "Sorry, but," he said to Haru, "I'm just not in the mood to help out the club right now."

"Oh, come on," Haru said, "Moka-san's sucked your blood before. Quit being such a pansy and start acting like a man. What's so special about later on anyways? Is it your birthday or something?"

Tsukune looked at him, and back at the ground.

"Oh, great." Haru said. "It's your birthday soon, isn't it? And lemme guess," he walked to the tree, leaning on it with his arms crossed, "you want to spend the whole day with Moka, right? You do care for her, don't you?"

Tsukune kept quiet; worried that Haru would chastise him once again.

Haru sighed. "Well," he said, "I guess I understand. I would've done the same myself."

Tsukune stood straight. "Wait, what?" he asked.

Wait, what did I just say? Haru thought. Did I just say that I wanted to be with that god-awful beast?

"W-What," Tsukune said, "what do you mean?"

Haru looked at Tsukune, his mind racing for a response. Wait, he thought, that's it! That's how I can be near Moka and get on her's and Other Moka's good side! Why didn't I think about this before!?

Haru stared to the ground, blushing. "Well, I guess I can trust you." he said, turning to face Tsukune, "I, I have feelings for her."

Tsukune's face deadpanned. "S-Seriously!?" he said.

"Y-Yeah." Haru said. "I've felt like this since I first met her. You, too, right? You felt that just after she crashed into you? That feeling where the air in your lungs disappears and your heart starts to race? It's been bothering me since we met, and I couldn't shake it off."

"Well, that explains the sudden need for you to protect her." Tsukune said.

He fell for it? Haru thought, I can't believe how stupid he is. Or maybe I'm a good actor.

Tsukune slumped. "What am I to Moka-san anyway? She just sucks my blood all the time! I'm not even important enough for her to remember my birthday…"

"She has a lot on her mind." Haru said. "Like the club, this new modeling thing, and the fact that every guy wants to be with her all day long. She has a rough life. We just need to be there for her. And don't worry; I'm sure she'll remember your birthday soon."

Tsukune sighed.

Suddenly, a voice appeared nearby. Haru and Tsukune looked behind the tree to see Moka standing with someone. The woman wore a bandana on her braided hair, wore a long white coat, and clothes that looked like it came from some recent fashion model.

"I'm really glad, Moka-san!" the woman said. "When I see someone beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection!"

Tsukune and Haru hid behind the tree. "Is that the art teacher?" he asked.

"Yeah." Haru said. "Hitomi Ishigami. They say she's a great artist."

"Oh." Tsukune said, a sad look on his face.

"Your beauty truly is high art." the teacher said.

Moka bowed in respect. "I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week."

"Oh, me too." the teacher said.

"So it's true," Tsukune said, "she really is going to be a model."

Haru stared angrily at the teacher. He could sense an evil aura from the teacher, yet for some reason, the aura was not too great. Perhaps the aura's just normal. Probably no reason to worry about it.

* * * * * * *

A few days had passed since Moka had announced to Haru and Tsukune about her new modeling hobby. Haru had, unwillingly, noticed that Tsukune had been trying to talk to her since they found out. But every time he tried, someone got in his way. To Haru, it was like watching a cartoon from the early days.

On the day before his birthday, Tsukune went to Haru, asking him to help. Haru turned him down, but somehow, Tsukune knew what Haru hated a lot, as he began to complain about the whole ordeal. Haru could feel his head was about to explode from the whole experience, so, just so that Tsukune could shut up, Haru agreed.

And so, Haru found himself at the front of the Art building with Tsukune, with each a bit frozen from the cold air passing by them.

"So…" Haru asked, "why am I here again?"

Tsukune looked at him. "I need you to distract anyone who'd make it impossible for me to ask Moka-san about my birthday." he said. "In short, I need you to be my wingman. No pun intended."

Haru stared at him. "Seriously?"

Tsukune looked down. "You were the only choice I had, other than Gin."

"Oh." Haru said. "Then let me rephrase my question: Why the HELL am I here to help?"

Tsukune sighed. "Let's just get this over with!" he said. Tsukune walked to the front door, with Haru following behind.

Walking ahead, the two traversed through the floor, Tsukune leading the way.

"So, how do you know that Moka-san will be here?" Haru said.

"I've been going to the classes for the past few days, trying to find a good time to ask Moka-san." Tsukune replied.

Haru stopped. "Wait," he said, "you mean you've been stalking her?"

Tsukune quickly turned around. "What!? No!" he said, his face turning red.

"Sounds like it to me." Haru said. "What, are you one of those humans that think that whatever they do with a woman, they do it for love?"

"No!" Tsukune said. "I…I…Oh forget it! Let's just get going…"

Haru tried his hardest not to smile. Oh, Tsukune, he thought, you really are easy to mess with…

The two continued on their way, and reached the door to the Art room.

"Okay," Tsukune said. "This is it. I'm going into the art class to talk directly to Moka-san and ask her to be there for my birthday!"

"Less talking," Haru said, "more doing this so that I can get out of here."

Tsukune closed his eyes, and opened the door. "Excuse me!" he said, "I need to talk to Moka-san!"

Haru looked in the classroom. "Uh, Tsukune," he said, "maybe you should open your eyes."

Tsukune looked in the classroom, and was shocked. There was nobody inside!

"W-what the-!?" he said. "Where IS everybody!?"

Haru went in the room, and looked around. "Maybe they don't have class today."

Tsukune shook his head. "No, they didn't say anything about any class today. Then again, I don't think I paid much attention to what the Sensei was saying…" he said.

Haru stared at him. "You're really making it hard for anyone to not think that you're not creepy as hell…" he stated.

"Oh well," Tsukune said, sitting down in a nearby chair. "I guess I'll just wait for them to show up."

The angel shrugged. "You do that." he said, walking towards the door. "I'm leaving."

Before Tsukune could call out to him, a somewhat quiet set of cries caught their attention. Tsukune and Haru looked around for the source.

Tsukune noticed a bunch of clothes near a locker, where the sobs seem to be coming from. "Haru-san, over here." he said.

Haru walked to the locker, and examined the clothing. It looked like the Youkai schoolgirl uniform, spread around the front of the locker.

"Okay," Haru said, "either some girl decided to go commando, or something else is going on here."

"Oh, god," Tsukune said, "It looks like Moka's uniform!"

Haru, eyes widening at the thought, rushed to the locker door, and forced it open.

All that was in the locker was a statue of a naked woman with two braids on the front of her face. It was crying for some reason, making constant sobs for no reason.

"UWAH!" Tsukune shouted. "The-the statue's crying?! What's going on here?!"

He stumbled back a few steps. "Why is something like this in a locker?!" he asked.

Haru shook his head. "I… I don't know." he said.

Tsukune examined the statue. "Strange," he said, "I feel like I've seen this girl's hairstyle before…"

Suddenly, Haru felt a presence behind him. He turned around. "Tsukune!" he said.

Tsukune turned back, and saw the art teacher standing behind him, a villainous look on her face. "What are you doing to my art?" she asked.

Tsukune freaked. "Ishigami-sensei?!" he said. "I-I'm sorry. We barged in here and…"

Ishigami-sensei held her hand to her face, and she dropped her look and switched it to a normal look.

"Aren't you Tsukune-kun from class three?" she asked, closing the locker door.

Tsukune didn't answer. She just gave me a look so scary, he thought, I thought I was gonna die, yet now…

Ishigami-sensei smiled. "So you two came to pick up Moka-san, I gather? I'm sorry, but she's too busy being a model to spend time with you."

"What do you mean by that?" Haru asked.

Ishigami-sensei replied. "Why, you ask?" She was about to tell them when Moka appeared in the doorway.

"Tsukune?" she asked. "Haru-san? Why are you two here?"

"Moka-san!" Tsukune said. "Well, you see, we…"

Moka blushed, and proceeded to push Tsukune and Haru out of the class.

"Whoa!" Haru said, "What the hell, Moka-san?!"

"I'll be embarrassed, so you both can't be here! So leave!" she replied.

"Wait," Tsukune said, "then, are you really a nude model?!"

Haru looked at him like he was a madman. "Dude," he said, "what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What I do is none of your business!" Moka said. "Anyway, just leave, both of you!"

Tsukune looked at her, shocked and hurt.

"I see…" he said, bowing his head. "So I'm nothing to you, is that it!?"

Moka was shocked. "What?" she asked.

"Fine!" Tsukune said. "I totally understand! You don't care about me at all!"

He ran off, leaving Moka and Haru behind.

"I'm sorry." Haru said. "He's just being an idiot again. Let me talk to him."

He ran off, leaving Moka with Ishigami-sensei. Damn it, Tsukune, he thought, why are you such a dumbass? Why the hell is everything a drama to you?

Youkai Academy.

Haru rushed through the hallways. Where the hell is he? Haru thought. How hard can it be to find a human who acts like a complete idiot? Oh, right, very.

He ran through the cafeteria, the second and first floors, and even asked some students if they saw Tsukune, but to no avail.

He then figured that Tsukune could be at the Newspaper Club room. Running through crowds of people, he made it just in time to see Tsukune leaving the classroom, running like mad.

Haru went into the room. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Yukari, Kurumu, and Gin looked at him. "I- I don't know." Kurumu said. "He just came in here, stayed for a minute, and just left!"

Haru looked at the direction Tsukune went. Where's he going? he thought.

"Haru-san," Yukari asked. "Did something happen between Tsukune and Moka-san?"

Haru looked at Yukari. "Why do you ask?"

Yukari looked at a crystal ball that was sitting on the desk she was in. "I was looking into this orb, and I saw some bad aura between them. Did they have a fight?"

Haru nodded. "You could say that." he said. "Why was Tsukune in a hurry to leave here?"

Gin held up a flyer. "You remember those seven girls that disappeared? Well, another one disappeared yesterday!"

Haru looked at the flyer, and saw the picture of the latest missing girl.

Suddenly, Haru's mind raced to earlier, when he and Tsukune discovered the statue in Ishigami-sensei's locker. The girl was a spitting image of the statue, eerily so. He then realized: Tsukune's haste, the missing girls, the mysterious aura around Ishigami-sensei, it all made sense.

Haru ran out of the classroom, making it to the outside where he could let out his wings where he had room and where no one was nearby. Taking flight, he raced to the art building. Please, he thought, don't let me be too late…

Moka screamed. Just after Haru and Tsukune left, Ishigami's hair started to rise, and turn into strange snakes.

Moka backed to a wall. "What's happening to you, Ishigami-sensei!? What's with your hair!?"

Ishigami smiled. "You see," she said, "Tsukune-kun and Haru-kun just saw a little too much!" Her braids began to form teeth at the ends, each taking shape into snake heads. "So, thanks to them, I'm going to put an early end to our playtime!" Her hair lunged at Moka. "Too bad!"

One of the braids bit Moka's arm, followed by the other braids sending her through the door where she was close to.

When the dust settled, Moka looked around shocked to see what was around her.

Statues. Lots and lots of statues of naked girls. Each were sobbing uncontrollably, most were in different positions.

"What…" Moka said, "What's going on!? The statues are crying as if they were real!"

She then felt a sharp pain on the area where she was bit. She looked down to see that her hand was turning into stone.

"Wha…" she said, losing all feeling to her hand. "No… My left hand heels like it's stone…"

Ishigami walked through the doorway. "It's my power of transformation into stone! Any living thing bitten by one of my snakelike hairs will turn into stone." She took on a scary persona, creeping up to the room. "You, too, will soon be completely turned to stone just like those other girls."

"No…" Moka said, "You couldn't mean… then the other statues in this room are all…"

"Yes," Ishigami said. "The beautiful students of this academy! I've turned them all to stone. Isn't it artistic? And you, too, will be added into stone and added to my art collection, Moka Akashiya."

Moka then realized at last what Ishigami really was. A Gorgon. A Greek monster that many humans fear.

The braids wrapped around Moka's entire body, as each snake seemed like it was going to bite off a chunk of her. Moka was frozen in fear as Ishigami walked around her.

"Hu hu hu!" Ishigami said. "Aren't you beautiful? And I will further elevate that beauty for you. Isn't that an honor?"

Moka looked at her. "Sensei," she said, "All those girls that went missing, it was because of you?!"

Ishigami smiled. "Take a look at these girls!" She rested her hands on one of the statues. "They're crying! Even thought they're stone, they're alive! They have emotion- sadness and despair. They can't move, they can't die, all they can do is cry." Her smile got bigger. "Ohh… how beautiful is this? Is this not true art?"

Moka stood there, knowing that Ishigami was truly crazy.

"Well then," Ishigami said. "it's about time I put the finishing touches on you." She sent more snakes to speed up the process.

Moka screamed. Noo… she thought. Someone, anyone, help me…

Suddenly, a loud "Wait!" pierced the mood, and Moka looked up to see Tsukune trying to get the snakes off of her, pulling with all his strength.

"Tsukune!?" Moka screamed. "Why are you here!?"

"Enough of this insanity!" Tsukune said, "I'm not going to let you turn Moka-san into stone!"

"Damn you!" Ishigami said. "Don't be a nuisance!"

"Run, Tsukune!" Moka shouted. "Don't get turned to stone!"

Just as she said this, the snakes began to bite her, starting the process.

Tsukune didn't give up. "I.." he said, "I can't go on without you, Moka-san. No matter how insignificant I maybe to you, I need you, Moka-san!"

"Shut up, boy!" Ishigami shouted, sending some of her snakes to bite Tsukune. He could feel each painful bite weaken him, as his body also began to turn to stone.

But before they reached him, Ishigami felt someone grab her from behind, wrapping their arms around her, and swinging her to the nearby wall, weakening her hold on Moka.

She turned around to see Haru angrily smash her to the wall repeatedly. "Let go of Moka and Tsukune, you bitch!" he said to her.

Ishigami sent the rest of her snakes to bite Haru, yet it didn't even faze him.

Haru's eyes shined. "Finally," he said, "someone else other than Tsukune who does something entirely stupid."

Just as Ishigami heard that, she felt a burning pain course through her snakes. It felt like she bit into a powerful fire, with a mysterious taste in it.

The taste was coming from Haru, yet for some reason the stoning effect didn't even seem to work on him, as the places where he was bit didn't turn to stone.

"Wha-!?" she said. "What ARE you!?"

Haru stared into her eyes. "Would you believe," he said, "your worst nightmare?"

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light appeared behind Ishigami, she looked around to feel her snakes that were around Moka and Tsukune being torn to pieces.

"Oh, right," Haru said, "there's also that."

She could see that the flash of light was coming from Moka. Whatever the power was, her snakes couldn't take the immense power.

"EYAAAA!" Ishigami shouted. "What in hell is this extraordinary power?! M..my snakes can't take it! You're tearing them apart!"

The snakes finally broke off as Moka completed her transformation. Haru could see her rosario in the stone hands of Tsukune.

"GYAAA! MY HAIR! MY SNAKES!" Ishigami screamed. The hairs that sent the snakes to Moka bled out almost uncontrollably. "You…" she said, freeing herself from Haru's hold. "You bitch! You can't even understand art, you little tramp! Just hurry up and turn to stone!

Suddenly, Other Moka jumped in the air, and Haru grabbed his sword, and without unsheathing it, both himself and Other Moka struck Ishigami simultaneously, Other Moka hitting her head, Haru hitting her spine.

Ishigami felt the pain of each blow, as she fell to unconsciousness.

"How is it?" Other Moka asked. "Feeling the weight of your own stone in a swift kick?"

Haru stared at the unconscious body. "When you wake up," he said, "find another hobby, lest you want to die soon."

Other Moka walked to Tsukune. She and Haru could see that the transformation for him was complete.

"Tsukune…" Other Moka said. "For reaching into a nest of serpents to unhook the rosary, I thank you. It seems you're braver than I thought."

"Or just more incredibly stupid." Haru added.

Other Moka laughed. "Perhaps." she said.

Youkai Academy Infirmary. The next day.

Tsukune woke up.

He sat up, finding himself in the infirmary.

Wha? he thought. Where am I?

The door opened, as Moka rushed to Tsukune's side. "Tsukune!" she cried out. "I'm so relieved! You finally woke up!"

"Waaa!" Tsukune said. "Moka-san?! What's going on!? Wasn't I turned to stone?"

Moka smiled. "When Ishigami-sensei was defeated," she explained. "her spell was broken and everyone turned back to normal! But you were the only one who didn't wake up for a whole day, so I was worried about you."

Tsukune's face deadpanned. A whole day?! he thought, turning away from Moka. No way… If I slept a whole day, then that means… today is my birthday?! Oh, man, Moka-san didn't even say anything about my birthday at all!

"Tsukune," Moka said. "Look at this!"

Tsukune looked back top see Moka pull a white sheet off of a painting of himself.

"I worked hard drawing you for the theme 'what's important to you!' It may not be exact, but… I hope you like it!" she said.

Tsukune was shocked. He could feel his heart race.

"Sorry for hiding it." Moka said. "I know I worried you, but in order to draw this, I went to learn how to paint from Ishigami-sensei, in return for being a model."

Tsukune's heart skipped many beats.

Moka's smile got bigger. "Happy birthday, Tsukune! I love you!"

Tsukune's eyes started to water. She remembered! Tsukune thought. I don't believe it!

"Moka-san," he said, "I also…"

Moka looked at him. "Hmm?"

Tsukune got close. "Moka-san, I…" he got even closer. "I… lo…"

But before he could get even further, the door opened to reveal Kurumu, Yukari, Haru, and Gin in the doorway. Tsukune and Moka fell over in disbelief.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu said, coming in. "I'm so glad you woke up! I heard it from Moka! Today's your birthday, isn't it? Here's your present, a year's supply of cookies!" She held out a big bag of cookies and placed it on the bed.

"My present is a Warawara-kun doll!" Yukari said, revealing a doll that looked like the one that she used earlier to control Tsukune days ago.

"By the way," Gin said, "what were you guys just doing?"

"N-Nothing…" Moka and Tsukune said.

As the group had their birthday party, Haru stood in the doorway for a bit, then left. I can't believe Tsukune's alive, he thought, and he's still trying to get close to Moka. Why is he trying to be with her despite being in life-threatening danger all the time? Is it a human thing, or is he fueled by some crappy emotion like love? Either way, I have to hurry. If I don't get close to both Mokas, I'll never get my revenge…

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 6

Youkai Academy Grounds. Afternoon.

A crowd of students gathered around somewhere far from the main gate. Guys were screaming with delight, people coming from all over, just to witness a great spectacle.

The Newspaper Club, with their two beautiful members, had begun to sell the club's first newspaper.

Haru and Tsukune stood where they were, frozen for different reasons: Tsukune at how so many guys were drooling over Moka and Kurumu, swarming to get a newspaper from the two; Haru at how unbelievable the male students were acting. He admitted that he would have done so if certain reasons were different, but he still couldn't believe how people would act like idiot, shamelessly embarrass themselves in front of two beautiful women.

"W-well," Tsukune said, "it's nice to be in a different atmosphere than in the past few days, at least…"

Haru grunted. "And yet, everyday we have to worry that any repeat of such days do not happen again. Kinda makes you wish you were clairvoyant and prepared yourself to avoid this, huh?"

Tsukune nodded.

A couple of days had passed since the incident with Ishigami-sensei. After the celebration of Tsukune's birthday, the group found out that Ishigami was fired from teaching, and would probably never be seen again. Not long after, however, trouble began once more, this time falling on Kurumu, as it seemed some slug monster had fallen for her, and blackmailed her with dirty pictures of her so that she could model for him. She got tired of it, and without the help of the others, defeated the boy with magic that only Haru knew about, proving that she wasn't always the damsel in distress.

And now, after all that had occurred, the two found themselves once again in the focus of a giant, growing crowd.

I can only hope that nothing bad happens again, Haru thought, helping Tsukune with making the situation easy on the girls. I realize that no matter what, something happens, but I can only hope that no one tries anything stupid today…

As the students kept coming, the five found themselves passing newspapers like hot potatoes. Once one got a newspaper, four more appeared. It seemed good for business.

Out of nowhere, Tsukune felt the tight embrace of Kurumu hugging him out of nowhere.

"I'm so happy our newspaper is a big hit, Tsukune!" she said, "I love you!"

Moka turned to face her. "Kurumu-chan!" she said, "you don't need to hug Tsukune every time!"

"Seriously." Haru said. "It's getting annoying."

"What's the problem?" Kurumu asked innocently, forcing Tsukune's face to once again be between her breasts, "Tsukune is mine after all…"

Suddenly, Moka and Kurumu started their usual argument over Tsukune, whilst Tsukune himself was trying to break it up.

Haru himself could see, in the midst of the small chaos, that Yukari herself was trying to get away from guys who seemed to have the hots for her, shouting about lolicons and all other obscenities Haru didn't want to pay attention to.

Oh, well, Haru thought, picking up a newspaper, at least it's peaceful again…

Not long after, the group could see Gin coming towards them. He greeted all five, interested in how the distribution was going.

"Ohh," he said, "looks like it's hittin' off to a good start, eh? Maybe we should start charging for these."

Moka laughed. "We already passed out half of them! It really makes me happy!"

Gin smiled. Tsukune could see a glimmer of gratitude in his eyes, yet probably for a reason other than the working distribution.

"Speaking of which," he said, "why don't you help us with passing the paper out?"

Gin laughed. "Yeah, right!" he said, waving his hand. "Don't ya know boring work like this is the jobs for the underlings?"

Tsukune felt a vein pop. No interest from our club leader!? he thought. What kind of role model IS he!?

Yukari laughed. "Unless it was related to perverted stuff, "she said, "he wouldn't be interested in that! He's like a stray dog during mating season.

Gin turned around, a look of disgust in his eyes. "Hey," he said, "like a flat-chested little girl like you was ever good for anything other than badmouthing others around her!"

"Hey, I'm famous for my flat-chestedness." Yukari retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Gin said, "then how about I rub them and rub them until they get big?!"

Disgusted, Yukari raised her wand, and a big bedpan fell on Gin's head, blood seeping out from the wound.

Haru facepalmed. Oh dear Lord, he thought. Doesn't that dog ever lear-

Suddenly, Haru felt multiple dark auras behind him. He turned around, searching for the source.

Tsukune noticed Haru's look. "What is it?" he asked.

Haru, seeing the source of the bad aura, nodded at its direction. "Trouble." he said.

Tsukune and the rest turned to the direction Haru mentioned, and looked shocked.

The crowd around them began to disperse, as a small group in different uniforms walked up to the table where the Club stood.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, crap," Gin said, "It's the black suits! Youkai Academy's own Public Safety Commission…"

The group got closer, as Haru and the others could see them individually. A total of six, each with an aura worse than any Haru and the others encountered.

Damn. Gin thought, what do they want now?

One of them, a tall man with long, blond hair and two ovals on his forehead bowed in respect. "Salutations!" he said in a pleasant voice, "I am Kuyou, the leader of the Public Safety Commission. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Moka was confused. "Public Safety… So you're the ones maintaining the peace of this academy? What can we do for you?"

Suddenly, Gin, with his arms outstretched, walked in front of the others as if he were shielding them from the man.

Kuyou picked up a spare newspaper, and began reading it. "So you're the Newspaper Club, hmm? I must say your work is quite good. However…" He looked up, a shimmer of superiority in his eyes. "Who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? I don't recall having inspected this!"

Suddenly, he kicked the table down, sending newspapers flying in the air, bunches of them hitting Moka and the rest. "Do you understand that it causes problems for us!? When a gang like you selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this academy!"

The others who accompanied him started to pick up the boxes of newspapers that were lying about, and dumped the contents on the ground.

What the-?! Tsukune thought. What's going on!?

Kuyou continued. "Do you understand!? We're the ones protecting the peace at this academy, the Public Safety Commission! If you are to do anything inside these school grounds, you need to get permission from us without fail! We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future!" He too began to kick at the boxes, sending more newspapers fluttering in the air.

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted, rushing to where the table was, "Stop it! All we were doing was just passing out newspapers!"

Gin reached for her. "It's no use, you'll only provoke them!" he said.

Suddenly, one of the PSC, a woman, spat out a ring of grey something at Kurumu, which landed around her wrist.

Kurumu cried out. "Wh-what is this!? It's so sticky!"

The woman smiled. "I see the Newspaper Club is filled with lowlifes just like always." she said. "You look like a stupid and indecent girl! This club hasn't really changed a bit since last year…"

Kurumu snapped. "Wh-why you!"

Tsukune blinked. "Last year?" he asked.

The woman proceeded to stomp on the newspapers on the ground. "Don't think that you can keep disturbing the peace at this academy!" She laughed out loud, as the others watched in horror.

"That's it." Haru said, reaching for his sword. "They're dead."

Suddenly, Gin blocked Haru's path, a serious look on his face. "Don't" he said, "you'll make things worse."

The woman, seeing that her comrades were leaving, turned around. "Keep this in mind," she added. "If you do anything without our permission again, we're not going to let you off so easily!"

As they left, Tsukune and the others stood there, shocked and confused.

Not long after that outrage, the club members recollected their thoughts, trying to make sense of what had happened. Kurumu only concentrated on getting the sticky thread-like substance off of her.

"How horrible…" Yukari said. "What was that!? Those guys just came out of nowhere!"

"Those guys are part of the Public Safety Commission." Gin said, his arms crossed. "To put simply, they're a more aggressive version of the student police. In order to protect the peace of this academy, a militant group was established in order to control evil by force. They're the academy's guardians, the PSC. They were organized by students, and are often called the academy police."

Tsukune stared at him. "Academy police!?" he said. "Those guys?! How come I've never seen them before?!"

Gin rubbed his head. "Yeah, you're right." he continued. "That's because those guys barely do anything in truth. They became corrupt over the years, and now are just a Yakuza gang; making their force do the talking while they collect money and tributes. They said that if we're going to hand out the paper we have to get their permission first, right? That only means they were really asking us to pay them off."

Tsukune stood still, aghast at what he had heard.

"I can't believe it!" Moka said. "They're getting away with something so messed up like that at this academy…"

Haru grunted. "Just point me at their direction." he said, "I'LL give them 'payment'."

Gin shook his head. "No. Trying to take them on is suicide. It'll only make things worse."

"Make things worse?" Haru replied. "If you hadn't stopped me, I would've made them wish they never heard of us. What, you forgetting that I kicked your ass the other day?"

"Oh, please." Gin said. "The only reason you beat me is because of Moka. Without her, you wouldn't have won any fight you've been in."

Haru got in Gin's face, unzipping the part of the bag where his sword's handle was. "You want to test that theory?" he said threateningly.

"Bring it, Spiky." Gin said. "I'm not afraid of you."

Haru got closer. "You sure about that?"

Tsukune got in between them. "Stop it, you two!" he said. "Nothing good will come from you two fighting! Just stop it!"

Haru shouldered his bag. Gin rubbed his head again. "Nothin' we can do now except give in. We gotta burn all the newspapers to show them that we're not gonna stand up to them, that's the only way we can appeal to them."

The rest were surprised. "What!?" Tsukune shouted. "Burn all our newspapers!? But we already handed out a bunch of them today!"

Gin snapped at him. "I don't care, just burn them all! Nothing's gonna come from picking a fight with those guys. It's best if you don't get involved in old fights."

Tsukune and the girls' faces all deadpanned. "How can you say that, Gin-sempai!?"

Gin, not answering, turned around and walked away, leaving them behind.

Coward, Haru thought. What happened last year that you don't want to fight the PSC? Why are you chickening out without letting us know what's going on?

Later.

For the first time since he first joined the Newspaper Club, Haru felt truly alone.

The feeling wasn't fact, however, as Yukari sat opposite from him around a table near the outside cafeteria. Neither of them spoke after Moka left, and no matter how many times Yukari tried, she couldn't change the mood.

Not long ago did the Public Safety Commission made their presence known to the Newspaper Club, since Gin ordered the papers burned, and yet Haru's mind raced on how easily he could've ended the conflict.

Yet, he felt like he couldn't do so in the recent conflict between Kurumu, Moka, and himself.

Ten minutes ago.

"What a loser!" Kurumu said. "Gin-sempai isn't even thinking like a man! And why is he the one who leaves first again!?"

The five had sat down after collecting the trashed newspapers. They were discussing the recent outburst, and how Gin seemed more interested in obeying the PSC than otherwise.

Kurumu crossed her arms. "He's just too afraid of those guys, that's all!" she continued.

"Yeah," Tsukune said. "Kinda makes you wonder why…"

Kurumu stood up. "Hey, if it comes to this," she said, "I'll just pass out the rest of the newspapers myself! We don't have to burn them like Sempai says!"

Moka looked at her. "Kurumu-chan…" she said. "Maybe Gin-sempai has his own good reasons for this…"

Kurumu shook her head. "No way! That guy's head is just overloaded with perverted thoughts." She took the box holding the rest of the papers, and picked it up.

"Wait!" Moka said, "Just calm down a little and-."

Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune. "Fine," she said. "I won't ask you, Moka! Come on, Tsukune, let's go!"

Tsukune blushed. "Heey, Kurumu-chan!"

Yukari laughed. "That girl really hit the bulls eye when she said you were stupid, and now the blood's going all to your head."

Kurumu snapped, and hit Yukari upside her head.

Yukari massaged the lump that grew, as Kurumu marched off, dragging Tsukune and the box with her. "Tsukune," she said, "even if it's just the two of us, let's do our best to hand out the newspaper, ok!"

Tsukune, still being dragged, looked at Moka. I'm sorry, Moka-san! he thought. Please wait for me! I'll try to calm her down.

Moka, frustrated, sat down and crossed her arms.

"You know," Haru said, the rest of the girls looking at him, "Moka does raise a good point: Gin doesn't really act like this unless something in the past happened. Maybe it has to do with what that girl said about last year…"

"Oh, yeah." Yukari said. "That's true."

Moka kept silent. The rest followed suit for a few minutes. To Haru, that was sweet music. At least he didn't have to hear Tsukune's constant whining, or Kurumu's attempts to tease him.

Suddenly, Moka got up. Yukari and Haru looked at her.

"Oh, no," Moka said, a worried look on her face. "For some reason, I have a feeling something bad is happening right now…"

"You're probably overworrying." Haru said. "Whatever troubles Tsukune and Kurumu may get into, they can take care of themselves."

Moka looked at Haru. "How can you say that!?" she said. "Don't you care about their well-being at all?"

"Of course I do." Haru lied. "I just don't worry about it like a mother leaving her children alone for the first time. If the need arises, I'll do what I can to help."

Moka lowered her head, and ran off.

"M-Moka-san!" Yukari said. "Where are you going?"

Moka didn't answer, and just kept running.

Yukari looked at Haru. "Nice one, Haru-san." she said.

Haru looked at her. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know! You just gave Moka-san the coldest answer a friend could give about someone! How do you think that makes her feel?"

Haru shrugged. "I don't know." he stated. "I honestly just told her what I felt, and that's that. No need to explain anything otherwise."

Yukari crossed her arms. "Meanie…" she said.

Present Time.

Haru and Yukari remained silent. Still not a word came from the two, as each was wrapped in their own thoughts.

Finally, Yukari looked at Haru, and said, "Haru," she asked. "Do you have any idea that Moka-san trusts you?"

Haru looked at Yukari. "What?"

Yukari nodded. "Remember when those representatives attacked me, and you and her other half beat them all up? When you came to the rescue, I saw in her eyes a sign of trust. It was as if she knew that you would come and save us, like a real hero. I knew then and there that she trusted you, and now, I'm not sure if she does anymore…"

Haru stared at Yukari, then bowed his head. So, he thought, that monstrosity trusts me without hesitation? He closed his eyes. Perhaps I've been so blind to notice how close I am now…

He got up, picked up his sword, and walked off.

Yukari looked at him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Haru looked back at her, and gestured at the direction Moka went. "To prove to Moka that she can still trust in me." He took of his jacket, folded it under his arm, expanded his wings, and took off.

Yukari sat there for a while, then got up, running to Moka and the rest.

Elsewhere.

Tsukune felt the pain on his back as he was thrown into a nearby tree.

Not long after he and Kurumu left the others, the woman from before attacked them. She seemed disgusted of the two's plans to ignore the PSC's warnings, and told them about last year's Newspaper Club: apparently they had talked bad about the PSC, and in retaliation, were driven to the point of breaking up. The woman expressed her disgust in their need to disobey, as she took the box of newspapers using her strange thread-like rope and sending it into a nearby incinerator. Kurumu and Tsukune watched in horror as the newspapers were burned to a crisp.

Then, the woman sent her thread to Tsukune and Kurumu, and with her strength sent them flying and crashing to the trees around them.

As Kurumu looked on, tied up to a nearby tree, Tsukune was sent to a nearby pile of trash, wincing in pain.

"No, no, no." the woman said. "If you want me to let you go, you're going to have to be a lot more obedient." Suddenly, her uniform started to unbutton as strange spikes appeared from her belly. "Oh, yes," she continued, "by the way, the PSC is allowed to publicly use supernatural powers in order to protect the safety of the academy." The spikes got bigger, turning into strange insect-like legs.

Tsukune watched in horror as she transformed into her true form. Kurumu from afar could see what the woman was: a Spiderwoman. A monster that takes the appearance of a woman just to lure her prey closer.

"That means we exist on a different plane than you!" the woman said, as the spider legs grew to full length, the beast posing while showing her disgusting true nature.

Tsukune screamed in horror, trying to get free.

The woman laughed. "No matter how much you struggle, it's of no use! You can't break the threads I spin so easily!" She fell to the ground face first as her spider legs touched the ground and carried her closer to Tsukune.

"I'll drink all of your bodily fluids," she continued, pincers and eyes appearing on her face, "just to show what happens to those who defy us! Prepare yourself!"

The beast, fully formed, lunged at Tsukune, helpless to stop her.

Suddenly, Moka appeared, and used her strength to force the spiderwoman away from Tsukune.

"Stop!" she said.

The monster struggled to regain balance.

"Moka-san!?" Kurumu and Tsukune said.

Moka reached down to untie Tsukune. "Are you all alright?" she asked.

The monster, in a rage, spat out thread, and wrapped it around Moka's arm.

"You scum!" the beast screamed. "We are this academy's order and justice! Raising your hand against me," she grabbed the string holding Moka, and pulled her towards the spiderbeast, "means a death sentence. Now die, and think about what you have caused in hell!"

Moka screamed, and closed her eyes.

She could hear one of the legs moving to kill her, but could feel no pain. She opened her eyes to see Tsukune in front of her, wincing in pain as he took the blow to his back, falling to the ground, unable to move.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted.

"You brats!" the spiderwoman screamed. "How far do you intend to go on defying me!? Die!"

But before she could reach the two, she heard a man's voice say, "Hey, insect!" She looked to the side just in time to see Haru thrust his masamune at her, sending her flying with the sword, as Haru brought it up, it sent her flying, with Haru racing to the air where she was, forcing his sword onto her, as she slammed to the ground.

The beast coughed up blood, as Haru landed nearby her wings outstretched.

"Haru-san!" Moka said, holding an injured Tsukune in her arms, "what are you doing here?!"

Haru turned to Moka, and gripped his blade. "To prove to you that your trust in me won't go to waste." he said.

Moka's eyes widened, as she gasped.

"So," he said, turning to face the monster in front of him, "THIS is your true form? I figured it would be something slimy…"

The woman felt her blood boil. "WHAT!?" she screamed.

Haru lowered his wings and closed his eyes. "You keep talking about justice," he continued, "using it as a shield to cover your own weaknesses. But in truth," he looked at the woman, a look of rage directed at her. "You don't know the first thing about justice! You merely use the words 'order' and 'peace' as a front to get away with committing crimes that go against your own rules. And that," he stood sideways, raising his sword with both hands until the handle was directly close to the right of his face, the blade pointing at her. "is why you are pathetic."

The woman growled. "What do you know about justice, you freak!?" she shouted. "You think you know what true justice is!?"

Haru, lowering his blade, calmly said, "I do, and to prove it to you," he said, raising his blade to where the sharp ends faced the ground and the air, and while holding on to the sword with one hand, the other resting near the metallic wolf-shaped hilt, "I will teach you the true meaning of those words!"

The wolf head opened its mouth wide, and as Haru ran his free hand over the blade, a surge of energy ran through it, covering the blade in ethereal light.

The beast backed away in horror. "Wh-WHAT!?" she screamed.

Haru looked on. "Ancient runes." he said. "Gives the blade a bit more power while keeping it from ever breaking." Then, having paused for a few seconds, he rushed to the beast, slicing her side open with a couple of slashes.

The spiderwoman, feeling the full force of the attack, cried out in pain. It felt like she was struck by lightning repeatedly, as the force caused her to bleed out almost severely.

Haru lowered his blade, and said, "Tsukune."

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared in front of the woman, blinding her to a near full extent. She looked ahead to see Moka transforming into her true form, as the Other Moka held on to Tsukune, still clutching the rosario in his hands.

"Well done, Haru." Other Moka said. "Perhaps I was wrong about you being weak."

Haru looked at her, and shrugged. "You take care of her." he said. "She bores me."

"Hmph." Other Moka said, lowering Tsukune to the ground.

The spiderbeast was shocked. What is that woman!? she thought. "Is that her true form? What powerful supernatural energy!

She then noticed the thread was still around Other Moka's arms.

Perfect! she thought. I can defeat her right now no matter what she is! Get over here so that I can split you in half and drain all your bodily fluids!"

She pulled on the thread, but Other Moka didn't budge.

"What?" the beast said. "H-How can this be!?"

"What's wrong?" Haru said. "Never fought a vampire before?"

Other Moka looked at Tsukune, then at the beast. "How dare you do this to Tsukune!" she said, grabbing the thread around her arm,

The beast panicked. "Wait!" she said, "I-I was wrong! Don't you realize that if you raise your hand to us anymore that you won't get off so easily!? This is far enough!"

Other Moka, paying no attention to the monster's pleas, pulled on the string, delivering a powerful kick to the beast's face.

"Isn't it the opposite? If you put one hand on me you're no going to walk away scot-free. Know your place!"

The monster landed near where Tsukune was, broken from the attack.

Haru walked up to her. "When you see your boss," he said, "tell him that we're more than willing to continue our activities, and when he's not scared to face us, he should talk."

Other Moka, turning to Tsukune, raised her hand as she wanted to help him up.

Tsukune took her hand, as she helped him up.

Not long after, Yukari arrived, and seeing the result of the fight, helped Kurumu out of her bonds. Then all three girls helped Tsukune walk back to the school building.

Haru folded his wings as he put his jacket on. Well, he thought, so much for that fight. At least I got some frustration out of my system, and I found out that Moka trusts me. Now that woman is out of the way, and the PSC sees how strong we are, they may, if they're smart, stay out of our way next time. He placed his sword, which lost its energy, into his duffel. Still, he thought, looking into the distance, why can't I help but feel that a terrible storm is brewing? What could possibly happen that will cause us more problems?

Haru, shrugging off the feeling, caught up with the others, confident in their victory.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 7

Youkai Academy Hallways. Afternoon.

Haru walked out of the infirmary, bandages in hand and doubt in his mind.

It had only been some hours since he and the others encountered the woman from the Public Safety Commission, and the five found themselves back in the Newspaper Club room, to face an angry Gin.

He had heard of what they did, and rushed into the room, furious at how they disobeyed him and raised a hand against the PSC, and how they needed to go to the leader, Kuyou, and apologize.

Haru rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging his sword-holding bag back in its place.. Even in the midst of the chaos, Yukari and the girls tried to help Tsukune's wounds, which didn't seem to heal like it should've. If Tsukune's true form is revealed, nothing good will come from it, he thought. And to make things worse, only Moka and I know of his secret. If it gets out, it'll make things harder for my revenge. Maybe tonight, I'll go and destroy the PSC before they make things compli-.

"Uematsu Haru!" someone called out.

Haru stopped, and turned around.

Behind him was a man, dressed in PSC uniform. Most of the students around Haru began to back away in fear. The man grinned, confident in his position.

"Great." Haru said. "Another lamb to the slaughter…"

"Uematsu Haru," the man repeated. "You are under arrest for assaulting a member of the Public Safety Commission. As we speak, my comrades are arresting the rest of your pathetic club, and by now, we have then all. You will come with me to face judgment."

Haru stretched out his arms and yawned. "So…" he said, "the bug crawled back home and delivered the message? Nice to know."

The man's fists clenched. "Bastard…" he said, "No one harms our own, even if it's Keito-san." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small wooden katana. "You know what? Forget taking you to Headquarters, you can face judgment here!" He lunged towards an unmoving Haru, readying an attack. "For your crimes, you must pay!"

But before he could land a hit, Haru grabbed him by the collar, kneed him in the stomach, and raised the man in the air.

Haru glared at the man, paying little attention to the crowd that stood in shock by his outburst.

"Sorry," he said. "I seemed to have left my wallet in my dorm. Will this count?"

He then kicked in the air, landing a blow to the man's head, knocking him out.

Haru turned around as the man fell to the ground, unconscious.

One of the students in the crowd walked to him, checking his pulse. "Uematsu," he said, "what did you do?"

Haru picked up the bandages that fell to the ground in the midst of the chaos. "What anyone should've done ages ago."

He then ran towards the Newspaper Club's HQ, hoping to catch the others in time.

Haru could see a crowd of students disperse from the Club's entrance. He pulled some of them aside. "What happened?" he asked.

One of them, a girl, replied, "T-The Public Safety Commission just left here with Moka-san and Tsukune-kun. Did they really attack one of their own?"

Haru looked away, "Yeah," he said. "She attacked us, and we retaliated back. Nothing left to say about it. Anything else?"

Another student looked down. "They say…" he began, "they say that Tsukune-kun is really a human! A real human!"

Haru's eyes widened. "What?"

The student continued. "They made the accusation, and then took the two away. The rest of the club is inside, I don't know anything else."

Haru paused, nodded, and then walked towards the classroom.

"Hey," the girl said, "Is it true? Is Tsukune-kun really a human?"

Haru turned around. "No," he lied. "He may act like it sometimes, but his true form says different. The PSC's just need someone to blame."

He walked in to see Kurumu, Gin, and Yukari standing around, lost in thought.

"Haru-san!" Yukari said. "Tsukune! Moka-san! They were-"

"I know." Haru said, closing the door. "I just got ambushed by one of them, and some student just told me what happened. What's the plan?"

Gin looked at him. "Plan?" he said. "There is no plan. We're gonna leave it alone."

Haru looked at him. "What?" he said, "You're just gonna stand there and do nothing?"

"What can we do?" Kurumu said. "Their leader, he… I felt his aura, and it's overwhelming! Even if we did something, he'll just kill us! And Tsukune, being a human…"

"And you believe that?" Haru said. "You actually believe someone who just tried to make you fear them? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"But, it makes sense!" Yukari said. "Tsukune's wounds… they didn't heal as fast as any monster's would. What else is there?"

"Whatever we do, it'll just make things worse." Gin said. "Perhaps if we disown them, it may help us in the end…"

Haru clenched his fists, not believing what he heard.

"I knew it." Haru said. "You're all pathetic."

Kurumu looked at him. "What did you just say?!" she shouted.

Haru stared down at her. "It's the truth. Right now, as we speak, our friends are in danger, possibly being tortured, and you won't even bother saving them? You're all just as weak as when I first saw you…" He turned and faced the door. "Fine, if you won't save them, then I will. One thing that ties friendship and the code of a warrior is that no matter what the circumstance, you never abandon your comrades. But apparently, you know nothing about that." He grabbed his bag and moved it closer to his neck, and started walking.

"Haru-san!" Kurumu said, shaken by his words. "Tsukune's a human being. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Haru turned to face them all. "I know." he said. "Like Moka, I've known since the beginning that he's a human, and it's never bothered me at all."

Kurumu and Yukari stared at him, shocked at the revelation. You knew? Yukari thought.

Haru opened the door. "Wait here." he said, "I'll bring them back, and end this once and for all." He walked out, leaving the three behind.

Damn damn DAMN! Haru thought, rage in his eyes, and blood boiling inside. Just when things couldn't get worse, Tsukune gets himself and Moka in danger once again. But, how did the PMC's find out Tsukune's secret? Someone must've told them, and now they're holding the two hostage. Well, as soon as I get there, they'll understand what happens to those who stand in my way.

Haru walked outside the building, sensed Moka's faint aura, and took off.

* * * * * *

Heihachi couldn't believe what had just happened.

Not long after Kuyou and some of the others brought those who had attacked Keito earlier, the beautiful Akashiya Moka, and the suspected human, Aono Tsukune, he and the other members celebrated their victory in a giant room far from the entrance with some confiscated goods from their other bribes, while Kuyou took the prisoners to a room far from there.

As they brought out the beer, one of them noticed a figure walk towards them from the outside. As it got closer, they could see that the man wore the academy uniform, a long bag over his shoulder, with big, black, spiky hair, a solitary bang covering most of his face. They then recognized him as one of the members of the Newspaper Club, Uematsu Haru.

Heihachi walked back. "Circle him." he said to nearby comrades, "don't give him a chance to escape."

Most of the PSC's did so, and Haru found himself surrounded by enemies all over.

"So…" one of the PSC's said, "you're here at last. Where is Ishimura?"

"You mean the fool from earlier?" Haru asked. "He tried 'enforcing' the law, and ended up with a bruise on his head. Kinda felt bad about it for a second, but now that's all over. I'm here for my friends."

Another PSC growled. "Who do you think you are, some damn hero? What makes you think you can take on the Public Safety Commission by yourself?"

"Clearly, he's too stupid to realize his place." another said.

Haru grunted. "You sound like someone I know." he said, "And she's a hell of a lot stronger than all of you."

"Enough banter." Heihachi said, "You will now face judgment for your crimes. You cannot hope to escape from us!"

Haru glared at all of them. "A true man does not run from anything." he asked. "But, seeing as how you brought it up, I'll give you this chance: Turn around, renounce your devotion to this piece of shit group, and I'll let you go unharmed. What say you?"

One of them clenched his fists. "You think you're better than us? You think you can take us all on?" He lunged at Haru. "It's time you understood who you're dealing with!"

He raised his fist, and sent it to Haru's face with all his might.

He felt it hit Haru, but it didn't even seem to faze him.

Haru looked at him. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you." He brushed the man's fist away, and punched him in the stomach, forcing him to hit a far away wall with full force.

The others looked at the aftermath, and then at Haru, who lowered his bag, and unzipped it.

"Y-you bastard…" a girl said, "You would dare attack us again? You must die!" She lunged forth, claws coming out of her hands, turning into her true form.

But Haru, without flinching, pulled out his sword, and slashed at the girl, sending her to the ceiling.

"W-what?!" Heihachi said. "That's a sword! Weapons aren't permitted in the grounds!"

"Oh, really?" Haru said. "Gee, I didn't know that. Why don't you come over here and try to take it away?"

"Grr." Heihachi said, his blood boiling, "GET HIM!"

Each and every one of the PSC attacked, reaching only a jacket floating in the air. As they tried to make sense of the situation, some of the members screamed in pain as Haru, in full form, slashed and sliced through the crowds, blood spilling around the floor, monsters falling left and right. And the scary thing was, no one could stop him, let alone see him. The angel moved so fast, that any who were lucky to see him, soon felt his masamune cut their skin, and sending them flying.

Heihachi stood there, frightened. What, he thought, panicking and ducking for cover as his comrades fell to the ground, what IS he!?

Then, he felt a powerful aura appear from the side, as he turned to see Haru slice forward in unbelievable speed.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin had finally made it to the Headquarters.

After Haru had left, they sat quietly for a short while, letting the sting of Haru's cold words sink into their subconscious. Not long after, Kurumu got up, announcing that she intended to help Haru, and with Yukari, left Gin alone in the classroom. When they reached outside, and found the over looming gate in the entrance. They then noticed that Gin managed to reach them, still trying to make them turn away. But Kurumu, her hand on her chest, told Gin that even if Tsukune was a human, she didn't care. She still cared for him, and didn't intend to leave him alone to die. Yukari agreed, saying that she felt the same way about it as well. Gin, seeing their devotion, decided to help them take on the PSC's.

As they entered the building, they walked through the empty hallways, hearing not a sound but the students that were imprisoned by Kuyou and the rest, each for different reasons.

"Remember," Gin said, "we find Moka-san and Tsukune, get them out, and take out anything that stands in our way. Nothing else, or it'll be the end for all of us. Deal?"

"Of course." Kurumu said. "I didn't plan on anything else."

They continued walking, until they reached the building where the group was rumored to gather during meetings. The three paused at the doors, feeling the adrenaline as Gin reached for the door handle.

"Where do you think the others are?" Yukari asked. "Shouldn't they be all around the building?"

"Maybe Haru's taking care of them." Gin said. "Or maybe they're all inside this room. Either way, be careful. These guys will not hold back. Not even Kuyou."

The girls nodded, and the three busted through the door, as they stared in horror at what they saw.

The place was almost covered in blood. Bodies were piled up, lying all around the floor, none of them moving an inch. The girls looked away, feeling sick, as Gin looked ahead, a look of terror creeping up on his face by what he saw.

Haru, his sword drawn and covered in blood, raising a bloody PSC in the air with one hand, wings outstretched.

"Oh, God," Gin said. "What the hell?"

Haru looked at them. "Oh," he said, "what a surprise. You decided to show up."

Yukari hid behind Gin. "What…" she said, terrified, "what did you do to them?"

Haru bowed his head. "What I intended to do when these bastards showed their faces. Take them out and make them wish they never messed with us. Didn't you hear?"

"But," Kurumu said, trying not to throw up, "you didn't have to kill them!"

Haru looked at her, puzzled. "Kill them?" he asked. "Don't make me laugh. These pests aren't worth my time killing them. They're just unconscious from the beating they received. By the time they get up, they'll feel like they were hit by a thousand trucks all at once. Probably won't move around for a while, but they'll live."

Gin stood there, speechless. He was right, he thought. Haru really IS something else!

Haru looked back at the PSC, who was still gasping for air. "You're just in time." he said, "This guy just gave me the answers I was looking for. Now, why don't you be a good man and tell them what you just told me?"

Heihachi trembled, breathing rapidly. "A-after we found out about Keito-san," he said, "Kuyou-san w-was furious. He wanted to walk up to the Newspaper Club, and destroy them once and for all. But then, a-a woman appeared, and suggested to Kuyou-san that he shouldn't right away. S-she even told him that one of them might be a human!"

"Her name." Haru said. "Tell them who it was."

Heihachi blinked. "I-It was Ishigami-sensei!"

Kurumu gasped. "Ishigami?" she asked. "The woman who tried to turn Tsukune and Moka into statues?"

"Yeah," Haru said, turning to the others. "She probably wants revenge from earlier, and figured to send Kuyou and his lapdogs at our weak spot. Kind of clever for one of such overwhelming stupidity." He looked at Heihachi, who was still helpless to escape. "Congratulations. I've decided to let you and your friends live. But on one condition, when your friends wake up, you convince them to leave this group, never look back, and tell anyone who would want to join Kuyou that such a decision will lead to death, because next time you try to attack us, I'll not be so charitable. Understand?"

Heihachi nodded.

"Good." Haru forced him to the ground, and kicked his head, knocking Heihachi out cold.

Yukari stepped forward. "I don't get it." she said. "How did Ishigami find out about Tsukune's true form?"

Haru looked around the floor. "Maybe she recognized the taste when she bit Tsukune at the time. It would make sense." He grabbed a nearby jacket, and cleaned the blood off his blade. "Alright." he said. "Kuyou and Ishigami are probably elsewhere. I'll go find them, and finish this. You stay here, and try not to touch anything."

"Forget it!" Gin said. "We're coming with you!"

Haru turned to face them. "No," he said. "You'll just slow me down. I'm better off alone."

"Well, too bad!" Yukari said. "We're going with you, and nothing's going to change that. You may think we're weak, but we're not going to stand still while you go off and play hero! We're going to help, and nothing you do will change that!"

"Oh really?" Haru said. "Give me one reason why I should let you come with me at all. One good reason."

Kurumu walked up to Haru, getting close to him. "Earlier, you said that we were pathetic and weak, that we didn't seem to care about our Tsukune and Moka, but you're wrong. So what if Tsukune is a human, so what if you and Moka kept his secret from us all, we don't care. We care for Tsukune, and nothing will change that. It's like you said before, the bond of friendship and the code of a warrior have one thing in common: No matter what, you don't abandon your friends. Remember? And I think I speak for everyone when I say that none of us are going to abandon them now."

Haru looked away for a minute, taking in the speech. He then turned to the others. "Fine. Keep close to me, and try not to make things worse. Understand?"

Kurumu and the rest nodded, and walked with Haru as they crossed through the bloody room.

Tsukune felt like he was dead.

Not long after the PSC's brought Tsukune and Moka in, Kuyou proceeded to beat them up without mercy. It was just after that that Ishigami showed her face, revealing to the two how Kuyou knew about Tsukune's true form. After that, they were sent to a room where Ishigami and Kuyou stayed in while the rest of the PSC left to celebrate.

After a while, Tsukune and Moka sat idly by, as the two vengeful beings argued over who got to kill them first. Ishigami wanted revenge, while Kuyou wanted to prove that no one messed with his group and got away with it, letting the two students regain only a little of their strength.

Kuyou conjured up a spit of fire in his hand. "Now that we know that Tsukune is human," he said, a terrifying look on his face, "we have plenty of reason to destroy the Newspaper Club. That useless lot must be killed according to law, and that is my duty as an academy police officer."

"Forget it, Kuyou," Ishigami said, "They ruined my reputation, I get to kill them first!"

"I don't think so."

Kuyou sent a stream of fire at the students, causing a small but powerful explosion their way. Ishigami covered her eyes from the bright flash. Damn you…

As the smoke cleared, they saw that Moka had managed to get Tsukune out of the way, yet still couldn't seem to get up.

So, Ishigami thought, she woke up and protected Tsukune, not bad. This has become even more of a spectacle than I expected…

Tsukune slowly budged. "Mo…Moka-san…" he said almost quietly.

Moka looked at him. "Tsukune, take my rosario off."

Tsukune looked at her, puzzled.

"It'll be ok." Moka said, smiling. "Even if everyone knows you're a human, it'll be all right. Because I'll be protecting you, Tsukune. I'll protect you no matter what."

Tears began to flow down her face as she finished. Tsukune felt his eyes get watery as well.

He tried to reach for her rosario, but couldn't find the strength to pull it off, as his hand fell to the ground.

Oh, no, Moka thought. Could it be he doesn't have enough energy left to pull it off?

Tsukune could barely see anything, let alone speak. He felt like he was at death's door, and yet he continued to hold on, trying to keep himself in this world.

Moka held on to him. How awful! Why did this have to happen? Tsukune…

"Foolish woman." Kuyou said, walking up to her. "Do you understand what you're doing? You realize that boy is a human, don't you? Saving him despite knowing that makes you nothing but a traitor to all monsters…" He laughed as he felt his power grow. "What you are doing is a serious act of treason against the academy! That's more than enough to warrant the death penalty! With my fire I'll leave no evidence that scum like you ever existed!"

Moka held on to Tsukune, bracing for the pain she would experience. But before Kuyou could throw more fire at them, he saw something tug on his arm, and saw vines holding on to him.

"Come on," a woman's voice said. "you can't rely on Moka all the time, you know."

Moka looked up to see Kurumu, in full form, stand between them and Kuyou. "I knew you'd be in trouble without me." she continued.

Kurumu-chan! Moka thought. So, you did come to save us…

Yukari ran towards them stopping near Tsukune. "Oh, no," she said. "Tsukune has horrible injuries, I have to put medicine on him right away!"

Moka looked at her. "You too, Yukari!"

Ishigami sneaked off, trying to escape from the growing dilemma.

Kuyou looked at the vine. He thought it was holding him back, yet no matter how he tried to burn it, it wouldn't break. He then realized that it was an illusion, and cast it aside. "A phantom trick!" he said. "Ridiculous, trying to halt me with a child's trick…"

Kurumu panicked. "Oh, crap! He's responding with his own magic!"

Kuyou screamed. "I'll burn you all into ashes!"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain hit his back as he stumbled to regain control. He looked up to see Haru fly through a hole in the ceiling to attack him, as Kuyou dodged his sword strikes.

"Wh-what is this!?" Kuyou shouted.

"Hmph." Haru said. "Seems not all of the PSC is entirely incompetent…" He backed away to Moka and the rest, raising his sword.

"You… YOU!" Kuyou said, conjuring up another fireball in his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey," another voice said behind him. "What's going on here? You really turned this into a big mess now…"

Kuyou turned to see Gin relaxing in the doorway, fists clenched.

"Humpf," Kuyou said, smiling. "Now how about this… You've all gathered to bear you fangs at the likes of me. Why!? I am the justice at this academy! Have you all gone mad?"

Gin rushed at him, turning into his werewolf form. "Maybe so, but sorry, I can't lose my friends." he said. "Heh, if you guys weren't all here I wouldn't have to lay my own life on the line here. You guys really are a bunch of morons, causing trouble like this all the time!"

Kuyou tried to counterattack, but he underestimated the werewolf's speed, as he felt the full force of Gin's attack.

The others stood astounded as Gin kept on hammering at Kuyou with fast but powerful punches.

Ishigami, who stood nearby, was also surprised. This man is no mere beast! He's a werewolf! a monster known for it's speed!

Kuyou fell to the ground, the pain of the repeating punches continuing to hurt him.

"Justice or not," Gin said, reverting back into true form, "I'll mess you up for just putting a hand on my friends! Never forget, you bastard."

Kurumu and Yukari stood by, amazed at how powerful Gin was. Even Haru showed an expression of interest. Impressive, he thought.

Kurumu ran towards Gin, wanting to praise him but the moment she got close, he reached to her and touched her breast.

"Ha ha…" he said, smiling. "That's my reward for saving you."

Kurumu blushed, and hit him in the head. Haru facepalmed. Dear Lord, nothing changes with him, does it?

Isn't this great, Tsukune? Moka thought. Even thought I'm sure everyone heard that you're a human, even then they came to save you…

Tsukune smiled, happy to see his friends together again.

Gin, Kurumu, and Yukari walked back to the others, hoping to see to Tsukune's wounds.

But as they reached them, Gin couldn't help but feel a growing aura where Kuyou was.

He turned around to see Kuyou engulfed in flame, as he attacked the Newspaper Club.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 8

Youkai Academy Public Safety Commission Headquarters. Afternoon.

Haru couldn't believe his eyes.

Only a second had passed since Haru and the others came to rescue Moka and Tsukune from The Public Safety Commission, found out about Ishigami, and defeated Kuyou, the leader of the PSC. But suddenly, Kuyou rose from the ground, engulfed in flame.

Kurumu shielded her eyes. "Kya! What IS that!?"

Haru looked on. "My God," he said, "I've seen this beast before…"

As the flame settled, it began to take shape. Legs, a body, and tails formed from the fiery blaze. The creature emerging from the flame looked like a wolf, fire covering all of its body.

Tsukune tried to keep himself conscious. "Kuyou…" he said, "what is he!?"

"A Youko." Gin said. "A spirit shaped as a fox."

Yukari looked at him. "Is that bad?" she screamed.

"Yes." Haru gripped his sword. "This thing's nothing like what we've faced before. It's more powerful than all of our enemies combined! They've been revered as gods many times before, and are truly a force to be reckoned with!"

The beast raised its head at Tsukune. "You…" it said in an echoed voice, "really are a human, aren't you?" It stood up on its hind legs, flames swirling behind it. "We must kill any human who knows of this monsters-only academy! That is the law, as you could reveal our existence to the outside world." It turned its attention to the rest. "Newspaper Club… Why is it that as monsters you protect such a dangerous human? How far must you defy me before you'll be satisfied…" It reared its head, as if it was laughing. "The whole lot of you, shall be buried right here by me, the leader of this academy's justice!"

Tsukune stood still, lost in thought. That's why… because that I'm a human, all these horrible things are happening now. Because I entered this monster academy even though I'm different… and because Kuyou found out! Tsukune closed his eyes, a burning feeling in his chest, this is my entire fault. Everyone could be killed, and it's all because of me…

Moka noticed his look. "Tsukune, don't make that face…" she smiled. "It'll be OK, after all, because we're all here with you."

Moka-san…

Kurumu stood in front of him, with Yukari by her side. "That's right!" Kurumu said. "You're hurt, Tsukune, so just stay right there."

Yukari raised her wand. "I'll help heal your wounds later." she said.

Kurumu-chan… Yukari-chan…

Gin rubbed his head. "More importantly, what is you're true form anyway? If you really are a human or something…"

Tsukune rubbed his shoulder. "Well, actually, I…"

Gin picked up a stone, and threw it at Tsukune. "Idiot," he said, "I was joking, you don't gotta tell me. You're not supposed to tell other people your true form in this academy, not that anyone else is trying to hide anything…"

Tsukune rubbed his head where the stone hit him. Gin-sempai…

Gin grinned. "Besides, there isn't any reason that anyone wants to know your true form anyhow…."

Haru grunted. "Seems I was wrong." he said, "All of you do understand what it means to care about others." He turned to Tsukune. "You stay there and enjoy the show. This will be over before you know it."

Kurumu smiled. "What, you're fighting too?"

Haru raised his sword, taking his normal attack position. "Are you kidding? For the chance to defeat a beast that was called a God, who in their right mind would pass it up?"

Kurumu drew out her claws. "Good to know." Kurumu said.

Haru-san… Tsukune's eyes started to water.

"You bastards!" Kuyou shouted. "Not only do you know that boy is a human, but you pretend not to know anything? You're nothing but a group of scum that is far past any hope of redemption." His tails rose in the air, touching at the tips. "I will kill you!"

Gin's eyes widened. Oh. no, he thought, with all that energy concentrating at the tips of his tails, he's preparing something…

Kuyou's eyes shined. "Hazy rolling flame!" he shouted, "Realize my true power!" He then sent a vortex of great big flame at the group.

Gin raised his arms to protect the others. Crap, he thought, if I get out of the way, then the idiots will end up…

He couldn't finish his sentence, as the flame hit him, and unleashed a giant explosion.

Everyone shielded themselves from the giant, blinding attack.

As the dust settled, and light began to dwindle, everyone noticed Gin standing exactly where he was, holding out his hand as if he blocked the attack.

Kurumu screamed his name as Gin fell to the ground, unconscious.

The girls surrounded him. "W-Why didn't he dodge it!?" Kurumu shouted. "He's faster than any of us… Was he… trying to protect us?"

Tsukune stared at Gin. "This is my fault… Gin-sempai ended up like this because of me!"

The beast howled in laughter. "So much for the werewolf, the so-called monster of speed! It seems you weren't a match for me after all!"

The others looked at Kuyou, as he started to change yet again.

"One down," he said. "Right here and now, I'll make you realize that even a group you have no hope against me!"

As he began to turn more human, Kurumu got scared. "Why is he retuning to his human form?" she asked. "Does he think he's powerful enough to beat us in normal form?"

Yukari gasped. "No!" she said, shrinking in fear, "That's not his human form at all! He's concentrating his supernatural energy into an ideal form. That's… that's his battle-form! He's even stronger than before!"

Kuyou finished his transformation, showing the top half of his human for mostly covered in tattoos, the rest of him covered in flame.

Kuyou smiled, "So," he said, "who wants to die next?"

Ishigami stood from afar, truly enjoying the show as each of the Newspaper Club, save for Haru and Tsukune, try to attack Kuyou, who treated each attack like it was nothing and attacked them all with his powerful flame, until all the girls were on the ground bruised and beaten.

Tsukune stood there, frightened at what he just saw. Haru's expression stayed determined. Damn, he thought, in an instant, they were all…

Kuyou laughed. "Your comrades," he said, "really are marvelous, aren't they? Isn't it great that they came to save you, Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune was frozen in fear, taking in the beast's words.

Kuyou raised his hand at Moka, who was starting to get back up.

"Well now," Kuyou said, "you're going to sit there and watch what each of your comrades dying moments is like."

Tsukune ran past Haru. "Wait!" he said, "We've lost, and we'll apologize to you for everything! I'll confess everything about myself to the school and accept any official punishment you give me!"

Kuyou turned to Tsukune, heeding his every word.

Tsukune felt weak to the knees. "So please," he continued, "please let everyone else live! They're my friends, whether or not they're monsters, they're all very special friends to me. So, please…" he got on his knees, and bowed. "if you could spare everyone else, I'll take whatever punishment you want…"

Moka and Kurumu looked at Tsukune, Kuyou smiled.

"Humpf." he said. "Admirable for a human." He place a hand on his chest. "You've touched my heart a little. Then let it be, I will spare their lives in consideration for you're courage."

Tsukune looked up. "So then…" he said.

Kuyou laughed. "Did you really think I would say that? What do you mean friend, human friendship is so superficial it makes me sick."

Tsukune's eyes widened.

Kuyou snapped his fingers, and sent a blast of fire at Tsukune, crumbling to the ground. "Foolish human!" he said, "just be quiet and watch your comrades suffer!" He then fired a blast of energy at Moka, and she stayed where she was out of fear.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come, instead she heard a loud noise as if a blade was sheathed, and then felt a big explosion in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Haru in front of her, wings outstretched, sword drawn and already surrounded by energy.

"Tsukune," Haru said, "how many times must I tell you that reasoning with scum won't make things better? You have to force them to quit in order to win!"

Moka slowly stood up, her knees beginning to shake.

Haru turned his head. "Moka-san," he said, "As much as I hate to say it, go to him. You know what to do."

Moka nodded, and ran towards Tsukune.

"Fool!" Kuyou said, sending another blast of flame at her.

Haru ran in front, and sliced the fire in half again, making it explode in front of him.

"Hey, idiot," he said to Kuyou. "How about you leave them alone and take on a real challenge?"

Kuyou smiled. "Uematsu Haru…" he said. "Keito told me about you. How you used your blade to injure her, and sent her a death threat intended for us. It almost made me smile…"

Haru grunted. "Too bad," he said, "I wasn't trying to be funny."

Kuyou raised a hand towards Haru. "I have a feeling that you think your comrades are just slowing you down. Why not join me and help make this academy perfect?"

Haru raised his blade at him. "No thanks." he said. "I make it a point not to hang out with cowards who use their full power on anything that they see as a threat. Even Tsukune himself knows not to fight anyone with full strength, otherwise it wastes energy."

Kuyou grunted. "Bark while you can, angel." he said. "You will not survive to see the next day!"

Haru raised his eyebrows. "Now, why do you hate me so much?" he asked. "Is it because I nearly butchered your allies? Come on, they were in my way. What else does anyone do with a roadblock other than annihilate them? Hell, I didn't even need to try breaking them it was so easily. Kind of makes you wonder why people are scared of a gang of weak, pathetic thugs."

Kuyou's eyes shined. "Bastard," he said, "you'll pay for that!"

Haru adopted his usual position. "I doubt that." he said.

Kuyou lunged at Haru, sending a flame-encased fist at him, in which Haru blocked with his sword, and followed up with a few quick slashes. Kuyou jumped back, and sent a spit of flame at Haru, who swung his sword, sending it to the ceiling, causing an explosion.

Haru got close to Kuyou, and performed Lion Cross on him, sending the leader back to the wall. Haru followed with several quick slashes, leaving Kuyou no time to retaliate. He then took flight, and delivered several Tiger Meteors on the weakened beast, who managed to send a shield of flame to block the last attack. Haru swung his sword, and Kuyou blocked it with his arms just in time.

"Damn angel!" Kuyou said, blood seeping from his body and face. "How dare you attack me, the leader of the PSC!"

"Hmph. "Haru said, "you call that an attack? I'm not even at full strength. Come on, hit me! I'm getting bored over here."

Kuyou gritted his teeth. "Cocky worm," he said, "how dare you insult me!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared from behind Haru. As the two opponents turned to the light, they saw Moka begin to change. Her hair turned silver, her eyes became dark red, and her aura grew and grew.

"Wh-what the-?" Kuyou said.

"About damn time," Haru said. "I was wondering when she would appear."

Moka's transformation completed, as her other half picked up Tsukune. Now, the real fight began, the angel thought.

In her mind, Other Moka was pissed. She had been witnessing the onslaught between the Newspaper Club and Kuyou from the rosario, and was grateful that Haru bought her other side time to get to Tsukune so that she could be unleashed.

But now, as she held on to Tsukune, she couldn't feel anything from him. No breath, no heartbeat, it was as if he was dead already…

Haru gripped his sword, still holding off the fire-born beast. "Great to see you again, Moka." he said, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Hmm." Other Moka said. "So that's the bastard who's been causing all our troubles, the one you're fending off? I suppose you want me to take care of him?"

"Actually, no." Haru replied. Other Moka looked at him. "I need you to get Tsukune, Gin, and the rest out of here. Things are about to get bloody."

"I see." Other Moka lowered her head. "You wanted me to emerge just so that there would be less people to deal with whilst fighting the coward, is that it?" She looked back, anger in her eyes. "Well, forget it! That bastard hurt me and Tsukune, and I intend to make him suffer…"

Haru forced Kuyou back, and pointed his masamune at him. "Well, then you best hurry up then. If you make it, you might have a chance to hurt him, if he's still breathing…"

Kuyou looked at Haru. "Don't get so cocky, fool!" he said. "When I defeat you, they're next!"

Haru moved the blade to Kuyou's throat. "Oh really? How do you suppose you do that when you haven't even landed a blow on me?"

Kuyou looked back at Other Moka. "So…" he said. "you really are a vampire, with the power of God and well-known immortal, a super monster without equal except for perhaps angels or demons. I heard rumors of your true form, but I couldn't believe that they were more than just stories…" He lowered his head, and tilted it back, laughing. "It doesn't matter! Even if you didn't have a vampire, they're still the same as the rest of these scum!"

"And you say I'm cocky?" Haru said. "At least I know and understand my limits. I don't dive into an attack half-cocked. No wonder you're so weak!"

Kuyou clenched his fists, but then looked behind Haru, a look of surprise on his face. "What? What the hell is she doing?"

Haru grunted. "I'm not easy to fool, beast. You'll have to try harder than that to-." He then felt an increase of aura from Other Moka's position, and as he turned back, he saw the vampire bite Tsukune's neck.

What? Haru thought. Why is she biting him? She can't be hungry at a time like-. His eyes widened as he then realized: Only the Moka others knew about did it. If the true Moka was doing it, it meant-.

"No!" Haru said, reaching out to her. "Stop! Don't do it!"

But he was too late. He could feel Other Moka's aura starting to shift to Tsukune's, confirming what he thought the vampire was doing. Just like before…

Kuyou, seeing his chance, sent a blast of fire to Haru, sending him crashing to a wall, where he crumpled, dropping his sword.

Other Moka dropped Tsukune to the ground. "Don't worry, everyone." she said, turning her attention to Kuyou. "I didn't suck his blood. I injected my own blood into Tsukune in order it save his life."

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune, who was still unconscious. "Of course!" she said. "With vampire blood…"

"If someone is injected with vampire blood with enough healing power strong enough to make them immortal," Yukari continued, "it might heal Tsukune from the inside out!"

Kurumu looked at her, then back at Other Moka. "Then it'll save Tsukune!?" she asked.

The vampire lowered her head. "Unfortunately, I don't know." she said, readying herself for battle. "There are three problems with reviving someone using this method. The first is that the success rate is low…" She then sent a kick at Kuyou, who managed to block it.

"Beware," Other Moka said to Kuyou, "If Tsukune's life is not saved by this," her eyes filled with rage as her power increased. "I will rip your heart out from your chest, and crush it with my own hands!" She then sent a flurry of kicks at the beast, giving him little time to counter. She then sent a kick to Kuyou's face, sending him crashing to a wall nearby him.

Yukari stood in amazement. "Wow!" she said, "Moka-san's so strong!"

Kurumu blinked. "No," she said, still clutching Tsukune, "Something's wrong! Moka's not fighting with her overwhelming power!"

Other Moka landed nearby Haru. "Angel!" she said, "Help me with defeating this beast!"

She heard nothing, then turned to Haru, and was surprised at what she saw.

Haru, still in the spot he landed on from earlier, a look of fear on his face. Unbeknownst to her, Haru's mind was racing through a giant mess of memories. Flashes of events long since passed, with death intertwining them all.

Haru could not move. It was if seeing Other Moka give Tsukune some of her vampire blood brought back horrible memories.

Moka kneeled next to him. "Haru-san," she said, "what's wrong? Say something!"

Haru did nothing, but kept breathing very fast.

The vampire then felt a blast of aura near her, and dodged just in time as a blast of fire sent by Kuyou separated the two.

"What?" Kuyou said, a smile creeping on his face. "That's it? Where it this so-called super vampire? Is it not working on me somehow?"

Other Moka landed near the others, rubbing her leg. "No," she said, "this is the second problem." She raised her leg to reveal a bruise. "As I have given Tsukune a large amount of the blood within me that is the source of power for a vampire, my powers are now inevitably weakened."

Kuyou laughed, and lunged at the vampire. "Die!" he shouted.

Other Moka blocked the hit, and tried to dodge the repeating hits Kuyou sent, until he managed to knock her back with a punch to her face.

"Moka!" Yukari shouted.

Kurumu sat still. He's too strong! she thought. Moka went as far as to sacrifice her own strength to save Tsukune, but if she's this weak, then it would be all for nothing!"

Kuyou smiled as his tails swung around in a circle. "Weak." he said, crossing his arms. "As if you weren't even a monster. This is all because you got drunk playing friends with that damn human." His tails began to create fireballs in the air. "You'd best burn in my flames and repent for you ignorance."

Kurumu closed her eyes. "Moka!" she shouted.

Kuyou laughed as he performed Hazy Rolling Flame on the vampire.

But before he could, he felt a surge of great power burst behind him, as he looked back to see Tsukune stand up. Kurumu and Yukari sat nearby, startled.

Kuyou was confused. "Aono Tsukune?! How? Why are you…? How are you…?"

Tsukune did not answer, as he stood there silently as his power began to grow.

"This is crazy!" Kuyou continued. "You should be dead! If you are truly a human, you would've been burned beyond hope! What in the hell are you…?"

He then noticed something different about Tsukune. His injuries, he thought, the burns that should've been mortal wounds are healing!

Kurumu started to shake. Incredible! she thought. This must be the power of a true vampire! Thanks to Moka's blood, the power of a vampire is inside him!

Tsukune then looked on, as his hair turned silver, and his aura became that of a vampire's.

Kuyou then realized. "I see now," he said, "So you were never a human. It's not possible for a human to survive a blast like that! That means you were a monster after all?! Dammit! Ishigami tricked me!"

Suddenly, he felt a powerful blow knock him back. He turned around to see Haru, finally back to his senses, clutching his sword. "Hey," he said to Kuyou, "remember me, jackass?"

Kuyou summoned a spit of fire, but then felt Other Moka grab hold of his waist.

"What?!" Kuyou shouted.

Other Moka smiled. "Good to see you back to reality, Haru-san!" she said.

Haru grunted, energizing his sword.

"Out of my giving of my blood to revive Tsukune, this is the third problem!" she continued. "Even I can't be sure what transformations will take place due to the vampire blood flowing inside his body…"

Kuyou freaked. Damn! he thought. What have I done, I let my guard down when the angel attacked me!

"Hmph." Haru said. "Be that as it may, it'll have to work." He then called out to Tsukune. "If you're still in there, let's take this bastard down together!"

Other Moka squeezed her arms, making Kuyou cough up blood.

"Tsukune!" she said, "Do it!"

Tsukune's eyes flashed, as he and Haru ran towards the paralyzed Kuyou.

"No," Kuyou said, "It's not possible! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT THE LIKES OF ME?!"

No one answered, as Tsukune used his power to punch Kuyou in the face, while Haru cut a deep wound on his back and chest, sending the beast flying out of Moka's grasp and into the wall he hit earlier, blood pouring out from his body.

Not very classy for someone's last words, Haru thought.

Kurumu, Yukari, and even Gin, who had recently regained conscious, were shocked at the assault. "No… No way." Gin said.

Tsukune stood where he did, and then fell to the ground, his power disappearing as he returned to normal.

Kurumu grabbed him as she got close, trying to see if he was alright.

Other Moka rubbed her shoulder. "He's fine." she said. "I think he spent my blood's supernatural power. Not only are his wounds healed, but he should wake up as his normal self."

Haru lowered his sword, de-energizing it. "Good to know." he said.

Kurumu hugged Tsukune, tears starting to fall from her face.

Yukari helped Gin get up, as Haru and Other Moka walked to the unconscious Kuyou, who slowly returned to human form.

"Well?" the vampire said. "You don't have a problem with Tsukune being at this school anymore, now do you?"

Kuyou didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no." Haru said. "If you can hear me, fool, listen well: Next time you want a piece of us, don't fight fire with sparks, or you'll die next time…"

He then turned around to see some of the other PSC members, including Heihachi, stare in shock.

"M-my God," Heihachi said. "Kuyou-sama… he's…"

Haru looked at him. "Did you forget what I told you to do?" he asked.

Heihachi shook in fear, and with the others, left running.

As Other Moka carried Tsukune with Gin and the girls, Ishigami stood on top of the gates, as she speculated the outcome.

"So…" she said, "Kuyou failed to destroy you. I see that using other monsters will do nothing good for me, so I'll accept this as a loss on my part."

She smiled as her hair moved with the wind. "Newspaper Club…" she said, "Come play with me again sometime."

She then coughed up blood as she felt something go through her stomach. She looked down to see a red blade protruding from her gut.

She screamed in pain, but realized she couldn't as a hand reached and kept her from saying anything. She looked behind her to see Haru, eyes full of anger, holding the sword that was going through her.

She tried to struggle, but each move made her bleed even more.

"Ishigami…" Haru said. "Did you think I really forgot about you? Don't make me laugh. I never forget those who stand in my way."

Ishigami tried to bite him with her snakes, but then realized that like before, it did nothing to him. Haru twisted the blade a bit, causing the gorgon to move in pain.

"Damn you, woman," he continued. "You were so close. So damn close to ruining my plans!"

Wha? Ishigami thought, what does he mean?

"If anyone is going to kill Moka Akashiya," Haru said, "It will only be me. And I will not allow anyone to get in my way, or else they shall die by my hand."

Ishigami's eyes widened. What? He wants her…

"So let's make a deal, shall we?" he said close to her ear. "You leave Youkai Academy, and never come back, and I'll spare your life. Come back, and I'll turn you into a bloodbath. Forget your petty attempts of revenge, for only my vengeance is more ideal. That monster will die by my hand, no one else. Understand?"

Ishigami stood still, and then slowly nodded.

"Good." Haru drew the blade out of her, as she buckled to the knees, almost falling to the ground.

"Uematsu-kun." she said, trying to stop the bleeding. "What ARE you? Not even an angel could withstand my stoning effect… Why do you want the bitch dead?"

Haru pointed his masamune at her. "I have my own reasons." he said. "And they are not any of your business. Now leave! I'll not tell you a third time."

Ishigami looked at Haru, and with a hand still on the spot the blade went through, jumped off and ran for the exit.

Haru took his bag, wiped the blade, and stored it. It's happening all over again, he thought. I can't believe Moka actually injected her own blood into Tsukune. He must've gotten not near as much as… No. It won't happen again. It can't! I won't allow it! Haru looked into the distance, as he saw the others walk to the dorms. I'm running out of time. If I don't hurry, Tsukune will share the same fate from long ago. Wait a little longer, Ryu-san, he continued as he spread his wings, and took off, soon, the day of reckoning will come, and the vampires will pay for what they did! Very soon…

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 9

Youkai Academy Library. Morning.

Haru closed the book in front of him in anger, gripping the book as if he intended to break it in pieces.

It had been two days since the fight between the Newspaper Club and the Public Safety Commission, resulting in Kuyou's defeat, yet the whole event spread throughout the campus like wildfire. News of the end of the PSC's tyranny was celebrated all over, as it seemed the entire club disbanded. Haru could tell that most of the weaker club members took his advice to heart, and were all the smarter with it. Now that they were out of the way, it looked like things would get lively.

But to Haru, it got worse. He knew what he saw, how Other Moka injected some of her blood into Tsukune, letting him use the powers he received to defeat the fiery dog, and how weakened she became as a result. He had the notion to let it happen again, but he quickly decided against that. He knew that if Other Moka really gave Tsukune a small amount of her blood, then if she gives him too much next time, he may end up like…

Haru put the book back on the shelf where it was before. No, he thought, I can't let that cloud my mind. I just need to find a way to keep Moka from doing so yet again, so that Tsukune can be saved.

After the battle, Tsukune fell into a deep sleep, and stayed as such since. Moka offered to watch over him, while the days went on. Haru felt uneasy about it, but knew that if he aroused any suspicion, it would spell the end for his vengeance. Ever since Tsukune fell asleep, Haru went through all the books in the Academy library, hoping to find an answer to keep Moka away from him. But, much to his chagrin, the supposed greatest library in the monster world held no answers, only confirming what Haru already knew.

Haru picked up his bags, and walked towards the exit.

"Did you find what you were looking for concerning your project?" the librarian asked.

Haru shook his head remembering the lie he told her earlier. "Unfortunately, no. I guess I'll come back later and use what I can." he said.

"Okay," she said. "Come back anytime!"

Haru went through the open doorways, and walked through the hallways. He could hear all those around him murmuring to themselves, wondering whether or not it was Tsukune or Haru who defeated Kuyou, and, surprisingly, most believed that the angel did it. But Haru didn't care. He had other things in mind.

He walked outside to a vending machine, brought out some change, and got a drink. It was there he heard someone call out his name.

He turned around and was shocked to see Tsukune there, seemingly healthy.

Haru stood there, almost dropping his drink. What? How is he…?

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

Haru pocketed his drink, walked to Tsukune, and grabbed his neck, checking for any wounds. Tsukune squirmed with surprise.

Haru's eyes widened. No injuries, no fever, even the markings where Moka bit him are gone, like she took blood instead of the other way around… What the hell is going on?

"Haru-san!" Tsukune shouted. "What are you doing?"

Haru looked at Tsukune, and let him go. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but it was just the two of them.

He looked back at Tsukune, who was still confused. "Tsukune," he said, "Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?"

Tsukune rubbed his neck. "Yeah. I'm fine." He lowered his hand, and looked at Haru. "Is something wrong?"

Haru stared at him, and then had a thought. "Tsukune, what do you remember about the fight two days ago?"

Tsukune raised his eyebrows. "Nothing much, really." he said. "I woke up yesterday, Moka-san was in my room, I asked, and she said everything was okay. And today, I met up with Kurumu and Yukari, and they were acting weird, like something really major happened. But after Moka-san talked to them, they just said the same thing Moka-san said. Why? Did something else happen?"

Haru was surprised. So, he remembers nothing? He doesn't remember that he and I defeated Kuyou, that Other Moka injected him with vampire blood? He looked away, is that a side-effect to having a little amount of monster blood in someone?

"Haru-san?" Tsukune said.

Haru looked back, and placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "No." he said. "You got pretty beat up thanks to Kuyou, and Other Moka and I defeated him. If you've been out this long, maybe you're stronger than I first thought."

Tsukune smiled. "T-Thanks?" he said.

Suddenly, Moka appeared from around the corner, walking up to the two. "Haru-san! Tsukune!" she said. "What's going on?"

Tsukune looked at her. "Moka-san," he said, "why didn't you tell me?"

Moka was shocked. "What?" she said. "You know?"

"Yeah," Tsukune said. "I got beat up badly during the fight, and you and Haru-san beat Kuyou as a result. Did you think I would've taken that badly?"

Moka's eyes widened. "Beat up…?" she muttered.

"Yeah," Haru said. "I figured he needed to know, before he found out later on, and now he's up to speed."

Moka stared at Haru, then at Tsukune, smiling. "Yeah," she said. "Sorry about that, Tsukune. I guess I was worried for nothing."

Tsukune smiled, and then walked off, hoping to make it in time for class.

Haru walked to Moka, and confronted her. "So," he said, "He forgot about that little incident, hmm?"

Moka nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I'm just glad he's okay." She turned to Haru. "Please don't let him find out. If he does, who knows what may happen to him…"

Haru raised his hands in the air. "I won't," he said, "but he needs to know soon. If you don't tell him, one of the others might slip up and tell him. And you don't want that, right?"

Moka nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll tell him during club today. I just hope he forgives me for lying."

Haru grunted, and turned around, opening the soda in his pocket and drinking it.

"Oh, Haru-san?" Moka said.

Haru turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

Moka blushed. "Are you okay?"

Haru stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Moka crossed her arms, and rested on a nearby wall. "It's just… I remember some things from the fight. I sometimes get bits of memories from when the other me appears, and I remember you being afraid at one point, as if you saw something frightening. So, I thought to see if you are alright."

Haru lowered his head. "Yeah," he said. "I just got pressured, and couldn't think straight. It's nothing, so don't worry about it."

Moka nodded. "Okay," she said, getting off from the wall and walking back inside, "I just worried, you know? I don't want to see my friend in danger, okay?"

Haru watched her as she left. Friend? he thought. I'm no friend of yours, beast. I'm only trying to get close to you so that I can kill you. Nothing else. And it's like what I said to Ishigami: Anyone who gets in my way dies. Plain and simple.

He finished his drink, crumpled the can, and then turned around.

He found himself facing a big guy with white hair, wearing a shirt, jeans, and a towel around his neck. In each hand was a weight, as he kept bringing each arm up, as if he was working out all the time.

Haru stared at him after a minute of silence. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

The man grunted. "The name's Chopper Rikiishi of the Pro Wrestling Club." he boasted. "You Haru Uematsu?"

Haru crossed his arms. "What's it to you?" he replied.

Rikiishi laughed. "I'm looking for the pipsqueak known as Aono Tsukune, the guy who's rumored to have beaten Kuyou, the PSC honcho. You know where he is?"

Haru squinted his eyes. "What if I did?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb, fool!" The man dropped his weights, as they left imprints on the ground. "I know you and him are in the same club together. Tell me where he is!"

"Why do you want Tsukune?" Haru asked. "What the hell did he do this time?"

Rikiishi picked up his weights. "I've wanted Kuyou's neck for a while now. The only person to beat him was supposed to be me, and that brat took my chance!"

"To be fair," Haru said. "Kuyou wasn't that much of a challenge. He was pretty weak. Let me guess, you want to beat up Tsukune so that you can prove you're the strongest, right?"

Rikiishi nodded.

Great, Haru thought, not long after the idiot wakes up, he's greeted with another challenge. Well, knowing Moka, there's no way this giant will get his hands on Tsukune…

Then Haru had a thought. An idea popped in his head, as he felt himself smile a bit. Haru, you may be a genius.

* * * * * *

Youkai Academy Rooftop. Afternoon.

Tsukune stood near the edge, thoughts racing.

It hadn't been but a short while since he met up with the others when Chopper Rikiishi caught up with him, demanding a fight all because he supposedly beat Kuyou, but before anyone laid the first punch, Gin showed up out of nowhere. Rikiishi left, muttering something about unfair odds, leaving the two alone. Gin, not knowing about the secret the others tried to hide, told him everything: How Other Moka injected him with some of her blood, how he turned into a vampire and defeated Kuyou, and how he seemingly fell unconscious afterwards.

And now, Tsukune was outside, trying to breathe right. He couldn't believe that Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, even Haru lied to him about what happened, and stood where he was, freaking out.

"I… I can't believe it!" he said. "Moka-san's blood… her vampire blood is flowing through my veins? And that blood transformed me and I beat Kuyou because of that? What… what's going to happen to me!?"

It wasn't long until Moka came out to the roof, finally finding him.

"Tsukune!" Moka said. "There you are! I got worried after you left for the bathroom and didn't come back! Class already started, you know?

Tsukune looked at her, still sweating about earlier. So, he thought, if nothing is done, am I going to become a real vampire just like her? No way… I don't want that! he started to freak out of nowhere. I don't wanna give up being a human!"

Moka, trying to make sense of what Tsukune was doing, approached him. "I want to ask you something…"

Tsukune calmed down, and looked at her. Moka smiled. "Could you please let me suck your blood?" she said, smiling.

Tsukune felt his head leave an imprint on the nearby fence as it felt the full force of his head hitting it hard. "Whaaat!?" he shouted.

Moka blushed. "Just, listen," she continued, "it's been so long, and things have finally calmed down, and I just gotten so thirsty for your blood. It's OK, right?" She wrapped her arms around him. Tsukune struggled to break free.

"No!" he said. "I'm not in the mood for that right now."

"Come on. Come on. Just a little sip!"

"No means no!"

"Pleeeeeaassseee."

Tsukune's mind flashed to all the things he knew about vampires before he came to Youkai, how being bit by one can turn you into one. Tsukune started to sweat.

Moka noticed something different about him, and asked what was wrong.

Tsukune stood there. "Stop," he said, "STOP IT!"

Moka was taken aback by the outburst, scared of what may happen.

"Why?" Tsukune asked. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened the other day?"

Moka was surprised. What-?!

Tsukune turned around. "I found out from Gin-sempai that the other day I was shortly turned into a vampire! And that he himself had no idea what would happen afterwards because of it! Why did you all hide something so important from me!?"

Moka grew worried. Tsukune continued. "And now, at a time like this you go and ask if you can suck my blood… This is serious! You don't even understand how I feel, do you!? Did you think that the thought of living life as a vampire wouldn't disgust me?! I hate it!"

Moka's eyes got watery, as tears started to fall. Tsukune turned away. Moka apologized, and ran off, crying.

Moka-san, Tsukune thought, I want to stay human. I want to go home someday, back to the human world with my Mom and Dad in it. But no matter how close I get to you, I don't want to become like you!

Tsukune stood there for a minute, and heard the door to the stairway open and close.

"So," a man's voice said, "I don't know what you were doing with that girl up here, but did you enjoy yourself?"

Tsukune turned around to see Rikiishi standing next to the door. "Monsters grow old when they forget how to fight." he said, throwing out his towel, "If you have the time to mess around, then you have the time to polish up your fighting skills, doncha' boy!?"

Moka sat down on the stairway, still crying from the ordeal.

She then heard footsteps, and looked up to see Haru standing next to her, arms crossed.

"So," he said to Moka, "He knows the truth, hmm?"

Moka nodded, and told him what had happened earlier as he sat down next to her.

"I'm so stupid, Haru-san," she said. "He must hate me now. I know why I didn't tell him about what happened when he fought Kuyou. It was because I was afraid this would happen."

Haru grunted. "You did what you thought was right." he said. "Nothing can ever change that."

Moka nodded, and slowly rested her head on Haru's arm. Haru fought the urge to force her off, reminding himself that he needed to get close to her. "Maybe," Moka continued, "It'll never work out between us after all. Maybe the difference between human and vampire, is too great for us to ever overcome."

Haru placed his arm around her. "Perhaps," he said. "You should just forget about him."

Moka looked up. "What?"

Haru looked at her. "From what I hear, Tsukune's not grateful that you saved his life. Had you not done so, he would be dead. But instead of thanking you, he chastises you. If he weren't human, I'd say he's the most ungrateful bastard I ever met. And you know what humans are like, right?"

Moka looked down, taking in his words.

Haru's eyes shined. Okay, he thought, if I can cut off the rosario without hurting her, I can unleash her true form, and kill her now. I would love nothing else than to kill her now, but as an angel, I will protect my race's honor. Just need to unsheathe my sword and-.

But before he could, Moka's rosario shined. 'Now just wait a moment!' it said.

Moka and Haru were startled. It talks?! Haru thought. I thought rosarios were supposed to keep the true power locked up, not give it a voice of their own!

'Did Tsukune not say he thought he could become a vampire?' the rosario continued. 'Are you three not misunderstanding the situation?'

Moka looked at it, puzzled. "What do you…" she then felt a tremor, as the whole building started to shake. "What the-?!"

Haru got up. Damn, he thought. Rikiishi's made his move. I need to hurry or else-.

He then noticed Moka running up the stairs to the doorway leading outside.

Dammit! Haru thought, clutching a part the rail until it bent. What is she doing!?

Tsukune shielded himself from the falling rubble.

After Rikiishi appeared, he started to attack Tsukune, slowly changing into his true form: a troll. One seemingly stronger than Saizou from long ago.

Tsukune stood there, paralyzed with fear.

The beast raised a giant arm, "Come on," he said, "Show me your true form, and we'll see who's the strongest out of the two of us." He chopped the ground near Tsukune, sending him flying. "I challenge you, Aono Tsukune."

Tsukune landed on his back, wincing in pain.

"C'mon," Rikiishi said. "What are you doing? The bell's rung! Get with the program!"

Tsukune tried to get up, but couldn't focus. Crap, he thought. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna get killed!

Rikiishi lunged at Tsukune. "Why won't you show me your true form!? Fight for real, you little punk!"

Tsukune screamed, shielding himself.

Suddenly, a voice cried out to him, and Tsukune looked to see Moka standing behind the two fighters.

"Tsukune," Moka said, "what's going on here?"

Rikiishi, seeing Moka, grabbed her with a giant hand.

Tsukune called out to her.

The troll smiled. "It seems to me that you have an interest to this girl. Perfect. I can use her then. I was getting tired of your lack of fighting spirit."

Tsukune was shocked. The beast brought Moka close, forcing a big thumb under her head. "I'll snap this girl's head off right now." he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Well? You're not about to let that happen are you? If you want to save her, show your true form and fight me for real."

Tsukune clenched his fists. "No…" he said, "Stop!"

Rikiishi laughed. "Just try and stop me by force!" his thumb went up a bit, causing strain on Moka's neck. "If you do nothing, I'll pop this cute little bug's head off."

Tsukune screamed. "Stop!"

Moka cried out to him. "Don't worry! Just run, Tsukune!"

Tsukune was taken aback. What?

Moka lowered her head. "I'll be OK. Even if my neck is broken, I'll be fine. Leave me and save your self. Please."

Tsukune stood there, shaking.

Moka looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for not understanding how you would feel earlier, but believe me now, even if you hate me, I still love you, Tsukune."

Rikiishi growled. "Don't drool over another man right in front of me, woman!" he yelled, forcing Moka's head to go higher. "Shut up or I will snap your neck!"

Suddenly, Tsukune lunged at Rikiishi, gabbing hold of the arm that held Moka. That's right, he thought. I've always ended up being saved by Moka-san! And wasn't it all because I'm a human!? At this academy, I'm so weak that I can't even protect myself. He looked at her, eyes full of determination. "You're important to me too, Moka-san! I'd be happy to be a vampire if it means keeping you safe!"

Moka started to cry again, Rikiishi laughed, dropping her and throwing Tsukune to the ground. "So you finally got some fighting spirit in you, pipsqueak!"

Tsukune landed on his belly, and got up. Come on, the thought, I got vampire blood going through my veins now, right? I can just use that power! If I could defeat Kuyou, this guy should be nothing!

The rosario rustled. 'Incredible… that silly boy is indeed misunderstanding the situation at hand. We have no choice! Fine, listen to what I tell you!'

Moka looked at her rosario, then jumped. "You're saying I have to do what?!" she said.

'Do not question me, just do it! If you don't hurry, he'll die!'

Moka rushed to Tsukune and, following the rosario's instructions to the letter, bit Tsukune and gave a little more blood to him.

Rikiishi stumbled. "What the hell?" He raised a hand in the air. "What the devil are you doing?!"

He landed another chop at Tsukune and Moka. "Here I am being serious, and yet you just ignore me and insult me. You failed to live up to my expectations, Aono Tsukune. I will not let you get away with this! I won't let you leave while breathing the same air as I do any longer!"

He then noticed that the blow didn't fully land on Tsukune, and as the dust settled, he saw Tsukune calmly hold it in the air like it was a ball.

Tsukune was in full vampire form. Moka, in his arms, was surprised.

"What!?" the troll said. "He stopped my rock-crushing karate chop with one hand!? How is this possible!?"

Tsukune looked at him eyes redder than blood. Rikiishi's anger intensified.

The rosario shined. 'It appears we made it.' Inside the rosario, Other Moka's spirit appeared behind Tsukune. 'Do you understand now? You have been infused with my blood once again. You are able to be a vampire until that blood's supernatural power is consumed. You are a temporary vampire for but a few moments.

Tsukune, still holding onto the troll's hand, clenched down and squeezed it, making Rikiishi howl in pain.

"What kind of ungodly power is this? This it the true form of the man who defeated Kuyou?"

Tsukune, not answering, shouted as grabbed hold of Rikiishi's arm

In the final moments of the fight, Rikiishi felt the full force of the impact as Tsukune created a crater big enough to hold ten of Gin on the floor with the troll's body.

No way… Rikiishi thought. I can't believe I underestimated him…

The full force created a giant explosion, engulfing the three in dust.

Inside the rosario, Other Moka smiled. 'Now do you see? You are merely borrowing my power in order to fight. After it fades, you will return to you normal self when the battle ends. Do you truly think you could obtain the power of a vampire so easily? Foolish boy! Don't think too highly of yourself. You really are just a simple human. Know your place, Tsukune.'

Tsukune woke up to see Moka sitting next to him, happy to see him awake.

Tsukune looked around and saw the damage. "Did I…" he said, "do that?" he pointed at the giant hole where Rikiishi laid.

Moka slowly nodded, still worried about before.

Tsukune then remembered, but vaguely, what had happened, hearing Other Moka's voice, everything.

Tsukune looked at Moka, Moka looked back. "You can suck my blood." He said.

Moka was surprised. "What!?"

Tsukune rubbed his head. "Well, I… said some mean things without think it through, and I want to make up for it. I'm really sorry about today, and I'll make sure you don't have to worry about me again, because I'll get stronger, and protect you."

Moka started to cry, and threw herself onto Tsukune, taking a bite from his neck.

As Tsukune and Moka left, Rikiishi slowly got up, still dazed from the hit. He grabbed hold of the bent railing in front of him, cursing at Tsukune.

He then felt a presence near him, and turned to see Haru land next to him, wings out and sword sheathed in the bag.

"So," Haru said, looking at the doorway, "it seems you couldn't defeat Tsukune. I saw it all."

The giant grunted. "You've been hiding while I got my ass kicked?"

Haru looked at the beast. "I told you, I got some unfinished business with the girl. And if I tried to help you, they would get suspicious. Granted, things didn't work out the way I had hoped, but it did prove interesting..."

Rikiishi got up. "Damn Tsukune." he said. "He's really as powerful as the rumors go."

"It's all because of Moka, actually." Haru said. "You know, I could never understand one's devotion to protecting the very thing that could end up killing them. Pretty pathetic and idiotic if you ask me. Still, knowing Tsukune, he probably has no idea, or just doesn't care."

"Don't worry." Rikiishi said. "The fight's not over until that runt's broken and buried in shame. I haven't failed yet."

Haru looked at him. "Failed? Are you stupid or deaf? It may not have gone according to plan, but it worked out better than I intended."

"What?" Rikiishi felt a powerful blow on his gut, seeing Haru force his fist to go through some of the giant's gut, blood slowly seeping out from the wound. Rikiishi was paralyzed.

"At first, I wanted to find a way to keep the girl away from Tsukune," Haru said, unflinching as the giant tried to fight his way out, "so when I saw you, I had the idea of you beating Tsukune until he couldn't move for a while, which would've given me more than enough time to take care of the bitch with him now. But seeing as how the fool is so determined to protect her, it seems that possibility won't ever happen. And seeing that Moka keeps giving him a small amount of her blood to amplify his powers, instead of way too much, I may have a short time before I can save him. So now, I know what I must do, and I know that I need to hurry." He looked at Rikiishi, who was still writhing in pain. "So I used you, hoping to see the end result."

Rikiishi looked into the angel's eyes, grasping onto Haru's arm. "Y-you what? You used the most powerful monster in this whole damn campus? You'll pay for-." He coughed up blood as Haru looked away.

"Hmph." he said. "You're not strong. You're weaker than Kuyou or any of the PSC we fought before, all because or your worthless pride." He looked into the giant's eyes. "You know, I had the intention of letting you go with a few bruises, but when I saw you hurt and try to kill Moka, I knew that would never happen. After all, if anyone's going to kill her, it will only be me." He then threw Rikiishi in the air, unsheathed his masamune, and sliced the air that the giant was, causing a splatter of blood to appear on the beast, and slowly grew when he crashed on the ground with a great shudder like an earthquake happened.

Haru wiped his blade, and sheathed it. "Now that I know what to do, I have no more use for you. And if you tell anyone about our little get-together, I'll not hesitate to destroy you." He walked away, leaving the beast unconscious and broken. Now, Haru thought, I must hurry. Sometime soon, I must strike. Whether or not Tsukune finds out about my true intentions, I need to hurry if I am to save him from a fate worse than death.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 10

Youkai Academy Entrance. Morning.

Tsukune couldn't believe where he was now.

It had been four months since he, Moka, and Haru enrolled into Youkai Academy. Four long months of troubles and adventures, and now, summer break had happened. Tsukune was still shaken about earlier, when Nekonome-sensei announced that the Newspaper Club was going to the human world for two days. Tsukune felt overjoyed, mainly because at long last he was going back to his world, but this time with a vampire, an angel, a succubus, and a witch in tow. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he would be back where many would believe he'd belong.

He had arrived at the entrance to Youkai almost thirty minutes before the bus taking them to the human world arrived, and as he paced back and forth with impatience, he was graced with Moka's presence, seeing the beautiful vampire wearing a frilly dress that made her shine brighter than the sun itself. She and Tsukune sat on a branch that was hanging close to the ground, as the talked about how going to the human world would be fun. Moka admitted her fears due to how the humans treated her in the past, but snuggled up to Tsukune as if she knew he would keep her safe. Tsukune blushed at that point, and slowly reached towards her, almost in kissing range.

But neither Tsukune nor Moka would have the chance, as they suddenly heard a woosh, then a loud bang as someone landed near them, making them jump. The looked up to see Haru, dressed in jeans, a grey shirt, and a light jacket, with his wings outstretched once again.. He carried with him his sheathed sword, along with a backpack and what seemed to be a media player in his hands. He looked at the two, pulled out the earphones that played loud rock music, and asked if something was wrong.

Moka and Tsukune shook their heads, blushing from ear to ear.

Haru shrugged, folding his wings. "If I scared you, then I apologize." he said. "I woke up late today and kind of rushed to get here. Guess there was no need, huh?"

Tsukune looked at Haru. He remembered Haru confessing his love for Moka, and that it was a secret between the two friends. What else would've explained him appearing just when Moka and he were about to…

Moka blushed. "I-It's okay, Haru-san." she told him. "We kind of got here just now too."

Haru grunted. "Well, don't expect the peace to last. I think I saw Yukari and Kurumu walking over here. I think I can see them now."

He looked behind the two, as Tsukune turned around.

He saw Kurumu, dressed in the women's summer outfit, and Yukari, still dressed as a witch. Yukari seemed worried over something, and Kurumu was her usual self.

"I don't wanna go to the stupid human world after all!" Yukari cried out. Kurumu looked at her, half curious and half annoyed.

As they got closer to Tsukune, Haru, and Moka, Tsukune asked what was wrong.

Kurumu smiled. "Good morning, Tsukune. Well, I just met Yukari-chan on the way here, and she started whining about how she doesn't want to go…"

Yukari looked down, still sad.

Tsukune looked at her. "Why not, Yukari-chan?" he asked.

Yukari did not respond. Kurumu giggled. "Maybe she's wimping out because she's never been there before? She is just a baby after all…"

Yukari looked up, raised her wand, and a bedpan crashed onto Kurumu's head.

"Someone with only one brain cell like you wouldn't understand!" Yukari shouted.

Kurumu lunged at Yukari, prompting Moka to hold her back. "Who has only one brain cell you little…?!"

Tsukune blushed. "Well," he said to Haru, "Look's like there's gonna be some problems."

Haru shrugged. "When isn't there any?"

Tsukune smiled. "At least I don't have to worry about things like what happened the other day…"

Haru looked at Tsukune. "How many times must I tell you? I don't want to know anymore about your unfortunate and idiotic experience with Ririko-sensei. If I hear one more thing about your bad luck with women, I swear I'll throw myself off a cliff and not fly away."

Tsukune rubbed his head. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." he said.

Just a few days ago, Tsukune and many others were preparing for the exams that would allow them a chance for summer break. Ririko-sensei, a math teacher, tried to help him with his problems with the upcoming math exam that he had problems with by using her seductive lamia powers on Tsukune. It was thanks to the girls that Tsukune didn't turn into her slave, and after the event Tsukune still managed to pass. He tried to tell Haru about it, but Haru tried not to listen, showing that even stories that would seem strange to others, would give a head-splitting migraine to those who tried to block off what they called 'moronic tripe.'

Thankfully, Haru and Tsukune noticed the bus appearing from the woods leading to the gate separating the two worlds from each other. As it stopped near the girls, it opened to reveal that Nekonome-sensei and the bus driver from when Tsukune thought of leaving Youkai were inside, as Nekonome-sensei welcomed the members inside.

Tsukune looked around, noticing something missing. "Where's Gin-sempai?" he asked.

Kurumu smiled. "He said something about getting too many questions wrong on the semester test and that he can't come because of summer school. Too bad, eh?"

Yukari looked at her. "If that's so, then why are you he-." She couldn't finish as Kurumu covered her mouth and laughed hesitantly. Haru rolled his eyes, not surprised of what the facts were.

Tsukune and Moka sat next to each other, as Kurumu and Yukari tried to get close to the two. Haru sat on the opposite side from where the four were, placing his earphones in his ears and looking out the window.

He was still thinking about earlier, when Rikiishi failed to keep Moka away from Tsukune, resulting in Tsukune receiving more vampire blood from the vampire. Haru realized before that he seemed to be slacking at trying to kill Moka, possibly because he felt that he was not ready yet. He fought off impatience since then, and was actually glad to be on the trip. Should he be given the chance, Moka could be dead, and it would be blamed on some human psychopath of sorts. He knew that was too good to be true, but he still hoped to keep the attention off of himself until at the right moment. He just needed patience. Nothing more, nothing less.

The bus driver closed the doors, and drove off into the gate, and into the human world.

As they drove through the gate and through pure blackness, the driver explained to Tsukune and the rest about the gate itself. How it was connected to various locations in the human world, how it was probable cause for many strange things that could occur near the tunnels in the human world, how at the moment they were headed to Japan, and how for a while, the monster world would be gone for only a while.

Tsukune looked on, Moka and Kurumu followed suit, but Yukari seemed to be sweating as if something bad would happen if she made it to the human world. Whatever her problem was, she didn't seem to want to share with the rest.

At last, a glimpse of light appeared, and got bigger when the bus got closer, until finally, they had made it.

Tsukune Aono, with his monster friends, had made it back to the human world.

Tsukune and the girls looked around in awe. Yukari mentioned that there were a lot of humans around, which made Kurumu remark that it made sense seeing as how they were now in the human world. Tsukune mentioned something about the weather, as he continued looking at all the humans they passed by. Tears began to form in his eyes, as he knew in his heart, that he was finally home.

The bus continued on for a while, driving through freeways and highways, past intersections leading into human cities, until at last they stopped at a strange place that looked like a park. The only strange thing about the place was that a giant sign that said 'Planned Construction Area: No Trespassing' It didn't take long for everyone to notice where they were, and began questioning their location.

Haru heard the bus driver laughing, as he opened the doors.

Leaving the bus, the five looked around to see a beautiful garden of sunflowers. The girls were in awe by the place's beauty. Even Moka was impressed by how everything was around her.

Nekonome-sensei was confused. "Isn't this a totally different spot than where we originally planned?" she asked the bus driver.

He laughed, and placed a cigar in his mouth "Well, I thought we should try stopping by this spot for a bit. Currently, this is quite a well known spot in the human world." he said.

Tsukune caught on to the conversation, and joined in. "Is that because of the sunflowers?" he asked.

The driver blew out a puff of smoke. "No," he said, "it's because it's a mysterious spot where one human after another has been spirited away."

Tsukune's face deadpanned. Wha…?

The driver smiled. "Don't you think that in this day and age that spiriting away is quite poetic?"

Tsukune freaked. "That's why you brought us here!?" he shouted.

The driver paid no mind, yet handed a newspaper to Tsukune. "You'd best read the local newspaper for details." he said. He then walked back to the bus. "Well, you guys had better be plenty careful not to get spirited away, too."

Tsukune started to say something, but the driver didn't give him a chance. He mentioned something about fish to Nekonome-sensei, who seemed very interested, as the two got in the bus and left the five students behind.

Tsukune's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!?" he shouted. "They just LEFT us!?"

Yukari looked back in fear. "Oh God, oh god, oh god."

Moka looked at her, and patted her head. "Don't worry, Yukari-chan." she said, "nothing bad will happen. I'm sure of it."

Haru looked at the sunflower garden, gripping his hidden masamune tightly. Why does this place give off a bad aura? Why can't I shake off the feeling that something bad is about to happen again?

His thoughts were interrupted by the succubus' words. "I can't believe it!" Kurumu shouted. "What was that bus driver thinking?! We've been deserted deep in the mountains!"

Yukari waved her arms in the air. "What're we gonna do now? I don't like this! I wanna go home right now!"

Kurumu poked at Yukari's cheek. "What's wrong with you? We only just got here, and you're already crying! I'll really give you something to cry about if you don't stop!"

Yukari lunged at Kurumu, as she and Yukari got into a tussle, prompting Moka to try and break it up.

It had only been a few minutes since Tsukune, Haru, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were left behind in the human world by the bus driver and Nekonome-sensei. As Kurumu started her whining, followed by Yukari, Tsukune and Haru just stood nearby, Tsukune feeling shy about the situation, Haru seemingly paying no attention, only fixated on the sunflower garden next to them.

Suddenly, Tsukune looked behind him, surprise on his face.

He saw some flowers move, but only a little, but was too random to be considered normal.

Kurumu, in the midst of the chaos, noticed Tsukune's expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Tsukune didn't look back. "I-I'm not sure. but I think I just saw… something in the flowers…"

Yukari freaked. "What?"

Haru grunted. "He may be right." Everyone looked at him. "Ever since we arrived here, I felt something about this place, something… evil."

Kurumu walked up to Haru, clapped her hands, and bowed, saying, "And what else do your ninja instincts say, O Haru-san?"

Haru looked at her, showing the same, angry expression on his face. Kurumu rubbed her head, apologizing.

"But to answer your question," he replied, "I do feel a presence somewhat similar to the countless auras I've seen in Youkai. Perhaps…" he looked out to the stretch of land before him. "we're not entirely alone…"

All of a sudden, a loud roar bellowed from the garden, scaring Tsukune and the girls.

"W-what was that!?" Moka said, terrified.

Tsukune looked at the others. "We need to get out of here!" he said. He looked around the area, noticing a small cabin sitting in the midst of a grassy plain. "Over there! We can hide there! C'mon!"

The five ran away from the field, Haru in the back, Tsukune leading, as they reached for the desolate cabin, hiding within.

Tsukune and the girls rested, trying to catch their breath. "Wh-what was that?" Tsukune said, "This is the human world, right? Don't you think that was weird?"

Kurumu and Yukari looked away. Haru raised his shoulders, moving his hidden blade. "Like I said before, whatever that was gave off an aura much like any monster from our world. If it is a monster, who knows what it wants?"

Moka looked at Haru, then realized something. "Spiriting away…" she said.

Tsukune and Haru looked at her. "What?"

Moka looked at the others. "What if what's been going on here has to do with whatever's on that newspaper the driver gave us? Maybe we should take a look…"

Tsukune nodded, and drew out the newspaper, opening it to read its contents.

The article that they found interesting was about the place, known as Okabanachou, how eighteen sightseers have disappeared one after another, how rumors of witches based on a legend possibly being the cause of the missing people, and how it all started not long after construction was announced on the hill, resulting in its beautiful landscape being demolished.

Tsukune blushed. Not just because of the article, but because Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari huddled up next to him to read the paper. Haru rolled his eyes when he noticed Tsukune's face turning red.

Kurumu smiled, and looked at Yukari. "A witch? What, so this spiriting away business is all because of a witch? Isn't it your kind that kidnaps humans and does awful things to them?"

Yukari blushed, a vein popping in her face. "You really are simpleminded if you believe everything you read in the newspaper, Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu smiled. "Well, truth be told, I don't like witches to begin with."

Yukari raised her wand sending another bedpan crashing onto Kurumu's head. "Well, I don't like talking blow-up dolls like you, either!"

Kurumu and Yukari resumed their fight, as Moka tried to separate them. Haru and Tsukune kept reading the paper in search for more answers.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "This prefecture…" he said.

Haru looked at him. "What about it?"

"I live near there." Tsukune said. "It's famous for having that radical governor who has all those ambitious projects."

Haru looked at him, and then back at the paper. "You're right," he said. "I think I've heard about that guy before. Apparently he's trying all this crap just so he could save face. Sounds like a real politician to me."

Tsukune looked at Haru, confused. "What makes you think that?"

Haru didn't budge. "My father," he said, "he's kind of a famous figure in Japan. Ever hear of Shiro Uematsu? That's my father."

Tsukune blinked. "Really?" he said, "so, alongside being an angel, he's also one of the most powerful men in the country? Sounds tough…"

Haru looked away. "It's more complicated than that…" he said.

Tsukune looked at him, confused.

Moka, in the midst of the struggle, had another thought. "Hey guys," she said, catching everyone's attention, "Do you think it's more than a coincidence that we're just stranded here? I mean, It is supposed to be camp for the Newspaper Club after all. What if Nekonome-sensei is trying to get us to do something here?"

Kurumu looked at Moka. "What kind of plan is that? If that's true, then that means she's testing us. How annoying! But, if that IS the case, maybe we should figure out who or what's been doing the spiriting away ourselves?"

Tsukune looked at her. "No way!" he said. Haru crossed his arms calmly.

Yukari grew worried. "Are you crazy?" she said, pulling out tarot cards, "It's too dangerous! What if something really does happen? This IS the human world! Even my tarot cards say this vacation's ill-fated!"

Kurumu finally snapped, walking up to Yukari. "I've had enough of you, Yukari-chan."

Yukari looked at her. Kurumu continued. "Tarot cards are worthless anyway! And ever since we started this trip, you've been complaining nonstop all day! You're such a wimp! How long are you going to try and hide under your bed?" Kurumu gave Yukari a mean look. "You really are just a baby. If you're so worried, then why don't you just go home by yourself already?"

Yukari lowered her head, quivering with rage. "Why you…" She jumped at Kurumu, sending a metal tarot card to stick between Kurumu's eyes, bleeding slightly. Yukari ran away, claiming to be not afraid of anything.

Moka ran to the door. "That was going too far, Kurumu! Come on! She's running up the mountain! We need to follow her!" She ran off, Tsukune and Kurumu standing still.

Haru cursed under his breath, walking to the doorway. "You two, stay here. Try not to hurt yourselves." He ran off, trying to catch up with Moka.

It wasn't long until Haru caught up with Moka, who didn't seem to want to give up at looking for Yukari.

"Moka!" Haru said, catching her attention. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Moka lowered her head. "I… I can't just leave her alone." she said. "She… she's like a sister to me. I can't help but try to be there for her…"

Haru placed his hands on her shoulders. "I guess I can understand. But you need to be careful. Whatever's out here could be dangerous, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Moka blushed. "Hmm… I guess I ran off without thinking, huh?" She looked behind him. "Where's Tsukune and Kurumu?"

Haru lowered his hands. "I told them to stay behind. I thought it would be a good idea, should Yukari decide to return while we look for her."

Moka looked at him, then nodded. "You're right."

As the two walked off, they looked around, searching for Yukari.

"Hey, Haru-san," Moka said, "Why are you so calm? Aren't you worried about Yukari?"

Haru looked at her. "I am," he said, "I just don't go overboard with it all the time. If you really believe that someone will be fine, then there's no point in worrying."

Moka lowered her head. "I see." she said. She looked back at him. "You know, acting like that, it's probably no wonder people are afraid of you a lot."

Haru grunted. "But not you?"

Moka shook her head. "No. You seem to be one of those guys who are tough on the outside, but sweet on the inside. You just need to be a bit less meaner, so that others could want to get to know you more."

Haru kept walking. "You make it sound like you trust me." he said.

Moka looked away. "I do." she said.

Haru looked back at her. "Really?" he said. "why?"

Moka blushed. "You seem to be that guy others could depend on. Like I said before, you just need to lighten up a bit. Maybe then others can trust you, even in tough situations."

Haru didn't show any change in expression. "Perhaps you're right." He slowly walked behind Moka. "Changing the subject, what do you think is causing those disappearances here? Maybe something supernatural, or…?"

Moka shrugged. "I don't know. But right now, we should concentrate on Yukari. Once we find her, we can worry about the rest later."

Haru lowered his bag, slowly unzipping it so that Moka could not hear. "Maybe we should keep an open mind. You never know what horrors may lurk here. Perhaps a pure killer of no remorse, or a beast of pure evil."

Moka didn't look behind her, but kept walking. "Well, if anything should happen, at least you'll keep everyone save."

Haru reached for his sword, gripping the handle and planning where to cut Moka's collar off. I couldn't agree any more, he thought.

But before he could, a loud scream broke the silence. Moka and Haru looked at the direction, as Moka ran towards the scream, Haru cursing himself for not trying earlier.

Yukari was shocked.

Not long after she ran off from Kurumu and the rest, she walked around the forest, thinking about her kind's past history with humans; how the witches were hunted down throughout the years, persecuted without relent.

Suddenly, she heard a loud scream coming from the sunflower garden. She ran to find two female humans in the garden, one trying to pull her friend away from the garden, which apparently was trying to feed on the girl.

Suddenly, a monster sprang from the sunflowers, lunging at Yukari. She then realized what it was; a Garigarious. A plant-like monster said to be carnivorous.

Yukari threw dozens of metal tarots at the beast, which landed on the beast's upper torso, allowing Yukari to cause pain at the beast. But apparently, it did no actual damage, as Yukari realized that there was more than just that one monster. Others sprang around her, sending energy-draining vines around Yukari's arms and legs, trapping her between the beasts.

One of them began to bite down on her, causing her to bleed. It threw her around the garden, sending the other monsters to try and eat her.

Yukari's mind raced with thoughts of fear. She thought about someone coming to save her, coming to free her from the monsters. She then remembered, in the midst of being eaten, what Kurumu said. How she was a baby, and how powerless she was.

Suddenly, a giant blast of energy erupted from the beast, causing it to free Yukari, who landed nearby the wounded plant. "I can't believe I'd have to think of someone like her at a time like this. I can't stand it. I won't let her make fun of me again…"

The monsters lunged at her, full of rage.

Yukari raised her wand, concentrating her magic on her tarot cards, causing them to grow wings, sending them at the overcrowding beasts. Her powers grew, as each monster was destroyed by each attack.

In just a second, the beasts that scared her before turned to a bloody mess. As each body fell, Yukari saw her cards turn back to normal. She then began to feel drowsy, and fell to the ground.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that a sole monster seemingly survived, and lunged at her.

But before it could reach her, a series of slashes sliced the beast to pieces. Yukari saw that Haru and the rest managed to appear at last. She smiled, happy to see her friends again.

Tsukune couldn't believe what he saw.

Sometime after Haru and Moka left, he and Kurumu heard the screams from the garden, as they ran off to its direction. As they caught up with Haru and Moka, they ran to Yukari, who seemed to just then destroy all the monsters around her. As she fainted, Haru could see one of the monsters rise from the corpses and attack Yukari. Haru drew his masamune, and ran up close, chopping the beast to pieces.

As it fell, Tsukune ran to Yukari's side, holding her in his arms.

Moka looked around. "Plant monsters?" she said. "Yukari-chan actually beat up all these things!? My God…"

Tsukune looked at Moka. "But why? Why was she fighting these beasts?"

Haru looked at the humans nearby. "Perhaps it's because of them." he said, pointing at the two women. Tsukune freaked when one of them mentioned something about her being a witch, revealing that they saw everything.

As Haru, Tsukune and Moka brought Yukari to the humans, Kurumu noticed Yukari's hat sitting on a sunflower. "Wow." she said to herself. "You really did fight without running away. I guess you're the type that can't stand losing…" She walked to Yukari, placing her hat back on Yukari's head. "I guess you're not weak at all, Yukari-chan. I'm truly sorry for saying those awful things to you before…"

Tsukune smiled, happy to see things mended between the two.

Haru looked back at the garden, sheathing his blade. "Curious…" he said, catching Tsukune's attention. "These things are monsters, yet this is the human world. What the hell is going on in this damned mountain?"

Tsukune walked to him. "Well, whatever the reason is, we should be glad that Yukari's safe."

Haru shrugged. "Hmph. You're right."

* * * * * *.

A few hours later, Haru and Tsukune walked throughout the forest, each holding a bucket of water in each hand.

Ever since the attack on Yukari by the strange plant-like beasts, the young witch remained unconscious, still alive by giving out slight breaths and mumbling to herself whilst dreaming. The boys left to fetch water from a nearby stream, while Moka and Kurumu watched over Yukari.

As they walked back to the temporary camp, Tsukune wiped off some sweat from his brow.

"Man, it's so hot here." Tsukune said.

Haru grunted. "Well, this IS the human world, remember? It has its seasons. How can you forget after being gone for almost half a year?"

Tsukune smiled. "I guess I got used to Youkai's climate." He looked at Haru. "How come you don't seem affected by the weather, Haru-san?"

Haru kept walking. "Well, once you live as long as I do, you kind of get used to it." he said.

Tsukune smiled. "Ah."

Finally, they reached the area that the girls were. Yukari still didn't wake up, as Moka cradled her in her arms.

The boys let down the buckets of water. "Is she okay, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

Moka looked at him, then at Yukari. "Well, she doesn't have any serious injuries, but she's exhausted from using too much of her power from the battle."

Tsukune sighed. Haru crossed his arms. "Truth be told, I'm actually impressed." he said. Tsukune and Moka looked at him. "I mean, at first I thought she only knew some parlor tricks, or medial magic that didn't seem useful outside of healing someone. But, seeing her use all that power, it's something unexpected. I mean, I've seen magic before, but, nothing THAT powerful…"

Tsukune looked at Yukari, peacefully sleeping. "I thought witches have unlimited power." he said. "How come using that much magic made her unconscious?"

Haru picked up his sword-concealing bag. "It's because all magic, or power, comes at a price." he said. "When a magic-user like Yukari casts magic, it takes some of her energy away. Had she used any powerful spells that held great power, but she couldn't pay the price, well, I don't think she'd be here right now." He crouched down next to Moka. "It's like the small amount of vampire blood that Moka gave you. When you use the power it gives you, it takes the strength of said blood away, making it only useful one time."

"Wow," Moka said, impressed. "I didn't know you knew so much, Haru-san."

Haru shrugged. "You can't be a part of a race of eternal beings without knowing some things about the other races. It's kind of mandatory to know."

Tsukune looked at Haru, taking a rag to a bucket of water and ringing it out. "So, what happens if someone is given too much monster blood? Do they become the monster that gave them the blood in the first place?"

Haru looked down, shadows covering his eyes. "Something like that." he said.

Kurumu looked at one of the tarot cards Yukari used before. "I wonder if she's okay…" she said.

Tsukune and the rest looked at her. Kurumu continued. "I was so surprised at first, I had no idea that so much power was inside her. But, if she's so strong, why is she scared of the human world?" She looked back at the corpses of the dead plant beasts. "I guess there are many things about her that we don't know. That includes witches, since they're the hybrid of human and ayashi…"

Haru looked at her. "Kurumu, you just answered your own question." He said.

Kurumu looked at him. "What?"

Haru went on. "We know that witches are called 'boundary beings' for a reason. They've been close to human since the beginning, which explains the hatred of some if not all witches from humans and monster alike. They're different from normal, and are therefore, outcasts. Especially in the human world, thanks to centuries of 'witch-burnings' by the humans."

Kurumu looked down. "Yeah, that's right."

Suddenly, the human females that Yukari saved returned. The one who was attacked seemed to have regained her full strength, as they made their way to the group.

"How is Yukari-chan?" one of them, a girl with a ball cap, asked. "Is she awake?"

Moka shook her head. "No."

After some conversation and introducing themselves as college students from Fujimi City, they asked if Yukari was one of the witches living in the place they called "Witch Hill."

"No, she's not," Tsukune said. "We just arrived here because of our research trip."

The ball cap girl looked sad. "So, I was wrong?"

Tsukune looked at her, confused.

The girl explained. "I was wondering because this area has a legend that a witch live here. Especially at that ranch," she pointed at a faraway ranch high on the hill. "We call it the 'witch's ranch' because there's a rumor that a witch live there. But recently, there was a decision to build a new factory around this area. Since then, there have been people missing. That's why people are scared. They think that those missing people are factory managers that angered the witch and met the 'Divine Punisher'."

Suddenly, Yukari, having awakened and hearing the woman's story, slowly got up. "You guys don't have any proof, so please do not randomly blame witches. Humans can never understand witches."

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Haru, who got up earlier when the humans appeared, turned around as they saw Yukari slowly get to her feet. Kurumu went up to her, happy to see her awake, but Yukari giving her the cold shoulder reminded the succubus about the fight they had earlier.

The woman blushed, and turned back to the others. "Well, anyway, if this area really is dangerous, then we should probably leave a soon as possible."

Moka smiled, and pulled out a travel book she got earlier from Nekonome-sensei. "Then shall we leave and go to town where our motel is located? We might even be able to meet up with our sensei. We should probably tell her about this incident…"

The ball-capped woman nodded. "We can probably give you guys a ride, even though there are seven of us… We're pretty close to town."

As Tsukune and the rest walked up to the human's car, Yukari turned around, thinking she saw something.

Moka looked at her, and asked what was wrong. Yukari said it was nothing and headed off.

Fujimi City. Afternoon.

The ride felt long and nerve wracking for Haru and Tsukune. Because there were too many people to get in the car, Yukari had to sit between the boys, while Kurumu sat on Tsukune's lap, and Moka sitting on Haru's. Not a word was said from the two boys, as each man tried their hardest not to make things weird.

Finally, they reached a bus stop near to the motel they were to stay in. The five got out of the car, waved good-bye to the human females, and stood there as they left, looking around at the big city.

Tsukune was happy. Now that he was back in the big city, he felt truly at home. Moka and Kurumu were amazed at what they saw, while Yukari resumed her fear of the human world.

Tsukune, noticing it, reassured Yukari. "Don't worry, Yukari-chan. It's not like this is a dangerous place."

Yukari still looked scared. Tsukune then reminded himself of how scared she was when they arrived for the first time. With the exception of himself and Haru, seeing as how angels don't necessarily count as monsters, everyone else is a Youkai. As a human, he thought, I have to show them around this place. I want Moka-san and the others to like this world. He felt himself smiling at the thought.

Suddenly he heard Haru groan, and as he turned around he saw him cover the part of his face that wasn't hidden by the big black bang with his hand. "Oh God, I was worried this would happen…"

Tsukune looked around, and noticed some humans having seen Moka and Kurumu, noting how beautiful they both were. How Moka looked like the perfect woman, and how Kurumu had a perfect set of breasts, which added to her beauty. Many wondered if they were models, here for some showing of sorts. Even some girls nearby took notice of Haru and Tsukune, saying how they both looked cute, Tsukune looking like the kind and sweet type, and Haru looking like the strong and silent type.

Yukari, scared at the growing crowds around them, backed away to the bus stop bench. She heard someone behind her, and turned to see a bunch of nerds next to her, wondering if what she was wearing was some sort of cosplay, and how cute she looked.

Yukari felt smothered by the growing amount of people amazed at her outfit. So smothered that she accidentally raised her wand, causing the lights above her to shatter.

Tsukune noticed this, and rushed to Yukari's aid. He grabbed her hand, and with Moka, Haru, and Kurumu, ran all the way to an alley far from the humans.

As they stopped to check if the coast was clear, Tsukune turned to Yukari, who was still shaken by the ordeal. "Yukari-chan," he said. "you know better than to use magic near humans! Don't you remember?"

Yukari slumped to the ground, and hit her fists on the pavement. "I'm sick of this!" she said. "I'm scared of both humans and their world!"

Tsukune was taken aback. Haru rubbed his head, Damn crowds, he thought. Should've known better than to act like idiots.

Tsukune kneeled next to her. "It's okay, Yukari-chan. I know how you feel. I'm sure you'll get-."

"Stop lying!" Yukari shouted. "You don't understand my feelings at all. It's impossible for you to understand." Tears began to form under her eyes. "There's too much difference between my world and the human world. No one will ever understand!"

Kurumu, angry, held Yukari up by the collar, chastising her for talking to Tsukune like that, making him feel bad.

Out of nowhere, a crow attack Kurumu, causing her skirt to reveal (not to the boys) her panties. She brought down her skirt in shame.

"W-what was that?" she said. "Did that bird just attack us?"

Suddenly, more crows joined the one that attacked her, and proceeded to attack everyone there.

"No way!" Kurumu said, covering her head. "Why are all these crows attacking us here? Why are they so offensive!?"

Haru shielded his eyes, as he shooed the birds away from everyone with his bag.

As the birds flew away, Moka noticed something was wrong: Yukari was missing.

"Yukari-chan!?" she called out. "Where are you?"

Tsukune looked around. "What? Where's Yukari-chan?"

Kurumu and Haru looked around. No way, Haru thought. She's gone!

* * * * * *

Haru looked around, searching for any trace of Yukari.

Only a few minutes had passed since he, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari arrived in the human world. And since this morning, they came across a hill rumored to be home to a witch, a sunflower garden with hidden monsters within, and now, a murder of crows that somehow caused Yukari's disappearance.

Haru clenched his fists. Dammit, he thought, of all the stupid things to happen, why do they happen now? First the hill, then the monsters, then Yukari, now this. What in the hell is going on here?!

He rushed back to the alleyway, after searching a small part of an area next to it for Yukari, to check back on the rest, who split up to find her.

"Did you find her?" Moka asked, returning with Kurumu and Tsukune.

Haru shook his head. "Not even anything resembling her. You?"

Moka and the others shook there heads too.

Haru put a hand to his forehead. "Where could she be?" he muttered.

Tsukune, still down about the incident from earlier, spoke up. "I thought she was scared of the city? Where could she be?"

Kurumu grew worried. "Oh, oh, oh." she said.

"Wait." Haru said, Everyone looked at him. "Let me see if I can see her aura from here…" He closed his eyes after asking for some room to concentrate, as Tsukune and the girls kept talking from afar.

"I can't believe we can't find her." Moka said. "Where did she go?"

"If only those birds didn't attack us." Kurumu said, "Maybe then we'd still have her here."

Tsukune looked down. "What if…" he said. Moka and Kurumu looked at him. "Yukari –chan was right? I mean, we are her friends, but maybe we don't understand her feelings at all…:

Kurumu turned away. Moka grasped her arms. "Everybody feels the same way." she said a worried smile appearing. "That's why we have to find her as soon as possible. We have to let her know that we consider her feelings this time. So that she knows she's not alone."

Tsukune nodded, as well as Kurumu.

Suddenly, Haru appeared, pointing behind them. "There!" he said.

Tsukune looked at the direction he was pointing, and saw a group of crows flying around the rooftop of a building. "Are those the same crows from before?" he asked.

"I think so." Haru said. "It's faint, but I can see her distinct aura on that rooftop."

Kurumu rushed to Haru's side. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked.

Haru stopped her with an outstretched arm. "She's not alone." he said. "I can sense another aura close to her. It's similar to hers, but stronger."

Tsukune looked at him. "Is it another monster?" he asked.

Haru shook his head. "No. Whoever it is, it's giving off a bad aura." He picked up his sword-bag, and unzipped the area where the handle was located. "Be ready."

Yukari was shocked.

Sometime during the crow attack, someone snatched her away from the others, bringing her to the rooftop nearby. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a woman in a ragged dress, carrying a strange wand. The woman introduced herself as Rubi, a fellow witch who came from the Witch's Hill. She sat next to Yukari, explaining that to her, humans were creatures who knew nothing but destruction. That they were not meant to live with such creatures, and that witches are better than them. All that time, Yukari kept thinking about the others. How Kurumu treated her like a girl, how Tsukune kept trying to smother her, and how Moka seemed uninterested in the young witch. All that brought tears to her eyes, painfully reminding herself of what she is.

"Those humans that fill us with hate," Rubi continued. "are planning to destroy the sunflower patch that we call home. That is why, Yukari-chan," she handed Yukari a sunflower, stalk and all, "in order to fight against humans, we need all the help we can get."

Yukari looked at the sunflower, taking in the witches' words.

"So then," Rubi asked. "will you help us?"

Yukari, very slowly, nodded.

This made Rubi very happy, as she embraced Yukari very tightly. "Yay! Now that you are one of us, let's be friends!"

Yukari was surprised by the outburst, as she had Rubi pegged as someone whose cruelty reached to those that weren't friend.

Suddenly, the door leading downstairs burst open, revealing Tsukune, Haru, Moka, and Kurumu falling flat on the ground. Tsukune groaned as he felt Haru's knee on his back.

"Haru-san," he asked, straining to be free, "could you get off me? This is embarrassing…"

Haru grunted. "Consider yourself lucky." he said. Moka and Kurumu had fallen on top of the angel, and now he could feel the succubus's breasts pressing on his back. So, he thought out of nowhere, that's what it feels like…

Yukari jumped to her feet. "Tsukune?" she said.

Rubi got up. "Humans?" she said. "How?!"

Kurumu got up, still sitting on Haru. "You should've sent your crows elsewhere. They led us here like a smoke signal." she said. "By the way, we couldn't help but overhear your little chat."

They all got up, brushing off the dust from their clothes. Tsukune looked at Yukari, who was scared, and expected a scolding.

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune said, "are you actually serious?"

She looked up to see that Tsukune was not mad at her, rather worried, holding out a hand towards her. "We were all worried, Yukari-chan. I'm so sorry about earlier. If I had known how you truly felt, I would've understood you better. How about we leave this place, and go back to Youkai Academy?"

Yukari, standing there surprised, started to cry again.

"Let's just forget about that report," Tsukune continued, "and go home. Does that sound good?"

Tears ran down her face, as Yukari reached for his hand.

Suddenly, blood erupted from Tsukune's shoulders, as Rubi sent bladed feathers from the wings she grew to attack him. Yukari cried out to him.

"Yukari," Rubi said, spreading her wings. "You mustn't fall into their trap. Like I said before, humans are the enemy, We must kill all of our enemies without any hesitation. Understand?"

Moka and Kurumu covered their mouths in shock. Haru, cursing at the witch, drew out his blade and pointed it at Rubi.

"Yukari-chan!" Haru said. "Get over here and help Tsukune! He needs you!"

Yukari tried to get to him, but Rubi blocked her way with a bladed wing. "You don't have to look like your suffering, Yukari-chan. They are merely human, besides, I will be your friend as of today. They never understood your feelings in the first place and gave you trouble, didn't they!?"

Kurumu, angered, lunged at Rubi, who countered with sending her wings at the succubus, making her fall far from Tsukune. The witch then turned her attention to Moka, who stood there in fear. "I'll make this quick so that you will not suffer anymore!" She sent her blades at Moka, as Haru rushed to block the attack.

Suddenly, Yukari shouted at Rubi to stop, throwing herself in front of the attack, taking it full force. She fell to the ground, bleeding from her face and body.

Rubi was shocked, and ran to her side. "Why?" she asked. "Why would you…?"

Yukari looked at her. "I cannot… forgive you…" she said, "These are my friends and the mean a lot to me. Even if a fellow witch lays a hand on them, I cannot forgive them."

Haru ran to Tsukune, crouched down, and felt his pulse. Crap, he thought, Tsukune's fading. I have to try something to save him! If Yukari can't make it, then-.

He then had a thought, then looked at Moka. No! If she gives him any more of her blood, Tsukune will be closer to becoming… He looked at Tsukune again, whose blood continued to leak out from his body. But, if I don't save Tsukune, then I will have failed my promise. Dammit!

He turned to Moka. "Moka-san," he said to her, who looked at him. "You know what to do."

As Rubi clenched her fists, unable to accept Yukari's words, Haru lunged at her, swinging his sword at her. Rubi blocked it with her wings, but the force of the assault was strong enough to break her block, until Haru attacked some more.

Blades crossed, Haru got close to Rubi. "You will pay for hurting him, bitch!" he said.

Rubi laughed. "As if a human could ever defeat me!" She forced Haru back, and swung her wings at him. He block each sharp blow, and followed up with a similar attack he used on Keito, where he charged at the witch, swung his sword in the air, forcing her off the ground, and jumped close to send her crashing back. She managed to block it successfully, as she landed on the ground, Haru next to her.

He pointed his blade at the witch. "Hmph. That's the first time anyone's ever blocked that move…" he said. "Too bad it's not my strongest attack!"

He swung his blade some more, causing Rubi to only block and leaving no room to attack.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light erupted from behind the two, as they turned to see Tsukune, once again with vampire blood in his veins, rise from Moka's arms.

"W-what!?" Rubi said. "But I sliced a vital organ! It should've killed him! How can a human still stand after a hit like that!?"

Haru grunted. "You still don't get it, do you? We're not like humans. We're different, like you and Yukari!"

Rubi looked at him, then at Tsukune, who completed his transformation. Rubi lunged at him. "What are you!? How can you still live!? What kind of human are you really!?"

Tsukune didn't answer, only dodged her attack, and sent a powerful punch to het gut, causing her to cough up a lot of blood. The force was so powerful, that when she hit the ground, she was already unconscious.

H-How can this be? Rubi thought as she slipped into unconsciousness, her magical wings fading away. We witches are an honorable race. What are these guys…?

As she landed on the ground, Tsukune slumped to his knees, the power of the vampire fading from his body.

As Tsukune returned to his normal form, and everyone got together, Yukari came up to them and apologized for her actions earlier. Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka patted her on the back, saying that there was no harm done to any of them. Haru still said nothing, but when they began to leave, and for some reason bring the unconscious Rubi with them, Haru said that he would be right there, and as the door to the stairway closed, he jumped off to a nearby rooftop, kept going for a little bit, and when he was far away from the others, and from anyone else's range of hearing, Haru threw down his sword in rage, and proceeded to demolish some nearby walls with his fists.

"Dammit all to hell, Haru!" he shouted, punching the walls as they began to form imprints upon the surfaces. "You're trying to save Tsukune, an idiot for a human, from the one thing that could kill him, that murderous bitch Moka, from certain death, and in a moment where he could've died, you chose a path that would lead him to a fate far worse than death! Damn you! Damn you to hell and back!" The imprints began to form giant holes on the walls, as each of Haru's attacks crumbled the walls to mere rubble, as he proceeded to punch the ground he stood on. "How can you save him and this world from all evil when you yourself send him closer to his death?! How can you do that, you stupid, ignorant son of a bitch!" His final punch was so powerful, that the ground below him crumbled into a crater, sending him a few feet below from where he kneeled. He stood up, took a deep breath, and picked up his sword, as he made his way back to the rooftop where the others left not long ago.

Haru looked at his knuckles, which slowly turned from a bloody mess, to a fully healed hand. "It's not over yet," he said. "I still have time to enact my vengeance upon those damned vampires. But the clock's running out, and if I don't act soon, Tsukune is as good as dead."

He took another deep breath, picked up his bag, stored his sword, and walked out through the doorway.

Nighttime.

The streets were bright and packed with cars trying from get to one place to another. And the five found themselves in another bus stop, lost in the big city.

"I can't believe how dark it's gotten." Moka said. "We can't find our motel, we're split from Nekonome-sensei, even though we can't go back to the academy by ourselves," she looked at Rubi, who was still sleeping from the attack. "and we can't just leave this girl in the middle of nowhere…"

Kurumu looked up in the night sky. "You can't even see the stars in the city at night here… That's so sad. What do you think is going to happen to us now?"

Yukari walked towards the others, full of confidence. "No worries," she said, "As long as we're together, I'm all set." She leaned on Tsukune, holding on to his arm. "I'm so sorry. I was really mean back there, Even if you don't understand me, I really like everybody here!"

Tsukune blushed. Yukari-chan…

Haru looked at Yukari. "It's good to see that you know what's important, Yukari-chan. As long as you hold the best interest of your friends close to home, then you'll always be in the right. Trust me."

Yukari looked at him, and smiled. Moka even smiled, thinking that Haru was finally warming up to the others.

All of a sudden, someone called out to them, as they turned to see Nekonome-sensei herself walking out of a store, bags in her arms. "Guys?" she said. "What are you all doing here?" From behind her, the bus driver emerged, lighting up another cigar.

Everyone stood there, jaws dropped. "Sensei!?"

Nekonome-sensei jumped. "Ah! What are you doing here so far away from the hills?"

"Heh heh heh." The driver said. "Looks like you all made it out in one piece…"

Tsukune and the girls clung to Nekonome-sensei, as Haru stood nearby, Rubi in his arms.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 11

Fujimi City. Nighttime.

Rubi was happy.

She could see her parents alongside her, walking with the child they so loved, talking about the human world they were in, how beautiful the night sky was, and how everything seemed like paradise.

But then Rubi watched as a human, driving drunk, ran over her parents, killing them immediately. Rubi stood there, in the spot where her parents pushed her out to, shaking from the event.

Rubi then woke up, just to see Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari sitting around her, surprised to see her awake.

"What?" she said, sitting up. "Where am I? What's going-." She winced as a sharp pain appeared on her stomach, Tsukune saying that she shouldn't move just yet.

She looked around, and remembered what happened earlier. How she tried to kill them all, how the tall man with black spiky hair battled her with a strange sword, and how the other male human, despite having been given a fatal wound, managed to attack her with an unusual power.

She looked at the group. "Where… Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you guys?"

Tsukune looked at her, then spoke up. "My name's Aono Tsukune. The girl with the pink hair is Moka Akashiya, the girl with the blue hair is Kurumu Kurono, and you already know Yukari Sendo."

Rubi looked around, and noticed something missing. "Where's the other man?" she asked. "The one with the sword?"

Kurumu rubbed her head. "That's Haru Uematsu." she said. "He's a guy who looks fierce inside and out, and is pretty scary. Probably trying to look tough to compensate for some poor self-image or something."

"Funny." a voice said, startling Kurumu and the others as they saw Haru, closing the door behind him and carrying some towels and bandages, "I was thinking the same about you when we first met."

Kurumu fumed as the angel sat down, placing the bandages and towels next to Rubi, and his hidden sword in front of him. Tsukune continued. "And to answer your other question, well, I am a human. We arrived here today because of our extracurricular club research. Where you are now is a motel in the city that we're staying for the night."

Rubi widened her eyes, but stayed silent. She then spoke up in disbelief. "Human? You're a human?! That's not possible! No human could ever defeat a witch like me! And they don't have powers like what you had!"

Tsukune raised his hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not lying! Back there, I was just borrowing the ayashi's power, that's it!"

Rubi looked at him. "Ayashi? What do you mean, you got the power from an ayashi?"

Tsukune smiled weakly. "Okay, then here's what's going on. I am a human being."

"I'm a witch, as you already know." Yukari said.

"We're ayashi." Moka and Kurumu said.

"And I'm an angel." Haru said. "We're kind of a mixed group here."

Rubi could not believe it. Ayashi? Angels? Humans with monster power? That's impossible!

She grabbed Tsukune's shoulder. "Stop joking around!" she said. "Ayashi can't possibly be friends with humans and witches! And angels are supposed to exist only in Heaven, not in the human world! That's impossible!"

She then noticed that Tsukune was wincing in pain, and that Haru, out of the corner of her eye, was grasping his sword. She let him go, as Tsukune was swarmed by the girls, worried about his wounds.

"That… that wound…" she said. "Is that where I sliced you earlier?"

Tsukune slowly nodded, massaging the wound slowly.

"Why did you help me?" Rubi asked. "I tried to kill you back there… Don't you hate me for that?"

"It should be obvious, right? There's really no need for a reason to help somebody." Tsukune said. "Besides, I kinda went overboard and attacked you back there. Knowing that Rubi-san's a girl… I'm really sorry for that."

Rubi slightly blushed, then turned away from facing them.

"As much as Tsukune's right," Haru said, getting up and leaving, "I still think it's a bad idea to bring you here. But, it was an even worse idea to leave you where we found you. So I guess there's no other alternative."

Tsukune looked at Haru, who walked out, then back at Rubi. "Sorry about that. He's a real nice guy, once you get to know him."

Rubi didn't look back. "Like I care." she said.

The next day.

Tsukune and Kurumu came into the room they were all sharing, holding a tray of breakfast, Tsukune wishing her a good morning. Rubi, with Moka and Haru sitting next to her

"You know," he went on. "these ayashi and witches have an amazing healing ability. I mean, I feel better now, and more importantly, Rubi-san's face looks much better today."

Rubi glared at him. This human, she thought, he's not releasing any monster aura right now. Is he really a mere human? If so, how did he…

Tsukune noticed her looking at him, and asked what was wrong. She said nothing.

Out of nowhere, Yukari came in the room, holding grocery bags.

"Welcome back, Yukari-chan!" Moka said. "You went out to take a walk, right? How's the city?"

Yukari smiled, holding up the bags. "Look at this! I went to a store called a supermarket! I never knew how easy shopping was, especially all by myself."

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu smiled. "Wow! That's amazing!" Tsukune said, "You were so afraid of the city at first, but now look how far you've come!"

"Yeah," Haru said, showing a hint of emotion in his voice. "You did pretty well."

Yukari smiled, and pulled out some drinks. "Here you go, as requested. I bought everybody something to drink."

Everyone but Rubi got up, and each held a drink in their hands.

"At first," Yukari said, blushing. "I gave up trying to have everybody understand my feelings. But now, I think I can do better by understanding everybody else."

Tsukune looked at Yukari, who then ran up to him, hugging him with all her might, much to Kurumu's chagrin. "I'm really glad." Yukari said. "It's all thanks to Tsukune-san. He helped me coming up with this idea."

Rubi looked on at the scene, and began to shake. "Stop…" she said, catching everyone's attention, "stop joking around. You guys are so naïve…" She closed her eyes. "I'm not going to be fooled! Because I know how dirty and selfish the human race is!" She got up from her bed, lunging at Tsukune, causing him to fall on his behind. "I'm never going to trust the humans! I'll peel off that monstrous human skin right now!"

Kurumu cried out for help. Haru grabbed his sword, drew it out, and rushed at her, hoping to get between Tsukune and Rubi.

But Tsukune, very calmly, held a hand in front of Haru, as if telling him to stand down, and then holding up a drink at Rubi, who stopped in front of him.

"I've heard about the 'witches ranch' and how it's being terrorized and destroyed because of the new construction. I understand why you would hate the humans, and I'm really sorry about that. I know that apologizing won't do anything, but since I'm a human, I wish there is something that I can do to help."

Rubi looked at the drink, then at Tsukune. "Sh…Shut up!" she said, forcing the drink away from them. "Even if you try anything to help, it's too late. You can't do anything about it now!"

Tsukune and the others looked at her, confused. "The humans have already angered my master. And in order to punish the humans, my master will turn this city into a sea of flames.

Haru raised his eyebrows. Master? So someone else is pulling the strings behind the disappearances from earlier…

Evening.

Rubi woke up, looking around the room.

Everyone was still asleep, despite having questions about Rubi's outburst from earlier. But no matter how many times they asked, she didn't answer them. After a while, they gave up, and went on with what they were doing earlier. She got up slowly, and noticed the drink from earlier sitting next to her. She looked at her injuries, which healed quite well. She picked up the drink, and held it closely. If only there was a way for me to actually help…

She then got startled when Yukari got up, asking if she couldn't sleep. Rubi looked at her, feeling her heart beat so fast it could jump out of her chest.

Yukari smiled, as the two witches left the room to talk. As they went outside, Rubi asked for her wand. Yukari asked why.

"In order to use magic, witches need to control nature's power with an item, remember? I can't go back to where I came from without that stick." Rubi said.

"So," a voice said out of nowhere, startling the witches as they saw Haru rest on the door nearest to them, arms crossed. "You've only been here for two days, and already you want out. I'm kind of surprised, actually. I had my money on you leaving earlier."

"H-Haru-san." Yukari said. "When did you-?"

"A minute ago." he said. "I was hoping to ask Rubi more about that 'master' of hers."

Rubi looked away. "I told you, I'm not telling you anything about my master, no matter how many times you ask."

Yukari, feeling the tension between the two, tried to change the subject. "You know, Rubi-san, you should stay here a while longer. I'm sure Tsukune wants to be your friend as much as I do. There's really no need to leave so soon."

"You don't understand, Yukari-chan." Rubi said. "You see, I…"

Yukari and Haru looked at her as the older witch looked outside at the moon, a rise of emotion appeared in her voice. "My… my parents died in a car accident in this world when I was a child. It's because of humans that I have no parents. We were shopping as a family and suddenly a car rushed towards us. My mother and father pushed us out of the way, and died right there. While I was alone, all I could do was to hate the humans. Hatred towards them hatred towards the city, I hated everything that involved the humans. I hated them for what I lost, and all that kept me going all these years…"

Haru looked at her. Wow, he thought. I guess Rubi and I actually have something in common after all. Kind of feel bad about how I treated her earlier. He then noticed an increase of familiar aura, seeing that Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were standing behind the corner, apparently eavesdropping on the conversation. Yukari looked at Rubi, feeling bad for her.

Rubi wiped her eyes, showing that she was crying. "You're lucky, Yukari-chan," she said. "You have friends like Tsukune-kun. That's why I feel a little jealous…" She turned to Yukari, showing a smile on her face. "I wish I could have met you guys a lot sooner in my life…"

She then turned, and ran off to the exit, passing by Tsukune and the rest.

Tsukune looked at her. "Rubi-san," he said.

Haru and Yukari, the latter noticing the other's having been nearby since Rubi and Yukari talked, ran to meet them. They all ran outside, trying to see where Rubi went. Tsukune looked up to see Rubi, having grown her wings back. Tsukune and Yukari called out to her, but she only flew away, going back to where she belonged.

* * * * * *

Fujimi City. Hotel. Nighttime.

Everyone sat in their room, filled with worry. It had only been a few minutes since Rubi had left, and each of them felt helpless.

"I can't believe it." Yukari said, "I thought we could be friends, and then she ran off like that…"

No one answered, let alone try to say anything, as they continued sitting in silence.

Suddenly, the bus driver appeared, lighting up another cigar. "Is that what you really want? If you let this be, she may kill more people."

Everyone was surprised by the sudden appearance. Tsukune then asked what he meant.

The bus driver chuckled. "If I had to guess, the mastermind behind this plot is finally taking action. My guess is she's going to bring an army to destroy this city, and I'm sure that army will include your precious Rubi. She'll destroy the city and every human in this realm just to keep her ranch protected.

Tsukune sat there, dumbfounded. "How do you know this?" he asked.

The bus driver just smiled, and chose not to answer. "What are you going to do, young ones? The relationship between humans and the witches are much deeper than you think. Can you stop them even if that's the case?"

"What should we do?" Yukari said, standing up.

Moka looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Yukari faced her, raising her arms. "We need to follow her, and convince her to come back with us, with those who she can trust. We need to help her!"

Kurumu looked away. "Are you serious? She tried to kill us yesterday, and she mentions something about that master of hers. What if she tries to kill us too?"

Haru grunted. "Then we show this master that there are others to worry about."

Yukari looked at him, dumbfounded. "You want to help? But I thought you didn't care about Rubi."

"I got my reasons for helping." Haru replied. "Besides, even if we do nothing, is it going to change the fact that we have to fight somebody again? After all, it seems like every time we meet someone new, we have to fight someone. Why break tradition?"

Tsukune looked at the angel, then at the bus driver. "We do know where they live." he said. Everyone looked at him, taking in his words. "I truly understand why she would hate the humans, but we can't just sit here. A massacre between Rubi-san and the humans won't solve anything." He then looked up, a determined expression on his face. "Let's go back once more to the witch's ranch, and bring back our friend!"

Witch's Ranch. Nighttime.

Rubi landed near the patch of land covered in sunflowers, where her master, O-Yukata, stood near. Rubi still held onto the drink the others gave her, and now, unlike when she left to capture Yukari, Rubi's heart was now filled with regret of wanting to destroy that which she hated.

"Master," she said, "I have returned…"

The elder witch said nothing at first, but then spoke up. "Rubi…" she said. "it seems you have been defeated by mere humans."

Rubi was surprised. How did she…?

Suddenly, a thin vine appeared, wrapped itself around the can Rubi held, and brought it to the witch controlling it.

"Master," Rubi started to say, "that's just a…"

O-Yukata looked at her, eyes full of disappointment, as the vine crushed and tore the drink to shreds. "And it seems like you have been warmly taken care of by those same humans!" The can's remains flew around the place, some above Rubi's head. "What a shame! and here I thought I taught you well enough. Do you know how many witches have been killed because of those humans, including your own parents? You already know how much I hate the humans." Her eyes glowed as the book Rubi had always seen her carry glowed as well. "You are a disgrace to the witches, Rubi Toujou! It seems that you need to learn some lessons again!"

With a wave of her arm, small vines appeared and wrapped around Rubi's neck, chest, waist, and everywhere else. She could feel them squeezing the air out of her. She screamed, but it only made it worse for her to breathe. The elder witch stood there, squeezing and squeezing as Rubi started to lose consciousness again.

Out of nowhere, a car's engine blared from O-Yukata's side, and as she turned around, she could see the bus from Youkai fly in the air, which for some reason caused the vines on Rubi's body to break off, cutting her free from her bonds.

The bus landed to the side, and luckily didn't topple over. O-Yukata, seemingly clueless to Rubi being freed, pondered at the vehicle.

Suddenly, the bus doors opened, and a creepy voice echoed from within. "Hehe… We're here. Quite fast, eh young ones?"

"You call yourself a bus driver? That was insane!" a woman's voice said. "I thought we were going to die for a second…"

"Hmph." A man's deep voice said, "I think next time, I'll fly to the battle. It seems faster and less dangerous."

Then beings emerged from the bus, as Tsukune, Haru, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and the bus driver exited the vehicle, fully dressed and standing tall.

Rubi looked on with hope. Guys, she thought, you came. But why?

The elder witch slowly turned to the group. "So," she said, "it was you bunch? You took good care of my Rubi?" Her eyes glowed again as her aura increased, making the girls shield their eyes from the bright light of the power in front of them. "What are you doing here in the Witch's Ranch this time? Did you come here to become my foot soldiers?"

Haru squinted. This woman, he thought, she's stronger than Kuyou and that Rikiishi bastard from earlier. That's why Rubi wouldn't tell us anything about her…

O-Yukata noticed Yukari standing next to them. "Little witch," she said, " since we are of the same race," She raised her hand, the source of the vines. "I'll give you another chance. Come, and be a part of us now. We are far greater than the human race. We shall exterminate them all and let them understand who is more superior…"

Yukari stared at the witch, and clung to Tsukune, making her choice. O-Yukata lowered her head. "I see. Such a shame…" she raised her arm in the air, her book glowing with magical power. "Then you all will have to die here!"

Suddenly, a part of the sunflower garden exploded, causing everyone to shield themselves. "Wh…what is this?" Kurumu shouted.

"Look!" Tsukune said. "Something's coming out of the sunflower patch!"

As he said this, a green, scaly arm popped out from the ground, followed by something that looked like a Venus flytrap.

The elder witch chuckled. "Sunflower patch? Look more closely… This is not a sunflower patch at all. You see, plant-manipulating magic is my specialty. This is a monster that I've grown with all my care."

As she said this, one of the sunflowers began to wither, and from the ground it was planted in, rose a beast like no other: A man-eating plant. One much stronger than the beasts Yukari fought off before.

The witch laughed. "This is a good time for me to analyze their combat skills." She then pointed at the group, "Exterminate them all!"

The beast lunged at Tsukune, causing everybody to jump back. Kurumu and Haru readied themselves for battle, but Tsukune urged them to stop.

"What are you doing, fool?" Haru said. "You think you can reason with her? How many times must I tell you this? You can't reason with madness, no matter how hard you try!"

"I don't want to see any unnecessary bloodshed!" Tsukune said. "Besides, this is the only peaceful way to fight this."

Haru growled at him. "You idiot..." he said.

Tsukune walked towards O-Yukata and the helpless Rubi. "Please wait!" he said. "We're only here to talk! We just want to help you think of a way to protect this ranch other than fighting!"

The elder witch smiled, as the beast she sent at them, swatted Tsukune back to the others.

"You make me sick!" The witch screamed. "And now you're trying to beg for your life!? Foolish humans, just die already!"

Tsukune got up slowly, thanks to the girls helping him. "You're wrong…" he said, wiping off the blood from his jaw. "Rubi-san… we saw Rubi-san suffering. She must be in pain from hating humans all her life. A fight like what you want would only deepen that wound!"

O-Yukata looked at Rubi, who sat there, taking in Tsukune's words.

"Instead of fighting," Tsukune continued. "you should try to understand each other better, and eventually become friends! What is so wrong about that?"

The elder witch clenched her fists. "Don't make me laugh! What kind of babble is this human talking about! A trash like you can never get along with the witches! That day will never happen!" The beast lunged again at her call, sending a sharp tail at Tsukune. "Die!"

Tsukune closed his eyes, anticipating the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Rubi, having once again cast her wing-blade spell, stab the beast through the chest.

"Stop! Please stop hurting those people!" she cried out. She then rushed at the beast, cutting it to ribbons with her wings. She landed in front of the others, wings folding to the side.

She remembered the memory of her parent's death, and how it consumed her with hate. She even remembered the time she had with Tsukune and the rest, and how well they treated her.

"Master," she said, "Is it really out of control? Is it true that a battle is the only way to settle this?" She turned around, tears in her eyes. "I… want to try and believe Tsukune-san and everyone else."

O-Yukata looked at Rubi, and felt an overwhelming sadness within. Her face changed from that of rage, to that of pity. "Rubi…" she said.

Suddenly, a vine pierced Rubi's chest, close to her heart, causing her to cough up blood, as the elder witch recoiled her vine. Tsukune and the others called out to her, Haru catching the wounded girl before she fell to the ground, a newfound look of shock on his face.

"Every single one of you," the elder witch said, conjuring more vines from her hands, "is a fool. Foolish pests! Now you've done it! I will destroy everything!"

Haru, not making a sound, slowly placed Rubi on the ground, and turned to the elder witch with eyes burning with hatred. Having seen Rubi wounded like that reminded him of what made him promise to destroy the vampires, angering him. He got up, and raised his sword-concealing bag. "That's it." he said. "Now I'm pissed off."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 12

Witch's Ranch. Nighttime.

"Rubi…" O-Yukata said. "How dare you betray me for those insolent humans!" The gem in the book she held started to glow. "You will all die… this city, those humans, everything that I hate will be destroyed! Nothing shall stop me from completing my goal!"

It had only been a second since the five Newspaper Club members showed up once again at the Witch's Ranch, home to their new friend, Rubi, and her master. Only a second had passed since Rubi was wounded by her master, and now she was lying on the ground, slowly bleeding from her chest.

But as Tsukune and the rest tried to think of something to do, all of the sunflowers surrounding them started to close up, man-eating beasts emerging from the ground, as the elder witch raised her arms in the air, summoning them to do her bidding. "Devour those humans so not even their bones are left!" she screamed.

Many of the beasts, free from their slumber, snarled at the students in front of them. Tsukune, seeing the vast majority of these creatures, was petrified. No way, he thought, this isn't good. I can't believe that all of these sunflower patches were filled with monsters!"

Haru, still standing next to Rubi, had the same thing in mind, only different. So, he thought, the queen is bringing out her pawns. There has to be thousands of them, if not more… He looked back at Rubi, who was still clutching her wound. But these bastards have no idea that Death is coming for them, all because of their Master's disregard of life…

The witch looked back at her creations. "Now," she said, "is the time to take my plan into action. By using the beasts that I've grown, this city will turn into a sea of flame by sunset!" She looked at the group around Rubi, her former ally, "But before that, I must rid myself of these pests first!" She beckoned at her monsters, and pointed at the students. "Kill them!"

As she raised her book in the air, Rubi slowly got up, and faced her master. O-Yukata was surprised.

"Please, Master," she said, her voice growing weak from her wounds, "please don't be angry… Ever since I met with Tsukune-san and his friends, I've sensed a possibility that humans and witches could coexist with each other! If you destroy them along with the city, then that chance will be lost forever! You must not fight! Please!"

The elder witch clutched her book tightly in anger. "Rubi…" she said, "What has happened to you? You seem to have forgotten that I took care of you like my own child…" She lowered the book close to her face, the monsters around her staying close to her. "Why?! Why would you ever help these humans?! You are a disgrace to the witches!" She then, with a fling of her arm, sent the man-eaters at them, chomping and slobbering at their meals. The girls screamed, shielding their eyes, as Tsukune ran in front, eyes closed and hoping to shield his friends from the danger in front of him.

But before he could feel any pain from the beasts, he heard a series of loud cries and some sort of movement. Tsukune opened his eyes to see that Haru, running in front of the human, kicked away the small wave of monsters.

Tsukune was taken aback. "H-Haru-san?"

Haru lowered his leg, still holding onto his duffel bag. "Tsukune." he said, "Go to Moka and the other girls, and try to get them and Rubi out of here. Make sure nothing happens to them."

Tsukune looked at Haru. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

As Haru turned around to respond, Tsukune was surprised to see rage even worse than he had seen before come from Haru's eyes. "I'm about to teach these superior rejects the difference between them and a warrior, in my own way."

Tsukune took a few steps back, remembering what everyone told him about Haru when he came to rescue him and Moka, resulting in a near bloodbath of the PSC thugs when they tried to take the angel on. The look he had heard of was the same as the look Haru gave him. He nodded, and ran back to the girls. Haru walked slowly towards the witch and the monsters around him.

"Hmph," the witch said, "and who do you think you are, some kind of hero?"

Haru looked away. Why does everybody ask me that? he thought. He then turned to O-Yukata. "I'm no hero, I just do what I can to honor my kind. After all, protecting others is what we're known to do."

The witch laughed. "Protect others? Humans do not protect! They seek and destroy anything they can or cannot reach! They are the evil in this world, and my solution is the only way to end them all!"

Haru, not budging from his spot, spoke up. "And you think that the only way to destroy humans is by creating plant monsters? Don't make me laugh. That's about as threatening as an army of children, or worse, an army of worms. Do you really think any human could take you seriously when you send these Cabbage Patch rejects at them? I wouldn't be surprised if they just laughed instead!"

The witch, growing impatient with him, smiled. "Then perhaps when they tear you to shreds, you'll understand how dangerous they are!" She waved her book at him, and several man-eaters circled him. Haru looked around slowly, looking into what he assumed was their eyes as they moved around him.

"Fine," he said, "but don't say I didn't warn you…"

He stood there, silently, waiting for a beast to lunge at him. Suddenly, a beast reared up, and attacked, but Haru dodged, and calmly kicked the beast back, using his duffel bag to swat at the beasts that, one by one, lunged at him. After a few close attacks, he reached for his sword, drew it, and slashed at three beasts that jumped at him simultaneously. They landed behind him, and then crumpled to pieces, green blood gushing out from their bodies. The witch stood near, shocked, as Haru threw the bag that hid his masamune back at his allies, and proceeded to attack at each beast with great ferocity. He performed Lion Cross on multiple beasts, and went all out on the rest.

Tsukune looked at the battle, surprised. No way, he thought. This is Haru-san without his wings!? It's like there's no difference in strength!

Haru slashed left and right, his long sword reaching many beasts, and green blood gushed out every time his blade hit flesh. He spun, lunged, crushed, whatever he did, the man-eaters could not stop. He let out a blood-curdling yell as he ran towards a group of monsters, brought his blade up, and with tremendous speed, cut through them all like they were nothing. When he landed, he pointed his blood-drenched blade at the elder witch's neck, looking on with unrivaled malice.

"You see?" he said as the cries of the wounded and near dead echoed around him, "and I barely broke a sweat…"

The witch looked at Haru, a small amount of fear in her eyes. "What," she said, "w-what in the devil ARE YOU?!"

Haru grasped the masamune with both hands, and assumed his battle form. "Would you believe me," he said, "if I said I was Death incarnate?"

He heard a series of slashes behind him, and he turned to see Kurumu, bringing out her claws, attack some of the beasts that didn't face the angel. Haru gritted his teeth, attacked O-Yukata, and back flipped to Kurumu's position.

"Dammit, succubus," he said, "I thought I told Tsukune to get you guys out of here!"

Kurumu grunted. "There was no way that would ever happen," she said, "after all, whoever attacks my Tsukune will pay for it!"

Haru cursed under his breath. "Fine. Just stay out of my way." he said. "Knowing Tsukune, he still doubts my power…"

O-Yukata stood there, dumbfounded, as Kurumu assumed her succubus form, and with Haru, slaughtered the beasts around them.

What is going on?! the witch thought, how can humans use such strength and form? Unless…

She raised an arm, holding her book closely. "I knew it. Rubi couldn't be defeated by mere humans! Those two must be ayashi! But why would they help humans?" She looked at her remaining soldiers, and looked back, a fierce look on her face. "It doesn't matter. Kill her as well! Whosoever gets in my way must die!"

A few beasts lunged at Kurumu and Haru, but the succubus and the angel sliced them all like they were nothing, working perfectly with each other, as Kurumu launched herself in the air.

She noticed a few beasts lunge at her, but they were stopped by Yukari's magic cards, as she swept in to face the monsters alongside her friends.

"I'm here to help, everyone!" Yukari said, brandishing her wand, readying herself into battle.

"Yukari-chan?" Kurumu said, facing the opposite way from Yukari, as the two were surrounded by man-eaters. "Idiot, this place is dangerous! Little kids should stay back."

Yukari laughed. "Just be quiet. Someone like you shouldn't be telling others to back off."

Kurumu faced the young witch, anger in her eyes, as Yukari did the same. Haru slashed at a few monsters, and turned at the women. "Would you two focus?! This is no time for your idiotic arguing!"

Yukari and Kurumu looked at the angel, and sighed. "Well," Kurumu said, "he does have a point…"

Yukari nodded. "I couldn't agree more. After all, it seems like we have to work together for now."

The two friends lunged at the beasts, slicing and blasting at them with their magic, joining Haru at the assault.

Rubi, still on the ground, was amazed at their strength. Tsukune just grew worried. I can't believe this is happening, he thought. Is it really too late to stop this? These monsters are trying to invade the city and kill everybody there. What if fighting is the only way to settle this?

Tsukune clenched his fists, conflicted in what he should do.

After a few minutes, of fighting, Haru, Kurumu, and Yukari stood close by, surrounded by dead monsters. The girls were sweating from the fight, their clothes clinging to their skin,

"Hmph." Haru said, looking at Yukari and Kurumu. "Not bad, you two. Maybe there IS something I can trust you in doing…"

Kurumu looked at Haru. "Is that a compliment from the brooder? I must be dreaming."

Yukari laughed. Haru looked away, and faced the elder witch, pointing his blade at her. "Give it up, witch. No matter how many of those abominations you have, they're nothing against us."

The witch shook with rage, and opened her book. "Why are you helping the humans?" she asked. Kurumu and Yukari looked at her in confusion. "Seems that you all still understand very little about anything…"

A bright flash of light came from the book, engulfing the students and Rubi, as O-Yukata chanted some text from the book. "I shall show you all the 'true future' of this ranch, and the dark side of the human beings…"

The light got brighter, as Tsukune was blinded as a result. When his vision returned, he was horrified at what he saw.

All of the ranch, the beautiful scenery, the garden, everything, had been turned into trash.

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock as Haru looked around, finding himself closer to the others and the elder witch on higher ground, surrounded by her creations.

He looked around at the change of scenery. What the hell? he thought. What is this place?

The witch looked down at the group. "Do you understand now? Do you know where this dump is? This is the 'thing' that the humans are trying to build! At my ranch! Those abominable humans are trying to build a trash site out of the witch's ranch."

Tsukune and Moka looked at her, shaken by her words, and the environment they were in.

The witch continued. "Do you understand my pain and how it turned into anger and hatred? I've lived for over a hundred years, and ever since the city that you know of was a small town, and humans didn't dare to step onto this ground, I have been this way. Now, it may not look like much of anything, but I once had a family on this ranch. Those who were driven from their homes by selfish humans. They had no other place to go, and as a result, this place became a paradise for us." Her face, which turned to a sad expression, resumed its raged look. "These humans that come after us, destroy forests and kill creatures right in front of us. And after all of that, they wish to turn this place into a mere trash site?! Do not mock us!"

Tsukune stood there, aghast. He remembered what the bus driver said, about how the relationship between humans and witches was deeper than he thought, how Moka when they first met professed her former hatred for humans because of how they treated her, each thought made it hard for Tsukune to stand alone.

He then walked towards the elder witch, past his friends, and got down on his knees.

Everyone was shocked, even Haru. What in the hell is he thinking?! Does he actually like people trying to kill him?!

O-Yukata was taken aback. "What is this? You're asking for forgiveness?" She grew angrier. "You fool, even if you beg for forgiveness now, nothing will change my mind!"

"Please forgive us!"

O-Yukata, surprised by Tsukune's outburst, got quiet, as he continued. "I was so naïve because Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, and everyone else were nice to me. But I never realized that humans are hated this much. I've always been surrounded by my kind friends which must have made me too naïve that I… I had no idea what was going on at all. Please, forgive us. If we can make it up for it, I'll do anything for this ranch."

As he said this, Haru reached for Tsukune, and belted him in the face.

"Haru-san!" Moka shouted.

The angel raised the human in the air by his collar. "Dammit, Tsukune, when will you learn? In situations like this, you can't reason with the enemy. All that you can do, when they're this far off into completing their goals alone, is to fight. Talk is cheap, but battle is not. Only when you truly understand that will you know the true decision: to defeat them. Why can't you see that after all this time?!"

Tsukune looked down at him, clutching at Haru's arm. "I told you before, I don't want to see pointless bloodshed. No matter how much someone wants to destroy, I will always know that there is a side to reason with."

Haru brought the human closer. "And what if it costs you your life? Not everyone can be reasoned with."

Tsukune looked into Haru's visible eye. "Then I'll die trying." he said.

Suddenly, Moka screamed, as the elder witch wrapped her vines around the vampire's neck, dragging her close to O-Yukata.

Tsukune cried out to Moka. Haru dropped the human, and pointed his sword at her. "Let her go!" he said.

The elder witch smiled, bringing Moka close to her.

"What are you doing to Moka-san?!" Tsukune cried out.

The witch laughed. "Being naïve means that you're determined to be punished, correct? Kuku, the let us test it out, foolish human!"

"Witch!" Haru shouted, a fierce look in his eyes, "if you so much as draw blood from her, no force in Heaven or Earth will save you from the wounds I will give you!"

O-Yukata laughed. "Crimes must be punished." She beckoned at her creations, who were almost forgotten, "Kill her first!"

Tsukune widened his eyes. No…

He tried to stand up, but the witch wouldn't let him. "Watch closely as I finish her off. If you can sit there without attacking me, then I'll rethink my plan to destroy the city! I'll let you have a taste of what it's like to lose someone important!"

Tsukune sat there, lost about what to do. Haru's mind was racing. I can't let that bitch kill Moka! Even if my honor wasn't at stake, I can't let this happen!

Suddenly, they heard Moka's voice calling out to them. "Don't worry, Tsukune, Haru-san. No matter what kind of history you have, it's always better to live together peacefully. Me, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, and even Rubi-san, we all learned that from you, Tsukune." She smiled, despite feeling the vines around her neck begin to tighten, "You are not wrong. I will believe in you, no matter what."

Kurumu, Rubi, and Yukari, even from afar, took her words in deeply. Tsukune still sat there, lost in thought, the words of Moka echoing in his mind.

"Curse this woman," O-Yukata said, "I was going to choose one that valued their life more… Curses!" She raised Moka higher in the air. "Then, as a request, die!"

Suddenly, Tsukune screamed at her to stop, as he rushed at the witch and Moka.

The witch smiled. "So you decided to do something after all. Is this why humans are untrustworthy?"

She nodded at the human, as her man-eaters lunged at Tsukune, cutting shallow to deep wounds on his body.

But that did not stop him, as he continued despite being attacked by monsters he could not defeat. And yet, as some of them began to bite on his arms, he began to slow down. Kurumu shouted Tsukune's name, as she rushed in, only to find that the other man-eaters were standing in her way.

"Even after begging for forgiveness, you would turn against us in desperate situations! You are no different that trash!" O-Yukata said.

Tsukune, still trying to move, looked into the elder with determination. "You're wrong! If it will save my friends, then I will take the punishment. I'll take on all of them! So please, let Moka-san go!"

The witch and Moka stood there as the man-eaters continued to swarm around their human gourmet. Moka began to cry.

The witch snarled. "Shut him up." she said, "Devour him!"

Suddenly, she retched forth, tasting blood in her mouth, as she saw a red blade pierce her chest. She looked back to see Haru, eyes brighter than flame, hold his sword though the witch.

"What are you-?!" she said, before she coughed up more blood.

"Just testing a theory," he said, as he looked in front of him, "and it looks like I was right."

O-Yukata looked at the direction Haru faced, just to see Moka slip from her clutches, and rush to Tsukune's aid.

"Moka!" Haru shouted. "Hurry up and help him! And to your other side, when you emerge, save some for me! I want nothing more than to kill this bitch!"

O-Yukata tried to stop Moka, but Haru twisted the blade, making it impossible for the witch to move.

As Moka lunged into the croup of man-eaters, it wasn't long before a bright flash of light engulfed the monsters, forcing them to back off. The witch was surprised. "WHAT? How did she-?"

Haru got close to her. "The first mistake you made was that you underestimated us. Only one of us was truly human. And, you just pissed off a powerful enemy…"

The witch looked on through the blinding light, just to see Other Moka emerge, clothes torn and Tsukune in her arms.

A bleeding Tsukune, rosario in hand, looked at the vampire next to him. "Mo…Moka-san…"

Other Moka smiled. "You idiot. Doing such a crazy thing even though you are a human. But, thanks to your foolish antics, we're saved, Tsukune."

Rubi was taken aback by the transformation. This… she thought, THIS is her true form? What power!

Kurumu sat down in relief. "Thank God. Tsukune managed to pull off her rosario…"

Haru slowly pulled the blade out of O-Yukata. "Now things will get interesting…" he said. "Moka! I left you some for you to fight. Just be sure not to destroy her entirely. That's my job."

Moka grinned. "Hmph." she said.

The witch, holding her book to her wound, in hopes that it would heal faster, raised her arm in the air, producing many vines. "I don't believe it. And here I thought you'd be dead when you jumped headfirst into the man-eaters. But it seems that you too are an ayashi. All of you are even more of an eyesore than I thought." She then waved her arm in front of her, sending dozens of vines at the vampire. "Stop getting in my way!"

Other Moka, tuning out the witch's words, ran up to her and kicked her square in the face, sending her flying and crashing several dozen feet from where she stood.

"Too bad for you," Other Moka said, as Haru turned around, "I'm not as forgiving as Tsukune is…"

Haru grunted. "Thank God for that." he said.

Other Moka smiled, and brushed her hair aside. "More blood rather than explanation. Isn't that what you desired?"

The witch got up slowly, coughing up even more blood. Tsukune and the rest rushed to the vampire's and the angel's aid, seeing if they were alright.

Suddenly, they heard a weak laugh coming from the witch, as she looked up, taking off her hood. "Do not take me lightly, little girl." She then placed her hand on the book's cover, as her aura began to grow.

"Oh, no!" Rubi said. "That spell… She can't be think of using…"

The remaining man-eaters turned to their creator, and ran at her, clinging onto their master.

"I have lived for over a hundred years. Through years of experience, I shall show you my true strength. I shall make you regret the day that you made me serious!"

As each man-eater touched her, they began to form a giant mass of power, as the witch's aura continued to grow.

"No way," Tsukune said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Haru wiped the blood from his sword, fighting his body's urge to rest. "I wish." he said. "Looks like things really are getting interesting…"

Other Moka grunted. "What a fool. It seems like she won't understand her place unless she dies…"

"No, Master!" Rubi shouted. "You mustn't use that spell!"

Her pleads did not reach the witch's ears in time, as the mass of man-eaters suddenly exploded into a bright light.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 13

Witch's Ranch. Nighttime.

Haru was blinded.

It had only been a second since Other Moka was released and defeated O-Yukata, Rubi's master, as a result of the elder witch's attempt on her life as well as Tsukune's. Thanks to Haru, her other side was able to get to Tsukune before the witch's man-eaters consumed him, and therefore was released to beat the enemy in front of her. But somehow, the witch stayed conscious despite taking a kick to the face by the vampire, and then cast a spell that, for some reason, caused her creations to swarm around her, engulfing everyone in a bright light.

Even though all he could see was white, Haru could still hear Rubi's pleas for her master to not go through with whatever she was doing. He then heard the witch's voice echo throughout the area.

"I am sorry, Rubi…" she said, "but I can no longer go back now. I hate the humans! I hate what they have done to our kind! And I will wipe out this heathen species and lay ruin to their city, if it means saving this place! The hour of my revenge has finally come!"

Suddenly, the light waned, and Haru could see everyone still standing where they were before, only now the land was covered in it's current form, as well as O-Yukata's thought of its future.

Kurumu gasped as she pointed in front of her. Haru turned to see a giant mass of green tower above them all, standing right where the elder witch was just a moment ago.

"What…" Yukari shouted, "what is this horrible thing!? Did she just merge with all of those monsters?! How is that possible?!"

The creature raised a giant arm of sorts in the air, and sent it crashing down onto the students. Haru and Other Moka barely saved them all before the thing landed close by.

As they let go of their comrades, they turned to see O-Yukata, appearing in the middle of the beast's chest, laugh. "Impressive, is it not? You don't look so tough anymore, against my century's worth of experience and power!"

Haru was horrified by what he saw: The witch had truly combined with her beasts, and formed a giant of a man-eater, with her as the core, inside one of the abomination's many mouths. The beast was pure green, with four giant arms, two jaws forming the shoulders, and a mass of roots forming its legs. She laughed even louder. "Bring it on, weaklings! Let us cleanse this world of the human plague!"

Above the others, in the sky, Rubi looked in horror at her master's change. She knew what it was, a spell that could not be reversed in any way. Because the witch had cast it, she could no longer recover her true appearance. Rubi felt tears going down her face. "No… I didn't want this… please…" She cried out to her master, hoping to reach her ears, "Stop it, Master! For Heaven's sake!"

She suddenly heard a voice call to her from below. She looked down to see Other Moka tell her to stay back, as she began to walk closely to the beast.

Tsukune called out to her, but the vampire would hear none of it. She told him to stay back, and not interfere.

The witch smiled. "Are you serious? Are you truly intent on jumping straight into the lion's den?"

Other Moka did not answer, only kept walking. She reached Haru's position, and turned to him. "Haru," she said, "let me handle this. I can take care of our guest."

Haru grunted. "Are you sure? This thing isn't like Kuyou or that Komiya bastard from long ago. This is a true beast. Nothing like what we face before…"

Other Moka smiled. "Why, Haru," she said, "it's as if you care for my well-being…"

Haru turned away. "No, I just don't want you to go running off without knowing what you're up against. Just be careful."

The vampire grinned as the angel walked off. "Thanks." she said.

Rubi looked on in tears as the vampire kept walking, talking to O-Yukata. "As I told you before, I prefer bloodshed over long speeches, so do not come back complaining if you die…"

The witch smiled. "Shut up, ayashi." she said, the beast raising an arm in the air. "I'll crush you to bits." She sent four giant vines from the arm, crushing the area where the vampire stood, forcing her to a nearby tree, and then through a series of trees.

Tsukune cried out to her, as the vampire tasted blood while being sent throughout the forest by the witch's creature, causing a great explosion of dust around the beast's outstretched arm.

Tsukune gritted his teeth, as the explosion caused Kurumu to take him and Yukari high in the air, making her strain from the extra weight. Oh no, he thought, not even a vampire cannot dodge this abomination? This is bad. If the humans see the fight from the city, and investigate, then things will turn even more bloodier…

But, as the dust settled, Tsukune was glad to see Other Moka was alright, albeit slowly moving, she seemed okay.

The witch, finally putting two and two together, laughed. "Now I understand. Those scarlet eyes, it all makes sense. You are a vampire, are you not? A monster of legendary strength that permanently infuses its own body with energy. If they are pure-blooded, their combat abilities stretch well beyond imagination. They live apart from other creatures, either human or monster, for they are feared by everyone." The witch began to lick her lips, an idea forming in her head. "Hmm, how tempting… I think I shall absorb you and seize your power…"

Other Moka stood there, think of a way to get to the witch, and then realized that the arm of the beast O-Yukata controlled was closer to the ground.

She ran up to it, jumped, started to climb up the arm, and when she got close to the center of the beast, delivered a roundhouse kick to the witch's face.

"You can get as enormous and repulsive as you wish, but it won't change anything for me!" the vampire said.

The blow made the monster stumble back a few steps, but it stopped. Other Moka then realized that Tsukune was shouting at her to look out, but before she could figure it out, a bunch of vine wrapped around her arms, legs, and body, immobilizing her.

From the center, the witch laughed, despite being hit. "I finally have you now…" she said.

Other Moka was shocked. No way, she thought, struggling to be free. This thing is so tough… She's so flaccid that I can't grab a hold of her… Are my attacks useless against this witch?

As she got a closer look, she could see that the mark she left on O-Yukata dented her face, but she seemed unaffected. "It was barely a mosquito mite on the back of my neck…" she said.

Other Moka gasped. "I don't believe it. Even at full strength, it did nothing?!"

The witch laughed, her face reconstructing back to normal. "I think you got far too cocky. Not only did I change my size, but my strength as well. Allow me to show you!"

Other Moka then screamed in pain as the ends of the vines dug through her skin, small amounts of blood oozing from the wounds. She watched in horror as the vines proceeded to go further in her body.

"What are these things?" the vampire shouted. "What are they doing to me?!"

She screamed louder as one of the vines managed to get underneath the skin of her neck, and into her face. Tsukune clenched his fists. "Noo! Moka-san!"

O-Yukata laughed. "You did not believe me when I said I would absorb you? Under this appearance, I can fuse with an unlimited number of creatures and steal their strength. That is the very purpose of this fusion technique! With this spell, I can absorb every human like a giant parasite…"

Tsukune tried to reach out to her, but Kurumu held him back. "Tsukune! If you get too close, she'll absorb you too!"

Tsukune looked back at her. "But if I do nothing, Moka will…"

Yukari looked at him. "If Moka can't do anything against this monster, then it's because the witch is too powerful for any of us to fight!"

Tsukune got mad. "Then what do you want me to do?!" he shouted.

Other Moka's screams got louder as she felt the vines draining her strength away. O-Yukata howled in laughter. "I can feel it… Your phenomenal power is invading my body. Soon, I will become the most powerful creature in this universe! More! Join with me and become a part of me, vampire!"

Suddenly, she heard Rubi shout at her to stop, as the young witch tried to cut Other Moka down with her wing blades. The elder witch looked at her, confused and surprised.

Rubi shuddered as she felt numerous vines pierce her body, even at the jewel on her wand was destroyed.

As Rubi looked back in pain, she could see that more vines connected to Other Moka, resuming the absorption. The witch tried to use her magic, but then realized that her wand was useless. Her wings began to fade, as she then knew that her magic would be of no use to her.

O-Yukata looked at the young witch, her only friend, asking why she would defy her. "Why do you insist of going against my will?! We had always walked together until today. You were so obedient, you never tried to rebel against me…"

Rubi weakly raised her free hand at her former master. "Please… stop this slaughter… I beg of you…"

As she began to lose consciousness, dropping her wand, her last thoughts were of Tsukune, pleading for him to stop O-Yukata.

And suddenly, without any remorse, the witch made the beast she controlled eat her whole. Tsukune struggled, trying in vain to stop the elder witch.

"There…" she said. "Now you can defy me all you want. Now that you are through, you will now realize that you belong to me!" Tears began to run down the witch's eyes. "Such vitality! I can feel your energy filling every part of my body, Rubi…" Her smile got bigger as she looked back at Other Moka, who felt close to death. "Now that she is no longer in the way, you're all mine! No one can stop me now!"

As she laughed, and the vampire struggled to be free, only to slowly do so every second. Tsukune grew frustrated. This can't be happening! This can't be! Someone has to stop her! If not Moka, or any of us, then who could-?

He then had a thought, and looked around. Haru was nowhere in sight.

"Haru-san?!" he called out. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud voice from high in the sky shout. "Hey, bitch!"

O-Yukata looked up, just to see Haru, wings outstretched, with the moon shining behind him, a look of fierce hatred in his eyes. "Did you forget about me?" he asked.

During the battle, Haru brought out his wings, and observed the fight, He was curious to see what power his enemy had against the witch, and when Rubi was devoured, Haru's heart skipped a beat, his anger once again increasing.

The witch widened her eyes. That man?! Wings?! How can this be?!

Haru then dove down with tremendous speed, as he cut through all the vines holding Other Moka down, the speed of his blade even caused the chunks of vine to burn, never to be used. The witch howled in pain as her strength slowly gave way. "What?! How!?"

Other Moka began to fall, but was caught by Haru, holding her close with one arm, as the other held his blade. She looked up at the angel, smiling at her rescuer, but then winced in pain as the vines that were still connected to her started to move, causing her to bleed out even more.

Haru looked down at her. Damn, he thought. The vines are trying to kill her, even when they're not absorbing her power. If nothing is done about them, she'll die. Haru looked at his sword. I could leave her to her own devices, but… where is the honor in that?

He looked back at the vampire. "Moka-san," he said, "I'm going to try something that should help you. It may get painful, but it's for your own good."

He then energized his blade, turned it over, and while holding the sword with his hand, punctured one of the entry wounds that the vines got into.

Other Moka screamed in pain, and began to get louder as she felt powerful energy flow through her from the blade, the vines burning up with the tremendous energy they were given.

O-Yukata, seeing what he was doing, sent many vines at him, hoping to stop him.

But before they could reach him, they were swiped away by magical cards. She looked up to see Yukari, waving her wand in the air, as a swarm of cards surrounded the three students.

"Haru-san!" Tsukune called out. "We'll cover you! Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing!"

Haru nodded. "A little concentration would be nice…" he said.

Other Moka wriggled in pain. The energy was so powerful that she felt like a great fire was lit within her, and it grew and grew with each passing second. She began to sweat, feeling every vine be obliterated from her body.

The elder witch grew furious at the three that were blocking her from the angel and vampire. "Damn you! Stop getting in my way!"

Suddenly, the great power she felt from the two earlier began to fade, as she saw that she was too late, and Haru had restored Other Moka.

The vampire panted, tired from the ordeal, as Haru leaned towards her, whispering in her ear. "You should be fully regenerated after a short while, so I'll buy you some time. Now, I hope you can forgive me for this." With those words, he tossed the vampire away, sending her flying towards the earth beneath them.

"Now then, witch," he said, turning to the beast, "where were we?"

O-Yukata screamed. "How dare you! You, an agent of God, going against a powerful entity like myself?! Who do you think you are?!"

Haru raised his blade, wings flapping in the air. "Like I said before, Death incarnate."

He then flew towards the beast, hoping to attack with everything he had, but he never got close, as the beast the witch controlled leaned down, and swallowed him whole.

Tsukune could not believe what he saw, Kurumu and Yukari wereboth scared even more than before. They knew that both Haru and Moka were stronger than the three combined, yet they themselves could not stop the elder witch's onslaught.

O-Yukata laughed yet again. "Unbelievable! Not only have I absorbed Rubi, and some of the vampire's power, I also have an angel's strength to add on my own! I am invincible! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsukune gritted his teeth. "I can't believe it. How can Haru lose to her? How could this happen?"

Yukari then realized something. "Guys, when the elder witch absorbed Rubi and some of Moka-san, her aura increased, right?"

"Yeah," Kurumu said, "Why?"

"Well, how come her aura's not grown when she ate Haru-san? Nothing's changed at all."

Tsukune raised his eyebrows. "Really? Is that true?"

Kurumu focused, then looked surprised. "She's right. Nothing's changed."

As they discussed that, O-Yukata began to notice it as well. "I don't understand. I ate him, I absorbed him. Why am I not getting stronger? What's going on?"

She then waved it off, and smiled. "It doesn't matter. He's absorbed, nothing else matters. I have the power of the immortals now! Nothing can stop me now-."

She then felt a strange pain in her chest, and she began to twitch. She doubled in pain as she felt powerful energy rip through her insides, making her cough up blood. The beast howled in pain as it followed suit. Tsukune and the rest watched in awe, trying to make sense of what was going on.

The pain grew worse and worse as the witch continued to bleed, wounds opening up on her body as the beast she controlled twitched violently. She cried out, words masked in pain, "What is going on?! What's doing this to me?!"

Suddenly, the beast's gut, just below O-Yukata, sliced open sideways, as Haru, mostly covered in slime, broke out violently from within, seemingly unaffected.

The witch bent down in pain as the angel flew far from her, turning to face her. She shouted at him, still in pain. "What?! H-How? How did you survive? I ate you! You should be dead!"

Haru grunted. "Who do you take me for? Do you really think I would let a weed like you consume me?"

The witch was furious. "What do you mean?!" she yelled.

Haru kept hovering in the air. "Can't figure it out? I let you eat me, all so that I could look within and find Rubi, so that I could save her."

The witch grabbed at her wounds, as she felt weak.

"Alas," the angel continued. "I could not find her anywhere in there, and your out-of-control magic was eating away my power, so I decided to make my exit through your gut. After all, I still have a promise to keep."

The witch became curious. "What are you talking about? Your vampire could not wound me, what makes you think you can?"

Haru grunted, grasping his sword tightly. "Because you made four deadly mistakes. One, you pissed off the wrong people. Two, you took the life of Rubi, who only wanted to follow in Tsukune's footsteps, and make things better between witches and humans. In your greed and lust for blood, you killed the only friend that trusted in you." He floated closer so that the witch could see his face up close. "Believe me, I understand how you feel. You lost that which you cared for, and now you want those who took that away to pay for it. I truly understand. But!" His eyes flashed with unbelievable malice, as his aura grew more and more, "When you disregard innocent lives and kill them blindly, you yourself become that which you despise, and at that point, you become the monster. And THAT was your third mistake. But your last mistake was trying to kill Moka, something whose right does not belong to you. And because of that, now you will witness a wrath unlike no other; that of an angel. And even if all of that were not the case," he pointed his blade at her, "it is my duty as an angel to protect the humans at all costs. Elder witch! For your crimes against the human world and the monster world, I sentence you to death!"

He then disappeared, as O-Yukata looked around, trying to find him. She then felt something grab her throat, as she looked in front of her to see Haru squeezing her throat, causing her to choke. She sent numerous power-absorbing vines at him, as each punctured him. Despite feeling the attack, the angel did not even flinch. The witch felt no power going through the vines, only excruciating pain, more powerful than a giant inferno.

As the vines burned away, Haru looked into her eyes. "Now," he said, "witness the true strength of that which rivals Death itself!" His wings began to move faster, as he continued to hold the witch by the throat.

What Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari saw shocked them to their very cores. Haru, with all his strength, made the roots that formed the beasts legs rip apart as he carried it high in the air, several hundred feet from the ground, with one hand. As Haru yelled at the top of his lung, with all his might he threw the beast high above him, then ran his hand over his blade, energizing it.

As he did this, he whispered to himself. "O great and powerful light, grant me your strength. Rain down upon that which stands in your way," He then turned around, and swung his sword, "RAGNAROK!"

As he swung the masamune, dozens of beams shot out from the blade, each one shaped like crescents. They flew towards the beast, and exploded upon impact. As they hit O-Yukata repeatedly, Haru appeared above the beast, so fast it seemed like he teleported. He performed it again, sending the beast crashing down as countless beams hit it multiple times in the back.

The beast got up slowly, as its master felt pain like nothing she felt before. Haru then reappeared in front of her, enraging the witch to no end.

Haru pointed his blade at her. "Do you see now? I'm far too powerful than you could ever believe. That is why you cannot defeat me! Why you can not defeat Moka, Yukari, or even Rubi."

This was a bluff, however. The monstrosity was immensely heavy for Haru, even at full strength. He felt the muscles in his arm scream in pain as he kept his stance, trying to controll his breathing as to not give away anything to O-Yukata.

The witch screamed at the angel. "You worm! You truly believe you can destroy me?!"

Haru did not flinch, only to let out a small grunt. "Destroy you? I've always had the power to defeat you. I was just stalling."

The witch blinked. "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, a voice echoed from below, the witch looked down to see Other Moka, holding Rubi's destroyed wand at her.

"How sad…" The vampire said. "Rubi… sacrificed her life to try and thwart your folly. Now, the chance to trap me is forever gone. In her memory, I shall fulfill her final wish."

O-Yukata growled, shouting "SILENCE!" at her foe. "I will absorb you to make you stop saying such rubbish! One way or another, you will be MINE!" She sent thousands of magical vines at Other Moka, in which she dodged with ease. The witch tried to squash her with one of the beast's arms, but before she could, Haru flew to the giant limb, performing Ragnarok once again and aiming it at a part in between the monstrous shoulder and arm, knocking it back as it crashed to the ground below.

The witch howled in pain. "DAMN YOU!"

"Hmph." Haru said. "I'm the least of your problems, fool."

He nudged at Other Moka, who managed to climb, once again, up the monster's arm towards the elder witch. She tried to fire more vines at her enemy, but Haru swatted away like they were flies. He then proceeded to fly into the heart of the beast, and stab the witch in her heart with a charged masamune.

"Poor madwoman…" the vampire murmured. "Even if I do repeat myself… I won't be caught a second time!"

She jumped, dodged, and ran all the way to the core, and with Rubi's wand, pierced the jewel in the middle of the book the elder witch carried, which was placed right in front of her.

O-Yukata coughed up even more blood, as Other Moka looked into her eyes. "Rubi gave you out before her death. The jewel on your book was your only weak point. The only way to truly stop you…"

Haru grunted. "Seems I was right." he said. "Even Rubi could defeat you easily…"

O-Yukata looked down upon the broken wand, thinking back to Rubi.

And then, the beast she controlled began to crack. Surges of light shined through, a loud ring echoing throughout the air.

Kurumu was taken aback by the power. "What the-. What is this?!"

Yukari was terrified. "No way… Get back! We have to get further back now!"

Tsukune looked at her. "What do you mean, Yukari-chan?"

The young witch explained. "Her body is made out of a multitude of fused man-eaters. If the Master loses control over the magic that enables her to keep them together, then everything will end up in a massive explosion!"

Tsukune's eyes widened, as he called out to Haru and Other Moka to get out of there.

Haru pulled out his sword, then Rubi's wand, and held a hand towards the vampire. "Let's go, Moka." he said. "We have no more business here."

Other Moka nodded, took his hand, and flew off.

As they reached Tsukune and the others, they could hear O-Yukata's screams of terror get louder and louder, as she yelled out Rubi's name.

And then, she exploded.

A burst of bright light engulfed the area where they fought, causing Kurumu and Haru to lose control of their flight, and crash to the ground.

* * * * * *  
Moments later, Tsukune, followed by the rest, came to, and observed the battlefield.

They found themselves in the midst of a wrecked area. The beautiful trees, the mainland, it was all destroyed. As the sun began to shine, signaling the dawn of a new day, Tsukune covered his eyes in regret.

Rubi, he thought. I did all that I could, but it was all for nothing. For nothing!

Haru, seeing the human's reaction, placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder, catching his attention. "There was nothing you could do. She made her choice, and in the end it gave us hope. You should not grieve for her, rather pray that she transcends to the Hallowed Father with no troubles burdening her soul. Nothing more."

Tsukune looked at him. "So that's it? Accept her sacrifice? Accept her death?"

Haru did not blink. "Sometimes, for the greater good, one must first sacrifice something in order to defend that which matters. When you hold the best intentions in your heart and mind, nothing else matters."

Other Moka walked towards the boys. "I couldn't agree any more." she said. "Not bad from my hero."

Haru looked at her. "Hero? What do you mean?"

Other Moka looked at the angel. "Haru, you were willing to protect us all from the witch's threat. You were willing to protect my other half. And, more importantly, you saved me from death, brought me back from its doorstep, and helped me defeat the beast. At first, I was not sure to trust you, but now, I'm certain." She bowed, a sign of respect. "Haru Uematsu, I would be honored to fight alongside you once more when the need arises."

Haru stood there, shocked. "Y-You mean that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Other Moka looked up, and smiled. "So, the tough, mean, and cold angel can have an emotion. I'm impressed."

Haru lightly blushed, as he turned away, lost in thought. I don't believe it. She trusts me! Both her and her other side trusts me! I actually did it! I got close to her!

Suddenly, breaking the mood, Tsukune and the rest noticed a couple of vehicles driving towards them. As they got closer, they saw that it was the school bus and a normal car. As they stopped, the car door opened to reveal Nekonome-sensei, who looked curious. "Sorry for the slight delay." she said, "Oh dear, it didn't go without trouble then!"

Tsukune got confused. "Trouble?" he asked.

The bus doors opened, revealing the bus driver. "Heh heh heh." he said, lighting a cigar, "Yeah. I had a feeling that this whole witch problem would be easily handled by you five, so I thought about leaving you all here to take care of the problem at hand. After all, who better than the group who beat the Public Safety Commission?"

Tsukune and the rest walked up to the two, bringing them up to speed.

Tsukune sighed. "In the end, I couldn't change anything… The witch is dead, and so is Rubi-san…"

Suddenly, a voice with an Osaka accent came from the bus. "What are you daft or just acting like it on purpose? Quite the opposite, you guys did it real slick."

Kurumu was surprised. "Gin?! What are you doing here?!"

Yukari gasped, for in Gin's arm was an unconscious Rubi.

"No way." Haru said. "But how? We saw her get eaten by the witch!"

The bus driver smiled. "Really leaves you speechless, right? That girl got out of the explosion unscathed. We found her unconscious lying on the road. I guess O-Yukata used the last of her strength to protect this child…"

Everyone swarmed around Gin, amazed at Rubi's survival.

The bus driver walked close to Nekonome-sensei. "Not bad, eh?" he said. "Those kids are strong… their bravery and confidence in friendship succeeded in changing O-Yukata's heart. Not to mention that they saved every human in the city! And they say they couldn't do anything? They acted like heroes!"

Nekonome-sensei agreed. "Perhaps their bond is strong after all." she said.

The bus driver smiled. "All except one." he said, looking at Haru. "One of them still seems to be following their own agenda, despite today's experience. And, for some reason or another, I bet they feel that they're close to achieving their goal. Maybe it's a good idea to see where this takes them all, and how far that person will go to achieve what they want…"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 14

Youkai Academy. Morning.

The roar of student voices welcomed Haru as he entered the Academy's main building, nearly exhausted from his recent flight.

It had been a month since he and the rest of Youkai Academy's Newspaper Club returned from their trek into the human world. A month since they saved the humans from destruction in the shape of man-eating plant monsters led by a vengeful witch named O-Yukata. A month since they saved their new ally, Rubi, from her master's demise. They had brought her back to the monster world, and left her in the care of the school hospital.

She had regained consciousness two weeks after, her mind blurred from the events from before, yet knew something was different. The group informed her about how things changed for the better back in the human world, how a group of activists, led by the two human women that Yukari saved, managed to cause the cancellation of turning her home, the Witch's Hill, into a giant junkyard. That instead, it would be preserved, unchanging for much longer, into a place of peace. Rubi smiled after hearing about it, but then found herself burdened by the death of her former master, one who she wanted to change for the better. Since then, she went through treatment in order to help her overcome the loss. But even when one of the club members inquired, no answers were given.

Haru could feel her pain. Despite hiding it from the others, he knew what Rubi went through, and seeing her go through with what she had to now gave him more motivation to see his goal completed than before. It angered him that he couldn't help her, but he knew that it was a battle Rubi had to go through alone.

He shouldered his concealed sword as he walked through the crowds of students, making his way to the Newspaper Club meeting room. Since the school year was about to resume after summer break, things had to go back to what they were before. Which meant the Newspaper Club had to go through with the assignment given to them at the beginning: Go to the human world and describe what they saw.

As he walked to the classroom door, he immediately heard yelling from the other side. He slid the door open, just to see what he hoped never to see.

Tsukune was pale, paler than he had ever been since he got into the monster academy.

Haru shook his head. Dear God, what did Moka do now? he thought.

He turned to see Moka and Kurumu locked in conversation about the former feeding on Tsukune's blood all the time, and how it annoyed the latter beyond extent.

"I know you're a vampire and all," Kurumu said, grabbing Moka's hair, "but that doesn't give you a reason to drink his blood, especially this early in the morning! I swear, if Tsukune dies from lack of blood, I'm going to kill you."

Moka squirmed, half in embarrassment, half in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just got so thirsty, that's all…"

Yukari noticed Haru, who sat down, and covered her nose. "Oh, God, Haru-san! Why do you smell like the inside of a gym locker?!"

Haru looked up, wiping off the sweat from his neck with a spare towel he left earlier. "Sorry about that. I just got back from some exercising, and I didn't have time to go to my room and change."

Tsukune looked at him as the angel picked up the bag he left with the towel and change out of his sweat-drenched shirt to his uniform. "Exercise? For what?"

Haru placed some deodorant on him, and buttoned his shirt over a drenched sleeveless shirt. "Well, seeing as how we keep getting into fights with others back to back, I thought it best to train myself just in case the cycle repeats itself."

"Ah. Okay." Tsukune rubbed his head, still mostly confused.

Haru looked away, knowing that it wasn't the truth. After he found out that both Moka and her true self finally trusted him, after close to six months, he resolved to prepare himself for the day he would take her life. All he had to do now was catch her at a time she would be alone, unleash her true form, and kill her then. Only problem was, she was never alone. Every time he thought he had the chance, it was ruined by either Yukari wanting to play with her, or Tsukune trying to keep her company. Since then, he made sure not to leave his skills to rust, and trained his flight time and his swordplay everyday before and after school. This was made easier when Nekonome-sensei, after informing him that his grades were doing excellent and showing no signs of dropping, gave him the choice to have fewer classes that didn't involve anything not related to basic studies.

As he straightened his tie, he noticed Tsukune tell Moka that he was okay, and that he had no problem with her drinking his blood. "Besides," he continued, "We still have these newspapers that we made during the summer sitting around. Let's go and pass them out now. After all, school is about to start, so we need to hurry to the grounds."

Haru agreed. "Seeing as how the PSC's are no longer a threat, we should have no problems with getting these newspapers in the hands of students."

Tsukune nodded, and picked up a box of newspapers to carry out, Haru following suit.

The girls stood where they were, surprised. "Guess Tsukune's more determined than before," Yukari said. "I think he's finally getting used to this school."

"Yeah," Kurumu said, "And Haru-san seems to be quite the big brother to him, huh?"

Moka let out a small smile. "I suppose so." she said. "Do you think it's because of what happened in the human world?"

Kurumu shrugged, picking up another box full of newspapers. "Maybe. Who knows? A lot has changed since then."

Moka nodded, and left the room with Yukari, a warmth of happiness in her heart.

Youkai Academy Grounds.

As if someone cast a spell that repeated events past, there was once again a giant crowd surrounding the Newspaper Club's paper stand.

And quite a crowd there was. Students, flocking from all over the grounds, huddled around the place, awaiting the newspapers handed to them by the Club's beautiful members. The boys stayed back behind the table, setting out newspapers for the girls and other students to pick up.

Tsukune could hear, amongst the chatter of students, the surprise in the voices of some who found out about their travels to the human world. Thankfully, the papers left out the events that transpired on the Witch's Hill, and only talked about various interviews from actual humans regarding different subjects.

Haru looked around to see the human smile, asking him what was so amusing.

"It's just," Tsukune said, "I can't believe it's been a whole month since we got back from the human world. What happened with Rubi-san, her master, everything. But for us, ever since that day, we found out how deep the boundaries between the humans and the witches are, and how important their coexistence is. It's made me realize that in the end, I've gotta work hard too. I want to be able to stay here with my own ability. I can't always rely on you and Moka-san and the others all the time."

Haru grunted. "It's true. There comes a time when you need to find the strength to defend what you believe in, and to depend on yourself for strength as much as you depend on us to help. A man should always have the strength to repay his debts, no matter the cost. We helped you before, and there will come a time that you have the strength to help us back."

Tsukune nodded, continuing to pass out papers to students and his friends left and right.

Not long after, the crowd cleared out, and only the Newspaper Club stood nearby, Tsukune clutching the last empty box, holding it upside down to see dust fall to the ground.

Kurumu, in her happiness, grabbed hold of Tsukune, and hugged him tightly, despite Moka's attempts to get her off of him. "Yay!" she said, "The issue's a big hit!"

"Well, duh," Yukari said, "We pretty much cleared through all the boxes full of them. Guess our hard work has paid off, huh?"

Moka let go of Kurumu, and looked away. She then quickly turned around in excitement; her face showing the sign that she had an idea. "Hey, how about we go and celebrate? A party for the successful result of the Newspaper Club's summer issue."

Tsukune agreed. "Great idea, Moka-san!" he said.

Haru nodded. "Yeah, Moka-san. Not bad."

"A party?" Kurumu said, "Why not hold it right after school? We'll have everyone bring something to the party and have a great time!"

Haru shrugged. "Dunno what I can bring to the table. I was never a good cook and I have no idea where to get food from anywhere outside of the cafeteria."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Moka said to him. "Maybe you can try and bring drinks from the vending machines."

Haru looked away. "Well, I guess I could…" he muttered.

Tsukune looked at the girls. "Should we tell Gin-sempai? Maybe he wants to be apart of this?"

Kurumu shook her head. "Nah, that thing might be off to flirt right now. And with another woman, I don't think we need him."

Yukari nodded. "He's the enemy of all women!" she exclaimed.

Tsukune looked away, blushing. "Yeah, I guess you're all right…"

Moka looked at Tsukune while he conversed with the others. Tsukune, she thought. I feel so much better now. There's been a lot going on and I was worried, but seeing be so energetic, maybe we can all live off happily together again.

Tsukune noticed her absent involvement. "Moka-san? What's wrong?" he asked.

Moka blushed. "Oh, um… It's nothing! I was just thinking, that's all."

Shortly after, Haru felt a presence appear from behind the others. Then a voice spoke up. "You guys are so weird," it said, the voice coming from a woman, "The Newspaper Club seems to get along together pretty well."

Tsukune and the rest turned around, somewhat surprised at what they saw.

The voice came from a girl, a possible student, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She had long, purple hair, a white sweater with a wide neck with blue sleeves over a black tank top, a silver necklace, a short skirt, pink and violet stockings, and she seemed to be sucking on a lollipop. She had a cold air around her, as if being near her would ward off any company.

"You guys get along so well," she repeated, "I don't really understand that kind of stuff…"

Tsukune looked confused. "Umm…"

"Who are you, exactly?" Haru asked.

The girl ignored the angel, and walked up to Tsukune, getting close.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Uh… What are you…"

The girl looked at him for a minute, and then smiled. "So," she said, "you're Tsukune-kun. You're cuter that I expected."

Tsukune blushed. "Huh?"

The girl then turned away, and grabbed the last newspaper that Tsukune intended to hang up in the classroom. She left, leaving everyone in a state of confusion.

"The hell was that about?" Haru said.

Moka turned to face Tsukune. "Do you know her from somewhere?" she asked.

Tsukune waved his hands defensively. "No! I've never met her in my life!"

"Where did she come from?" Kurumu asked. "She just came out of nowhere…"

Moka brushed it off. "Well, anyway, we should focus on that party after school. I'm sure it was nothing…"

As soon as she said that, the bell rung, signaling the beginning of a new school day. The group separated to their first class, rushing in to make it in time.

Youkai Academy. Room 1-3.

So far, everything went as it had before. Tsukune, Moka, Haru, and the other students sat by as Nekonome-sensei went on with business as usual.

Suddenly, she changed the subject. "Our first agenda for today is selecting our class leader. In other words, we'll be electing our class manager."

Tsukune felt bummed. Cla… Class Manager?! he thought. When was this decided?!

"During the second semester," Nekonome-sensei continued, "we have things like the school fair that needs to be planned out. Class Manager will be one person, as will be the Vice Manager, and the Secretary will be two people instead of one. Now, does anyone have a candidate suggestion?"

Haru rested his head on a propped-up arm. Hmph, he thought. As usual, Nekonome-sensei's all too sudden. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Moka got nominated as head honcho, and me as VM. Maybe it can give me the chance I need. Haru looked away, giving out a small, unnoticeable smirk. Yeah, right. Like that would happen. I'd probably end up not being a candidate for anything there. So much for wishful thinking…

All of a sudden, a familiar voice spoke up. "Hey, teacher." it said.

Nekonome-sensei looked up, and was shocked. "Oh, my!"

Haru turned around, and felt his heart fill with dread as he saw the purple-haired girl stand up from her seat. "I think Tsukune-kun would make a good manager." she said.

Now Haru was shocked. Her?! he thought. What the hell is she doing here? She's a student of this class?

Tsukune's face deadpanned. "Wha?!" he said.

Shirayuki-san! Nekonome-sensei thought. She finally showed up. I was worried when she didn't come to school during the first semester… I guess she's okay now...

She then spoke up. "So, would you like to be manager, Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune stood up. "Of course not, why me?!"

He suddenly noticed that everyone, with the exception of Moka and Haru, was clapping for him, showing their approval of the nomination.

Tsukune was frantic. "Why are you all clapping!? Stop! I'm not doing it! I'm not the type of guy for this, why can't somebody else… are you guys even listening?!"

It didn't matter. The class was abrupt with cheer that by the time class ended, Tsukune was taken out of the room with Haru and Moka in tow, face redder than blood and shaking in embarrassment.

Moka spoke up. "Congratulations on becoming Class Manager, Tsukune!" she said.

"Yeah, I was really surprised," Haru said. "I figured either Moka-san or myself would be nominated for the job, but I guess Tsukune's more popular than I thought…"

"I said it before, I won't do it!" Tsukune said, still quivering in rage. "Besides, Nekonome-sensei said that we'll do another vote tomorrow for the Class Manager!"

"You sure you want to go through that? I was kind of thinking that Tsukune would make a good class manager." the vampire said.

"Moka-san, didn't you forget something?" Tsukune whispered to her. "Did you forget that I'm the only human in this 'Ayashi school' here?"

"Oh, relax." Haru said. "Didn't you say that you decided that you would stay in this school with your own strength? You plan to no longer rely on Moka-san and the others like before, right? Well, don't you think that being Class Manager will help in some way?"

"No!" Tsukune said. "I meant getting stronger to the point where I could fight my own battles! Not become some leader of sorts!"

Moka, not privy to the conversation between the boys, spoke up. "Hey, why don't we buy some snacks right now? You know, for the party after school?"

Tsukune's face deadpanned. Haru turned away. "Yeah, sure, why not? All this arguing is making my head hurt anyway."

Along with Moka, Haru dragged a fuming Tsukune to a nearby snack stand, only for him to leave, still angry. But none of them knew of the ominous figure following their every move.

Youkai Academy Campus Store.

Moka found herself, once again, left alone to her thoughts. She couldn't believe that, despite recent news, Tsukune was not as festive as she was. She had hoped that being with her would cheer him up, but once they reached the store, he ran off, still mad about earlier.

And so it was, as Moka picked up various sweets from the shelves in front of her, while Haru went to purchase some drinks, that she felt a sense of guilt about Tsukune. It had only been several minutes since he left, and so far, each passing second brought her down more and more.

Why was he so angry? Moka thought. I was really hoping that he could have fun just as we did before; I even went on a date with him to buy some food for the Club's party. Maybe with all that's happened, he's wrapped his mind on being different than he was before. What if… what if he decides to no longer be friends with me and the others? I don't know what I would do should that happen…

She suddenly heard her name called out, and turned to see Haru walk towards her, in each hand a few bags of soda cans.

"You almost ready?" he asked. "I got as many drinks as I could get, hopefully this would be enough for the…" He noticed Moka's lack of focus. "Something wrong, Moka-san?"

Moka shook her head. "No. Well…" She looked away, her face changing from sadness to surprise. She grabbed Haru's jacket, and pulled him and herself back behind the wall leading outside.

Haru blushed. "What are you- Hey! What's the big deal?"

Moka held a finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet, then pointed towards outside. Haru turned his head, and widened his eyes in disbelief.

Tsukune was outside, the purple-haired girl holding onto his arms.

Haru was speechless. "The hell?" he whispered.

Without noticing the two in the store, Tsukune stopped at a nearby stand, the purple-haired girl admiring the food on display.

Not long after he left Haru and Moka, Tsukune walked away, hoping to give himself some distance from the two. He then found himself in contact with the girl from earlier, introducing herself as Mizore Shirayuki. She called Tsukune her "favorite", and proceeded to hold onto him everywhere he went, giving him an uncomfortable feeling throughout, unaware of what to do to get rid of her.

And here they were now, acting like an estranged couple, Tsukune trying to keep a great distance from this girl, while Shirayuki did exactly the opposite.

"I…" she said, catching Tsukune's attention, "I didn't go to most of the first semester until now, mainly because I couldn't get along with people. But, every day, I looked forward for Nekonome-sensei to drop by my dorm room and bring me a copy of the school's newspapers. The stories, the photos, they were great. But, despite that, there was one thing that stood out from the rest: you. All of the stories you did spoke to me, as if you knew who I was and were speaking to me directly. That's why..." She turned to face him, her white cheeks turning a shade of red, "that's why I'm your number 1 fan."

Tsukune was surprised. Moka, from afar, was shocked. Haru gritted his teeth. Dammit, he thought, not again…

Shirayuki then pulled out a notebook from her sweater. "Check this out. I made a scrap book out of all the newspapers you've written." She handed it to Tsukune, who took hold of it, smiling.

Okay, focus, Tsukune, he thought. Ever since Shirayuki-san laid eyes on you, she's caused you trouble left and right. But, then again, maybe she's not so bad… maybe she's just an everyday fan of sorts…

"Uh, thanks." Tsukune said, cracking open the book, "this is a great scrap book. I do appreciate your work-."

His expression soured when he peered into the book. It was articles crammed with comments and strange words written on it that was so unreadable it looked like the ink actually sank into the paper.

"So," Shirayuki said, "What do you think? I wrote a lot about my thoughts of each paper in there."

Tsukune's face deadpanned. "Y-Your thoughts!? THESE are all your thoughts!?"

Shirayuki nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, I really enjoyed the columns that you wrote. It was always from a weak or shy person's point of view, which I really understood." She tilted her head to the side, and crossed her legs. "Your personality," she continued, "and way of thinking are really similar to my own, that I felt we were… connected. Like me, you're also a loner. I could tell…"

Tsukune looked at her, dropping his disgusted expression. "Shirayuki-san…" he said.

Nearby, Moka looked away, shaking. Haru looked at Tsukune, who left with Shirayuki, and then looked at Moka when he felt her cling to his shirt, lightly sobbing. Haru looked away, trying to hide his expression of revolt.

Boy's Bathroom. Not long after.

Haru splashed cold water on his face, leaving the faucet on full blast. After the close moment between the two, Haru and Moka walked back to the Newspaper Club classroom, the latter saying nothing throughout the walk. Once they set down the refreshments, Haru left to give her some space, and to also reaffirm his motives.

Something about Moka being so close to the angel tugged something within him. Something made him feel sorry for the vampire, and he was irate for it. He looked up, seeing his reflection in the mirror, and stared at it for minutes without end.

Finally, he spoke up. "Dammit, fool," he said to the man in front of him, "you can't go off and be like that out of nowhere. You recently found out that you were close to exacting vengeance on those bastards for the past, and here you are now, having pity for one at this moment. You can't let yourself be caught up in this emotional crap that goes on every day of Tsukune's life here. All that matters is what you set out to do, that's it. You have no time to feel sorry for your enemies."

He kept staring at his reflection for a minute, then picked up his bag and left. As he walked to the classroom door, he heard a shattering sound from within the room. Thinking something had happened, he got close to the door, punched a small hole in the door with his finger, and peeked in.

What he saw shocked him to his core.

The girl from earlier, Shirayuki, had Moka on the teacher's desk, her hands around the vampire's neck.

But what surprised him the most was that something was off about the girl's head. It looked disfigured and discolored, and then it hit him.

The purple-haired girl, who was with Tsukune, was a snow fairy.

The girl did not flinch. "Sorry, but you didn't really hurt me. This is just my ice puppet. The real me is with Tsukune right about now."

Moka gasped for air, still trying to make sense of what was going on.

The puppet raised one arm, still holding the vampire down, and her free hand formed an icy blade. "The time has come, Akashiya Moka. Please die already, so that I can deliver my true feelings to Tsukune much easily now." She lowered the blade, and thrust it at Moka's chest.

Moka closed her eyes, her thoughts filled about Tsukune.

Suddenly, she felt the puppet shake, and as she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Haru's masamune blade slice off the arm, and the puppet's head. The rest crumbled into a heap of ice, then melted into a puddle of water.

Moka got up, coughing. "H-Haru-san?"

Haru lowered his blade, and sheathed it. "Moka-san. What happened? Where did she come from?"

Moka shook her head. "I-I don't know. I was resting for a second, hoping to see Tsukune, and suddenly, I saw her in the doorway, and she… she tried to kill me."

Haru looked at the puddle where the remains of the puppet were. Suddenly, Kurumu and Yukari appeared behind him, each carrying food in their hands.

"What happened?" Yukari asked. "Is Moka-san okay?"

"I'm fine, Yukari-chan," Moka said, rubbing her throat. "But, we need to find Tsukune right now! He may be in danger!"

Kurumu noticed the puddle next to the teacher's desk. "What's with the puddle here? Something bad happen?"

"It was Shirayuki." Haru said, turning around. "The girl with the purple hair from this morning. She sent an ice clone of sorts here and tried to kill Moka-san. I managed to defeat it just in time."

Yukari's eyes widened. "Ice?" she asked.

Haru nodded. "Yeah. I think she's a snow fairy. It's something like Kuyou's true form, only a lot different. She must've seen Moka as a threat and wanted her gone." He then noticed Yukari's face turn pale. "What? What is it?"

Yukari looked at the others. "Well, it's this story I heard, but sometime at the beginning of the first semester, a stalker girl proposed to a teacher she liked. But he turned her down, and she in return turned him into ice!"

Moka gasped. "You don't think-."

Haru looked away. "It makes sense. Shirayuki must have feelings for Tsukune, and wants him for herself. We have to stop her. Now!"

The girls agreed, dropped what they had onto nearby desks, and with Haru and Moka, raced outside to find their friend.

Youkai Academy Grounds. Desolate Swamp. Afternoon.

Tsukune couldn't move.

It had only been several minutes since he and Shirayuki left the school and went deep into the grounds, stopping at a nearby swamp. What proceeded then was a typical stone-skipping-over-the-water moment, as Shirayuki tried to have fun with Tsukune, but he was not interested. Despite trying to leave without hurting her feelings, all Tsukune thought about was being with his friends, especially Moka.

Somehow getting a hint, Shirayuki's joyful expression dropped, as did the temperature around them. Suddenly, the swamp froze, and the girl swiped an ice claw at him, causing Tsukune to run across the frozen waters, only to slip and fall. Shirayuki snapped her fingers, and right next to him appeared an icy statue that looked just like her. As Tsukune tried to get up and escape, a hand popped out from the ice floor and grabbed hold of him. It then proceeded to slowly cover his leg, and then his body, with ice.

Tsukune screamed for help. The ice fairy walked towards him. "If I freeze you," she said, "then you won't go anywhere right? If I do this you'll be mine forever."

Tsukune's eyes widened as he felt his body temperature drop. Shirayuki raised a hand a little above her head. "Tsukune," she continued, "We've met each other because it was our destiny. We met because the both of us are loners. We can understand each other better than anyone else, and we have the power to warm each other's cold hearts. That's why, Tsukune," She placed a claw on his cheek, "You're the only one for me. Will you please be mine?"

Tsukune shook his head. "You're wrong! I'm not alone at all! I just-." He then realized what he said earlier to Moka and Haru, about how he wanted to be by himself and learn to stand on his own two feet. He remembered making the claim to them that they didn't understand his desire, and how Moka seemed different afterwards. He then realized how true Shirayuki's words were, and kept quiet.

I'm such an idiot, he thought. Why did I say something like that to you? The only reason I got through everything since I got here was because everyone helped me along the way. I was capable to do everything here, all because I wasn't alone…

The ice began to spread through his chest, and reached his head. Oh, God, he thought, it's so cold. I feel numb.

As the ice slowly covered his face, his last thoughts were of Moka, and how he wanted to apologize for everything in front of her…

Suddenly, he heard a voice from far away. He slowly looked up, breaking the fragile ice, and could make out someone calling out his name.

"Tsukune!" a woman's voice shouted.

Shirayuki looked up, shocked. "No way," she said, "How did you…?"

In the sky was Moka, being carried by Kurumu in her succubus form.

Shirayuki was upset. "How?! My clone should've killed you by now!"

Still flying, Kurumu smiled. "Well, she would be, if not for our resident swordsman." she stated.

Shirayuki grew angry, forcing giant ice spikes to appear and try to hit the girls. "Stay out of my way!" she shouted.

Weaving out of the spikes' path, Kurumu tried to regain control of her flight, but ended up crashing herself and Moka onto Tsukune, breaking him free from his icy prison.

Shirayuki looked back at the crash site. Damn them! she thought. How did they dodge my attacks? Grr, it doesn't matter. Once I have them back on the icy floor, I can end them and get back my Tsu-. Just then, a thought popped up. Wait a second, they said swordsman? Who's their swordsman?

She then felt a powerful aura appear from behind, and got down just in time for Haru to miss his sword swipe from the air. He landed close to the snow fairy, pointing his blade at her.

"So," he said without blinking, "we meet again. How quaint."

Shirayuki fumed. "You? You stopped my clone? Why?!"

Haru didn't budge. "Because you tried to kill Moka," he said, "and that is not your right."

Shirayuki raised her hands in the air, bringing out four giant ice walls surrounding Haru. He looked around in surprise, and somehow dropped his sword when the ice quickly sealed him in a dome of ice.

Shirayuki smiled. Good, she thought. Now that he's taken came of, I can get back to-.

Her expression changed when suddenly, the dome burst wide open, Haru bringing his fist and wings through the thick sheet of ice.

Shirayuki stumbled back. "Wh-what?!" she said. "How did you… What ARE you?!"

Haru looked at her, picking up his masamune with his shoe, and holding it in his attack position. "I'm an angel. What else?" he said.

He lunged at the snow fairy, who quickly blocked the attack with her ice claws. He then flipped over her head, and attack from behind, which led to no avail, as the girl was fast on her feet and blocked each blow.

Holding back the long blade, Haru held back on forcing her to the ground on her knees. "I couldn't help but overhear," he said, catching Shirayuki's attention, "your little conversation with Tsukune, talking about how the both of you are loners? About wanting to warm up his cold heart? I'll admit, the idiot makes his mistakes when it comes to friends and all that, but he's nowhere near a loner. The only one who has a cold heart," he got close to her, so close she could see the relentless flames of battle in his eye, "would probably be me."

Shirayuki gathered up her strength, and forced Haru back. She pointed her claws at him. "You're wrong!" she said. "I know Tsukune-kun. He's like me all the way! Nothing you can say will change that!"

Haru stood there, raising his sword, and then put it down slowly. "I'm done." He said.

Shirayuki was surprised. "What?"

Haru turned away. "I don't like fighting against women, so I'll leave you in the capable hands of someone who has no problem at all with it."

The snow fairy was confused. What is he getting at?

Suddenly, a burst of light erupted from behind her, causing her to turn around and shield her eyes.

"Wh-What is this?!" she cried out.

While Haru distracted her, Tsukune, after recovering from the crash, managed to pull off Moka's rosario, unleashing her true form. And in her place, was the mighty vampire.

The snow fairy was startled. No way, she thought. Her aura, it's-it's so strong! What is she?

The vampire opened her eyes, and looked at the girl in front of her. Shirayuki, in her haste ran up to Other Moka, and lunged at her with an ice claw. "You're so annoying, why can't you just die already?!"

As casually as she could be, Other Moka dodged the attack, and countered with a powerful kick to the midsection of the snow fairy, sending her crashing towards nearby trees.

Tsukune stood up, shocked. He could hear Shirayuki's voice from where she crashed, signaling that she was okay.

He walked up to Other Moka, who didn't seem to pay attention to him at all. "Thank you, Moka-san. You've saved me yet again." He looked away. "I… I just want to apologize, I…"

The vampire looked back at the human in front of her. "It's good that you want to be strong and do everything by yourself," she said, catching Tsukune's attention, "but never forget: the other Moka was as lonely as you were until she met you and Haru-san. You're helping her as much as she helps you. That's what friends are for, right?"

Tsukune looked on, a heavy burden lifting from his shoulders.

Haru walked up, his sword resting on his shoulder. "Yeah," he said, "you know how I was agreeing with you about getting stronger, but if it means dragging even more people into your life and making it more dangerous, then perhaps you should go back to how you were."

Tsukune rubbed his head. "I suppose so."

As he was welcomed by Kurumu and Yukari, who reached the swamp just then, Haru stood back and surveyed the area. See? he thought. This is why you shouldn't try to get too close to the enemy. You'll get too attached and you'll have second thoughts about revenge. You have to distance yourself from them a little now; otherwise all these years of training will be for nothing. He then looked around to see Shirayuki had disappeared, possibly during the conversation between the three earlier. He shrugged it off, and with the others, returned to the Academy.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 15

Youkai Academy. Teacher's Lounge. Morning.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tsukune said, waving his hands in the air. "You want us to do… what?!"

Haru rubbed his eyes. "For once, I'm with Tsukune on this. It seems like a bad idea, especially concerning this person in particular."

It had been a few days since Shirayuki attacked Tsukune and tried to take him all for herself, while trying to kill Moka. Since then, things had settled down, the ice fairy hadn't been seen since the fight, and yet, as Nekonome-sensei implied, it was a big concern for her and most other teachers, which led to Tsukune, Haru, and Moka being summoned to the teacher's lounge and being asked to bring her back.

Tsukune's face turned pure white, the memories of recent past still haunting him. Since that day, he kept looking back every time he was alone, just in case Shirayuki decided to attack yet again.

Nekonome-sensei rubbed her head. "That girl hasn't been coming to school since most of the first semester, and now, after only being back for a day, disappeared. If she's absent any further, it may only trouble her." She looked up, smiling. "That's why, Tsukune-kun, Haru-san, Moka-san, I think you three should go to Shirayuki-san's dorm room and convince her to return."

Tsukune gulped, then turned around.

Haru leaned up to him. "Should we even bother?" he whispered. "This girl tried to take your life, and now Sensei wants us to bring her back?"

Tsukune faced the angel, whispering. "You think I don't know that?! I still have nightmares about what happened, and I keep finding myself looking behind every step I take just to see if she came back!" He then noticed Moka getting close, joining the conversation. "What should we do, Moka-san? There's no way I can do this! After all, Shirayuki-san and I had a big fight that day, and she probably hates me for it…"

Moka shuddered. "Same here," she said quietly, "she hates me so much that she tried to kill me then. If it weren't for Haru-san, I would be dead now."

Haru looked away. "Considering the facts of the other day, if she ever saw us, there's a chance she'll turn us into ice on our way back…"

Tsukune and Moka looked at him, then their faces deadpanned at the thought of becoming chunks of living ice. The thought sent shivers down their spines, giving them more reason not to go.

But Nekonome-sensei, who seemed to be ignorant of their conversation, didn't heed any excuse given by the three, only picked up a pen, and wrote down a number and directions on a slip of paper, handing it over to Tsukune. "That's her room number. If she's not in her room, there's a chance she may be at the cliff hanging over the ocean near the women's dorms."

Tsukune looked at the paper, still feeling hesitation in his heart.

"I'm counting on you all!" Nekonome-sensei said, smiling. "After all, it IS your job now, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune looked up, blinking. "What?"

The sensei beamed. "You ARE the Class Manager now, right?" she said.

Tsukune freaked. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Since when did I become Class Manager? I thought the results weren't until later today?!"

Nekonome-sensei paid no mind, only continued congratulating him for his newfound title. As Moka and Haru looked on, Tsukune kept trying to talk his way out of his position.

"The teacher is going over board…" Moka said.

Haru grunted. "It wouldn't be the first time this happened." he replied.

Moka shrugged. "I guess so…"

She then felt a presence behind her, and felt a man, possibly another teacher, walk by the vampire and angel, and stopping in front of Tsukune and Nekonome-sensei.

He spoke up. "Sensei, do you have a minute? I like to discuss with you about Shirayuki-san."

Tsukune looked at the man. What?

Nekonome-sensei recognized the man. "Oh, Kotsubo-sensei! It's been a while! Is there something wrong with Shirayuki-san?"

The man, Kotsubo-sensei, rubbed his head. "What, you haven't heard? Jeez, this is a serious matter." He placed his hands inside his pockets. "Last night, two of my soccer team players encountered Shirayuki-san, and she nearly killed them."

Haru raised an eyebrow. Seriously?

Kotsubo-sensei continued. "Those poor kids were found almost beaten to death and frozen in ice. Both were seriously injured and are now being treated in the hospital right now. If nobody had found them in time, it's possible that they could've died."

Nekonome-sensei began to sweat and Kotsubo-sensei went on. "It's unfortunate, but a scene like this would lead her to expulsion from this academy, since this is the second time she caused trouble, if you don't forget her numerous absences. Our school cannot deal with her and her troubles any more. It's for the best that she be expelled."

Tsukune's heart raced. Expulsion!? he thought. Shirayuki-san…

The sensei then noticed Tsukune. "Oh, you must be Tsukune-kun, right?"

This caught Tsukune by surprise and confusion, in which Kotsubo-sensei took notice and left with Nekonome-sensei, wanting to talk more about further details.

Tsukune and Moka stood there, aghast about what they had heard. Haru clenched his fists. Damn, he thought, guess Shirayuki's causing more trouble even after having lost to Other Moka. Still, he looked at the direction Kotsubo-sensei and Nekonome-sensei went, something about that man seems off. Like he has a personal stake in this…

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice from behind, calling out to Tsukune and Moka. The three turned around to see Ririko-sensei, the math teacher who caused trouble for Tsukune before the summer break, walk towards them. Haru lowered his bag, readying himself for the one called a lamia to make her move.

Not paying any attention to the angel, however, Ririko-sensei got close to Tsukune, whispering something to him that made him blush bright red. Haru was confused, while Moka fumed.

Ririko-sensei turned away. "You know, you'll get hurt someday if you get into too much trouble. After all, our teachers here are not as nice as I am, especially Kotsubo-sensei." She smiled as she continued. "After all, he's famous for making fast moves on girls, and he's very strict. If he sets his eyes on a girl, he'll never let her go. I heard a rumor that during the first semester, a girl got suspended from school all because of him. If I were you, I wouldn't make him an enemy."

She then walked off, leaving the three puzzled and confused.

* * * * * *  
Youkai Academy Grounds. Not long after.

"Seriously?!" Kurumu said. "Shirayuki-san did all that to some male students?!"

Haru nodded. "It's what we heard. Why? You don't believe us?" he asked.

It had been a few minutes since Tsukune, Moka, and Haru left the lounge, and caught up with Kurumu and Yukari. They told them what had happened, leaving the succubus and the witch feeling uneasy.

"No way…" Kurumu murmured. "Why would she do that?"

Yukari smiled. "Maybe it's because of the lack of love she's been given. I mean Shirayuki-san DID get dumped by Tsukune. Maybe she did it to blow off some steam."

Kurumu reached out to Yukari, and proceeded into their usual moment of fighting and disagreeing.

Tsukune lowered his head. "So, it's all my fault…" he said.

Kurumu looked up, her face being stretched by Yukari. "Don't worry about it. Weren't you getting annoyed with her all because she kept following you the whole time?"

"That's right!" Yukari said, despite receiving double stretches on her face from Kurumu. "Shirayuki-san deserves this. Sucks to be her right now, huh?"

"But…" Tsukune said, "do you really think she'll do something like this?"

Haru looked at him. "Are you serious? You're questioning whether or not someone who almost ended your life is capable of hurting others?" Tsukune looked at him, small glints of anger in his eyes. The angel continued, shouldering his sword-hidden bag. "As much as I don't do this often, I have to side with Kurumu and Yukari on this. It may be better for everyone if she no longer resides in the Academy with everyone here."

"How can you say that, Haru-san?!" Tsukune asked. "I'll admit, her ways of communicating with others may not be acceptable, but that's because she's really lonely. She may have done wrong in the past, but I don't think she's someone who could've done something like this!"

Moka and Kurumu looked at him, while Haru shook his head. Believe what you want, idiot, he thought, because last I checked, you have no grasp on the reality of true monsters…

Suddenly, a man's voice popped up from behind, causing Tsukune to turn around and see Kotsubo-sensei walk up towards them.

"Even if you believe it or not, I know Shirayuki did all of this." he said, holding up a book. "Here's the proof that she did it. This notebook was left at the scene of the crime."

Tsukune's eyes widened. In the sensei's hands was the scrapbook Shirayuki showed Tsukune when they first met.

Kotsubo-sensei opened the book. "Forgive me," he said, "but I couldn't help myself and read all of what's inside. Tsukune-kun," his eyes shifted from the book to Tsukune, "you must've been troubled. She's been bothering you this time, correct?"

Tsukune was shocked. Not of what he already knew, but of how bluntly the sensei described the contents of the book itself.

"At the beginning of the first semester," Kotsubo-sensei continued, "she fell in love with a teacher. Obviously, that love was not accepted. In her desire for revenge, Shirayuki had the teacher turned into ice. For that reason she was suspended from school, and so she stopped going. This shows what kind of girl Shirayuki can be." A small smile formed on his face. "It's like your friend said before: don't you think it's better if she doesn't exist? Tsukune-kun, this kind of girl won't make a difference even if she is in this school. Don't you also believe that she's annoying? Even though you have no feelings for her, she sticks to you like mud. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel."

Tsukune was mad. "You…" He stepped up, only to be blocked off by Haru.

The angel spoke. "Now it all makes sense. At first I had no idea what your interest in Shirayuki's expulsion was, but now the pieces fall in place: The teacher that you spoke of, the one frozen by Shirayuki, it's you, right?"

The sensei smiled, Haru could feel his aura grow. "You are correct. But you shouldn't worry about it, any of you." He covered his face with a hand, which seemed to turn a shade darker, as he walked off. "I will do whatever it takes to release her from this school."

As Kotsubo-sensei left, Haru turned around to see Tsukune clench his fists tightly. "This guy…" he said, "something about that guy I don't like about. He seems driven to see Shirayuki-san leave this school, or maybe, this world…"

Moka looked at him. "What are you saying? You think he wants her dead?"

Yukari clung to Tsukune's waist. "That man," she said, trembling, "something about him scares me. It's like Shirayuki is the only thing he cares about, and he doesn't care about anything else around him…"

"The attributes of a pure creep." Haru said. "Even though I agree with some of what he says, I don't think Shirayuki deserves what he's implying." He looked at Tsukune. "You need to get to Shirayuki's ASAP. Right now, you may be the only one that can help her." He then turned around, and walked off.

"Haru-san!" Tsukune called out. "I thought you didn't care."

Haru stopped in his tracks. "I don't." he said, "but I do believe in fair judgment."

As he walked off, he could feel his heart racing. It was true, he couldn't care less about what happens to Shirayuki, but seeing what Kotsubo truly is, and seeing his eyes, it reminded Haru of another bastard from long ago, the one who started Haru's path.

Youkai Library. Later.

Placing the book down hard enough to nearly break the table he sat next to, Haru finally had his answers.

Since Kotsubo-sensei came t odeliver a warning to Tsukune, Haru had left the others, and went back to the school library, searching for answers other than what he was looking for the last time he came. Answers to who Kotsubo-sensei really was.

Placing the book back where he found it, he left the area, quickly making his way to the Newspaper Club's HQ. Inside, he found Kurumu and Yukari, who seemed to be deep in conversation before he entered.

Haru looked around, somewhat surprised to see no trace of Moka.

"Something wrong?" Kurumu asked.

Haru looked outside. "You two see Moka after I left earlier?"

"Of course!" Yukari said, raising an arm in pride. "After you left, Tsukune went to Shirayuki's just like you told him to, and Moka-san came with us back here. She recently just left to check on Tsukune, so you must've just missed her."

Haru clenched the door frame tightly. "I see. Thanks."

As he left, Kurumu and Yukari looked at each other, shocked. "Did…" Kurumu said, "did Haru-san just THANK you?"

Yukari nodded. "Y-Yeah. I guess wherever he went to helped him in some way…"

* * * * * *  
Outside.

Haru searched through the area, still seeing no sign of Tsukune or Moka anywhere. He couldn't believe, that for such an inconspicuous duo, they were hard to find.

As he kept running, he felt a small hint of relief as he saw the two standing not far from him. Tsukune noticed the angel when he got close.

"Tsukune." Haru said. "Where is Shirayuki? What happened?"

Tsukune turned away, his expression saddened. "I… I managed to find Shirayuki-san, and I told her what had happened. About the two students, how she could end up expelled, just about everything."

Haru was impatient. "And?"

Moka spoke up. "And Shirayuki-san told him a different story." Haru looked at her, confused. "Tsukune was just finishing up telling me everything about what happened. According to Shirayuki-san, she did freeze those male students, but she didn't hurt them. All she did was lose her temper, and then thawed them. She didn't hurt anyone at all."

Tsukune clenched his fists. "Shirayuki-san… she hates me more than ever now. She thinks I betrayed her by assuming that she hurt those students. And it's all because of that damned Kotsubo-sensei!"

"Well, it's about to get worse." Haru said, catching the two's attention. "I think Kotsubo-sensei's going to kill Shirayuki."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Because he's a kraken." Haru replied. Tsukune and Moka looked confused. "It's a monster version of an octopus. They're ancient beasts that have been known to drag anything to the bottom of the ocean when they're pissed. If he gets to Shirayuki, he'll do just that. And last I remembered, snow fairies don't breathe underwater."

Tsukune was lost in thought. No way… Shirayuki-san…

"W-We have to help her!" Moka said.

Haru nodded, clutching his duffel bag. "Okay then, but where could he go? Where would Shirayuki go?"

Tsukune, taking in their words, quickly raised his head. "The cliff. The curled-up cliff that overlooks the edge of the ocean. Nekonome-sensei said that was a place she likes to go when she's alone."

The three nodded, and then ran off towards the cliff.

* * * * * *  
Shirayuki was scared out of her mind.

Not long after she left Tsukune, she arrived at her favorite place, reliving the recent conversation she had with Tsukune, and how his words hurt her.

As she was caught up in her thoughts, Kotsubo-sensei appeared from behind, trying to force her off the cliff and into the ocean. Shirayuki fought back, accidentally pushing the sensei off the edge. As she looked over to see where he was, a slimy, purple tentacle appeared from the edge, wrapping around her leg, and proceeded to drag her down. As Shirayuki fought to hold on to a nearby root, she saw the sensei's true form, and it terrified her to the core.

As she held on for dear life, she could hear the beast beneath her laugh. "Look at yourself, Shirayuki. During the first semester, you tried to freeze to death, remember? A dangerous student like yourself should be dragged down to the ocean floor."

"N-No!" Shirayuki said. "That's not what I… You were trying to harass me back then! I only protected myself because I was desperate!"

"You said that you liked me, right?" The sensei said, shutting Shirayuki up. "You said that you loved me, remember? Then," his eyes eerily shining as he licked his lips, "you shouldn't complain about whatever I do to you. See, I was just playing around back then, but you just took it all too seriously and at the exact same time you were also being too protective. I couldn't handle crap like that. Besides, it'll be too troublesome if you start spreading wild rumors about this, perhaps it would have been great if you don't go to school forever. After all, nobody cares for you more than I do…"

Shirayuki looked back, letting the sensei's words settle in her mind. So, she thought, that's why the teacher framed me and tried to get me expelled. I was such an idiot. If I knew that he was like this, I would've never fallen for him in the first place. Tears began to slowly fall down her face. I hate this… In the end, I still can't trust anyone. Feeling regret in her heart, she took a deep breath, and slowly let go of the branch that was keeping her alive. I guess, she thought before closing her eyes, I've been a loner all along…

Suddenly, a hand grabbed on to hers, and she opened her eyes to see Tsukune calling out to her, while Haru and Moka held on to him to make sure he didn't fall with Shirayuki and the kraken.

"Hold on, Shirayuki-san," Tsukune said, smiling. "You're alright now! I'll help you, and I'll save you!"

Shirayuki smiled. "Tsukune…" she said, slowly reaching for his other hand.

All of a sudden, one of Kotsubo-sensei's tentacles reached out again, and wrapped itself around Tsukune's neck.

"You fool!" The kraken shouted, "Don't get in my way!"

With a sickening snap, the tentacle flicked all the way to Tsukune, severely injuring his neck, making him cough up blood.

Haru's eyes widened as Moka screamed, running to Tsukune's aid. The kraken laughed. "Now that you've seen my true form, I have no choice but to drag you all down with me now!"

As the tentacle uncoiled from Tsukune's neck and onto his arm, slowly dragging him to the edge, Haru pushed him away, brought out his sword, pierced the tentacle and the ground without hitting Tsukune, and took the human's place in keeping Shirayuki from falling to the ocean.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Kotsubo-sensei screamed. "You bastard! How dare you! I'll take you to the pits of the sea you son of a-."

"Shut the hell up, you overgrown squid!" Haru replied, seething rage from his eye causing the kraken to stop. "You try to hurt Shirayuki for your own damned reasons, and now you try to kill Tsukune for it! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself, and that is unacceptable by any means! You want someone to kill? Try yourself, bastard!"

Suddenly, the tentacle Haru pinned with his sword rose up, freed from the blade but now severely bleeding. Kotsubo screamed in pain, but then felt someone yank him from the air and back to the cliff, stumbling. Haru grabbed Shirayuki's free hand, hoisting her up from the edge. The angel then looked at Tsukune, shocked.

During the confrontation, Moka got close to Tsukune's body, and once again, bit his throat and gave some more of her vampire blood to heal him and give him strength he hadn't had in a long time.

The kraken got up, pissed. "What?! Who?! Who just pulled me up to the surface?!"

Tsukune slowly got up, his eyes changed to vampiric irises.

Kotsubo-sensei was shocked. No way, he thought. Who IS this kid?! How did he survive?!

Moka rushed to Shirayuki's aid, as Haru got up, leaving his sword where it was.

Tsukune cracked his neck, enraging Kotsubo-sensei. "Don't you get cocky, you annoying bastard!" He lunged at Tsukune and Haru, each of them did not flinch. "Why don't you two bastards just die already?!"

But before he could land a punch, Tsukune sent a hand in the kraken's face, which was joined with Haru's foot, and the two kicked and punched the sensei with all their might, sending him flying in the air, and crashing in the ocean.

Tsukune stood down, as Haru peered over the edge. "Next time, don't just selfishly follow your own desires, unless you want to lose your life." the angel said.

* * * * * *  
The next day.

News of Kotsubo-sensei's hospitalization spread through the grounds like wildfire. Some said he was sent flying into the ocean, others said he was pushed. Either way, no one had any idea what really happened.

Tsukune shrugged as he, Haru, and Moka stood near small crowds of students murmuring about yesterday's ordeal.

"Well," Haru said, "Guess that's over. Finally."

"Yeah." Moka said. "I'm all glad for it." She then turned to Tsukune. "Hey, any idea what happened to Shirayuki-san?"

"Uh-huh." he said. "According to Nekonome-sensei, her case was clarified and her expulsion was cancelled. That means she can stay here for as long as she wants!"

"Well, that's good, I guess." Haru said. "Still, I can't help that she'll be back soon to haunt us again."

Just as he said this, Tsukune felt shivers run down his spine. Then, out of nowhere, Shirayuki appeared from behind a nearby tree, surprising the three.

"Good morning, Tsukune." she said.

Tsukune turned around, and was surprised at what he saw.

Shirayuki's hair was shorter than yesterday, and given a new hairstyle.

"Wh-What's with the hair?" Tsukune asked.

Shirayuki blushed. "I… I tried cutting it, I got tired of all that long hair, so I shortened it. What do you think?"

"It looks cute!" Moka said.

"Yeah." Haru said. "I think it looks great, too."

Tsukune agreed, making Shirayuki happier. "Thank you, Tsukune." she said, "Now I feel less burdened about everything."

As the four went into the school, Shirayuki-san creepily following Tsukune by peeking around corners, Haru paid little attention to the insanity. Something else occupied his mind ever since he noticed it yesterday.

Tsukune's wounds, the ones Moka gave him when she bit his neck, had not healed right like they were supposed to.

Haru was concerned. Damn, he thought. What could this mean? If he's not healing right, then… No. It can't be happening right now! There's no way it can happen now, right? Haru looked at Moka. Tch. Thanks to Shirayuki, I'm running out of time faster than I anticipated. I think I've delayed this for too long now. Very soon, Moka Akashiya WILL die! Then, Tsukune can be saved.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 16

Youkai Academy. Class 1-3. Morning.

An excruciating migraine appeared on Haru's forehead, making him feel even worse than he had in the past.

It had only been a day since he, Moka, and Tsukune saved Shirayuki from Kotsubo-sensei, a coach who had a deadly obsession to the snow fairy and wanted to drag her to the bottom of the red sea. Since then, Shirayuki had been following Tsukune as she had before, as if the last few days hadn't occurred.

But while it pained Haru to see such idiocy, what he was seeing now made the whole Shirayuki-Tsukune relationship seem normal.

The results of the long-awaited Class Manager votes had come in, and Tsukune was number one. Moka came in second, making her the Vice Manager, and Haru was in third, making him one of the secretaries.

But that wasn't on Haru's mind at the moment. All around him, a bunch of students cheered at the announcement, and as Haru turned to see Tsukune's expression, he wasn't surprised to see the human's face deadpanned, almost understanding what he was going through in his mind.

Unbeknownst to the angel, Tsukune's train of thought was worse than Haru anticipated. Taking in all the comments from his classmates, some about how popular he had become, others on how strong they believed him to be, especially since he brought back Shirayuki from her long absence, it made him freak out to a point that he could barely make out what Nekonome-sensei was asking, as his mind was like a train wreck.

No way, no way, no way! Tsukune thought, his heart racing. Why me?! This can't be happening! Even after the secondary votes, I'm still the manager! They can't be serious about this! And with the fact that I'm the weakest person in this school… Goosebumps ran down his spine, sweat starting to slowly fall down his forehead. I…I can't do this! Everybody's misunderstanding me-.

Suddenly, interrupting Tsukune's thoughts, as well as the celebration in the classroom, the door slid open, as someone Tsukune didn't think he would ever see again reappeared in his life.

Saizou Komiya, the man that tried to hurt Moka in the beginning, resulting in Haru and the vampire revealing their true forms, had finally returned after nearly six months.

"Tch," Saizou said to himself. "What the hell is this? I haven't been in homeroom since school began, and now what's with that Tsukune, bastard…"

Tsukune's skin paled, his mind shifting gears to the memories from his first week of being a Youkai Academy student. Moka's eyes widened, remembering when the beast tried to hurt her. Haru clenched his fists. Dammit, he thought. Of all the times that I'm close to my goal, THIS guy shows up…

Nekonome-sensei told Saizou that he was late, and asked him to sit down at his desk. As the troll walked up to his desk, and stopped.

"Hmph." Saizou said, licking his lips. "So you're the manager now? Don't make me laugh, Aono. Without Moka's help, you can't do anything by yourself, you piece of gutless shit." He pointed at Tsukune. "When we had our one-on-one fight at the beginning, you barely had a chance against me, remember? A weakling like you shouldn't get all high and mighty." He walked to his desk, and sat down. "You don't have what it takes to be a manager. I'm not going to accept this at all."

As he finished, the class was in murmur. How Saizou came off as scary, even when he seemed jealous, how in the beginning of the year Tsukune "supposedly" beat up the troll, resulting in his hatred for Tsukune.

Taking in all of the hype, Saizou popped a vein, his hands over his head. These idiots are pissing me off, he thought. All of them being fooled by Aono… Saizou grew angry. Why is this guy so damn popular? This is all crap! Just wait and see, Aono. I'll show you where you stand.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt a slight jab in his back. Before he could turn around, he heard Haru's voice whisper in his ears.

"I think you left out the part when I also kicked your ass back then." The angel said. "I honestly forgot about you after that little stunt you tried to pull with Moka, and now that you're here, I have only one thing to say to you: Stay out of our way. Don't try anything on either Tsukune or Moka, or else next time I will not hesitate to kill you."

As Haru reclined back, dropping his duffel bag on the floor and letting his warning sink into the troll's mind, he suddenly felt a small sense of dread within. He had not counted on Saizou's recovery to be so soon, and as such, he began to think that this sudden change would end up ruining everything for the angel's revenge.

Men's Bathroom. Not long after.

Tsukune was terrified.

Even with his new status as Class Manager, and Saizou's sudden reappearance, Tsukune felt more fear sink in as he looked at himself in the mirror, watching his reflection pale once again as he thought about recent events.

"It's like a thing with me," the human said to himself. "Every time I wake up in this place, I get into a troublesome situation where I didn't even want to get involved in the first place. And to make things worse, every time it happens, someone tries to pick a fight with me. The future's not looking so good for me…"

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from his neck. As he touched it, he felt the wounds from when Moka bit him yesterday, injecting him with more of her vampiric blood. But unlike with before, this time the wound would not heal. It bothered him early in the morning when he woke up, even when he met up with Moka earlier in the day.

Not again, Tsukune thought. Those same marks are hurting me again… Why isn't this healing?

As he left the bathroom, hiding the wounds once again, he was surprised to see Haru crossing paths from across the hall. The angel tagged along, walking with his friend.

While they walked towards the nearest doors leading outside, Haru kept quiet, taking notice to Tsukune's sharp expressions of pain on his face.

"Something wrong with you?" Haru asked.

Tsukune looked at him, then shrugged. "No. Why?"

Haru looked at him. "Don't lie to me, Tsukune. You're in pain. What's up?"

Tsukune looked down, and sighed. "Well, you remember when Moka-san bit me during the fight with Kotsubo-sensei?"

The angel nodded as Tsukune continued. "Ever since then, my neck's been hurting worse than ever, but unlike before, the wounds aren't healing. They just keep hurting every now and then, and it's driving me crazy."

Haru looked away, showing little expression on his face. "Sounds like you're going through a bad reaction to all the monster blood you've been given since Kuyou attacked us. Maybe it's like how you need a blood transfusion and it's a blood type different from your own."

Tsukune looked at him. "What do you think should stop this?" he asked.

Haru raised his shoulders as the two exited the building. "Do I look like a doctor to you? Maybe you should ask Moka-san to stop giving you some of her blood every now and then. That's all I can say."

Before Tsukune could reply, Kurumu appeared out of nowhere, forcing the human's face between her breasts, making Haru's eye widen in disbelief.

"Tsukune!" the succubus cheered, not noticing Tsukune's attempts to force himself off of her chest. "Let's eat lunch together!"

Yukari, who tagged along with Kurumu, was stunned. "Hey! Don't be so selfish, Kurumu-chan! I wanna squish Tsukune too!"

Kurumu looked at the witch. "A flat chest like yours can't pull off this technique, okay? You should wait until you're older to try this, Yukari-chan."

Yukari blushed. "How rude!"

After the succubus let Tsukune go, allowing him to finally breathe again, the four sat down on nearby chairs, as they brought out their lunches.

While Kurumu and Yukari participated in their usual arguments, Tsukune was yet again focused on his neck, rubbing it continuously.

Noticing this, Kurumu spoke up. "What's wrong, Tsukune? You don't look so good today."

Tsukune looked up. "R-really?" he stammered.

Kurumu nodded as Yukari spoke. "Yeah, you also look a little pale. You feel alright?"

Tsukune looked down. "Well, see, it's my neck. It's been feeling a bit tense, and it kind of hurts because of it."

"It's because of Moka-san leaving that mark on his neck when we helped Shirayuki yesterday." Haru added.

"That mark?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune nodded, then turned to Haru. "By the way, she's not called Shirayuki anymore." he said. "This morning, she met up with me and Moka-san, and wanted me to start calling her Mizore-chan."

Haru looked away. "I honestly don't see why it matters. It's her name, right?"

Suddenly, Moka appeared, greeting Tsukune and the others, while Yukari greeted Moka in her own way.

"Thank God I made it in time." Moka said, seemingly out of breath. "Can I join you guys for lunch?"

They all nodded, as Moka sat between Haru and Tsukune. She then noticed something different about Tsukune, asking him what was wrong. He quickly dismissed the conversation, as the five (unbeknownst to them all, Mizore had joined them secretly, hiding behind a nearby bush close to Tsukune, quietly eating her lunch) went on with their daily routine.

As they began to talk about Tsukune's promotion to Class Manager, Haru felt like everything was normal, like Saizou's sudden appearance earlier didn't even happen. To him, it was just business as usual.

Unfortunately, an unnoticeable dark aura gathered above the five, plotting something malevolent for the group.

Haru was bored as hell.

The school day had ended, and as always, the five met up again in the Newspaper Club's meeting room, going about their usual business. Tsukune didn't bring up the wounds on his neck after lunch again, but the angel could tell that the human was still in pain, despite trying to hide it from Moka and the others.

And now, after a few minutes of work, things were still quiet. Moka and Tsukune had recently left to burn some trash, and now, it was just Haru, Kurumu, and Yukari. It was quiet for a bit, and despite enjoying it at first, the angel began to hate it. Even when he was working on the latest newspapers with the girls, he felt boredom creep in, and it was unsettling.

He then heard Yukari gasp, noticing her expression had changed. He followed her gaze, and saw that, while working, she had pulled out her crystal ball. And now, the inside had turned dark, shaped like black tendrils waving around like wildfire.

"Yukari-chan." Haru said, catching the witch's attention. "What's wrong? Is something bad happening?"

Yukari trembled, slowly nodding. "I-I was just sneaking a peek at how Tsukune and Moka was doing, and suddenly, it just turned evil! Even worse than before when Ishigami-sensei tried to turn Moka-san into stone!"

Kurumu looked at the crystal ball. "What do you think is happening?"

Haru got up, grabbing his duffel bag. "I'll go check it out. It may not be anything serious, so it's probably best if you two stay here. No need to worry about anything that may end up as nothing. Plus, it's best if only one of us went instead of all of us. Divide and conquer, right?"

Yukari and Kurumu nodded, trying to stay calm as the angel left them in the room.

In the hallways, Haru cursed under his breath. He knew that there really was something to worry about. If he was right, then Saizou had ignored his warnings, and therefore, Haru had to find him and make the troll suffer for his ignorance.

* * * * * *  
Outside.

Tsukune was in excruciating pain.

Not long after he and Moka left the others, the pain on his neck appeared once again, this time taking out all of his strength, resulting in him collapsing onto Moka's boobs, then onto the ground. From what her other side told her, he had resisted the monster blood they had given him time and time again, and it was taking a toll on his body, almost to the point where it could break him.

At that point, she was greeted by someone she never suspected to see: Saizou. But this time, he was accompanied by two others, and judging by their behavior, they didn't seem to be in the mood to help. Out of nowhere, one of them, a long haired man who called himself Moroha, attacked Tsukune with blades formed from his own hands, slicing in an X-pattern on the human's chest.

As Moka rushed to save him, she was caught by Saizou, who boasted that he knew that if she was kept far from Tsukune, her rosario wouldn't be taken off, and she would remain as a helpless woman. As he transformed into his true form, while the other two watched from afar, he goaded the wounded Tsukune to watch as he would "toy with his favorite girl" until he was done.

While this was going on, Tsukune could barely move a muscle in his body. The man who attacked him, Moroha, cut some deep and painful wounds, causing him to bleed out worse than before.

Ignoring Saizou and the others, Moka tried again to rush towards Tsukune, only to be once again stopped by the troll, who laughed. "You think I'll let you get away with this, idiot? Think again!"

In one swoop, the troll grabbed Moka's shirt, and ripped it off, exposing her bra and upper body.

Taken off guard by this, Moka was then thrown to a nearby tree, as the troll and his friends surrounded her, making it impossible to escape.

Moka felt tears form under her eyes. No, she thought, I don't want this… Help me… Somebody please! Tsukune!

Admiring his handiwork, Saizou reached out to Moka ready to do what he had intended to do since the beginning of the year.

But before he could even touch the vampire, he felt a fist connect with his face, sending him back several steps. He tasted blood in his mouth, then looked up to see Haru standing behind Moka, his arm outstretched.

Moka looked at the angel, surprised. "H-Haru-san…"

Saizou swore. "Damned angel! Who the hell do you think you are, trying to stop me again?!"

Haru looked at the troll. "I wanted to ask the same thing, you bastard! You think you can just do whatever you want, and not have to worry about the consequences? I told you before not to get in our way, but you decided to ignore my warnings, resulting in you hurting Tsukune and trying to hurt Moka-san. And now," he shot a look so full of rage that it was almost blinding, "it's time that you pay for your crimes!"

Saizou was taken aback. Unlike before, the angel showed unbelievable malice in both his eyes and in his aura, which in the eyes of a monster, looked like a giant inferno, ready to burn everything to the ground.

Moroha laughed, stepping in between Haru and the troll. "So this is the true power of the infamous Haru Uematsu, hmm? To be honest, I wanted to fight you from the moment Saizou told me of your skill with a masamune. And now," he raised his blade hands defensively, an eerie smile creeping on his face, "I can finally have the pleasure of killing you!"

Haru drew his sword, wings bursting out from his back, shielding Moka. "Very well. If you want death, then I shall gladly give it to you!"

He rushed at the monster, swinging his sword viciously, Moroha blocking every attack, taunting the angel as he countered every chance he had.

Haru performed Lion Cross, which opened the monster up for several strikes, sending the beast back several steps. While Moroha was staggered, Haru performed Ragnarok from the ground, sending the blade-wielding beast flying in the air.

"I don't have time to waste with you, dammit!" The angel said, turning back to see Saizou once again trying to attack Moka during the fight. Haru rushed towards the troll, hoping to stop him in time.

But before he could, the other monster that came with Moroha and Saizou screamed as he felt his skull crushed while being lifted in the air.

Saizou turned around to see Tsukune standing up, the wounds Moroha gave had healed.

Haru was shocked. He knew what he was seeing, but something was different this time.

Unlike before, Moka didn't get a chance to inject her monster blood into Tsukune. This time, he had regained his temporary vampiric form all by himself.

"Wh-what?!" Moroha said, having recently recovered from the effects of Ragnarok. "H-How?! There's no way he could stand after that injury I gave him!"

Moka was shocked. "What? How? Why is this happening? I haven't injected him with my blood yet…"

The rosario glowed. 'No!' it said, 'This is… Zanryu Ketsueki! My leftover blood that's inside Tsukune that caused the pain in his neck must have turned him into his temporary form by giving him strength. It's giving him the same effect as when we inject him with our own blood!'

Screaming in pain, the third monster cried out, wondering out loud why Tsukune could still fight despite supposedly being weak.

Moroha, still winded from his fight with Haru, lunged at Tsukune. "Tch," he said, "this is your last life. This time I'm really going to kill you!"

But before he got close, Tsukune swung the other monster around, hitting Moroha with his friend, sending them flying into the sidelines.

Haru was shocked. No way, he thought. This can't be happening!

Saizou couldn't believe it. He then noticed something about Tsukune: like Moka, the human's eyes were red.

It can't be, the troll thought. Those eyes… It's just like when the true Moka is awakened! Saizou clenched his fists in rage. "It's a lie! You can't also be a vampire!" He then rushed at Tsukune, his fist rushing to meet with Tsukune's face. "YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING!"

But before he could land a hit, Haru appeared next to Tsukune, and together, they each sent a fist to the troll's gut, causing him to cough up blood, sending him crashing through multiple trees, flying past Moka and from the battlefield.

Moka stood where she was, surprised at the duo's combined attack's power.

Trembling, Saizou raised a hand towards a close by Tsukune, asking before losing consciousness what he was.

Tsukune stayed silent, then turned around to face Moka and Haru, reverting back to his human form, smiling.

As he was embraced by Moka, Haru walked up to Moroha, who was breathing hoarsely, unable to move. The angel placed a foot on the monster's chest, making him cough up blood.

"Stay awake, bastard." Haru said, looking down at the beast. "I want to know what your involvement with Saizou is. Why are you helping him? Who are you?"

Moroha weakly laughed. "H-how dare you, looking down at me, a hybrid, an outcast. Like Saizou, we are from the Delinquent Ayashi, and we will n-not stand for purebreds and others to look down at us. We will show that we belong at the top of the food chain, and are a force to be reckoned with. Heh… heh… heh."

As the beast lost consciousness, Haru looked away, his gaze directed at Tsukune and Moka. Damn, he thought. Once again, we find ourselves thrown into another battle, time and time again. He clenched his sword, almost strong enough to break the handle. Dammit! Why is it that every time I feel close to fulfill my promise, someone has to get in my way?! He felt his chest tighten, and a burning sensation in his head. Slowing his breath and concentrating hard, He managed to bring both effects within to a manageable point. I… I can't lose control of myself. If what happened long ago happens again, I may do more harm than good. All I have to do is find the Delinquent Ayashi's hideout and destroy them all before they cause more problems for me…

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 17

Youkai Academy. Class 1-3. Morning.

"AAHHH!" Kurumu screamed. "Wh-what happened?! Y-your neck… Who hurt you?!"

Tsukune rubbed his neck, slightly smiling.

It had been a whole day since Tsukune and Moka were attacked by the Delinquent Ayashi. After they and Haru left the grounds, they went inside the school to the nurse's office to patch the human up. Thankfully, said the nurse, the wounds were superficial, possibly as a result of Tsukune turning into his temporary vampire form.

Since school ended once again, the five met once more in the classroom, Kurumu and Yukari just noticing Tsukune's wounds.

"Don't worry, Kurumu-chan." the human said, "It's not all bad, really."

Haru crossed his arms. "When he and Moka-san left to take care of the trash," he said, "Someone from the past came alongside some grunts who claimed to be from some group called the Delinquent Ayashi and attacked them. If it weren't for me intervening, today would've been different."

"He's right." Tsukune said. "All they did was just slice my chest up. If Haru-san didn't show up, who knows what would've happened?"

Haru looked away. You'll thank me for what I'll do later, I'm sure, he thought.

Ever since the fight, both Haru and Moka kept quiet. Unbeknownst to each other, they were thinking about the same thing: Tsukune's transformation despite the vampire not giving Tsukune some of her blood like she did before. But unlike Moka, Haru had something else in his mind: the Delinquent Ayashi. Since Moroha mentioned the name, Haru had asked around about them, to teachers and students of higher year. But every time he mentioned the name, people cringed, just as they did with the Public Safety Commission. They would come up with some excuse about not telling the angel anything, and then leave. After failing many times, Haru decided that his approach wasn't going to work, even if he tried different ways to ask.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune's neck. "Are you alright?" she asked the human. "That looks painful… Did someone bite your neck?"

At that time, Moka looked up, distracted from her thoughts, at the mention of Tsukune's neck, and felt guilt. Even when she did nothing, the neck wounds from the other day were still on Tsukune, reminding her that something bad was going to happen, according to her other side, if she gave more blood to the human again.

Tsukune waved it off. "Well, this neck wound wasn't from yesterday," he said, "but nonetheless, it's alright! Nothing's wrong with me anymore!"

Yukari spoke up, turning to Haru. "Earlier, you mentioned the Delinquent Ayashi… Don't you mean the Outcast Ayashi?"

Haru shrugged. "Does it matter? They still attacked us." he said.

Yukari then turned to Tsukune. "Did you guys beat them up?" she asked.

The human nodded. "Yeah, with Haru-san's and Moka-san's vampire blood's help. Why?"

Yukari lowered her head. "I thought as much. The Outcast Ayashi are comprised of hybrid monsters- beasts with two or more bloodlines mixed within, and there's a lot of them. In addition, they like to scheme things, so if you make them your enemies, it's going to be really bad." Yukari pointed up to the ceiling. "Even recently, I've heard that the Outcast Ayashi, which look down upon purebreds, are showing up more and more. I think you three should be careful for when they decide to get back at you for earlier."

Tsukune looked down. "They look down at purebreds? Why?"

"It's because they believe they are the superior race." Haru said, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "They act a lot like human gangs that use hate crimes to their advantage. If you're not like them, you're the enemy. All because they have more than one bloodline in them."

Moka looked down. "You make it sound like being a hybrid is a bad thing…" she said.

Haru raised a hand, and looked at it. "No, not really. There's nothing wrong about being different, no matter if it's how you act or where you came from. Being a hybrid doesn't change you from being a monster."

Moka looked at him, then turned to Tsukune. "W-well, either way, we should be careful from now on. If we hadn't done that thing it would have been fine."

Suddenly, Kurumu got up, staring at Moka. "That thing? What do you mean, Moka?" she asked, getting in the vampire's face. "Do you know something? Maybe about Tsukune being attacked by those guys? If so, then why didn't you tell us about it sooner. If you hide anything related to Tsukune, I'll get angry…"

Moka began to sweat. "Ku- Kurumu-chan…"

The succubus then ran up to Tsukune, and embraced him openly. "Because If anything happened to Tsukune, I won't be able to bear it!"

Tsukune squirmed, shouting about Kurumu's breasts hitting his wounds, as Moka and Yukari tried to pry the succubus off the human.

Haru, wanting nothing to do with the situation, picked up his stuff, and walked off, no one noticing him leave.

In the hallways, Haru clenched his fists. To think Yukari would give me useless information, he thought. I need to know where to find them all, or else my plans will be ruined. And with what happened to Tsukune and him transforming via Zanryu Ketsueki, who knows how long Tsukune has… Shouldering his duffel bag, he walked out of the school, and towards the dorms. I have to hurry, or another will die by their hands.

The next day.

As soon as the day began, the morning had ended, and it was time for lunch. Haru sat with Tsukune again, as both were quickly joined by Kurumu and Yukari.

The moment Yukari sat down, she noticed something missing: Moka.

"Hey, Tsukune, Haru-san," she asked, "Where's Moka-san?"

Tsukune looked down. "We don't know." he said, "She didn't show up to class today."

"Eh?" Kurumu said, finally joining the conversation. "She's not here? Is Moka taking a break from school?"

Haru nodded. "We asked Nekonome-sensei if she knew anything, but she told us that Moka didn't ask for permission to be absent today. Tsukune's had that sad look on his face ever since."

Kurumu was surprised. "That's unusual…" she said. "For Moka to do something like that, it must be serious."

Tsukune looked away, his thoughts looming to yesterday. After the discussion with the others, Moka and himself went home, talking about the attack by the Outcast Ayashi. Moka seemed more worried about Tsukune's neck, wondering if the wounds did heal. Despite her best efforts, Tsukune would not allow her to examine his neck, claiming that anything that would happen was not her concern, and that he would take care of it. After that, he left Moka be, and walked to the male dorms.

This is bad, he thought. What if she didn't come because of our argument? What if she's angry at me… All I wanted was for Moka-san to not worry about me so much…

Kurumu noticed Tsukune's lack of attention, and asked what was wrong. Tsukune, welcomed back to reality, shook his hands, saying nothing was wrong.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to her about something, but since she's not here…"

Haru looked at the succubus. "What were you wanting to talk about?" he asked.

Kurumu looked at the angel. "The Outcast Ayashi." she said, catching Tsukune's, Yukari's, and Haru's attention. "Yesterday, Gin-sempai seemed to notice how worried I was about the situation, and asked what was wrong. I then asked him if he knew anything about the group, and he seemed reluctant." She fumed out of nowhere. "He then groped by breasts, asking me why I wanted to know. After I punched him in the face, he told me about how much they hate to lose, and how unbelievably strong they all are. How recently they went out of their way to becoming a dangerous group, so much so that even the reformed Public Safety Commission are looking for them." She rubbed her hands. "I still think he's hiding something, but since then, I was thinking that we should all have a cautious attitude about this situation. But, with Moka gone, I guess I can't tell her what I found out-."

Before she finished her sentence, she noticed Tsukune's distant look, and blew on his neck, grabbing his attention, making him run behind Yukari.

Kurumu blushed. "Y-You don't have to run." she said. She then changed the subject. "Hey, Tsukune. By any chance, did anything happen between you and Moka?"

Tsukune looked confused as the succubus went on. "I know that no matter what we say you always look at the sky, but Moka seemed to be hiding something from the day before, so…" she got close to the human, making him blush. "Could it be that the wound on your neck has something to do with Moka?"

Tsukune was startled. "Eh?" he said.

Kurumu went on. "Like, you having to bear that wound because of some fault of Moka's… or something." She got even closer to Tsukune. "If such a thing had happened, I wouldn't forgive her. Because I wouldn't hurt Tsukune at all… If he was hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself either…"

Tsukune, taking her words in, looked down as Kurumu leaned up to kiss him.

"That's true." he said, catching Kurumu off-guard. "Thank you, Kurumu-chan." He then turned away, running from Kurumu's embrace, making Yukari giggle at the succubus's failed attempt.

Haru then got up, shouldering his bag and dusting his hands. "If you'll excuse me," he said, Yukari and Kurumu looking at him, "I have somewhere I need to be."

Leaving the girls alone, Haru walked back into the building. I can't believe I didn't think of asking that idiot Gin, he thought. It makes sense, actually. Someone who uses his powers to get around would know something about what's happening in this school. He clamped on to his fist, cracking his knuckles. It's high time that the wolf tells the truth.

Youkai Academy Rooftops. Later.

Gin raced up the stairs, his heart beating faster than he was going. He had never thought about this day actually coming so soon in his life.

After lunch, Gin went to his next class, and as always, admiring the beautiful women around him. When he sat down, he noticed a note on his desk, and opened it. Inside was Moka's handwriting, asking him to meet with her on the rooftops as soon as possible. Making the excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom, Gin sped out of the classroom and to the nearest stairway.

Oh man, oh man, oh man! Gin thought, smiling. At long last, my beloved Moka finally realizes who her man is! Sorry, Tsukune, but I win this time! He chuckled to himself as he reached the door leading to the roof.

Bursting through with a big smile, Gin said, "HERE I AM, BABY DOLL!"

When there was no response, he opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw.

Instead of his darling Moka standing in front of him, the cold look of Haru Uematsu was in his way.

The werewolf looked around. "Wh- What is this?" he asked. "Where's Moka-san?"

"Not here." the angel replied. "I knew you wouldn't come here if I asked you, so I decided to take some of Moka's handwriting and bait you here."

Gin was confused. "You serious? Well, why the hell are you wasting my time for?" he asked.

Haru walked up to him. "Kurumu told me of her encounter with you yesterday," he said, "and how you seemed to know an awful lot about the Outcast Ayashi. I want you to tell me everything you know about them."

Gin turned away, walking towards the door. "What? Forget it. Why should I tell you anything?"

As he reached for the door handle, a hand forced the door closed. Gin looked up to see Haru, wings outstretched, in front of him.

"That wasn't a request." The angel said, forcing Gin back. "I need to know where to find them, so that they can suffer the same fate, maybe worse, which the former PSC did long ago. And you're the only one with all the answers."

Gin growled, and then ran past Haru with his werewolf speed. But before he was cleared of him, the angel swept low, knocking Gin in the air, and with his left arm he caught the werewolf in the air by his ankles.

The next thing Gin knew was that he was flying backwards. The angel, still holding him, flew up in the air, high enough that Gin could see the school roof look like a white cracker sitting on top of chocolate.

The werewolf screamed out loud, as Haru raised him higher to where the pervert could look at him. "Here's how this will work: You tell me what I need to know, or this school will have one less student in their midst. And please don't lie to me, I'm holding onto you with my weak arm, so you may not have much time."

"Aaaahhh! Noooo!" Gin screamed, tears running down his forehead.

"Don't try to call for help." The angel said. "We're so high up that no one, not even the Headmaster himself can hear you." He shook the werewolf, making him scream more. "Clock's ticking. Where are the Outcast Ayashi?"

Gin looked down. The wind was hitting him so hard he felt like he was going to freeze to death.

"Okay! Okay!" he said, looking back at the angel. He looked around the area, pointing at an old structure, far away from the dorms. "There! That abandoned school gym building! They hang out there a lot! If they're anywhere right now, that's where they'd be!"

Haru looked at the building. "Thanks." he said, letting go of the werewolf.

As the wind blew all around him, Gin screamed, the rooftop rapidly getting closer, as if it wanted him dead too.

But before he hit the ground, he felt his descent slow, and someone grabbing his ankle. He opened his eyes to see Haru, having dived down to catch up, holding him a few feet from the ground. The angel then let go, dropping the werewolf on his head, hurting him.

As Haru landed, Gin slowly got up, massaging his head. "These guys are nothing like the PSC's." he said. "Their leader, Midou, is as sadistic as they come." He looked at Haru, eyes full of fear. "What the hell is wrong with you, angel? Why do you want to know so much about the Outcast Ayashi?"

Haru didn't look back at the beast. "Because these bastards are getting in my way. Nothing else." he said.

As the angel took off, Gin rested near the building, exhausted. "What the… What's his problem?" he said to himself. "Why'd he try to kill me? What did those poor bastards do to piss him off?"

Youkai Academy Abandoned Building.

Tsukune felt pain as he was forced to a nearby broken wall, Midou smiling as he dusted off his hands.

Not long after he left Kurumu, Yukari, and Haru, the human made his way to the girl's dorms in search of Moka. On his way, he was stopped by the Outcast Ayashi, who claimed to have Moka in their possession, Tsukune realizing why she wasn't in school today, as they dropped her bag in front of him.

Following the group to an abandoned building, Tsukune noticed Moka, in chains, shouting at him to get away. Before Tsukune could react, Midou hit the human, whom he believed to be a vampire like Moka, with his arm, sending him crashing to a nearby crumbling wall.

As Tsukune got up, he noticed Midou's aura beginning to grow.

"I really hate you guys," the leader said, his arm beginning to grow spikes, "with your dignity and being well off as pure-breed brats." He raised his transformed arm, its size growing to triple normal length. "And you guys look down at us hybrids! That's why we must prove ourselves! That we are the ones who have a higher worth of existence!"

He sent his arm down on Tsukune, creating a giant tremor as it landed on the ground hard.

Moka, from where she was chained up, was shocked. Tsukune! she thought.

As the dust settled, she saw that Tsukune was fine, and that the blow missed him by a hair's length, but took out a big chunk of the building they were in.

Tsukune was scared. W-What destructive power! he thought. Moreover, I couldn't even see that attack at all! Wh… What IS he?

He then noticed a giant, bony arm in front of him, and what looked like an eye on where the wrist would be. As more dust settled, he then noticed all of Midou's arm and most of his face was covered in spikes and horns.

The monster got up, smiling, as he raised his giant arm again. "Hey hey," he said to Tsukune, "Receive it or avoid it, the next one I will pull no punches, vampire!"

The human shook in fear. Oh God, he thought. Am I going to die?

As he sent his giant fist at Tsukune, Midou was stopped by Moka screaming at him to stop.

"Stop!" Moka said. "I'm your enemy!"

Midou and Tsukune looked at her. What? Tsukune thought.

The vampire continued. "The opponent that you want is different. The vampire is me."

Midou was confused. "What?!"

Moka went on. "All of this is my fault." she said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, her mind going back to all the times she gave Tsukune her vampire blood. "Everything is my fault. I'm the one who's wrong! If you want someone to hate, then take it out on me..."

Tsukune was struck by her words as Midou walked up to the vampire. "Oh ho ho, so it's you then? Come to think of it," he said, raising his monster arm at her, "before he died, Saizou did say something like this-."

"You're wrong!"

Moka looked up in surprise as Tsukune looked away. "You're wrong, Moka-san. That's not true. How can this be your fault? It's because of you that I'm still alive! Please, don't say such things like that!" He ran towards Moka, a determined look on his face. "She's done nothing wrong at all!"

Midou turned around. "Idiot!" he said, raising his arm. "What are you trying to pull, coming at me head on?!" He sent his arm at the speeding Tsukune. "You want to die?! You're an ideal target, Aono Tsukune!"

But before he could land a hit on him, the human's eyes turned red, as he swiftly dodged the attack, making his way to Moka.

Midou was shocked. What?! How?!

As Tsukune walked up to Moka, his neck began to bleed out, his skin looking like it was crackling, forcing him to get on his knees, rubbing his neck.

Midou, seeing his chance, lunged at Tsukune, confident that he can defeat the one he called vampire. But before he could hit flesh, he hit steel, as he saw Haru block the attack with his masamune, standing between him and Tsukune.

"Wh- WHAT?!" Midou shouted.

Haru looked at the beast. "Sorry that I'm late." he said to Tsukune and Moka. "I had to ask for directions from our werewolf 'friend'."

He then forced the beast back, pointing his blade at him. "So, you're Midou, huh?" the angel said. "I heard about you, but I don't remember anyone saying how damn ugly you are."

Midou growled. "You little bastard! I'll make you eat those words!"

As he lunged at the angel, he was blinded by a shining light from behind Haru. As it waned, he saw Haru and Other Moka, who had been released by Tsukune taking off her rosario, hit him simultaneously in the face, one kicked, the other swiped with his sword, sending the beast flying and crashing to the walls behind him.

As the Other Moka removed the remaining chains from her arms, she turned away from the beast. "Trash." she said calmly. "To be laying your hands on me. Know your place!"

As she walked up to Tsukune, who got up not long after the vampire and the angel attacked, she spoke up. "Tsukune, what you said earlier has made my heart feel lighter as well as the Moka you know." She looked down, "And that's why I think you need to know what's going on in your body."

Haru looked at the vampire. "You serious?" he asked. "You're talking about something dangerous, something that could change his life forever, and you're just okay with that?"

"It's too late to contemplate about his feelings." Other Moka said. "He has a right to know what will happen to his body in the future."

As they went on, Tsukune looked at them, confused.

But none of them noticed the rubble where Midou was buried in begin to shake, as he slowly got the strength to set himself free.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 18

Youkai Academy. Abandoned Building. Afternoon.

Tsukune could feel his heart grow heavy, the suspension of what was to come taking its toll.

It hadn't been long since Tsukune and Moka were captured by the Outcast Ayashi, the gang associated with the late Saizou Komiya, since Haru appeared and saved them both from the leader, Midou, who wanted them dead. Since the angel and Moka, her true form unleashed thanks to the human, sent the beast crashing far away from the three.

All around them, the Outcast Ayashi were shocked. Not once had they seen their leader be easily defeated by someone, let alone two S-Class monsters. Seeing their strength, each member stood still, minds racing to figure out how Midou could win this fight.

Despite this, the angel and the vampire took little interest in those around them, only being deep in argument about Tsukune.

"He needs to know what will happen to him!" Other Moka said. "He has a right to know!"

"Like hell he does." Haru said, crossing his arms, his sword planted in the ground near him. "That's like telling a child that someday in his life, he'll end up dead somehow. If Tsukune knows what will happen to him, who knows what it'll do to his head?"

The vampire looked away. There was a time that she would question Haru's knowledge on such a subject, but she learned long ago that the angel was full of surprises. "It's my fault his life is in danger," she said, "and because of that, I think he needs to know the truth. It's the least he deserves after all that's happened to him."

The angel grunted. "Sometimes it's better to lie than tell someone the truth. That way, you protect them from anything that may harm them." He turned away. "But if you want him to know, then I won't stop him. Just remember that whatever happens after the fact, it'll be on you …"

Other Moka sighed, then turned to face Tsukune, who listened to everything that went on between the two.

"Tsukune," the vampire said. "What's happening to you right now is the result of me injecting you with my blood. Your body is breaking apart, and if I continue to inject blood inside you, you may end up dead."

"Or worse." Haru spoke up. "If I had to guess right now, your body's reached the limit of monster blood it can take."

A drop of water fell on Tsukune's face, as he reached up and wiped it off. "W-What are you two talking about? What do you mean I'm 'breaking apart'? Are you saying… that I'm dying?"

Haru looked at him. "Tsukune, listen to us. Right now, it's not too late for you. The only way to save you now is for you to go back to the human world and rest. If you do this, then the monster blood within you will deteriorate, and your body will recover over time. You'll be safe from any danger."

Other Moka looked away. "Of course," she said, "That means leaving this academy as well."

Tsukune looked at her. "What?" he asked.

The vampire went on. "It means that you must never again get involved in the monster world. That means no more Kurumu, no more Yukari, no more Mizore, no more of the other me, no more Haru, no more everything."

Tsukune looked at them, rubbing his head. "Wh-what are you guys saying? That's a joke, right? I wouldn't see Moka-san ever again? That has to be…"

Other Moka looked down. "That cannot be helped then." she said. "Besides," she raised her head up, looking into Tsukune's eyes. "The one who would be troubled by not seeing you again would be the outer Moka, even if you say that it troubles me. After all, no matter what happens to you guys, it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Nothing to do with you?" he said, his mind racing. That, that can't be right, he thought. Even though I won't be seeing you anymore… "Is that what it mounts up to? The outer Moka, to me, is… I won't be fine if you were gone from my life!"

"It doesn't matter, fool!" Haru snapped, coldly looking at the human. "Every moment you spend here in this school is a moment closer to your end! We're trying to save you from becoming something even worse than death itself!"

Tsukune let the icy words sting his heart. What, he thought, what would happen? Why are they so concerned about me so suddenly? What will-.

Before he could finish his thought, the rubble covering Midou's unconscious body exploded, as the beast got up, dusting himself off in the process.

Other Moka looked back. Damn! she thought. That bastard's still awake?!

Midou spoke up. "You fools. What the hell are you babbling about in the middle of our territory?!" He then lunged at the trio, smiling. "This is thanks from the kick earlier, vampire!" He sent his giant fist at the vampire's gut, sending a shockwave strong enough to loosen up the ground behind her.

Coughing up blood, she was surprised. What's up with his attack? she thought. He has too many openings, and yet he has considerable power! If he hit me somewhere else, it would've been dangerous!

Seeing the strike up close, Tsukune rushed to the vampire's aid, calling out to her.

Haru tried to stop him. "Don't, damn you! You'll just get in the way!"

Brushing this off, Tsukune kept running, distracting the vampire as Midou sent another fist at her, this time aiming for both Tsukune and the vampire, sending them crashing towards a nearby wall.

As the dust settled, Midou smiled. "Ku ku," he said, "That's one down…"

Haru looked at the two to see if they were alright, only to witness Tsukune getting out of the vampire's front, injured from the blast.

Seeing this, Other Moka's eyes widened. "You idiot! Why did you…" She grabbed the human, turning him towards her. "Your body right now is in a dangerous condition! My blood can't heal your wounds any longer! Did you really think that you could help me? Know your place! I don't need your help for this! If you can't even protect yourself, then you should never get involved in my problems ever again!"

She then noticed Midou slowly walking up to them, laughing. "What's wrong, vampire? If I heard right, the brat's just dragging your feet? How pathetic. I thought he would put up more of a fight, but I guess my expectations were misplaced. Too bad!"

Suddenly, he felt a sword jab into his back. He turned to see Haru holding his sword at the beast with both hands. "Vampire!" the angel called out. "Are you okay?"

Other Moka, seeing this, nodded at Haru's direction.

The angel lowered his head. "Alright. I want you to take Tsukune and get him back to his home. I'll take care of this bastard once and for all."

Midou smiled. "Oh, really?" he said. "If one S-Class monster couldn't stop me, then what makes you think another can?"

Haru looked at the beast, eyes ablaze with anger. "Because angels are no monsters. We destroy thugs like you for exercise."

Midou tuned to face the angel. "Oh, how I hate your kind." he said, gloating. "You angels think that just because you've been in this world longer than humans and monsters that you're already better than us! You sicken me!"

"It's not that." The angel said. "We exist only to protect the boundaries between humans and monsters, and eliminate anything that stands to break such boundaries. We don't think ourselves to be any better than an average human, but when shitheads like you come around, threatening to destroy only so you can bully those weaker than you and feel stronger because of it, that we fight to protect the world we were placed in charge of. Bastards like you remind me of a group of killers that need to be eradicated for the greater good." His grip on the sword grew tighter, almost to the point of shattering the handle. "THAT is why you deserve defeat!"

Midou swung his giant arm at the angel, only to hit nothing as his enemy dodged and attacked the beast's side, sending him crashing to the ground. "Don't screw with me, you son of a bitch!" Midou screamed, getting up. "You're nothing but a fledgling against a powerful beast! You can't possibly expect to defeat me!"

As he lunged at Haru, the angel parried the attack, then countered again, sending a flurry of attacks at the monster in front of him. Midou blocked them all, and then sent his giant fist at him, only for Haru to catch the giant arm in the air, redirecting the impact of the hit to his free arm and, still holding his masamune, punched Midou's gut, making the beast cough up blood. Stunned, he looked at Haru, who still held onto the beast's arm with one hand.

"H-How?" he said. "No one could withstand my full strength! How did you stop it?!"

Haru looked at the beast, his visible eye filled with rage. "It's like I said before: Angels are nothing like monsters."

Out of nowhere, Other Moka appeared, kicking at the beast's face, sending him back several feet, breaking Haru's hold on Midou.

Enraged, Haru looked back at Other Moka. "What the hell did you do that for?! I thought I told you to take Tsukune and get him back to his home?!"

The vampire dusted off her uniform. "There was no way I was going to let this bastard get away with hurting Tsukune. I'm going to make him regret the day he was ever born!"

"I had it under control!" The angel said, still venting frustration at the vampire. "I was so close to making this prick feel half dead! Why did you interfere?! Why do you always interfere with my fight?!"

Other Moka looked at him. "I'm not letting him off just because you think you can defeat this trash!" she snapped at him. "He's mine to destroy, no one else's!"

"This isn't the time for ego, you damned fool!" Haru shouted, pointing his sword at the vampire. "If you don't get the hell out of here with Tsukune, I won't hesitate to destroy you too!"

Other Moka looked at the place, then back at the angry angel in front of her. "You couldn't beat me if you had the upper hand in a fight!" She tuned to face Midou, Haru feeling her aura grow bigger than the beast that stood near them. "I'll defeat this bastard; YOU take Tsukune out of here!"

Midou, out of nowhere, laughed, catching the attention of both Haru and Other Moka. "This aura… I see. So that's what it really is. My attack from earlier, had Tsukune not jump in front of you, then you would've had an easier time dodging it, couldn't you? So, THIS is the power of a true vampire!" He smiled, pointing at Tsukune. "If that's so, then who the hell is he to you? Tsukune seems to be your familiar. Last I checked, familiars can be quite the burden, hmm? If he's going to be in the way, then hurry up and tell him that he's not needed!"

The vampire, taking in all of what Midou said, disappeared. "Shut up." she said.

Midou was surprised. "W-what?" he said.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful kick to the side of his face as his vampire enemy appeared out of nowhere, and then disappearing as fast as she appeared.

Regaining balance and positioning himself for attack, Midou looked around. N-No way! he thought. That woman, she… she's so fast!

Suddenly, he felt Other Moka's aura appear behind him. "What you asked earlier," she said, "has nothing to do with you."

Before he could react, the vampire dropped him on the floor, creating a small crater where he sank into the ground itself.

Haru was astonished. Unbelievable, he thought. So THIS is Moka at her most powerful! Now I know why it took long to defeat our enemies. She wasn't even using her full power!

"You took a hostage," the vampire went on, "and did a surprise attack behind our backs. Even though you inferior hybrid monsters used dirty underhanded methods in the end, never insult Tsukune again. Know you place!"

She walked up to Tsukune, who had kept his ground since the brief fight, and knelt down, extending her hand to help him. "Can you stand, Tsukune?" she asked. "It's time to go."

As he watched the two slowly rise up, Haru was surprised still by the vampire's power. He knew how powerful they could be, but never in his long life did he expect THAT much strength.

All of a sudden, he heard a strange sound all around him. As he looked around, he saw Midou rise up despite the blow to the face.

Damn! The angel thought. How much can this guy take? He's like a tank!

The beast laughed. "So," he said. "this is a vampire… To have the ability to 'convert aura into power.' …I see now. Pretty simple, yet dreadfully powerful. A usual attack such as the one from earlier is kind of like a certain kill technique. But!" he looked at the vampire, a coy smile on his face. "With just that at your disposal, you still can't win against me."

Haru clutched his sword. "And yet," he said, "it's beaten you twice before, right?"

Midou chuckled. "Perhaps." he said. "Vampires may hold the 'strongest power', but in exchange are famously known to be 'monsters with the most weaknesses.' Things like holy crosses, silver bullets, I've researched them all. But there is one weakness that's called the most powerful!"

It was then that Haru finally realized what the sound he heard was. "No way. You can't have…"

The beast smiled. "That's right. The most powerful weakness to a vampire, is also a weakness that saps away their powerful aura. It's time to see if this is true or not, Akashiya Moka!"

Then, suddenly, a loud gushing noise came from above, and when Haru looked up to see what it was, the answer made him feel dread.

It was sprinklers in the rooftops. Sprinklers filled with large drops of water.

As the first drop hit Other Moka, she felt her strength massively begin to drain, and the pain of the backlash hurt her inside. It reminded her of when O-Yukata used skin-penetrating vines to drain her energy away.

It reminded both Haru and Tsukune of one of their first skirmishes, when they fought mermaids in the school pool. How when Moka dived in, a burst of energy surged around, rendering her outside self unconscious. It made Tsukune so sick to his stomach that he called out to Moka.

Midou laughed, his arms stretched out as he welcomed the rain. "How do you like this?" he asked the paralyzed vampire. "This was once a shower room, but when we heard about your true form, we modified a nearby fire hydrant just for you! Do you like it?"

Before the vampire could answer, Midou sent his giant fist at Moka's face, sending small amounts of her blood to a short distance from her.

Other Moka's mind was in a maze. This is bad, she thought. Since this water is draining my vampiric energy, I can't bring out my true power! I, I can't even defend myself.

Midou laughed. "What's wrong? You seem to be rather obedient all of a sudden, eh?"

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out.

"Don't come any closer, Tsukune!" Other Moka shouted, stopping Tsukune from trying to get up. "How many times must I tell you? I said you mustn't move from there, remember?"

Tsukune clutched his back where the wound from Midou's previous attack hit him. "B-But…"

Other Moka went on. "I am different from the outer Moka. Even when I'm on the verge of death, I will not request help from anybody. You are not necessary to me, Tsukune."

The words stung Tsukune inside. "W-What?"

Hearing this, Haru clutched his sword. And now we finally see her true side. She's just like any other vampire: sadistic and heartless.

Midou laughed. "I don't like it one bit." he said, catching the attention of the three fighters. "I may be using dirty methods to fight, but even when you're losing, you still plan to fight me head-on all by yourself? I guess you don't understand that pride is like eating crap. That's why you purebred brats piss me off to no end." He raised his giant arm, readying himself for another attack on the helpless vampire. "Methods and dirty tactics aren't the big problem. Just to fight in order to win, isn't that everything?!"

As he sent his fist at the vampire, it sent such an impact that it shook the ground around him even more than it did before. But when the dust cleared, he saw that he didn't hit flesh, rather sharp metal, as once again Haru stood in his way once more, blocking the attack with the blunt side of his masamune.

"Tch." Midou said. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Haru looked at him dead-on. "Proving to you that she's not the only one who can kick your ugly ass." he said. He then called out to Tsukune. "I'll distract this bastard and his friends while you get Moka out of here. Hurry!"

The vampire, still feeling the water rain upon her, spoke up. "I said that I fight without any help, even when I'm near death's door! I don't need your help!"

The angel slowly turned his head towards Other Moka. "I heard you, but you're not the only one who wants to beat this sonuvabitch to a bloody pulp. Besides, your death isn't his to carry out."

Before she could answer, she saw the angel force Midou back, positioning himself for battle.

Midou laughed. "Don't get cocky on me, angel! Like with your vampire friend, I researched your race's weakness, and found something very tricky."

As he said this, one of the Outcast Ayashi that hung back during the entire fight, the ones who activated the rain that weakened Other Moka, threw a vial containing a dark liquid. As it shattered on Haru, he felt a sting on his skin as he kneeled to the ground, shielding himself from the light.

"Wh-What the?!" he said. "This is…!"

The beast grinned. "That's right. A dark potion composed of demonic ingredients. It was a bitch to create, but we managed. And now, just like your vampire friend, you're dead!"

Suddenly, steam began to come from the angel's skin, as he slowly got up. He then shook off the contents of the vial, the rain falling on his skin washing off the rest.

Midou was shocked. "What?! How?! You're supposed to be weakened from the effects! Angels are weak to demonic spells and artifacts! How are you still standing?!"

Haru looked at him, holding his blade to the side. "I told you before," he said, his wings extending, "I'm nothing like a vampire. In fact, I'm not even an everyday angel." He then crossed his arms in front of him, and let out a burst of energy from his body, sending a powerful wave of wind away from him.

Midou shielded his face with his normal arm. He could sense Haru's aura growing bigger and bigger to the point that it almost rivaled Other Moka's aura. As he looked at the angel, he saw the solitary black bang that covered almost half of his face uncover his left eye. Looking into his eyes, the beast could see, behind the golden and brown irises, rage that he never seen before. And just like with his aura, the angel's eyes held so much rage that it dwarfed the vampire's icy stare.

"Okay, you bastard." Haru said, raising his sword. "Let's end this!"

Other Moka was stunned.

Over ten minutes had passed since she was paralyzed by the Outcast Ayashi's water trap, and ever since then, she and Tsukune watched as Haru and Midou fought back and forth, moving from one side of the broken down building to another, as the angel seemed to be winning against the beast in front of him.

Tsukune, still wounded, was surprised. He had seen Haru's true strength before many times, but this time it seemed like he was really giving it his all, showing no remorse for the one who hurt Moka and the human.

As the water from above him kept pouring down, Midou growled as the angel kept attacking, leaving no openings for the beast to retaliate. Damn this guy! he thought. Ever since he started attacking, I haven't been able to land a hit, let alone send one at him! This is nothing like fighting that vampire! How powerful is he?!

Out of nowhere, Haru performed Lion Cross, sending Midou flying in the air. He then followed with Ragnarok, sending waves of energy at the beast. As some of the energy hit him while the beast was still in the air, he saw the angel fly up in the air, then perform Tiger Meteor on the beast as the remaining energy blades landed on him.

As he coughed up blood, Haru kicked Midou up from the ground, then sliced at him, sending the beast flying to a wall nearby. Walking up to him, the angel pointed his blade, not letting Midou get up.

"I'm not done with you yet, bastard." Haru said. "You still need to pay for getting in my way."

As he moved his sword away, Midou took his chance and attacked Haru. Unfortunately for him, the angel dodged the blow once again, this time also grabbing the beast in the face, and throwing him overhead to the area where Other Moka was, still unable to move.

As Midou got on his knees, he saw Haru walk towards him, as if he was taunting the beast instead of taking him seriously. This made Midou mad, clutching his fists. Dammit! he thought. How the hell can I beat this guy?!

He suddenly noticed the vampire nearby him, then smiled. It doesn't matter, he thought. As long as I kill this vampire bitch, I still win! He got up, faced Other Moka, and raised his giant arm, smiling. "You lose, angel! This vampire is mine!"

Haru, his expression changed, rushed at Midou, hoping to get in between the blow the vampire was about to receive. Unfortunately for him, the angel was not fast enough, as the ground beneath him shook from the force of Midou's hit.

When he looked at the result, Haru felt the air leave his lungs.

In between Other Moka and the beast's giant fist, still wounded, was Tsukune.

The vampire and Midou were stunned. "W-What? This guy again?!" Midou said.

Tsukune, during the fight, managed to gather enough strength to move himself in between Midou and Other Moka, taking the full force of the hit. As blood slowly poured from his shoulder where he was struck, he looked at Other Moka, showing that he had once again awakened his temporary vampire powers without the vampire's assistance.

Impossible! Midou thought. This guy received my attack and stopped it head-on! And I put all of my energy into it!

Moving away, he saw the human fall into Other Moka's arms, Haru from afar shocked by the human's actions. What?! Why?! Haru thought. I told him to get himself and Moka out of here! Why did he ignore me? Why did he throw himself into danger again?!

Holding him close, Other Moka could see that Tsukune's shoulder blade was both broken and fragmented, meaning that he could not go on fighting even if he wanted.

"Why?!" the vampire said to the human. "Why did you come here, Tsukune?! Even when I told you many times that you weren't needed… even so… why?"

Haru flew to them, separating the two from Midou, who stood there stunned from what had happened.

Suddenly, Tsukune spoke up, saying something the angel never thought he would ever hear in his life.

"Moka-san…" the human said, "Give me some of your blood, Moka-san."

The vampire's eyes widened. "What?" she said.

Tsukune went on. "I was frustrated. When Moka-san said that this was none of my concern, I… To me, the current Moka-san, as well as the outer Moka-san, are both important to me. That's why I… wanted power so that I could protect you…"

Haru felt himself shake from hearing such words. You sacrificed your life just to protect others? Even if you know what would happen to you? Why?

"You idiot!" the angel spoke up, catching Other Moka's attention. "What are you talking about!? We already told you that any more vampire blood injected into you would be dangerous! If she gives you more, your wounds healing will be the least of your problems! You'll die! You can't protect anything if you're dead, fool!"

Tsukune coughed up blood, making Haru feel even more uneasy. Damn damn DAMN! he thought. Tsukune's losing blood, and I can feel his aura getting weaker and weaker! If nothing happens now, he'll die! I have to… I have to save him! But how?!

He then turned to face Midou, and held onto his sword with both hands. "Moka," he said, the vampire looking at his back. "Whatever you do, don't give him any more blood. I'll defeat this bastard, then we'll take him to the hospital and fix him up. We have to."

He then lunged at Midou, swinging his sword at the beast's arm, which was raised when he saw the angel rush at him, his aura brighter with increased rage.

"See what happens when you become consumed by pride?!" Haru said, berating Midou. "All because you felt inferior to every one else! You're pathetic!"

He swung his sword again and again, making the beast get on one knee as the angel kept attacking with all of his strength. Haru then kicked Midou in the stomach, mercilessly beating him on the head, hoping to knock him out.

When he looked back at Tsukune and Other Moka, he was horrified at what he saw.

The vampire was reaching out to the human's neck, extending her fangs as she got closer.

"NO!" Haru shouted, swinging his sword and sending a beam of energy at her, making her stop dead in her tracks. "Don't! You'll kill him!"

Other Moka looked at him. "But he'll die!" she shouted. "If I do nothing, he'll surely be dead!"

"You'll kill him if you give him more blood!" Haru said, his chest and head getting tighter. "If you give him more of that poison, vampire, I WILL kill you this time!"

The vampire was shocked. What? she thought. Kill me? This time? What is he-?

Suddenly, Haru was knocked forward as Midou, recovering from the angel's attacks, sent his giant fist to Haru's back. "Don't think you can just attack me and expect me to let you off, angel!"

Haru stumbled to his hands, then got up. Shooting a look at Midou of boiling anger, he shoot out a ball of flame from his fist, making it explode on the beast's face. "Don't interfere, you bastard! I'll get to you in a second!"

As he turned back, he saw, to his horror, that he was too late.

Other Moka, seeing no alternative, bit into Tsukune's neck, injecting his with more of her blood.

"MOKA!" Haru shouted, running towards his true enemy, "STOP!"

By that time, the vampire fell to the ground, exhausted from the blood giving, as Tsukune grabbed her before she hit the floor. Setting her upright, he stood up, seemingly unaffected by his wounds.

Haru, shocked to the core, found himself shaking in fear as the human walked up to him. His appearance had changed, this time the marks on his neck grew black spikes around the side, going up to his eyes, which changed dark as well.

The vampire, surprised by this, noticed something different. Unlike before, Tsukune's transformation gave her a chilly feeling. His changed state was something different from the typical change he would go through.

Unbeknownst to her, Haru already knew what Tsukune became. Just like before, someone with too much monster blood in them became something that was only believed to be the thing of nightmares. An abomination of the monster world. Living proof of true terror.

Tsukune Aono, the quiet human, had become a ghoul.

Haru felt himself shake. No… Ryu, he thought. I failed. I failed to protect Tsukune!

As the ghoul formerly known as Tsukune walked up to the angel, it stopped in front of him, Haru could see the lack of humanity in his eyes.

Then, without warning, the ghoul raised his arm, and punched Haru in his face, sending him flying and crashing to a nearby wall, his masamune clanging on the ground as the angel slumped to the floor, taken aback by the force of the blow.

No, he thought as he slowly got on his knees. No! This can't be happening! Not again… Not again!

Midou, seeing this, laughed. "Now, THIS is true strength!" he said. "I don't know what you really are, and I have no idea how you managed to beat that angel punk so quickly, but you've become interesting, Tsukune. I can't remember how long it's been since I've had this much fun!" he raised his arms, getting into formation. "From here on out, it's going to be hell for you, Tsukune. I'll mince you and smash you to pieces once and for all!"

The ghoul, noticing Midou, showed no change in expression. But Haru knew that the beast had no idea what he was getting into. Unlike before, Tsukune had become an unstoppable killing machine.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 19

Youkai Academy. Abandoned Building. Afternoon.

Other Moka couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Ever since the Outcast Ayashi captured her other side, forcing Haru and Tsukune to come rescue her, with the outcome of Tsukune being fatally wounded from the relentless attacks by the leader, Midou, the three have been in one endless fight after another. The beast would not let up his assault, creating tension within Haru, Tsukune, and the vampire.

But now, she was surprised as the human in front of her, having taken the last amount of vampire blood from her that he could take, began to change drastically from the other times she gave him some monster blood before. Already Tsukune effortlessly knocked Haru back, sending the angel to a crumpling heap far from the fight, and now he was just standing still as the wounds Midou gave him while the human tried to protect Other Moka began to heal rapidly.

Midou was another who was shocked at what he was seeing. What is this?! he thought. The wounds are healing faster than anything I've seen! It's like the Tsukune Aono I fought earlier is someone different from the man I see in front of me. Just what the hell is he!?

Haru, still feeling the pain from the burst of strength the human showed him, looked on with dread. No, he thought. This can't be happening! How could I have failed to protect him? This can't be for real! He looked away, unaware of the burning feeling within which began after Tsukune's transformation.

But what he knew was that the man standing between Other Moka and the beast that started the fight was no longer Tsukune Aono. He was a ghoul. A killing-machine abomination of the monster world. Neither human nor monster.

As the water that immobilized Other Moka continued to rain down on the battlefield, she tried to make sense of what was going on. Did he manage to recover? she thought. It would be a good thing if that were the case. The reaction to my blood on Tsukune's condition should've broken him apart. I was so sure that it wasn't going to be easy, but then why is he-. The vampire then realized that what Tsukune was going through was no different type of change he usually went through. This time it was something she never thought would happen to someone who was given too much monster blood.

"Tsukune," the vampire said, her expression changed, "is it that you've become a…"

Before she could come up with what to say, Midou laughed. "What is this?" he said, raising his giant hand close to his face. "You're a vampire, but when you're drenched in water, a vampire's weakness, you're fine? I don't know if you're strong or weak, Tsukune Aono." He then placed his giant arm behind his head, and smiled. "But either way, you're quite interesting. I want to smash the hell out of you all the more now."

The vampire gritted her teeth. Damn! she thought. Even with this change of pace, he still won't let up!

The beast laughed again. "If I can defeat the both of you," he said, "it'll be another demonstration to the trashy pure-breeds of the Outcast Ayashi's true power!"

As he saw this, Haru clenched his fists. "You fool." he said. "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?! This isn't the Tsukune you've been fighting!"

Ignoring the angel, the beast sent his giant fist at Tsukune, who didn't seem to move, only smile. Seeing this, Other Moka shouted at Midou. "Don't do it! Don't provoke Tsukune right now! Tsukune is-."

But before she could finish her statement, Tsukune sent a fist of his own into Midou's gut, creating an imprint there and making him cough up blood. Both the vampire and the other members of the Outcast Ayashi were stunned by this.

Then, out of nowhere, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore showed up at the entrance of the abandoned building. They watched in horror as the ghoul that they once knew send a shocking sight to them and all those around them.

Tsukune was holding Midou, the leader of the Outcast Ayashi and the one who withstood the attacks of Other Moka, Haru, and Tsukune, by the throat. In the former human's eyes was a sense of malevolent pride. Something only all but Mizore had seen before in Kuyou of the Public Safety Commission and O-Yukata's final form.

The three girls ran towards Other Moka's aid, taking in the environment she was in.

"Moka!" Kurumu said. "Are you alright? What's happening with Tsukune?! Why is he not affected by the shower?"

"Oh!" Yukari said, holding her hat tightly. "Don't worry, Moka-san! I'll go and stop the showers!"

As she ran to find wherever the water's source was, Mizore ran to Haru, who was still on his knees.

"Haru-san!" the snow fairy said. "Are you alright? Are you injured?"

The angel didn't respond, still clutching his chest as he felt his insides turn as they did before. Mizore tried to grab Haru and help him up, only to jump back in pain as she felt her hand burn when she touched him.

Seeing this, Kurumu asked her what was wrong.

Mizore backed away from Haru, clutching her hand. "H-his skin…" she said to the succubus and vampire. "It's like it's on fire. What happened to him?"

Other Moka looked at the angel. "I don't know." she said. "When he went to take on Midou while Tsukune was badly wounded, he tried to stop me from trying to heal him. Then Tsukune knocked him to the wall over there with one hand." She then looked towards the real fight, her expression changed. "Oh no, this is bad." Kurumu and Mizore looked at her, confused. The vampire went on. "It seems that the worst possible situation has occurred…"

Curious by the vampire's words, Kurumu followed her gaze, and was terrified at what she saw.

After the girls appeared and came to Other Moka's aid, Tsukune had forced Midou on the ground, and proceeded to punch him again and again, showing no sign of stopping. Kurumu was stunned by the amount of power Tsukune now had, as it was just as strong as when he received vampiric blood, this time with a sense of evil within.

"Tsu…Tsukune?" The succubus said, "what are you doing?"

Without responding, Tsukune kept beating on the beast that attacked him, a sickening smile creeping on his face as if he was enjoying mercilessly punching Midou.

Seeing that their leader was in real danger, the members of the Outcast Ayashi rushed to his aid. "Someone stop that guy! Midou-san's already unconscious! If this keeps up, he'll die!"

Haru tried to get up, only to double back in pain as his body got worse. "Fools…" he said, gritting his teeth. "It's just like before. They have no idea who they're fighting!"

As they lunged at Tsukune, taking on their monster forms, the ghoul in front of them stopped attacking Midou, turning his attention on the easy prey that rushed to him.

As he sent many of them flying away in pain, the rest being attacked while still on the ground, Kurumu felt tears grow under her eyes. "No way…" she said. "What is this… This- This isn't Tsukune!"

Other Moka spoke up, catching the attention of the succubus. "It's as I thought. Tsukune's body has already reached his limits. Tsukune's weak body is now completely under control of the blood that I've been injecting into him ever since we faced Kuyou. Vampires are a warlike species by mature. The nature of 'seeking blood and slaughter.' It's because of the blood I've injected Tsukune that his mental state is slowly being destroying by it until at last it has complete control of his entire body. Tsukune is now already that of a ghoul. One who seeks blood by wandering mindlessly as a killing machine."

Kurumu looked at the man she fell in love with as he continued to attack the now-wounded members of the Outcast Ayashi. Tsukune, she thought. What is this?! I've never heard of a ghoul before…

It was at that point that the water finally let up, as Yukari had finally found the fire hydrant and shut it off. Now that the vampire was free, she got up and started walking towards the ghoul in front of her. It noticed the woman in front of it and let go of the monster it was fighting.

"This is why I told you, Tsukune," Other Moka said, her head looking down. "that you should've returned to the human world."

Kurumu was confused as she was joined by Yukari and Mizore. "Moka, what are you-?! Wait!"

Her pleas only fell on deaf ears as the vampire got close to the ghoul, who reared up and readied itself for an attack.

Far away, the angel slowly got to his knees as he looked up at Other Moka and the monster that was once Tsukune. "G-get away from him, you murderous bitch…" he said.

As the vampire looked into her former friend's eyes, she then kicked the side of his head with such force and speed that it could've taken the former human's head off and no one would've seen it happen. The ghoul coughed up blood as it knelt in front of Other Moka, her actions shocking the girls behind her.

"Forgive me." she said, closing her eyes. "I no longer have a way to save you anymore. I have no choice but to do this. Please don't think badly of me for this, Tsukune."

She then sent a flurry of attacks at the beast in front of her, not letting him have a chance to fight back, as she gave each attack her all. But despite the relentless assault, the ghoul managed to dodge an attack, making Other Moka send her hand through a small piece of wall where the beast stood.

Taking note of this, the vampire removed her hand from the stone surface, and looked at the ghoul in front of her. Tch, she thought. Having lost so much blood from giving Tsukune some, I don't have my usual strength in this fight. Even though I could move after the shower, I still took a lot of damage from the water. And since Tsukune was originally human, he wasn't affected by it. If I don't fight him seriously, I'll be killed for sure.

Suddenly, she heard Kurumu calling out to her to stop. "What are you doing, Moka!? If that had hit Tsukune he would've died! Have you lost your mind?!"

"No," the vampire replied. "I haven't. I have to kill Tsukune myself."

Her words caught Kurumu by surprise. "Wh-what?!" the succubus said.

Other Moka shook her head. "To be more precise, Tsukune is pretty much dead at this point. For someone who's been eaten away by the reaction of a vampire's blood, there are only two fates: Death, or, in Tsukune's current state, degenerate into a ghoul. Those who degenerate into a ghoul no longer possess free will. They only continue to live by their instincts for a thirst of blood. If left alone, Tsukune will possibly kill and eat humans as well as monsters, sooner or later."

The vampire turned to see Kurumu's face in tears as she continued. "Before that happens, I have to kill Tsukune for his own sake. It's my responsibility for turning Tsukune like this."

As the succubus began to cry again, Haru was trying to crawl to the vampire in hopes to stop her and Tsukune. But the pain inside him and the pain from the attack by Tsukune made it excruciating to move, let alone speak.

As the vampire turned away to face the ghoul, which stood where it was, showing no signs of life, raising her hand for the kill, she was surprised to see the succubus move in between her and the ghoul, asking Other Moka to stop.

The vampire looked at her, showing no change in her expression. "What are you doing?" she asked Kurumu, "Do you want to die? It's dangerous here, so move out of the way. I don't want to hurt you too."

The succubus looked into the red eyes of Other Moka. "What are you saying, trying to be strong and all? I can see your hands shaking. You don't want to kill him, do you?"

The vampire looked at her hand, surprised to see it actually shaking as Kurumu went on, this time joined by Yukari and Mizore. "I… I don't hate you at all. I know that you're carefree and you've always helped us in the end. I think of us not as enemies, but as best friends. But," she placed a hand on her chest as Yukari wiped tears from her eyes. "If you keep on fighting and try to kill Tsukune, then I won't forgive you! I definitely won't forgive you!"

Taken aback by this, the vampire lowered her hand, looking deep into the girls' eyes, seeing their conviction.

Haru kept crawling, hoping to reach them in time. As he slowly got on his knees, the vampire looked up. "You… You idiots! I told you to move because it was dangerous!"

As she said this, the ghoul behind Kurumu sliced his hand at her, missing the succubus by a few inches.

Feeling the pain of the attack, Kurumu jumped back as Yukari and Mizore came to her aid. "Ts…Tsukune. No… Please."

The ghoul, paying no mind to her words, raised his hand and licked the blood off, smiling.

"…Kill…" the ghoul said, catching the vampire's attention as the beast in front of her raised its arms in the air, reciting the same word over and over again. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill!"

Seeing this, Haru was stunned. He knew now that Tsukune was at the point of no return. Just like before, Haru was helpless.

It was at that point that Haru felt a painful sting in his brain as he clutched his head, screaming as the pain got worse.

Other Moka looked at the angel, and was shocked at what she saw.

The angel's aura was growing, but not like before when he face Midou and the others from long ago. This time it grew exponentially, even more so as the man she considered an ally writhed in pain as his cries got louder and louder, his wings flapping like a wounded bird trying to take flight. It was as if the words from the ghoul made something snap in his mind.

And then, out of nowhere, Haru raised his head in the air, letting out a blood-curdling scream that echoed in the giant building and the woods around it, and exploded.

Other Moka shielded her eyes as the inferno where the angel was began to grow and grow into a giant pillar of fire. What?! she thought. What happened? What did Haru-.

She then sensed a living aura within the inferno, as it slowly began to die down into a giant fire. Inside, she could hear a series of loud heartbeats from inside the fire. Slowly, the flames began to take shape, forming arms, legs, a chest, and a head, all covered in fire.

Then, brighter flames appeared where the face was, forming into monstrous eyes.

The vampire gritted her teeth. Whatever had happened didn't make sense to her, but she knew one thing.

Whatever that thing in front of her was, she could still feel Haru within, as well as a powerful aura that she had never seen before.

What she didn't know was that the thing in front of her was something once believed to be dead. A being so powerful, it rivaled that of God himself.

Never before in her life had Kurumu Kurono felt fear in her heart right until now.

Other Moka caught herself shaking at the sight of the fiery beast in front of her. "Wh-What is this thing?" she said out loud. "What kind of creature could have so much power within?"

Yukari trembled. "I-I-I-I don't know!" she said. "I've never seen anything resembling something like that before!"

"Could he- could it be a youko, like Kuyou was?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari shook her head. "No. This thing has no tail, and it doesn't have anything close to a feral appearance. Whatever it is, it's not a youko! It looks like a human sun!"

Suddenly, the ghoul lunged at the unprepared girls, seeking more of the delicious blood it tasted before.

But before it got within a frog's hair to them, the blazing creature disappeared so fast it looked like it teleported, then reappeared in front of the ghoul, catching its hand in the air with ease. The ghoul, surprised, looked into the white marks that resembled the eyes of the fire beast, frozen in what some would call fear.

Without any warning, the creature sent a flame-covered fist at the ghoul's stomach, sending it flying to the wall where some of the Outcast Ayashi rested in pain from the onslaught earlier. Before the ghoul could crash into the wall, the creature appeared again out of nowhere, sending a spit of flame at it, causing the former human to explode as it hit the wall, crumbling in a heap before the fiery creature before it.

From afar, Other Moka was shocked. I-Impossible, she thought. That thing moved so fast that even I couldn't keep up with it! What IS it?

Before the ghoul could get up, the creature raised its arms, engulfing the area where the two monsters were in a giant ring of fire. The creature then grabbed the former human, threw the ghoul over its fire-engulfed head, and sent it crashing through the floor, the beast quickly getting on top of its target, repeatedly hitting him with fists of flame so fast, the ghoul couldn't react quick enough.

Seeing this, Kurumu tried to run towards the fight, only for Other Moka to grab her arm and stop her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

The succubus shook her head. "I can't just let Tsukune die! I know that there's a way to save him! I have to get him away from that thing!

"And how do you suppose you can do that?" the vampire said. "Whatever Haru's become, I don't think it's going to let anyone try to interfere with what it's doing!"

Kurumu looked back at the two creatures, the fiery beast's blows increasing speed as it continued to pummel the ghoul beneath it. She then closed her eyes, tears beginning to build up over her eyelids. "I can't just sit back and do nothing! I have to… I have to-."

She looked into Other Moka's eyes, trying to find a way to convince the vampire to not let the creature destroy the Tsukune she loved. She stared into those red irises for so long, she didn't notice the tears fall down her face. She then looked away, closing her eyes.

"You're right." The succubus said. "There's nothing we can do. We- We can't save Tsukune."

Other Moka let go of Kurumu, turning back to face Mizore and Yukari.

Meanwhile, the fiery creature kept on beating the ghoul, up to the point where it saw it become less responsive to the attacks. The creature then raised its fist, and charged it up with flames.

But before it could deliver the final blow, ice appeared around them, smothering the ring of fire around it as Yukari, Kurumu, and Other Moka rushed at the beast, Mizore concentrating on the fire around them. With a wave of her hand, the succubus sent vines protruding from the ground at the beast, sending it to a wall near where the girls entered the building earlier, Yukari following with a wave of her wand, causing the ground to fly and pin the beast to the wall it landed on.

Running to the creature, the vampire stopped, and looked into the white marks on its face. "Haru…" she said. "If you're in there, don't worry. I'll end Tsukune once and for all. I have to," she turned to face the ghoul, who was getting up after regaining consciousness from the repeated punches thanks to the creature, "because it's my fault he's like this to begin with."

The vampire then lunged at the ghoul, landing a powerful fist at its face. "Tsukuneeeee!" she cried out.

As the former human felt the full force of the attack, Other Moka sent a flurry of attacks at the ghoul, once again giving it no room to retaliate.

From afar, Kurumu collapsed, weary from the stress of both using her powers, and the wound that the ghoul gave her earlier. As Yukari and Mizore ran to her side, Kurumu looked on as the fight between her loved one and the vampire went on.

"Ts-Tsukune…" she said, tears going down her cheeks again. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you! I wish… there was a way to save you. But Moka's right. All that's left for you is death." She clenched her arms tightly, feeling her heart grow heavy as she said those words. "I wish we could've been together more! Tsukune!"

As she continued to beat up on the ghoul, Other Moka's thoughts were of the same thing Kurumu was saying. Tsukune, she thought. Like Kurumu and the others, I too didn't want to lose you. Even though you turned into a ghoul, I wanted you to live. But, that would've been causing you more pain, right? Hurting your friends, eating humans, is it much crueler just to leave you as you are, living without a heart than letting you die? The truth is, the vampire's mind racing to the memories of the outer Moka, of the times she and Tsukune spent, whether with the others or alone. Tsukune, she continued as she sent a powerful knee to the ghoul's stomach, the truth is that I, like the other Moka, wanted to be with you more.

As the girls watched in sadness as the vampire knocked the ghoul to its knees, she grabbed its collar, and positioned her other hand in the air, the same way she had before Kurumu interrupted her, for the killing blow, as she called out Tsukune's name.

Suddenly, black tendrils, coming out of nowhere, wrapped around the vampire's body, robbing her of any mobility, making her drop the ghoul in surprise.

Wh-What?! she thought. What are these things?!

As she turned around to see the source, she saw two figures in cloth on the railing above the other girls, the tendrils coming from one of them, as the other dropped down, smiling.

"Sheesh," a man's voice came from the hood of the one who dropped down as he walked up to Other Moka, "Even though I spent too much trouble getting here, you sure have a bad mouth, Akashiya Moka."

Before the vampire could ask who he was, she saw the man walk past her, towards the ghoul, and then hold out a rosario in the air, murmuring something under his breath.

"Wait!" the vampire said, trying to break free, "What're you doing to Tsukune?!"

The man, without responding, finished his words with an "Amen," and placed the rosario on the ghoul's head.

Out of nowhere, a flash of light appeared from the cross, making Other Moka and the other girls shield their eyes.

As the light died down, Kurumu and the others noticed that the evil aura within Tsukune was disappearing, as the black marks on his face and neck began to fade, making him fall to the man's arms.

The other cloaked figure, dropping down close to their companion, motioned the black tendrils to let Other Moka go, as the person pulled off their robe.

"Don't worry," a familiar woman's voice said from beneath the cloak. "We're not the enemy. This person who has Tsukune is an exorcist. He's come to save Tsukune, nothing else. I can assure you."

Yukari gasped as the identity of the girl was revealed. "No way! It's-."

Looking at her friends, Rubi Toujou smiled. "It's been a while, everyone. I wanted to return the favor for what you guys did back at the Witch's Hill."

Other Moka felt her heart grow lighter. No way, she thought. Rubi-san? What is she doing here?!

But before she could ask, the fiery creature that they forgot about set off an explosion, releasing it from the wall it was pinned to. Caught off-guard, Other Moka shielded her eyes from the burning light. Oh no! she thought. I almost forgot about Haru!

As she looked past her arms, she saw the fiery beast rush up to the vampire, landing a burning fist into her midsection.

The vampire coughed up blood, as she was sent flying to the wall near where the fire hydrant was located. Before she landed on the ground, the creature appeared in front of her, summoning another ring of fire to engulf the two monsters within.

As she got up, she sent a series of kicks and punches at the beast, only to hit nothing but fire. She then sent the hand that was to kill Tsukune earlier at the beast, only for it to go through instead of hitting anything.

The creature looked down at the vampire's arm, and grabbed her by the throat, raising her up on the wall where Other Moka could see the hole she left in the beast slowly close up.

The creature then raised its free arm, and in an instant, exploded near the vampire, causing her to feel the impact of a thousand blows to the face hit her.

The beast then let her down, backed away, and then raised its hands at the vampire, sending two flamethrower-like bursts at her, making her scream in pain as the flames licked at her skin.

As the creature showed no signs of letting up, a portion of the ring of fire turned blue as the exorcist walked through, in awe at what he saw. Before the creature could act, the exorcist created a barrier between the blasts of fire and the vampire, and then got close to the beast, touching its chest and sending it flying past Kurumu and the others a few feet.

As the creature got up, letting out a blood-curdling howl of anger, the flames growing brighter and brighter, it lunged at the exorcist, its hands holding giant spheres of flame.

But before the creature could land a hit, the man raised his rosario again, placing it on the beast's head, mumbling his prayer once again.

The same light that shined when the object hit Tsukune before shined again, making the beast stop in its tracks and stand upright. Suddenly, the flames on its body began to die out, revealing a weary Haru beneath the fires, parts of his clothing burnt off.

Sweating, Haru looked behind the exorcist, his bangs parted to where Other Moka could see the golden eye beneath the giant bang covering it.

But before he could speak, the angel coughed up blood, wounds opening around his body, causing him to collapse from behind, Rubi calling out to him before he hit the ground.

And then, the angel's world turned dark, as he fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 20

For the first time in a long while, Tsukune Aono was having a nightmare.

In his mind, he could see Other Moka, standing in front of him, showing no expressions on her face. He tried to talk, but found that, not only could he not move, he also couldn't speak.

"Please don't think badly of me, Tsukune," the vampire said to him. "But you shouldn't have been involved with the monster world in the first place. If not, then I wouldn't have to do this…" She raised her hand close to her face, and looked away. "Goodbye, Tsukune."

And then, without warning, she sent that hand through Tsukune's heart, the impact making him cough up blood.

Suddenly, he saw the vampire do the same, as Haru appeared from behind, his long sword protruding from the vampire's and Tsukune's gut. He said nothing, only his face full of anger, told Tsukune that he had no remorse for what he had done.

Tsukune woke up, screaming and panting. Not only was his mind plagued by the dream he had, but his body ached so much that he had to hold onto his stomach.

It was at that point that he realized where he was: a hospital room.

He felt his body, finding dozens of bandages on him, covering up his chest, neck, and parts of his face.

Wh-where am I? he thought, looking out the window near his bed.

It was at that point, in the darkness, that he saw a figure appear from the other side of the room. Tsukune was shocked when he saw a man in robes walk towards him, smiling.

"I see you're awake, Tsukune-kun." the man said. "You look like you've had a bad nightmare recently. Perhaps one about two of your friends killing you out of nowhere?"

Tsukune looked at him. Who is this guy? How did he know what I was dreaming about?

He asked the man where he was, and who he was, only for the human to feel pain in his body.

The robed man did not move. "Don't strain yourself too much, Tsukune-kun. What you had dreamt is all true. The reason that you are here is because Akashiya Moka tried to kill you, just as your angel friend tried to kill her as well.

Tsukune looked at his wounds, then back at the man. "You didn't tell me who you are." he said. "How do you know all of this? Why are you here?"

Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice from his right. "Please don't worry, Tsukune. That man is an exorcist who saved your life. He's not your enemy."

Tsukune turned around to see Rubi, Yukari, and Kurumu slowly get up from the bed next to him. He was surprised. "R-Rubi-san? Kurumu-chan? Yukari-chan?"

Finally awake, Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's side, hugging him so tightly it hurt him.

"Tsukune!" the succubus said, smiling, "I'm so happy! You're finally back! I was so worried when you didn't wake up for four straight days, I…"

Rubi blushed. "It's been a while, Tsukune. I wanted to return the favor that you guys did at the Witch's Hill, and I thought this would be more fitting."

Tsukune looked at everyone around him. "Wh-what on earth is going on here?" he asked.

Yukari reached up and hugged Tsukune just as Kurumu was. "You're at the Academy's Hospital Annex. It's where monsters who are injured beyond what the school nurse can do go to heal."

Tsukune looked at the witch, and then at the man. "What happened? What do you mean Moka-san tried to kill me?

The man looked at Rubi, then nodded. "I suppose you should know." He said.

By that time, the sun was beginning to rise from the horizon, and at each passing second it rose, Tsukune's expression turned sour.

"WHAT?" he said, shouting so much that he felt his lungs beneath his cracked ribs. "W-what do you mean? You're all saying that, if it had been just a moment longer, Moka-san would've actually killed me? All because I turned into some 'ghoul' monster?"

Kurumu nodded. "Moka-san was mean. She really punched and kicked the crap out of you without mercy! It was so brutal that your hands were falling off!"

Tsukune looked away, stricken with grief. "No way," he said, "That bad? But, why would she…"

Suddenly, the exorcist spoke up again. "Tsukune-kun," he said, catching the human's attention, "could you please look at your right hand?"

Tsukune looked at the man, then did what he asked, and was surprised to see a strange chain with a lock at the ends, the outer shell of the keyhole looking like a cross.

"What is this?" he asked the man.

"A Holy Lock." the exorcist replied. "In a nutshell, it has the same properties as Akashiya Moka's rosario. That lock has the power to seal the vampire blood within you. In other words, that item is essential in your life as it stops you from becoming a ghoul once again. However, should you remove it; your life will surely end. So, please, remember that."

Tsukune looked at the man, then at the lock. "But, why would you save me?" the human asked. "Why would you be willing to help me turn back from becoming a ghoul?"

The exorcist laughed. "An old friend asked me to look after you while he was busy. I think you know him as the 'Bus Driver?'"

Tsukune's face deadpanned, as did Kurumu's and Yukari's. "Wh-WHAT?!" he said.

"That man came to us," Rubi said, "and told us that you needed to be saved. He said something bad was happening to your body. So we hurried and got there in time to save you."

Tsukune looked at the lock once again. Really? he thought. How did he know what was happening? How did he know I was in danger?

It was at that point that Tsukune noticed something was amiss in the room: Haru and Moka were not amongst those who were around him.

"Hang on a second," he said, "where's Moka-san and Haru-san? I don't see them here…"

Rubi's expression changed. "W-well, Moka-san's not here right now." she said, looking away. "As for Haru-san, he…"

She looked at the exorcist, who once again nodded his head. "Your angel friend has been through an ordeal just like yours, only much worse."

Tsukune was confused, then finally noticed something: the exorcist was holding onto Haru's masamune.

He then looked around, and then noticed that there were three beds in the room. He was shocked to see who was on the bed nearest to the door.

Haru looked injured. His arms, chest, even parts of his face were covered up in bandages. Dozens of tubes were sticking into him, as if the angel had become someone stricken with a life-threatening disease, and the tubes were the only thing that was keeping him alive.

"Wh-what happened?" Tsukune said. "Did Moka-san injure Haru-san too?"

Out of nowhere, Mizore appeared from under Tsukune's bed, scaring him. "No. More like HE hurt Moka."

Confused, Tsukune lowered his arms. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kurumu looked at the human. "After you were turned into that ghoul, Haru started acting like something was attacking him from the inside. When you… began hurting all of the Outcast Ayashi, and we tried to stop Moka from killing you, he just exploded! Literally! He turned into some walking fire-beast and started beating you with an inch of your life! Then, after the exorcist appeared, and saved you, he started beating up on Moka. If it weren't for the exorcist, Moka would've been dead."

Tsukune looked at his fallen friend, more confused than ever. "Wait," he said. "if he was hurting Moka, then why is he the one injured? Why is he here instead of Moka-san?"

Kurumu shook her head. "We don't know." she said. "We've been trying to find out what the deal was with him ever since then."

"And I think I have the answer to what Haru Uematsu truly is." The exorcist said, walking towards the unconscious angel. "As you know, angels have been around for centuries, millennia even. They are the oldest and, supposedly, strongest race in the world. But your dear Haru is different from the other angels. Like the fools of the Outcast Ayashi, your Haru Uematsu is also a hybrid. And based on what I saw that day," he sat on Haru's bed, smiling, "I think I know what that other side really is."

Tsukune looked at the man. "What is he then?" he asked.

The man continued, holding out his hands. "On one side, we have a race created by God to watch over humans and monsters, a race devoted to protecting the peaceful separation between the two different races. But on another, we have an ancient race, one more ancient than the angels itself. A race of beings so powerful that they themselves were once called gods. I believe that Haru Uematsu's other half, the side you all saw that day, is that of an Elemental."

Tsukune blinked. "A- A what?" he said.

Yukari spoke up. "That's impossible! The Elementals have been extinct for millions of years! There's no way they can still exist!"

"And yet, one lies before us." the man replied. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the only logical explanation. What else could explain his overwhelming power?"

Tsukune looked at his friend, his eyes showing no movement whatsoever. "An… Elemental?" he said.

"A Sun Elemental, to be precise," The exorcist continued, "said to be the most powerful of them all. But it seems this angel has no control of such power, as he seemed unresponsive to his actions during his transformed state. He's lucky that he didn't stay in that form, otherwise that power could've consumed his body."

Kurumu gasped. "It's like at the Witch's Ranch when Yukari fought off those plant monsters with that powerful spell!" she said. "When she fell asleep, Haru-san said that it was the outcome for when someone uses a power that's too strong for them that they can barely use, that it weakens them to a point!"

Tsukune looked at the succubus, remembering that day. "You're right." he said, looking down on his sheets. "But, for him to be an Elemental…"

"You want more proof?" the exorcist asked, getting up and going to the other side of Haru's bed. He moved the bang that covered the angel's left eye away, and opened the eyelids slightly to reveal the gold beneath them. "In legends, the elementals are spoken of as beings with strangely colored eyes that matched the element they controlled. Red for fire, green for air, brown for earth, so on and so forth. As you can see, Haru's left eye is colored gold, signifying his power over the Sun within him. Sure, you saw fire that day, but if you think about it, is the Sun made out of anything else?" He removed his hand from the angel's eye, as it slowly closed up again. "Very impressive for the son of Shiro Uematsu…"

Kurumu spoke. "Shiro Uematsu? His dad? What does his dad have to do with Haru-san?"

The exorcist looked at the others as he began to walk back where he sat before. "You mean you don't know? You have no idea who Shiro Uematsu is?"

Tsukune looked at the man. "Well, Haru-san DID mention him once. Said that he was an important man in all of Japan."

"Perhaps in the human world," the exorcist said, sitting down, "but in the monster world, he's more famous. He's actually one of the most powerful men in the monster world as well as the human world. For you see, Shiro Uematsu, is actually the Angel King."

Tsukune felt his eyes widen. "K-K-K-K-KING?!" he said, Kurumu and the rest following suit.

The man laughed. "I know. Surprising, right? I couldn't believe it myself when I found out Shiro's son, a prince if you will, was in this academy." He looked at the masamune that he held, examining it. "As you are aware, weapons are not allowed on the school grounds. But, as I know well, weapons like this one are like a birthright for the Uematsu family. Taking it away would be like trying to kill them. Plus, I've not heard any reports about the angel waving this blade around like it was some toy, so I'll allow it. Still," he looked at the wolf's head that took place as the hilt of the blade, "I can't help but think that I have seen this blade many years in the past…"

Tsukune looked at Haru, then at the others. "Well," Tsukune said, "What about Moka-san? Is she here?"

As he looked around, he saw Kurumu's gaze move away from him, her expression changing to a light sadness. "She's…" the succubus said, "not here. After all, no matter what reason she has, Moka was the one who made you like this. There's no way that she could just show her face, is there?"

Unbeknownst to her, Moka was in fact outside the door leading to Tsukune and Haru's room, taking in the conversation from the others, feeling her heart growing heavier the more they spoke of her.

Out of nowhere, the rosario spoke to her. 'Hey," it said to the vampire, catching her attention, 'how much longer are you going to be like this? We should go. Tsukune, who was once a ghoul, and I, the one who tried to kill him. You know as well as I that if you two stay together, those events will repeat themselves once again. That is the true nature of our vampiric race. If not for that exorcist, though, he would not have survived. But should he turn into a ghoul again, he may not be so lucky.' Moka placed her hand on the door, as if she wanted to push it open, but instead turned around and walked to a nearby corner. 'We,' the rosario continued, 'should not have gotten close to Tsukune from the very beginning.'

As soon as she made it, the door opened as Tsukune walked out into the hall, thinking that he saw Moka there. Unfortunately, he saw neither hide nor hair of his close friend. As he turned back into his room, Moka covered her face, fighting back the tears and the urge to see Tsukune again.

The Next Day.

Tsukune felt lost. Even more so since this morning's events.

This morning, his doctor, Yuji-sensei, and his nurse, Yakumaru-sensei, removed the bandages around him, and were astonished to see that all of his wounds had healed quickly, saying that it would be possible for him to leave the hospital sooner than expected. As his friends rejoiced around him, and the doctor and the nurse checking on Haru to see what his condition was, Tsukune felt a presence behind the door leading to the halls, and went outside, seeing Moka from afar, the vampire deep in thought. As he called out to her, the human was shocked to see tears on her face. Not long after the doctor and nurse left, Rubi, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari watched from the doorway as Tsukune talked to Moka, wanting her to join the others. Moka shook her head, telling the human about how she remembered the events that transpired after her rosario was removed during the fight with Midou, the memories making her feel that even just by standing near him, the vampire would hurt him again. As she ran off, Tsukune stood where he was, shocked at Moka's outburst, the words sinking in deep within as he ignored Kurumu calling out to him.

As the weather outside began to change into thunderstorms, Tsukune searched the building, looking for Moka in an attempt to try and reconcile for what happened, hoping that he could convince his friend, the one he cared about so much, to come back and stay with him. After a while, he caught up with Moka, only to be shocked that blood was on her neck and shoulder, the vampire's face so expressionless that is scared him. Then, out of nowhere, she started slashing at Tsukune with a scalpel, as if she wanted to kill him once again. But before she could do any major damage, Kurumu appeared out of nowhere, snapping the vampire out of her strange state by slapping her hard on the face, stating that if she ever tried to hurt him again, she would never forgive the vampire.

And now, after all that, he sat on his bed, replaying the incident in his head as Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and the exorcist stood nearby, the witch telling him about Rubi talking to Moka about the whole thing and trying to determine what was going on, only for the vampire to constantly tell her that she had no idea, a void in her memories from when she last saw Tsukune up until the incident.

Tsukune looked at his arm, bandaged up to suppress the bleeding. What's going on?! he thought. I could've sworn that Moka-san was… He looked at the ground, rubbing his head. Why did she attack me? Was the Moka I saw earlier the real her? Or was she really… He then looked up, his expression turning more serious. This is no good, he continued. If I don't do something, I'll…

As he got up, he noticed Kurumu moving towards the door, blocking his path. "Where are you going, Tsukune?" she asked, a look of worry on her face.

Tsukune looked at her as the succubus continued. "I'm not going to let you go to Moka again. I know that the outer Moka has no intent to kill anyone, but the inner Moka may have controlled her into attacking you. If that's so, it's too dangerous to be near her."

Tsukune raised his arms. "No way!" he said. "There's no way that could ever happen!"

"Why?" Kurumu shouted, "Don't you remember when she tried to kill you before?"

Tsukune's eyes widened, then looking away. The succubus continued, walking towards him. "I had thought before that the inner Moka was thinking in her own way that she was actually saving you when you became that ghoul, and that, because of it, I felt that I shouldn't have stopped her when we did." She held Tsukune's wounded arm close to her chest, moving closely to the human. "But, with what's happened now, I don't know if I can trust her ever again!"

As she said this, she was turned into ice as Mizore grabbed hold of her, moving her away from Tsukune. As the succubus broke free, she turned to the snow fairy. "Mizore-chan?! What are you doing!?"

"Get away from him, you big breasted woman." Mizore said. "You're crowding over him too much."

Kurumu got up in her face. "What are you talking about?! Can't you see that now's not the time for this?! Read the mood, you stalker!"

"How about you go and pour some water on your head while you're at it?" Mizore replied. "What Tsukune wants to do is up to him. You shouldn't say unnecessary things that will trouble him any more."

At this point, Tsukune looked away as the succubus turned to face him, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry, Kurumu-chan." The human said, turning around. "I'll be going out for a bit. Now that I think about it, Moka-san's always been keeping me going in all of my struggles. And now, I think she needs me more than ever. It's just as I thought," He opened the door, going through the doorway, "I have something I need to do. I have to believe in Moka-san…"

As he left, Yukari looked at the door, feeling lost at what to do.

"Hmph." the exorcist said, smiling. "You shouldn't worry. The fool seems determined to fix whatever problems are in his path. Perhaps the snow fairy is right, after all."

Yukari looked at him, then at the others. "It's true." she said. "All we can do is support Tsukune in all of his struggles. Just like Moka-san…"

The exorcist chuckled. "Still, the vampire attacking him after a battle with the Outcast Ayashi out of nowhere seems a bit out of place, correct? I wouldn't be surprised if they had something to do with it all…"

Kurumu looked at the man, still worried. "If that's so, then we should go with him! We can't just stand still and do nothing!"

Suddenly, a voice from her left spoke. "Dear Lord, woman. Even in the depths of sleep you're as annoying as ever."

The succubus turned around, shocked at what she saw.

Not long after.

As Tsukune ran through the halls, his mind was racing with memories of Moka and Kurumu, remembering how they were acting and that it all happened after he turned into a ghoul, how they seemed to be breaking apart, falling to pieces bit by bit. That's why he felt that if he did nothing, things would get worse for him and his friends altogether.

Suddenly, he felt himself lose balance as he slipped on something wet, falling on the floor and interrupting his thoughts. As he examined the floor, he noticed blood where he fell, and realized the streaks of blood and the bodies all around him, contorted in different positions and showing no signs of life.

Tsukune was horrified. "What… What the hell is going on?! Why are these people… What happened?!" he said, shaking in fear.

As he got up, he heard a woman's voice come from the other side of the room laugh.

"Ahh…" the woman said walking from the shadows, "It's so nice to see you again, Tsukune-kun. I'm actually happy that you came here by your own accord. It saves me time from having to call you over here…"

As Tsukune focused on the woman, he was surprised to see the voice belonging to the nurse, Yakumaru, that he saw earlier.

"What the-?!" he said. "You?! Who are you?!"

Yakumaru smiled. "I am from the Outcast Ayashi, Yakumaru Mako. As per the Organization's orders, I have come to eliminate you once and for all."

Hearing this, Tsukune's eyes widened. Her?! he thought. No way… I've got to-!

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand grab at his ankle, looking down to see one of the dead bodies holding onto him, despite not showing any sign of life before. Slowly, the other bodies got up, and swarmed around the human, grabbing onto him and making it impossible for Tsukune to move at all.

Yakumaru laughed. "And just where do you think you're going? I can't let you leave after all of my planning, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune freaked. "What the hell?! What's with these people? They're suddenly moving like some undead creature!"

The woman laughed once more, extending a monstrous claw in the air. "It's because I can control other people at will if I inject my body fluids with this finger. I can make everybody move as I want them to." She raised her arms in the air, her smile growing bigger. "And now, there's no place for you to escape, Tsukune-kun! I'll have you die here!"

As she said this, one of the moving bodies bit into Tsukune's shoulder, making him cry in pain, his mind in chaos. What- what is this?! he thought. An ability to control people at will!? How is this possible?! In the midst of it all, Tsukune had a thought, as he remembered Moka's strange outburst earlier, as the pieces began to fall into place.

"N-no…" he said. "It makes sense now. Could it be that before, with Moka-san… That was you the whole time?! You were the one who manipulated Moka-san into attacking me?!"

Yakumaru kept smiling as Tsukune felt angry. "How dare you…" he continued, struggling to get free. "How dare you do that to Moka-san!"

The woman lowered one of her arms, the claw she seemed proud of extending more. "Sadly, for you at least, you're done. With a face that turns me on so much, I'd rather you dies with that look, Tsukune-kun!"

She then sent the claw at him, twisting and extending as Tsukune kept struggling for freedom.

Then, out of nowhere, Moka appeared, the claw going through her neck as she stepped in between it and Tsukune. Both the monster's and the human's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Tsu… Tsukune…" the vampire said as the claw retracted from her skin. "Thank goodness… I made it in time." She looked at the human, tears growing in her eyes as blood trickled down the edge of her mouth. "I had… remembered something very important. The feeling that I have to protect Tsukune no matter what. That's why… I…" Before she could finish, she collapsed, Tsukune reaching out to catch her and failing, as Moka laid on the floor, unresponsive. It was at that point that Tsukune noticed that he was holding Moka's rosario.

Not seeing this, Yakumaru laughed. "What a foolish girl! To think that she came here to let me control her once again!" She licked her claw, blushing. "You must really love that 'injection' so much, hmm?"

As she said this, Tsukune noticed the vampire slowly get up, holding her head. As Tsukune called out to her, he noticed that she wasn't transforming as quickly as she had before. As he tried to figure out what went wrong, Moka screamed as she felt the pain from her neck and body erupt from within.

Yakumaru laughed once again. "It seems your plan to rescue Tsukune-kun backfired, vampire! With this new development, everything can go as I planned!"

As she went on, Tsukune saw Moka get up slowly, then raised her arm just like her other side did before, as if she was going to kill him again. "Now," the woman said, "this time, give Tsukune-kun the cruelest death with your own hands!

Tsukune's mind once again went back to the dream he had, the one where Other Moka had taken her hand and sent it through Tsukune's heart. This is bad, he thought. If taking the rosario doesn't work, then nothing will! I'm really going to die, just like I did in that nightmare!

He then noticed Moka's arm shaking as the vampire tried to fight off the urge to kill her friend. "Ru… run away… please." Moka said, tears running down her face. "I can't… my… body is… Please! Get away and leave me, Tsukune!"

As she said this, Tsukune felt his heart skip a beat. The vampire slowly sent her hand towards the human as he lowered his head.

He then looked up, slightly smiling. "It's alright, I'm not running. Even if I die, I will always be your friend."

Hearing this made Moka tense up, giving her more strength to try and combat the toxins within her, only for it to go to no avail.

Suddenly, a man's voice appeared, breaking the brief silence. "Unbelievable. You're both hopeless as ever."

Out of nowhere, a tall man appeared carrying something long in his hand stand between Tsukune and the vampire, raising his left arm to block the attack by the girl in front of him. As the blow pierced the man's skin, Tsukune noticed who it was, and felt the air in his lungs disappear.

Haru grunted, despite the gaping, bleeding hole in his arm. "Guess I have to clean up this mess once again, right?"

Yakumaru's smile disappeared. "What?! Uematsu Haru!? That's impossible! How are you walking about after your injuries?!"

The angel ignored the woman, and slowly turned to face Tsukune. "Didn't I tell you before? Nothing can stop me, not even some nap I took."

As he said this, the hand that went through his arm slowly removed itself from the angel, as Moka's hair slowly turned silver. "Sorry about that, Tsukune and Haru," the vampire said, the voice making Tsukune's heart skip more than a beat. "I guess I fell asleep for a bit. But, thanks to your voice reaching me in my dreams, and the angel's intervention, I've finally awakened. Thank you both…"

As she said this, the same burst of light appeared, showing that the vampire's transformation was near completion. As her wounds fully healed, the bodies around Tsukune trembled in fear.

Haru grunted, his wounded arm dropping to his side. "I don't need you thanks. I only did what's right, plain and simple." He grunted as Tsukune could see that not all of Haru's wounds had healed right, that his wounds slowly bled even from beneath the bandages. He then saw the angel shrug, placing his sword on his shoulder.

The angel then looked at Yakumaru, who was still taken aback by the sudden turn of events. "So," he said, "you're from the Outcast Ayashi? That's good, cause I wanted to send them a message after all this time."

Yakumaru shook in rage. "You bastards! How many times must you humiliate me more until you are satisfied?! Why won't you die already?!"

She lunged at the trio, but before she could get anywhere close to them, Haru rushed at her, slicing at the woman with blinding speed, as he stopped behind her, the blade lightly touching the ground as Yakumaru exploded into a pool of blood, hundreds of cuts on her body, taking the fight and breath out of her before she fell to the ground.

Without turning around, Haru squinted his eyes. "I think that will do, don't you?" he said. "Should tell your superiors that they should steer clear from Tsukune and Moka, or else they'll end up with worse injuries."

As Yakumaru landed on the pool of blood, the bodies around Tsukune collapsed, free from the woman's control. Tsukune was surprised as Other Moka stood close to him. "Whoa." he said. "I know that Haru-san's strong, but I've never seen him do THAT before…"

The vampire agreed, walking towards Tsukune. Suddenly, she felt the sharp end of Haru's masamune on her neck, turning around to see an eye of pure hatred looking at her.

"Get away from him, you monster." The angel said, anger in each of his words.

Tsukune was shocked. "Haru-san?! What are you doing?! Why are you threatening Moka-san?!"

Haru looked at the human. "You mean that you're THAT stupid?!" the angel said. "I'm saving your life like I've been trying to all these months. I'm making sure that this bitch doesn't kill you like she tried to before, like her kind has done before."

Tsukune looked at him. What?! Like before?! What the hell does he mean?!

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 21

Youkai Academy Hospital. Tsukune and Haru's Room. Afternoon.

Kurumu pushed Haru to the wall, waving a finger in his face. "Alright, you! You've been keeping secrets from us from the very beginning, like the fact that you apparently want Moka dead, you're other half, everything! Tell us what's going on, and don't you dare think about lying!"

Tsukune looked at Kurumu, Moka sitting close to him. "Kurumu-chan, don't antagonize him! You're only making things worse!"

Yukari crossed her arms. "Like it matters. That man's been lying to us since the beginning! I would do the same thing!"

It had been a few minutes since Yakumaru's attack, and Haru's strange and cryptic proclamation. Since then, the three returned, Moka reverting into her normal form, as she and Tsukune told everyone of what happened. It was at that point that everyone had enough of what was going on, with what had happened with the Outcast Ayashi, and with the angel's strange behavior.

Haru looked into Kurumu's eyes, the anger within him forcing the succubus to back away from him. "Let's get one thing straight, woman. I don't owe you a damn thing, and I sure as hell don't have to let you know why I did the things I had done. So do yourself a favor, and stay out of my business!"

Kurumu, despite feeling scared, did not back down. "You tried to kill Tsukune, and then Moka, twice! I think that guarantees answers about what's up with you! How come you never told us that you're a hybrid? And why are you trying to kill Moka?!"

The angel turned away. "Because it's something I need to do. Does that satisfy you? Are you glad to know the truth, or are you going to keep pestering like you always have? For once in your life, succubus," Haru's fist clenched as the rage within spewed out in every word he said, "stop getting into everyone's nerves!"

Kurumu felt angry, like she wanted to slap him. But despite the feeling, she turned away and sat next to Tsukune.

The human got up. "Haru-san," he said, the angel turning away. "I know that we've had our disagreements in the past, and I know that we've overcome them before, but this is different! You tried to kill Moka-san, and you won't tell us why! Don't you think that after all of what's happened, we have a right to know?"

The angel looked at the human, his eyes still holding the feeling of hate at bay. "Tch. Fine. I'm not one to say what's on my mind a lot, but if there's a chance I can convince you to stay alive, I might as well take it."

Tsukune did not flinch, still waiting for his answer.

Haru looked at his blade, seeing his reflection on the metal, sighed, and then faced the exorcist. "Sir," he said, "I noticed that when I woke up, and took back this sword, Fenrir, your face had a look of surprise on it. You've seen this blade before, haven't you?"

The exorcist nodded. "I have," he said, "but I cannot remember from whom. Did the blade belong to someone other than yourself before?"

The angel nodded. "If you've seen this blade, then it's possible that you've been around longer than anyone here can plainly see." He lowered the masamune, his gaze still on the man. "Does the name Ryu Uematsu ring any bells for you?"

The man didn't respond at first, then raised his head as if he realized something. "Yes, actually! I think he was a student in this academy. Why, was he a relative of yours?"

Haru nodded. "Yes. He... he was my brother. My older brother. The sword belonged to him when he attended this school less than a century ago…"

Tsukune's eyes widened. Brother?! Haru-san has a brother?

"I remember perfectly now." The exorcist said. "He was a star student amongst the academy, as expected for being the Angel King's son, but he acted like any other student, despite his lineage. I had heard that he used that sword several times to protect his friends from enemies from back then, but nothing serious. I think he mentioned being an older brother to someone a few times in his essays that was sent to me for a school assignment…"

The angel looked at the ground as the exorcist continued. "But, why do you hold his blade now? I thought each Uematsu-born was granted their own bladed weapon. The only way that you could have that masamune would be if-." His shining eyes then widened. "If… he has…."

Haru nodded once more. "What you're thinking of right now, it's exactly what is. The only way that an Uematsu-born can inherit another's weapon is only if the previous wielder had passed on."

Tsukune felt his heart grow heavy. "You… you mean that he's…"

"Yes." Haru said. "My older brother, Ryu-san, is dead."

From beside him, Tsukune heard Rubi gasp. "Oh my God, Haru-san." she said, "I'm so sorry."

Haru turned away. "I appreciate it, Rubi. Really."

Mizore rubbed her head, hiding behind the bed where Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka sat. "I don't get it, though." she said, "What does your brother's death have to do with you wanting Moka dead?"

"Because Ryu's life was taken from him long before his time." the angel replied. "My brother was killed, murdered by a savage beast who knew only death and chaos." The angel sat on his bed, clutching his sword tightly. "I still remember that fateful night: My father, the Angel King, was throwing a party, and had invited many angels to our home. The night was, at first, peaceful. I could see my brother speaking with old friends, my father doing the same with his own. Then suddenly, before we knew it, everything changed. A monster appeared out of nowhere, and began slaughtering angels left and right. Many tried to fight off the beast, but only felt their lives end abruptly after. My brother, trying to be some hero, did everything he could to fight off the monster so that the other angels could flee. Unfortunately, the beast was too powerful, even for the one who had trained me in the art of swordplay. He wounded my brother, and with a sickening smile, bit on my brother's open neck, and injected his monstrous blood into him. At first, Ryu-san had screamed in pain, then suddenly, he stopped, slowly getting up as he dropped his sword, this masamune, to the ground, his aura turning to the darkest shade. It was at that point, that Ryu-san had turned into a ghoul, no longer able to overcome his affliction. As the monster who turned him grew tired from the ordeal, I watched helplessly as I saw the abomination that was my brother pick up where its creator left off, and attack as many angels as he could, slaughtering and devouring many innocents in his wake. Then, my father appeared in front of his son, I could see him trying to fight back the sadness in his eyes, drew his sword, and cut his son almost in half, killing him. He turned away as the lifeless body of his firstborn fell behind him, blood slowly growing around it. At that point, my true power awakened, and the Elemental within me awoke. From what I could remember, my other side grabbed Ryu's masamune, rushed at the beast who turned him into a ghoul, and sliced his arm off. The monster screamed in pain, clutching his wound, but before I could deal the final blow, my father knocked me out somehow, and all I could see was darkness. When I awoke, back to my original self, I had hoped in vain that what I saw was only a dream, only to find out otherwise. I found out that the monster who killed my brother was still alive, and was sent to a maximum-security monster prison to live out the rest of his life in, even to this day. As the second child, I had inherited my brother's sword, and was denied the blade that was meant to be mine. At my brother's funeral, I swore a blood oath, vowing that I would not rest until the bastard who took my brother away and his entire race was annihilated, judgment for their crimes. And ever since then, I've been training myself for when the day would come where I could take the life of my first monster in so long." Haru looked up, seeing the faces of those who considered him friend slowly grow with shock. "I think you know the rest." he finished.

Kurumu looked away. "No way… Your brother, a ghoul… just like Tsukune. That's why you transformed into that Elemental then. Seeing Tsukune as a ghoul had brought that side back to the surface."

Haru nodded. "Truth be told, I didn't think I would ever see another of the murderer's race so soon, but I knew that, when I had, that the time for preparation was over, and that I had to do whatever I could to lure her over so that I could take my vengeance."

At that point, Tsukune looked up, his expression turning to surprise. "Y-You don't mean…" he said.

Haru got up, looking into Moka's eyes. "Yes. The bastard who killed my brother was a vampire. He had come to feed on angel blood, but had also spilt it." He placed his sword on his shoulder, keeping his gaze at the vampire. "All this time, when I tried to get close to you, it was just so I could trick you into letting me in and give me the chance to kill you. Those so-called 'moments' we had, they were nothing but opportunities for me to end you. But I see now that such a tactic was just a wasted effort on my part." He turned towards the door, opening it but not going through the doorway, his head turned to where Moka and Tsukune could see only the giant bang and most of the angel's lower face. "Don't bother trying to relax. I may have failed before, but next time, I will face your true form, and I WILL kill you then. You think you're safe at the moment, but you will not be all the time. Consider our 'friendship' ended, for you and everyone else. And Tsukune," the human felt his fists clench as the angel called out to him. "I know that you cannot trust me because of the lies, but at least let me offer you advice as a true friend: Leave Moka alone, and forget all about her, because soon she will no longer exist. If you decide to stay, though, know that you are only accelerating your fate. I ask you to consider this," he walked off, leaving his former friends behind, "so that you can live another day."

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 22

Youkai Academy Grounds. Evening.

Tsukune felt his heart beat so fast that it began to hurt as he drank a lot of water from a nearby vending machine.

It had only been over a week since he and the others were last attacked by the Outcast Ayashi. Since they had all left the hospital, things had been tense for the Newspaper Club. Even with things slowly returning to normal, the last several days had been stressful for everyone.

For starters, after Tsukune had been released from the hospital, Moka disappeared shortly after, making the human worried about whether or not it was because of what happened to him long ago. Kurumu had gone to speak with her, and the next day, thankfully, the vampire returned in high spirits, just as she was before the Outcast Ayashi appeared. But not long after, Tsukune felt strange within every time he was near Moka. He even went as far as to touch her leg and try to bite her in a way that creeped her out so much, only for her to collapse from some from of strain within her.

But what made it feel worse for the human was the fact that his best friend, Haru, had lied to them all from the beginning. How he wanted Moka dead, all because of what some vampire did to his older brother that no one knew about a very long time ago, and how he tried to trick the vampire into letting down her guard so that he could kill her for the sake of vengeance. Even the fact that the angel was keeping his Elemental half a secret as well made him and the girls question if any of the times they were with him were real. When they got together after school not long after Moka's return, they found Haru's entrance form into the club torn apart and dumped into the trash can, showing that he wasn't kidding about going his own way to make Moka pay. They still saw him around class and so forth, but they barely said anything to him, only to receive a cold, hateful glance towards the vampire that trusted him.

As Tsukune tried to down another water bottle, he told himself to stop thinking back to that, and to concentrate on what's been happening with him and Moka, why he acted the way he did, and what was wrong with Moka.

"Damn." the human said as he threw the empty bottle beside him. "It's no use. No matter how much water I drink, my throat's still dry. What the heck is going on?" He slumped down to the ground, his back hitting the machine behind him. Maybe, he thought, yeah… It makes sense now. It's not water that I want to drink. It's Moka-san's blood. What with how I acted earlier when Moka fell on the ground and scraped her knee and it bled slightly, and how I was acting just recently. He slammed his fist on a nearby wall, making a slight crater where he hit, cracks appearing all around it _._ But why? I'm acting just like a vampire, but I know that I'm human again. He looked at his Holy Lock, which appeared when he moved his sleeve back. Thanks to that exorcist who put this "lock" on me, I've been turned back to normal. So then why am I acting like there's still something wrong with me?

Suddenly, he heard a person laugh from behind his position. "Getting rough now, Aono Tsukune?"

The human turned around to see a man in a leather jacket and black clothing smile at him, a cigarette in his mouth. "Well, I can't blame you for that. Seeing a babe like that, and not being able to 'eat' her, of course you'd be frustrated."

Tsukune was startled. "Wh-who are you?!" he asked.

The man slowly walked up to him, extending his arms. "I know very well how you feel, because every day I bear this painful feeling of wanting to eat but unable to eat."

Before Tsukune could question what the man was raving about, he felt a sharp pain on his chest as the man sent some strange insect-like body part at the human, making him step to the side as the man kept laughing, moving in the opposite direction Tsukune was. "Kukuku… But even when you eat, you have to be satisfied with it." The man bent down, Tsukune could see the white teeth in his smile. "The name's Hyakushiki. Don't hold a grudge against me for becoming my food today, Aono Tsukune!"

The man lunged at the human, cutting more into his skin and making him bleed like crazy as he was sent hurdling to the ground. As he slowly got up, he could see the man fully turn into his monster form, which Tsukune had never heard of before: a muodegami. A centipede-like monster with a taste for humans and livestock.

Hyakushiki laughed once more as Tsukune felt himself freeze in fear. "It's no use in escaping even if you run around blindly. Right now, in my eyes, you're my 'prey'. And all a prey needs is to be eaten obediently. I took this job to kill you, only because they promised me that I could eat my fill."

Hearing this, Tsukune's eyes widened. "Them?" he said. "You mean someone asked you to kill me? Who was it? Who wanted you to kill me? Is it the Outcast Ayashi again?!

The beast smirked as he sent a claw at Tsukune's thigh, digging deep as the human screamed in pain. "I don't care who it was! As long as there's something for me to eat, it doesn't matter. Isn't it the same for you?!"

Tsukune grabbed his leg as the beast's claw retracted from him. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

Hyakushiki smiled. "Don't play dumb, kid. Aren't you longing to eat up your girlfriend from earlier? That's no different from me."

Tsukune then realized what the beast was talking about, his expression changing as his mind raced back to the moment when he tried to bite Moka's neck.

The beast went on. "Trust me, I know how you feel. Because once upon a time, I was a student here too. But now I'm living in the human world. I was so damn pissed that I couldn't eat any humans at all. Even when I was with my beloved woman, it was a lot worse for me. I wanted to eat her, to dig her guts out, gnaw her bones and drink my fill of her blood. Don't you feel the same way? You wanna eat, right? You give off the same 'scent' as I do, Aono Tsukune."

The human staggered back, placing his hand on his forehead. H-how is that possible? he thought. I am… the same?

Out of nowhere, he heard a woman's voice cry out from the sidelines, as Tsukune turned around and saw that Moka, having recovered, running towards the two's fight.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out. "What happened?!"

"Moka-san?!" the human shouted. "Why are you here? Don't come any closer!"

Setting his eyes on the vampire, the beast smiled. "Heh heh heh…" he said. "You came at the right time, girl."

Suddenly, the end of the man's insect-like body arched up, taking hold of Moka's body and dragging her to the man's human body. Tsukune cried out to her as Tsukune shouted her name.

Hyakushiki laughed. "We were just talking about you. To tell you the truth, Aono Tsukune, I've wanted to eat her up since this morning." As he went on, looking at Moka, Tsukune grew angry. "Did you know? Despite his honest face, his mind is full of thoughts of devouring you. Don't you just hate that?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Tsukune shouted. "You're wrong, I didn't! Don't put me together with the likes of you! I'm… I…"

Without warning, the beast sliced at Moka's chest, cutting off parts of her uniform and most of her skin. Tsukune felt the air in his lungs dissipate as Moka gasped in pain.

"Don't be so stupid. Quit denying who you are, and be honest, like me." The beast said, cackling.

Tsukune clenched his fists as he heard the man's words. Damn this guy! he thought. Hurting Moka-san like that, trying to compare me to him! I have to do something, or else-.

Suddenly, the man moved a claw on the vampire's skin, cutting her to the point that he took a bit of her blood and threw it at the human, who upon feeling the droplets hit him felt a strange feeling of joy in his body.

"How is it? Doesn't seeing blood excite you?" Hyakushiki said. "You want a whole mouthful of it, don't you?!" He moved Moka closer to him. "Well, too bad. This girl's already mine. I'll eat you both." He then raised another claw in the air, ready to thrust it through the human's body. "So obediently come to my stomach, and meet her there!"

But before he could send in the killing blow, he felt numerous claws break of from his body as Tsukune sent a fist at them, the force of the attack so powerful it caused such damage to the beast.

"Wha…" the man said, "what the..?" He then screamed as the pain settled in, his skin crawling as Tsukune slowly stood back up, his aura growing exponentially.

Seeing this, the man grew angry, his face turning even more bug-like with pincers appearing on his mouth. "What are you, you bastard? This black aura… So you finally show your true colors, huh?" He extended his arms out, sickening pops in places that the human arm could not have, as he raised his free hand in the air, positioning it like he did with his claw. "You really are the same as me. Stop pretending to be a good guy in front of me!"

As he sent his hand towards his opponent, the human sent a fist at the beast, the impact so powerful it almost shattered the man's face as he crashed in a place far from where he and Tsukune stood, dropping the vampire into the victor's arms as he looked down at his defeated enemy.

Hyakushiki coughed up blood, as he stared at the human's crimson eyes. N-No way, he thought. I was wrong. This guy… He's not the same as me! He's… even more ruthless…

As Tsukune turned away, carrying Moka in his arms, the beast slowly got up, clenching his fists in rage. "No… No! I won't stand for this! I will kill you, and eat you all up!"

As he lunged at the human, Tsukune turned around, now back in his normal form, as he saw this attack and panicked. Oh no! he thought. Moka-san, she'll-!

But before he could finish his thought, a sudden woosh sound was heard, as the beast felt a sharp pain in his back as he could see the shape of another person land and crouch in front of him with his back to the beast, only seeing the bird-like wings and the long blade the person held in the air.

Tsukune gasped as he saw Haru open his visible eye, and slowly stand up, not facing the beast he had attacked, as he raised his blade slightly from the position he had it at.

"Of all the things I've seen," the angel said, "your kind disgusts me the most. Always taking their fill and not seeing if that which they seek to eat is either predator or prey."

He then slowly lowered his masamune to the ground, and as soon as it made contact with the dirt, the beast's body exploded in blood as hundreds of cuts appeared on his body, with so much loss of blood that he fell to unconsciousness before he hit the earth beneath him.

Haru kept his ground, not breaking his gaze from Tsukune. "Besides," he continued, "If anyone has the right to make that bitch bleed, it is me and me alone."

Later.

Regaining consciousness, Moka opened her eyes as she could see Tsukune carrying her on his back as he walked towards the dorms.

"Tsu-Tsukune?" the vampire said. "Where are we? What happened to that centipede ayashi?"

The human looked at her, a sign of relief on his face. "Moka-san! Thank God. I managed to beat that guy not long after you got hurt, and I've been slowly carrying you back to the school since. I didn't want to disturb you or hurt you unintentionally, that's why I didn't wake you up earlier." He turned away, his face turning red. "But, I am glad to see that Moka-san's injury wasn't too bad…"

Moka became silent after that, but only for a minute, as she resumed talking to the human. "I… I'm sorry if I'm heavy, Tsukune. You can put me down if you want, I'm feeling alright to walk on my own…"

Tsukune did not reply so soon, only to turn his head once more to Moka. "I don't know why," he said, "but I couldn't shake off the feeling that you've been avoiding me today, Moka-san…"

Moka looked confused as the human went on, stopping to let her down from his back. "Is it because I touched your leg this morning? Or was it…"

Moka shook her head. "You-You're mistaken, I…"

Tsukune lowered his head. "Then…" he said, "it's because I've been acting a little strange today, and made you scared, isn't it?"

Suddenly, he felt a warm embrace as Moka wrapped her arms around the human's chest, catching him off-guard.

"I'm sorry," the vampire said, her face close to his back, "I've been acting like the strange one, all because I… wanted to suck Tsukune's blood so much that… I couldn't focus. No, just staying by your side, my self-control was disappearing. Every month we're here there could be a few days like this. When I saw that your neck wound healed, I was so happy, so I didn't want to hurt you again. I was holding myself back, I didn't mean to avoid you."

As she felt tears start to grow under her eyes, Tsukune was shocked. No way, he thought. That… That means Moka-san… she didn't want to hurt me, so she tried to control herself for my sake? Oh God, he turned away as he tried wiping the tears from his eyes, and all this time, I was only thinking of myself the whole day like some selfish bastard…

As the vampire looked at the human hide his face, he suddenly spoke. "I'm so useless, Moka-san. We were both troubled by the same problem, but I'm so useless…" He then turned around, a big smile on his face. "It's okay, Moka-san," he said, placing a hand on his neck, "if you want to suck my blood, I don't mind."

Moka looked surprised at first, then started waving her arms in the air defensively. "No-No way! I mean, if you…"

"Don't freak out, I said it's okay." the human responded. "If you had fainted from anemia, I'd feel even worse because of it. So please, tell me earlier next time."

Moka felt tears form once again as she stood there, then lunging at Tsukune, biting on his neck and taking the blood she so longed for.

As he felt the small pain, Tsukune looked at the vampire. Thank you, Moka-san, he thought. I have to learn from you as well. Even if you want to suck blood, I have to control it. Even if this blood has complications, I must… must never do anything to hurt Moka-san ever again. It's a promise…

As she took her fill, Moka felt happier, even now that she had what she tried to avoid for a whole day. Then, a thought appeared in her head, and her expression changed. "Tsukune," she said as the human looked at her, buttoning his collar once again, "I know this is coming out of nowhere, but… When I was unconscious, I could've sworn I heard Haru-san's voice. Was he here? Or did I…"

Tsukune's face changed as she said this, turning around so that the vampire could not see his expression. "No." he said. "Haru-san wasn't there. You probably just dreamed it. That's all."

Moka looked down, holding her hands close to her heart. "Oh, okay…" she said.

Unbeknownst to her, Tsukune's face became slightly angry, as he remembered the conversation from earlier between him and his former best friend…

Earlier.

"Haru-san!" Tsukune said. "What- What are you doing here?!"

The angel turned away from the human, only to look at the unconscious beast lying on the pool of blood that slowly grew. "See? That beast was no match for an attack like that. And I didn't even try that hard." He kept his gaze on the beast for a bit, then turned to face the human in front of him. "Nice to see you again, Tsukune. Although I was hoping that it was under different circumstances than now."

Tsukune was confused, but when he looked at the sleeping vampire in his arms, he remembered what happened the other day. "You mean you still want Moka-san dead, right?"

Haru crossed his arms, one hand holding his sword, the other holding the strap to his duffel bag in another. "Of course. I wasn't kidding when I said it. Don't tell me you still don't believe it to be true."

Tsukune looked down. "Well, it's just…" He looked at the angel. "Ever since we met, you haven't shown any hatred for her, and you seemed to get along with her and everyone else. You even said a long time ago that you felt something for her!"

Haru grunted. "That was my way to fool you and everyone else so that I could get close to her, nothing else. I didn't even think of it as a real friendship between me and all of you. Just me trying to fool a beast like her into thinking I was her friend." he said.

Tsukune felt himself tense up within, a small bit of anger growing in him. "How- How can you be so cruel? So what if a vampire killed someone in your family? It doesn't justify your desire to kill off Moka-san and the entire vampire race! What's wrong with you? How can someone from a race of forgiving creatures be so cold and hateful?"

Haru slowly turned around, lowering his head to where the human could only see the giant bang covering his golden eye. "Do you dream much, Tsukune?" he asked.

The human looked surprised. "What?" he said.

The angel went on. "You have dreams, right? When you sleep, you dream of things from your past, either recent or distant, or at least of things you think about a lot, am I right? Most of the time, you have peaceful dreams, great dreams, and at times, nightmares, but only for you to wake up and realize that it's not real? Well, I don't have that luxury." He turned around sharply, his eye filled with hatred. "I've been reliving the same hellish nightmare for the past several decades! The nightmare of my brother being killed my that vampire bastard, his blood hitting my face as I stand there, helpless and weak, then suddenly being pulled into a strange world filled with darkness, only to see the only living thing other than myself is my dead brother, staring at me with blank eyes as if he asks me, 'Why haven't you avenged me yet?' every single night! It's a hell I have endured every night, and I'll keep on enduring it until I finally have my vengeance and be free them forever!"

Tsukune found himself shaking as his former friend said this, up to the point where he slowly placed Moka to the side, and stepped in front of her. "And that's why you've been so cold to everyone, enemies and friends alike? Because you have constant nightmares of your brother's death?"

Haru clicked his teeth, lowering his arms. "I knew it. You don't understand at all what I lost, do you?"

Tsukune waved his arm in front of him as if he was swatting at a bug. "I do understand! Back in the human world, I have a cousin who's older than me, and she's been like an older sister throughout my childhood. If something had happened to her, I would never forgive myself."

The angel stood still for a minute, then turned his head. "Are you trying to mock me? You have no idea the hell I have lived."

Tsukune clenched his fists. "What about the fights from earlier?" he said. "You said to Kuyou and Rubi's master and many others that fighting for your own selfish desires makes you a weak being! What makes you think you're so different from them?!"

The angel pointed his blade at the human, the red blade so close to Tsukune's neck that he could feel the sharp edge touch his skin. "Don't compare me to those weaklings! Unlike them, I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm doing this for the greater good!"

Tsukune's expression changed as the angel went on. "For centuries, vampires have created the blight in this world, slaughtering innocents left and right. They started massacres, wars, even disasters never thought to have happened. All those wars going on all over the world? That incident in an Eastern Russian nuclear site? All because of those damned vampires and their lust for blood. If they are destroyed, this world will be rid of an eternal enemy at last! And if no one else will do it," he clenched his sword even tighter, "then I must! It is my duty as protector of the world…"

Tsukune felt himself freeze in fear as the angel kept his blade to the human's neck. "I told you long ago that it was best for you to leave her alone. Why are you still with her?"

Tsukune didn't answer at first, only stretched his arms to his sides defensively. "Because I refuse to abandon Moka-san. All this time, I've wanted to be close to her, just so that it would be the two of us alone, but after a while, I also began to want the strength needed to protect her from our enemies. And if I have to," his expression became more determined. "I'll defeat you just to keep her safe!"

The angel looked into Tsukune's eyes, seeing the determination within, then lowered his blade. "Relax," he said, sheathing the masamune into the bag he carried, "I'm not going to kill her just yet. I may hate the vampires but I won't attack her like some coward when she's not even at her full power. No, I'm going to wait until she's in her true form, and fight her then. I won't stain my honor just so I can be a lot closer to my goal." He turned away, slowly walking as he kept talking. "Just remember, Tsukune. You may want to protect her, but you won't be around all the time. I will take her life, and have my vengeance upon the vampires. Just you wait." As he said this, he took off, leaving Tsukune and the unconscious Moka in his wake.

Now.

As Tsukune and Moka walked, each focused in their short conversation, they did not notice the exorcist standing on a large tree branch high above and far away from the two, observing their behavior as he held the unconscious beast that attacked them over his shoulder.

"Hu hu…" the man said. "Isn't that nice? Looks like that Holy Lock I gave him is working very well with his newfound powers. It seems it was worthwhile using Hyakushiki to test you after all, Tsukune-kun." He smiled even more, then slowly turned his head to his right. "Don't you think so, Uematsu-kun?"

From the opposite side of the tree, Haru crossed his arms. "Hmph." he said. "He's gotten a lot stronger since he first got here, and, thanks to that artifact, he's managed to tap into his vampiric powers without having to become the ghoul once more. He's lucky."

The exorcist laughed as the angel stared at the two keep walking towards the dorms. "Yes he is. I was a bit concerned when I placed the Lock on him, and after the attack in the hospital. But it seems he is more ready than ever. All he needs is a bit more… incentive."

Haru did not move. "I don't like to repeat myself, but you do know what I intend to do with the vampire, correct?" he said. "I don't give a damn what happens to Tsukune or the others, but I won't allow anyone to take away my chance at killing Moka. I don't appreciate any roadblocks in my path for vengeance."

The exorcist kept smiling. "Of course. I did see back at the hospital that you meant every word of what you told them all," he chuckled. "But I do think what may transpire in the future is more important than your petty thoughts of revenge…"

The angel turned to face him, his duffel bag slightly moving closer to his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

The man replied. "As I'm sure you are aware, the Outcast Ayashi have been very quiet ever since the attack in the hospital. From what my sources say, they're actually a sub-group a part of a much larger and more dangerous group known as 'Antithesis.'"

Haru grunted. "Sounds like something smug college students call themselves to avoid writing a paper."

The exorcist laughed. "Indeed. But I'm afraid they're much more than that. Unlike before, this new group has targeted this academy as a whole, starting riots in this school, placing graffiti and bogus newspapers all around the campus, many of which have given me quite the headache lately. They seem to be plotting something for the School Festival this year. Something that may very well change the lives of every monster in this place."

The angel bowed his head. "And what does Tsukune have to do with this new threat?" he asked.

"Like I said, one of Antithesis' sub-groups is the Outcast Ayashi," the man said. "Out of all the students in this school, Aono Tsukune is one with the most experience with them, and was also a major target to them. And from what I have come to understand, a member of Antithesis, a mole, has planted themselves within the School Festival Planning Committee, possibly as a way to change the outcome of the event in their favor. It seems logical to send in someone that they may despise to try and disrupt their plans, so that the cowards can show their faces, wander into a trap I have set for them, and be punished for their insolence."

Haru looked away for a minute, then raised his head. "I can't believe it. The answer was standing right in front of me the whole time and I did not see it." He faced the exorcist. "I finally know who you are. You're Mikogami Tenmei, one of the three Great Dark Lords and Headmaster of the Youkai Academy. My father told me stories about them when I was a child, and that you were a brilliant strategist amongst the three, which led to many of their most famous victories."

The exorcist, surprised, laughed. "You know your legends well, young one. Perhaps I should've seen this coming from the next head of the Uematsu family and heir to the throne."

Haru turned away. "I don't think so." he said, clutching his sword-hidden bag's straps around his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, the day that I would take the throne that my father resides in has been a lifelong dream of mine. But I also know that when I take on the vampires and exterminate them all, my dreams will crumble before me and I will never have my chance with the crown, and I may end up exiled and fallen. But I have already accepted it. If I must become a fallen angel just so that the world can live without fear of the monsters that have brought so much pain to it all these eons, then so be it. I will gladly throw away my right to lead the angels and fight for this world."

The Headmaster did not move, only stood where he did. "But is that what you really want?" he asked.

The question caught the angel off-guard. "Wh-What?" he said.

The man continued. "I do remember your elder brother, Ryu Uematsu, very much. He was a kind, brave spirit who never flaunted his title as prince to anyone. He even spoke to me a few times, saying that he felt that it was his right to lead his people when the time came, and that he would protect everyone, friends and family, with his life. But you, Haru-kun, are different." He turned his head towards the angel. "You have had numerous chances to take Moka Akashiya's life since the beginning of this school year, and yet she still lives. Why is that, do you think?"

Haru looked away, clenching his fists. "It's because a smart hunter does not attack its prey right off the bat. He waits until the right time to strike, and does everything he can to get close and kill them off-guard. I was merely waiting for the say when I could look into Moka's eyes, and see the fear in them when I run her through with my blade."

"Hmph. I think not." The Headmaster said, making Haru look back at him. "You don't really want her dead. You just want someone to blame. You feel as if you need an outlet for all that anger stored within you, and the vampire race would be the perfect choice for you to release it upon. But in the end, it is not just your anger that makes you fight. It is your ego and fear that assists with your rage in filling you with false strength, and by relying on such emotions is what makes you weak. And by coming up with excuse after excuse is your way of avoiding that fact."

The angel looked away, his body trembling in anger. "You're wrong." he said. "It's not my ego that makes me stronger. It's my hatred for what those bastards did to me and my family. I am not afraid of them."

"Is that so?" The Headmaster continued. "Then, tell me, why do you cover your left eye?"

Haru slightly gasped as he placed his hand on the side of his face the giant black bang covered. "It shows the sign that you possess power the likes of which no one can comprehend, and yet you do not use it. Do you hold it back because you feel that it is a weakness, or is it that the golden eye reminds you of the power you had within you all your life that you couldn't use to save your brother from his demise, telling you over and over of your failure?"

"Shut up." Haru said. "You don't know anything about me! I will fight the vampires and make them pay for what they have done!"

"Is that the real Haru Uematsu saying this?" The Headmaster asked, "Or is it merely your pride talking?"

Suddenly, the angel sent his fist through the tree trunk, creating a large gap in the giant plant, the Headmaster not flinching as he felt the tree shake with the impact.

As he pulled his hand away from the tree in which he stood on, Haru turned away. "I'm done speaking to you. But I will say this, not as a threat, but as a warning to someone who I know is more powerful than the Angel King and to one whom I respect." he said. "Whatever you have planned for Tsukune and this 'Antithesis' or whatever, leave Moka out of it. I will not tolerate anyone getting in my way of taking her life. Please remember that, because I do not wish to be responsible for destroying a legend."

As he let out his wings, taking flight, the Headmaster grinned as he moved the unconscious Hyakushiki closer to his head. "Well now," he said, jumping down and walking to the main office building, "THIS should turn out interesting…"

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 23

Youkai Academy Grounds. Afternoon.

Tsukune was in a daze.

It had been a couple of days since his run-in with Hyakushiki and Haru, and things had gotten a bit worse. It all began yesterday when he was brought to the Headmaster's Chambers, only to find out the identity of the mysterious exorcist. Apparently, there was this group called Antithesis that was spreading chaos all over the academy, most of it having to do with them posting fake newspapers that looked just like actual papers, showing that they had plans to target the Newspaper Club next, which led to the Headmaster expelling Tsukune from the academy. As he tried to make sense of what was going on, he was attacked by a member of the rogue group, the one responsible for placing the faux newspapers all around the school. Moka got involved, which resulted in Tsukune using his vampiric powers once again, with out the help of the vampire, to defeat the agent that tried to harm his friend. At that point, the exorcist appeared, revealing an ultimatum for the human: Join the Youkai School Festival Planning Committee, the reasons why never explained, or be expelled from the academy and never see his friends again.

Seeing very little choice on his end, Tsukune agreed, and on the next day, walked towards the area where the Planning Committee met, joining their ranks. At first, he was terrified about the atmosphere around him, most of the members looking less human and more terrifying than anything else, but he was put to ease when the leader, named Hokuto Kaneshiro, showed his leadership and confidence throughout the meeting, talking about the Antithesis and their damaging antics, and how they would not stand for such chaos, and show the rouge group of monsters that they were unafraid of them.

As he walked towards the dorms to rest, his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to him. He turned around to see one of the Planning Committee members, one he had briefly met before the meeting, run up to him.

"Wait up, Tsukune-kun!" the man said, catching up to the human. "We're going in the same direction, looks like. How about we walk together?"

"Uh…" Tsukune said. "Yeah. You're the guy from before, right?"

The man smiled. "I'm Ueshiba Mizuki. It's nice to meet you, Tsukune-kun."

As the two resumed walking, Mizuki spoke up. "So," he said. "after attending your first meeting with us, what are your thoughts? You have any problems so far?"

Tsukune shook his head, thinking back to earlier. "Well, to tell the truth, I never thought a guy like Hokuto-san existed in this school. He desires peace, and proves it with his actions. I'm a little touched." He lowered his head, his voice dropping to a slight whisper. "I… only fled whenever trouble came… what a big mistake, eh? Maybe I shouldn't have joined the committee in the first place."

Mizuki looked at him, confused as the human raised his head, his expression changed. "But, after seeing what Hokuto-san is like, I think I want to try and maintain the peace in this academy along with the school committee. Like there's some strong force encouraging me to go on."

Mizuki kept quiet after a while, then smiled once again. "You seem like a pretty good guy. Have you heard the rumors, though?" Tsukune looked at him, confused. "See, there's this rumor that there's a 'mole' from Antithesis amongst our members!"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Wh-WHAT?!" he shouted. "What do you mean, a mole from Antithesis?!"

Before he could answer, Mizuki's eyes cut sharply to the right, as he grabbed Tsukune's arm and pulled him into a nearby tunnel underneath a bridge. "It's inconvenient for us to talk here. Follow me."

As he protested at first, Tsukune agreed, as he and the man left the area, as two figures walked towards where they stood. Had Tsukune kept his ground, he would've ran into both Kurumu and Mizore, who were intent on finding him.

The succubus looked around. "Didn't I hear Tsukune's voice before?" she asked.

The snow fairy shrugged. "I dunno." she said. "You sure you aren't hearing things?"

Kurumu shook her head. "I'm sure I heard him. He must be near."

Mizore looked around. "Are you sure this is what we should do? I mean, what with the witch girl and what she said, I would do the same for Tsukune, but for all we know, those Anti-whatever may be around. You know what Moka said about what happened yesterday."

"I don't care!" Kurumu snapped. "All I want is to find Tsukune, and hopefully figure out a way for his to stay without being in these new dirtbags' radar any longer. It's bad enough he has to deal with his new form and the fact that Haru wants Moka dead, but right now, he needs me!"

Her mind raced back to earlier, when Rubi had dropped by, overhearing the Newspaper Club's conversation about the earlier attack by Antithesis and how the Headmaster was forcing Tsukune into some strange plan. The elder witch tried to reassure them that everything was fine, but when she let slip that Tsukune was actually bait for a trap laid out by the new threat, Kurumu stormed off, Mizore following behind, as she hoped to find the man she holds close to her heart.

A few minutes later.

After a short walk away from the underpass, Tsukune found himself and Mizuki in a junkyard, almost identical to the one he was in when Keito of the PSC attacked him and Kurumu a long time ago. Mizuki had spoken little since the detour, leaving Tsukune with a feeling of uneasiness.

"Mizuki-san," Tsukune said. "What you said earlier, is it true? That there's someone from Antithesis in the Committee?"

Mizuki was confused. "You mean you really didn't know? No one told you about it when you joined? No one warned you to be careful?"

Tsukune shook his head. "No, I wasn't told." he said. "If I knew, I probably wouldn't have joined." He then thought back to the Headmaster, remembering his laugh after being sent to the Committee HQ. So THAT'S why he wanted me in the group, he thought. Just what in the heck is he planning?

Unbeknownst to Tsukune, Mizuki shifted his eyes. "So you don't know what's going on, do you…"

The human looked at his companion, confused. "Mizuki-san?" he said.

As he felt his heart begin to race, he suddenly felt shocked as he saw Mizuki smile in his strange, goofy way as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK if you don't know, Tsukune. I'm really sorry for suspecting you. And hey, don't get obsessed with the whole thing. For all we know, it may just be a rumor, nothing else."

Tsukune felt his skin crawl. Jeez! he thought. What's with this guy? Is he trying to make me have a heart attack or something? I almost freaked out…

Mizuki went on. "And even if it were true, I'm sure you're pretty strong. If Antithesis does show up, I'm sure you'll get rid of them like you did before."

As he said this, Tsukune's eyes widened. Wait, what? he thought.

Mizuki then walked past him, waving and saying good-bye to his companion as Tsukune kept his ground.

"Hey, Mizuki," the human said. "How did you know that?"

The man stopped in his tracks "Eh?" he said.

"I never mentioned anything about me facing Antithesis before." Tsukune went on. "Why did you say, 'Get rid of them like you did before?'" He then turned around. "Don't tell me, YOU are-."

His sentence was cut short as he saw the spot where Mizuki was show no sign of him, only a strange mound of dirt that Tsukune knew wasn't there before.

The human turned around, searching for the man. What?! he thought. He vanished? Where did he-?"

Suddenly, a voice from below interrupted his thoughts. "Ha ha…" it said, "what a headache. It was just a slip of the tongue on my part."

Tsukune looked down to see a horrifying spectacle.

Mizuki appeared from the ground, his face disfigured and stretched as his hands, which grew claws, wrapped around Tsukune's leg.

Tsukune screamed as the monster emerged from the whole near where he stood, wrapping his arms around the human's leg some more. "I had planned on getting more information from you about the school before I could end your life."

As he said this, Mizuki began pulling the human into the ground, wrapping his arms around Tsukune's chest and giving him little movement to escape.

"N-no way!" Tsukune shouted, trying to break free. "You're one of Antithesis, aren't you?!"

Mizuki smiled as he clamped onto Tsukune's head. "That is correct, Aono Tsukune."

Suddenly, Tsukune felt himself go beneath the ground, a small amount of blood where he was dragged into as the only proof he was there.

Not long after, Kurumu and Mizore, hearing Tsukune's cries, ran towards the area, looking for any sign of the man they care for.

"Wh-what the?" Kurumu said. "I was so sure I heard him from over here. Where did he go?"

Mizore looked around. "I heard it too. He must be close." she said. She then noticed the small crater where Tsukune stood earlier, seeing the blood in the middle. "Hey, there's some blood stains in the hole."

Kurumu was shocked. "Blood?! Oh no," she said, "please don't tell me… that it's-."

She was unable to finish her question as two bony hands shot out from the ground, grabbing hold of Kurumu's and Mizore's ankles.

"Yyyyou guys are dumb." A man's voice said from the ground. "Since you've seen the evidence, I suppose you have to die just as well."

Kurumu screamed. "Wh-What is this thing?!" she said.

The voice laughed as a part of the earth between the places the hands, now with elongated arms emerging from beneath the ground, rose. "My body can be elongated like an earthworm, tunneling through the soil. With these abilities, I dragged your precious Tsukune to the ground and finished him off." Out of the ground came a strange beast, Mizuki's true form, a molebeast.

Kurumu and Mizore screamed as their lower halves went underneath the earth, the beast slowly rising as he dragged the girls closer and closer to their tombs.

"You killed him?!" Mizore said. "No way! You couldn't have…"

The mole laughed. "It's the truth," he said. "And now, you shall join him, and be dragged underground and buried alive, just as he was."

As Kurumu could only move her head, the rest of her body submerged in earth, she cried out Tsukune's name as the beast kept laughing.

Suddenly, he stopped, as he felt someone tugging at him from the ground. "Wh-what the hell?" he said, trying to fight off whatever was pulling him back into the earth. "What's going on?! Who in the hell is pulling me under?!"

With their claws out, Mizore and Kurumu sat in astonishment as Mizuki was dragged underneath, letting go of his prospective prey. As he traveled down against his will, the mole's mind raced for answers. How is this possible?! he thought. The only one that I dragged down here is Aono Tsukune! But he couldn't be doing this! I snapped his neck when I dragged him here! How is this possible?!

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his neck as Tsukune, alive and in full vampire form, looked at him without fear.

As the mole was beside himself with shock, Tsukune sent a fist at Mizuki's jaw, sending him tunneling back to the surface, the blow so powerful is rendered him weak and unable to move as he landed a few feet from where the succubus and the snow fairy were pulling themselves out from.

As he grew unconscious, Tsukune emerged from the ground, staying close to the place he was dragged into. "Not only did you try to kill me," the human said, "you also tried to kill my friends. Don't think I would let you off after doing something as unforgivable as that…"

As he said this, he fell to the ground, exhausted from the power he used as Kurumu and Mizore ran to his aid.

Tsukune felt his heart grow light as he was carried by the girls towards the school infirmary, finally believing in the strength he now has.

Not long after, Mizuki woke up, quickly remembering what had happened and looking around for his prey. Unfortunately, Tsukune and the girls were nowhere in sight.

Slowly getting up, the mole swore. "I was so close to killing that bastard and completing my mission! But, how the hell did he manage to defeat me when I know I snapped his neck?" He looked around once more, seeing that he was alone. "Well, either way, I need to hurry. If I don't kill Aono Tsukune soon, the leaders will send someone to kill me and finish the job-."

He was swiftly interrupted when he heard something from behind, turning around to feel a strong blow hit him, sending the moleman flying and landing a few feet from where he stood and a long cut go down his chest. As he turned around to see who attacked him, he felt a sharp pain in his leg as what looked like a sword went through his leg and into the ground beneath it.

He looked up to see someone he had heard about, someone he was afraid to ever cross paths with: Uematsu Haru.

As his wings went to his side, the angel grasped his masamune, and slowly twisted it, making the mole let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

"I saw the whole fight from afar." Haru said. "And to tell you the truth, I'm actually glad that I tailed you and Tsukune, because I finally have a chance to capture an Antithesis dog and make it tell me what it knows."

Mizuki trembled. "N-N-No way!" he said, struggling to speak through the pain. "What makes you think I would talk to someone like you?!"

He screamed as the angel brought the blade closer to his waist, a small pool of blood quickly growing underneath his leg. "E-E-E-Even if I talked," the mole said, "I can't! Do you have any idea what they'll do to me if I talk?"

The angel knelt beside the man, and grabbed his throat, slowly choking him. "Do you have any idea what I'LL do if you don't speak?" The mole didn't respond, only to try and find some air to breathe. "I want to know everything. What is Antithesis? Why are they targeting this school AND Aono Tsukune? And where can I find them?"

Mizuki shook his head violently, his face slowly turning blue. The angel did not loosen his grip. "I'm waiting." he said.

Suddenly, he heard someone clapping from a distance, as he turned around to see another man, this time a tall, short blond haired man in a uniform that was different from the academy's, smiling at what he saw.

"I knew the rumors were true." the man said. "You really are as ruthless as they say…"

The angel let go of Mizuki, who gasped for air, as he pulled his blade from the mole's leg. "Another dog from Antithesis, I presume?" Haru said as he turned.

But when he faced the direction the mysterious man was, Haru was surprised to see no one there, as if the man had disappeared as soon as he reappeared.

He then heard Mizuki cry out in pain as he turned back to see the man stomp the mole in the chest, making him cough up blood. "You weren't really supposed to kill Aono Tsukune, moron." he said. "All you had to do was play your role as our 'mole'. Nothing else."

Haru pointed his blade at the man. "Who are you?" he said.

The man closed a book that Haru didn't notice before and place it in a jacket pocket, sighing. "My name is Yoshii Kiria. Pleased to meet you, Uematsu Haru."

The angel grunted. "So you know who I am." he said. "I take it you're with him?"

Kiria laughed as he removed his foot from Mizuki's chest. "Yes and no." he said, walking slowly around the angel, his strange, lizard-like eyes looking at him. "He's with us, but he's just a subordinate. His only job was to play a role he seemed good for, and now he's let his arrogance get the best of him. Thankfully," he stopped in his tracks, smiling, "he hasn't done anything to ruin our plans, so I suppose he can live for now."

Haru didn't budge. "How comforting." he said. "Then perhaps you'll tell me what I want to know, unless you want to end up like your comrade there."

Kiria chuckled once more. "And to think Mizuki was the only arrogant one amongst us." he said. "Perhaps it is because of your haste to end Akashiya Moka's life?"

Haru's eyes widened slightly, only to be swiftly followed by him moving his masamune to Kiria's throat. "Shut up. I'm the one asking the questions here, not you. I don't know how you found out about that," the angel's eye glistened, "but I suppose I should not be so surprised."

Kiria stood where he was, strangely calm despite having a sword on his neck. "Quite right." He placed a finger on the red blade, slowly pushing it away with ease. "But to answer your question, we were 'after' Aono Tsukune, as you put it, because he was once an enemy of ours. No doubt you remember the Outcast Ayashi?"

Haru nodded, thinking back to the conversation between him and the Headmaster.

Kiria went on. "To put it simply, we feel that Aono Tsukune is a threat to us once more. Not as much as he used to, but undoubtedly so now. We're merely taking care of anything that will stand in the way of our goals. I'm sure you understand that, correct?"

Haru did not respond at first, only to lower his blade, yet still hold it in case the man attacked. "I do. But there's still one thing that I'm not entirely sure of, despite my suspicions: Why did the Outcast Ayashi target Aono Tsukune? Even though he's not like them, they had all that time to attack what they called a 'purebred.' Why then?"

Kiria shrugged. "In truth, the man wasn't even in our radar. At least, not until the late Saizou Komiya tried to fight him, resulting in such action."

Haru grunted. Just as I figured, he thought. Once again, the giant's desire for attention started all this crap.

"Of course," Kiria continued, "Tsukune would have been a target of the Outcast Ayashi, had it not been for my actions…"

The angel looked up. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

The man looked at him. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? The reason that the Outcast Ayashi have been quiet recently is because I gave the order for them to desist any action against to Newspaper Club, and to turn their attention to our goals. It's a long boring story, so I won't bother you with the details."

Hearing this, Haru realized something. "You mean to tell me," he said, "that you're the leader of Antithesis?"

Kiria clapped his hands. "Bingo! You truly are as intelligent as they say you are! Yes, I am the leader. Actually, ONE of the leaders. Other than my self, there is also a man who's closely working with the Planning Committee as of this minute. His name is Kaneshiro Hokuto."

Haru didn't move. Hokuto? he thought. I think Tsukune mentioned him earlier when he talked to that mole… He looked at the man. "Why are you telling me this? If you and this Hokuto are in charge of Antithesis, then why speak of such things to one who was a part of the group you're targeting?"

Kiria smiled. "Because I' ve been eager to meet with you for a while, Uematsu-san." he said. "I would like to extend a hand of friendship between you and our group, and am willing to ask you to join our ranks."

Haru was taken aback, but only slightly. "You want ME to join you?" he said. "And just why in the hell should I accept such an offer? For all I know, your group will just get in my way."

"If we wanted Akashiya Moka dead, she wouldn't be alive right now." Kiria responded. "We took notice of your determination not long after the attack in the hospital caused by Yakumaru-chan, and decided to only target everyone with the exception of Akashiya within the Newspaper Club. Plus, we can help you get the chance you need to finally fight and kill her as you have wanted for so long. We have something planned for this school, something that will finally tip the scales in our favor, and put things back as they should be. All that we ask is your cooperation, nothing else. It may go against the angel's oath to protect the monsters in this world, but if you think about it, what is right: To finally kill a vampire with your own hands and only sacrifice so little, or do what you were told to do by your 'Hallowed Father', and lose another chance to get back at the race that did you so much wrong. The time is now, Uematsu-san." he then raised his hand towards the angel, as if he wanted to shake his hand. "What is it going to be? Your way, or His way?"

Haru looked at the man, then at his hand, repeating the offer in his head, contemplating his next move. After a few minutes of thought, he looked into Kiria's eyes, and took his hand, shaking it.

Kiria smiled. "You have made the right choice, Uematsu-san. Welcome to Antithesis." he said.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 24

Youkai Academy Grounds. Afternoon.

Moka had never felt so scared in her life until right now.

It had been a week since Tsukune was attacked by one of Antithesis' guys, a man named Mizuki, and things had been hectic, for the Newspaper Club and Tsukune. Despite being injured, the human made a quick recovery, and focused all of his time helping a man named Hokuto with the preparations for the Academy's School Festival, which was six days away. Along with everyone else, the vampire was growing concerned by the hour about Tsukune and the fact that Antithesis had almost killed him twice before.

As she grew worried, she went to find Tsukune and try to get him to confide in her, only to realize a dark truth about the leader of the Planning Committee, Hokuto, about how he was in fact a part of Antithesis itself, speaking to an enemy the vampire had faced before named Kiria as if he was an ally.

Seeing this, she tried to convince Tsukune and the others about what she saw, but Tsukune dismissed this, finding it hard to believe that the man he had considered a role model to be apart of the group that wanted him dead.

After he left, Moka asked Rubi to take a look into Hokuto, in hopes of finding some way to convince Tsukune that she was telling the truth. The next thing she knew, she was in the place where she and Kurumu fought off Kiria and two trolls that he brought with him, only to see her kidnapper as none other than the strange man. She tried to escape, but thanks to Kiria's blinding speed, she was unable to.

For some reason, Kiria confided in her in what she wanted to know, revealing to the vampire a plan to destroy the Great Barrier, a magical wall created by the Three Dark Lords that separated both the monster academy and the human world from each other, so that both races could fight each other and send both worlds into chaos.

But what got Moka so scared the most was what her captor said next: that Haru Uematsu, a man that she once considered a friend but now an enemy, had joined up with Antithesis in his hopes to finally kill Moka and get his revenge.

After that, Kiria fell silent, speaking very little since he mentioned the angel, leaving Moka to her thoughts.

As she sat on the ground in silence, she felt her body shake in fear. She then realized that it was the second time it happened to her; the first not long after her kidnapper went silent. Not again, she thought. Why am I feeling so uneasy?

As if he could read the vampire's mind, Kiria spoke up. "Do you want to know where Tsukune is, Moka-san?" he asked.

Moka let out a small gasp as the man leaned forwards. "It seems like you really want to know what happened to your friends after you were captured, doesn't it?" he continued. "Tell you what, if you can defeat me, I'll willingly take you to them."

The vampire stared at the man as he kept reading his book. Defeat him? she thought. But even Kurumu-chan couldn't hurt him, and she used all of her strength to fight off him and the giants. If I try to fight him without the other me's help, there's no way I can beat him, let alone even touch him…

As she kept thinking of how she could take on her kidnapper, Kiria let out a small chuckle, closing his book. "Just as I thought. You are as boring as all the other monsters in this academy. I guess it can't be helped, can it? I know," he slowly got up, "how about we make things more interesting?"

He then raised his arm, the vampire gasping as she saw a strange spider-like insect with a ball-shaped body and a giant eye crawl on his hand, quickly jumping down to the ground near where Moka was, as she got up the second the insect landed.

"Hehehehe…" Kiria said. "Isn't it cute? This is a Shikigami that I've raised since birth. It really likes people."

Moka shivered at the sight of the beast. Then, suddenly, a light shined from its eye, the insect letting out a bright flash, making the vampire shield her eyes.

"Don't panic." Kiria said, suddenly appearing behind Moka. "This is just an image. These Shikigami are just like 'peas in a pot.' Their demonic energy transmits something like electrical waves, allowing others to see what it's looking at. The receiver, another Shikigami, can display any images it gets in real time."

As he said this, the bright light coming out of the insect's eye began to create strange shadows within, all in human-like shapes.

"Ah." the man said, smiling. "Looks like it's started already."

Looking at the image, Moka was stunned to see none other than Tsukune and Hokuto fighting in a strange room that looked like a stairway to an office, the human sending dozens of attacks at the Antithesis leader, who dodged them like they were nothing.

"Ts-Tsukune?!" The vampire said.

As she kept watching, she was horrified to see Hokuto leap in the air, sending strange tendrils from his hands at the half-vampire, impaling him in various places.

Moka felt her body shake as Kiria spoke. "Wasn't that interesting? Now you know of your precious Tsukune's situation. If I didn't already know the outcome, I'd say that Tsukune doesn't have a chance in surviving if you don't try to save him." He went on as the images revealed that Tsukune, in vampire form, survived the attack and, despite bleeding so much, managed to shake off the wounds. "Let me fill you in on something: Ever since he was young, Hokuto was trained in the fight. He's completely different from all those people that you and him have defeated before. There's no way that he can win this fight by only relying on his monster strength." He then noticed Moka stop shaking, as he kept on taunting her. "What's wrong, Moka-san? The only way to save your Tsukune is for you to awaken and fight, correct? In order to do that, you must defeat me first." He paused, waiting for her response. "Don't waste precious time, dear vampire. Tsukune doesn't have long."

Suddenly, the vampire spun around, eyes filled with hate as she looked at her kidnapper with a scornful stare.

Kiria's smile got bigger. Yes, yes! he thought. Has she finally lost it? It's about time, I was getting bored with all this waiting. Now, show me your strength, without having to rely on that weakling Tsukune. Let me enjoy every moment of this!

As his mind raced in excitement, the vampire got up, and ran towards the man.

But to his surprise, instead of hitting him, Moka grabbed his arms, tears in her eyes. "No!" she said. "I want you to bring me to Tsukune! Please!"

As the man stood there, shocked, the vampire went on. "Something like this has happened before. When the Outcast Ayashi's Midou kidnapped me, Tsukune almost turned into a ghoul all to save me. The monster that he became, how my other half tried to end his life, I don't want to experience such things ever again! That's why, this time, I have to save Tsukune before something bad happens to him! Please," tears fell down her face, "bring me to him. I'll listen to whatever you have to say to me…"

Seeing the vampire's expression, Kiria sighed. "So be it." he said, making the vampire look into his eyes. "If that's the way you want it, Moka-san," he then looked up, an expression of disgust on his face, "I never realized how much of a boring woman you are."

As he said this, the vampire felt something grab her throat, as the man wrapped his hand around her neck, Moka gasping for air as he lifted her with ease.

"Moka-san," Kiria said. "Did you know that I've always wanted to know how strong you are in your sealed state? I knew how powerful you are in your true form, but to see you use that strength in your weaker form seemed entertaining. That's why I've allowed you to see these images of Tsukune and let you in on your former friend the angel's involvement with us. But instead of fighting, you cry like a child." His eyes flashed in anger. "Have you no shame?! Are you even fit to be called the strongest vampire?!"

As he said this, he turned his head towards the projection, noticing a change in the fight that was going on elsewhere. "Hmm," he said, catching the vampire's attention as she turned towards the direction he was facing, Kiria narrating what they could see. "Seems like the battle is about to end there. You see how he's getting beaten into a pulp, despite using the vampire blood in his body? That is a true example of boring. And yet, he keeps getting up after every hit, only to make himself look even worse. In the end," he turned towards the vampire, "the both of you are such disappointments. So weak… unable to do anything alone. Perhaps the world would benefit better with your deaths…"

Hearing this, Moka's tears kept falling. He's right, she thought. If this goes on, I won't be able to save Tsukune… She then looked back at the projection, seeing Tsukune continuously be beaten up by his opponent as she cried even more. If… If only I were more stronger…

As she saw Tsukune fall to the ground, bloodied and broken, she called out to him, hoping that he could hear her voice.

Then, suddenly, she saw Tsukune get up, looking at Hokuto with such contempt that even Moka could feel the tension of the fight.

"Jeez…" Kiria said. "They're going at it again?! Why can't that idiot realize that he's just a weak nobody? He doesn't stand a chance against Hokuto, even when he uses all of his vampiric powers."

As the words began to sink within, Moka then realized something. Kiria's right, she thought. Tsukune's weak, even in his monster form. At the beginning, when Tsukune and I started school, he was so fragile that he would crumble with a simple touch. But even with the danger, Tsukune would protect us every time. No matter how dangerous the enemy was, he would risk hi life to protect us… to protect me…

Suddenly, she grabbed her rosario, pulling at it with all of her strength.

Seeing this, Kiria was stunned. "What the- What the hell are you doing? Are you mad? Are you really trying to remove that rosario on your own?!"

As he said this, the vampire kept on pulling, but to no success. As Moka kept hoping for the rosario to come off, Kiria smiled. "Don't force yourself, woman. Did you know that 'seals' and 'barriers' are the same as 'passwords'? Without the correct 'key,' you won't be able to remove that seal. The only reason why Tsukune was able to remove the rosary is possibly because his nature is similar to the 'key's' properties. Nothing short of a coincidence. There's no way for you to remove it, so stop struggling!"

Despite this, Moka did not stop, as the rosary began to talk to her as well. 'What are you doing?! You know that Kiria's right. The consequences will be disastrous if you forcefully remove it! Do you have any idea what will happen to you? You'll lose yourself. The Moka that everyone knows of will cease to be, and all that will be left is me and a broken rosario!'

As her other side spoke of this, Moka interrupted her. "It's okay." she said.

Her other side was puzzled. 'What?' the rosario said.

Moka's tears kept falling. "I am similar to Tsukune. For Tsukune, I'm more that willing to lose my life. If I can protect Tsukune, then I don't care what happened to me. I'll do whatever it takes to help him!"

As she said this, the rosario shined, Moka's other side's voice breaking. 'I… I see. You truly are willing to go to that extent for Tsukune, aren't you?'

As it said this, a piece of the necklace connecting to the rosario and the collar slowly broke off, suddenly followed by a bright flash of lightning that coursed through the vampire's body, making her scream in pain as Kiria looked on in shock. "Wh- What the hell?!" he said.

Suddenly, the vampire's arm rose up, grabbing onto the man's arm, breaking it in three places.

Kiria screamed as his arm bled violently. "No- NO WAY! How could you have destroyed the seal?! It's impossible! If that's true, then that means the Moka now is…"

The vampire kept screaming as Kiria smiled, moving his broken arm to his side, his free hand forming into bony claws just like the first Antithesis member Tsukune faced not long after fighting Hyakushiki.

"Kukuku…" Kiria said. "What is this… Only doing this near the end only shows that you were always capable of this if you truly intended to." He raised his arm in the air, lunging at the vampire. "Now THIS is interesting! THIS is what I've been waiting for, Moka-san!"

But before he could land a hit, he felt a powerful blow to the side of his face, as the vampire, in full form, knocked the man back hundreds of feet from where she stood.

Ignoring her fallen enemy, she looked down at the rosary. "Okay then," she said, "I understand your feelings." She then began walking away from the small battlefield. "Leave the rest to me. I will end this. I will protect Tsukune."

As Inner Moka kept walking, she looked around, looking for the building that she saw Tsukune and Hokuto fight in.

Damn, she thought. Where is it? It can't be far from here, I know I'm on the right path. I just need to-.

Her thoughts were cut short as she sensed a powerful aura coming towards her, as sudden beams of light shaped like crescents flew right at her, only for the vampire to dodge each attack.

As she stood up, dusting her clothes off, she heard the sound of wings flapping, as she turned around to see Haru land in front of her, wings outstretched, sword drawn, this time wearing a black garb almost identical to what Feudal ninjas wore when in the midst of battle.

"At last." the angel said. "Nice of you to show up, Other Moka. I was wondering where you ran off to."

Inner Moka looked at him, brushing her hair back. "Haru." she said. "What are you doing here? I don't have time for your antics, I have somewhere to-."

Before she could finish, she was cut off as Haru pointed his blade at her, looking at the vampire with tempered rage. "The only place that you're going is Hell, vampire, where you belong." he said. "The time has come for your wretched kind to pay for its crimes. The time has come, Akashiya Moka, for you to finally die!"

Inner Moka blinked. "Wh-What?" she said. "What are you talking about? What do you mean the time has come?"

Haru scoffed. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten the past." he said. "I told you long ago that I would wait for the right time to attack and finally kill you, remember? Well, guess what? After so much time and patience, that moment is now."

Inner Moka tensed up. "No way… Not now. You can't kill me right now! The school is in danger!"

The angel did not budge. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

The vampire continued. "My other half, the other Moka, she was kidnapped by a man named Kiria from Antithesis. He showed the both of us images of a fight between Tsukune and a man named Hokuto, Antithesis' leader. If I don't hurry, Tsukune will die, and this school will be destroyed!"

Haru looked away, his blade still pointed at the vampire, as he picked apart the words of the vampire in his head.

After a few minutes, he looked up at the vampire, his eye still holding that glare of anger. "What makes you think I should believe your words?" he said.

Inner Moka gasped as the angel continued. "I know of this Kiria that you spoke of. And I know that Hokuto is the leader of the group that's been giving you and the others some trouble lately. But I also know, better than anyone, that vampires cannot save anything. All they know is destruction and death, nothing more."

The vampire clenched her fists. "If you don't let me go right now, Tsukune will die! Hokuto is beating him mercilessly, and he barely has the strength to stand let alone fight!"

"Tsukune can take care of himself." Haru retorted. "I've seen him take on a lot of monsters on his own since the hospital attacks. He's strong enough, he doesn't need any more of that damned poison you call blood."

Inner Moka gritted her teeth. "Move, angel!" she said, running towards the direction behind him. "I don't have time for this!"

But before she could clear a single foot from Haru, she saw, from the corner of her eyes, that he quickly spun around, sending his blade at the vampire, making her block the attack and retreat to where she was before.

Haru grasped the sword with both hands. "You don't get to decide when to leave!" he said. "The only way you're ever getting out of here is in a body bag. The human doesn't need you anymore, and neither does anyone in this academy."

Inner Moka stared into the angel's eye, seeing the hateful conviction within. "Haru," she said, "I know that what happened to your brother was tragic, and I am sorry, but I did not kill him myself! I am not to blame for his death!"

"Shut up!" Haru shouted. "You have no idea the pain I went through all these years. I've labored- no- TRAINED for the day that I could destroy the race responsible for so many wrongs in this world, my brother's death included. At long last, he can no longer look at me with eyes of doubt. He'll know that I have kept my promise, and that the vampires will finally fall!" He raised the masamune at the vampire, his wings folding to the side. "No more words. Now we fight, and you WILL die!"

Seeing the angel's aura grow with each passing second, Inner Moka looked into his eyes, and sighed.

Then, she slowly walked around Haru, the angel following suit, each walking in a circle, slowly taking in the strength that each fighter possessed.

"Haru," the vampire said, "Please, don't make me hurt you."

The angel's face did not change. "I'm done listening to you, beast."

Then, after walking a full circle, the angel attacked, the vampire lunging at her enemy in full force.

Haru swung his blade several times, Inner Moka dodging each one with ease as she tried to counterattack, the angel leaving no room to connect as he switched between attacking and deflecting his opponent's moves.

"I don't want to hurt you, Haru!" the vampire said. "Please stop this!"

The angel shook his head, swinging his blade at her. "You have to defeat me, vampire! It's the only way you can win!"

As he said this, Inner Moka saw each swing done by the swordsman become even fiercer, each attack almost touching her skin.

"I don't have time for this!" The vampire said, raising her leg in the air. "Get out of my way!"

She then kicked at the angel, her leg connecting to his head, sending a powerful shockwave to the side of the duo's battlefield.

As the dust cleared, she looked to see where the angel was, only to find, in shock, that he had not budged from the attack, instead only holding onto her leg with one hand, most of the leg touching the side of Haru's face.

"Is that it?" The angel said mockingly. "Is THIS the strength of the most powerful woman who downed so many of our enemies? How pathetic. And here I was, hoping for a challenge…"

As he said this, he pushed the vampire's leg away, making her lose balance, as he swung his sword at her and cut into her outstretched arm, sending her flying in pain.

As she got up, the angel assumed his battle position, a small portion of the vampire's blood on the sharp end of the masamune far from the hilt. "Now," Haru said, "show me what you're REALLY capable of!"

Inner Moka, ignoring the pain in her back, lunged at the angel, sending punches and kicks at his direction, most of it hitting his sword, the rest hitting nothing at all. Haru spun around, swinging the masamune underneath the vampire's feet, making her fall as the angel followed up with Lion Cross, sending the vampire flying from the full force of the attack.

As Inner Moka got up, she lunged at him, sending more powerful kicks at him, only managing to land a couple of hits. Brushing off an attack that could've cleared hundreds of people, Haru countered with more strikes, sending Moka in the air and bombarding her with countless Ragnarok attacks, most of the beams hitting their target.

He then took flight, spreading his wings out wide as he swung his blade at the vampire as she tried to regain balance despite not being on the ground. Through the blinding attacks by the angel, she then saw an opening from Haru, and kicked him in the sides, sending him crashing into the ground.

But before she could even land, Haru quickly got up, getting under her and performing a spin attack she had never seen before done by him. She felt every blow on her body, as she fell to the ground on her back, the angel closing in with Tiger Meteor. The vampire managed to dodge the blade just in time, but the crater that the move created sent giant shards of the earth at her, making Inner Moka cough up blood as her opponent pulled his sword out form the ground, continuing his assault against the vampire.

As she got up, the angel swung his blade some more, this time in a speed that gave Moka little time to react, as she was cut in different places on her body, collapsing from the pain.

Haru, seeing this, raised his blade for the killing blow, but Inner Moka was quicker, spinning around and knocking the angel off his feet, followed by a powerful kick to his midsection, sending him several feet away from her.

As he slowly got up, placing the tip of his sword on the ground and holding onto the blade itself, the angel readied his blade again.

"Is this all you really have?!" Haru shouted. "I felt more of a challenge from that bastard Kuyou than you, you little bitch!"

Hearing this, the vampire grew angry, rushing towards the angel and unleashing a barrage of attacks, giving him no time to retaliate. As she kept punching him everywhere with all of her might, the angel caught one of her hands in the air, only to let go as he sent the butt of his sword at the vampire's gut, sending her a few feet from him, clutching her stomach.

Haru grunted, the sting of each attack he received ringing throughout his body. "Pathetic." he said, keeping his composure. "I would've thought your kind would put up more of a fight. I guess the rumors are just false stories made up by a fearful populace…"

Inner Moka looked up at him seeing the uncontrolled rage in the angel's eye. "Haru," she said, "you still have a chance to do the right thing. Let me go, and I'll forget about this. I won't even tell anyone about what happened."

The angel pointed his blade at her, breathing heavily. "Not a chance. I've waited too long for this day. I'm not going to give it up for anyone, not even you."

The vampire felt her knees shake as she stood her ground, getting into battle formation. "Haru-san," she said once more, "don't do this."

Haru grasped his blade firmly. "It's over for you, murderer." he said.

He then lunged at Inner Moka, unleashing a series of fast slashes at her, so fast she couldn't see where the angel was, until he appeared behind her, sending several powerful and painful swings with his sword at her, making the vampire feel the full force of each blow. He did not relent for several minutes until he finally swung his sword down, hitting Moka on her head, and spinning around, the sharp blade connecting with her skin as she was sent crashing into a nearby tree, the force of the attack so powerful the tree almost disintegrated.

As the vampire sat there, slowly gushing out blood, she felt something on her chest as she opened her eyes to see Haru pointing his masamune at the vampire's heart.

The angel scoffed. "I knew it. All those times you faced enemies left and right, you went on boasting your power and strength. But in the end, you're just as weak as Tsukune was when he first came here."

Inner Moka looked at him with scornful eyes. "At least I wouldn't join up with a group like Antithesis just for the satisfaction of fighting an enemy."

Haru looked at her for a minute, saying nothing, until he spoke up. "That's none of your concern anymore. Neither is Tsukune."

The vampire stared at him, holding back all the hate she accumulated from Kiria as the angel grunted. "Those eyes," he said, "I've seen such a look before, long ago. I guess for the daughter of the Vampire King, eyes like that can be passed down."

Inner Moka let out a small gasp. Wh-What? she thought.

Haru went on. "I knew something about you was so familiar, and then I realized that you and he shared the same look. So I thought to myself, how the hell can that be possible? And then it hit me, only something like that can be passed from parent to child, or sibling to sibling." He then looked away, the blade still close to Inner Moka's heart. "I actually met him once, you know. He came to Ryu-san's funeral, giving my father, an old friend, his condolences, telling him that he had nothing to do with the bastard who killed my brother, and that he would do whatever it took to make sure the animal stayed in prison forever." He looked back at the vampire. "But I knew that wasn't the truth. I could see in his eyes that he was not sorry, that he held back a sign of joy and comfort, maybe knowing that the Angel King had lost something dear to him. I held onto that look for so long, waiting for the day I could repay him at last."

Inner Moka grew uneasy as the angel continued. "Do you know what I have in store for your father? First, I'll kill you, then make sure he is aware of your end by sending him a piece of you, like perhaps your heart. He'll send in thousands of vampires to hunt down his daughter's killer in a warped sense of justice, only to realize too late how much of an error he made in such acts. And when all the vampires are dead, and there are two left, I'll find the King, walk up to him, and chop his head off, sending a warning towards any monster that tries to cause any strife to humans or angels. Then I will find the man who murdered my brother, and let him realize how extinct his race has become. And when I kill him at last, then I will be set free, and my brother can finally rest in peace, knowing that his death had been avenged. And to think it all begins by your death." He looked into the vampire's eyes, holding back the urge to smile. "How exquisite."

He then grasped the sword with both hands, keeping the blade's end on the vampire's heart. "Goodbye, Akashiya Moka." he said. "If you were not born a vampire, and instead another monster, perhaps we could have been great friends…"

As Inner Moka closed her eyes, anticipating the fatal blow, the angel gripped the blade, and thrust forward.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Chapter 25

Youkai Academy. Main Office Building. Afternoon.

Feeling the full force of Hokuto's attack, Tsukune quickly recovered, and sent a fist at his enemy, only to be dodged with ease by the older man.

It had been over an hour since he overheard Moka's claim that she saw Hokuto speaking with a member of Antithesis, Kiria, and had dismissed it. As he made his way to the School Festival Planning Committee's HQ, he tried to make sense of what Moka said, unsure of whether or not to trust her, despite the fact that she was not the type to make up such a story.

His fears were, sadly, realized when he arrived in the Planning Committee's meeting room, only to see every member of the committee badly wounded and beaten, Kaneshiro Hokuto himself standing over the unconscious bodies with not a scratch on him. At that point, Tsukune realized that Moka was right, questioning the man he believed in of his actions. As the man walked towards the human, letting him know that he was not only a member of Antithesis, but in fact its leader, he attacked the human, only for both Hokuto and Tsukune to realize that they were not alone, as Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore retaliated, telling Tsukune that they had followed him after he left the Newspaper Club's meeting room, siding with the man they each love and fighting off their new enemy. As they had him on the ropes, a wounded Rubi appeared, telling the group of Moka's kidnapping, and how it was done by a member of Antithesis, whom Hokuto confirmed to be Kiria. Hearing this, Tsukune decided to not defeat Hokuto there, but instead have him taken to the Headmaster for judgment, hopeful that the man he trusted in would tell him where Moka was.

As soon as the group, a bound Hokuto in tow, had arrived, the Headmaster appeared alongside his guards, sealing Hokuto in a barrier and telling Tsukune his real role in the capture of Antithesis' mysterious leader. As he said this, Hokuto laughed, and with tremendous force, broke the barrier around him, and proceeded to wound the Headmaster and his guards, taking the crucifix that the man used to create the barrier and the Holy Lock around Tsukune's arm. The leader of Antithesis then revealed that he intended to destroy the Great Barrier around Youkai, exposing to the human world of their existence, resulting in a bloody war with mass casualties on both sides. As he heard this, Tsukune grew with anger at such a plan, and then challenged Hokuto to a fight, the girls unwillingly having to stay in the sidelines thanks to Hokuto putting up a barrier around them, barring them from interfering.

Since then, Tsukune and Hokuto had been locked in a fight unlike anything he had been in ever since he first encountered Saizou Komiya all those months ago. Hokuto had shown how well-trained he was, blocking and dodging each attack the human sent at him, then countering with an attack that was twice as powerful. Most of the fight was spent with Tsukune on one knee, his body aching from the strength of his opponent, but despite going through so much pain, he endured it, getting back on his feet and back into the fight.

As he swung another fist at Hokuto, his mind raced, even more than it did this morning. Hokuto-san, he thought, I won't let you destroy the academy and the human world. I believed in you… and I don't want you to hurt anyone anymore!

As Kurumu and the others watched in fear, Hokuto sent another bone-shattering fist at Tsukune's midsection, following up with another punch in the human's face, sending his opponent rolling away a few feet from his position.

What the hell is this guy? Hokuto thought. Is he… immortal? Why won't he just fall? Why does he keep getting up every time?

Slowly, Tsukune got up, blood slowly oozing from his head. "…Stop …You," he said weakly, his aura growing once more. "For the sake of rescuing Moka-san," he looked at Hokuto, his eyes, while red, showed signs of determination and the desire to keep going, "I will stop Hokuto-san!"

Suddenly, he felt his body start to surge with awesome power, his aura increasing exponentially. Seeing this, Rubi grew worried.

"This doesn't look good…" she said, catching the attention of Yukari and the others trapped with her in the barrier. "It's just like last time. Tsukune's body is already at its limits. If he continues being this reckless, his body will be consumed by the demonic energy and will turn into a ghoul once again!"

As she said this, Tsukune grasped his head as he could feel the surge of power coursing through his body. Kurumu's heart grew heavy, tears once again appearing in her eyes. "D-Don't…" she said. "Don't do it! Tsukuneeee!"

As she said this, a woman's voice shot through the giant foyer, making Tsukune stop dead in his tracks by its familiarity.

"Stop it!" the voice said, the door behind him creaked as it slowly opened. "That's enough. You've given it your best."

The human turned around, his eyes widening at what he saw, the girls following suit from their prison. Even Hokuto was shocked at what was in front of him. "H-How can it be? Why are you… here?"

As she walked past the doorway, Inner Moka grunted. "Leave this to me, Tsukune. Just watch…"

Tsukune felt his heart grow light. "M-Moka-san!" he said, his voice showing signs of both joy and shock. "The other Moka-san? But… how? I didn't remove the rosario, so… how did Moka-san become her true form and get here?"

The vampire walked past him, her broken collar crackling with demonic energy. "I'll explain what happened," she said, her mind racing to her other half's wish from before she was released, "AFTER this fight is over."

Form within the barrier, Kurumu began to cry, this time with tears of joy. "I… I can't believe it! She actually came!" She held her hands close to her face as the tears kept falling. There's hope now for Tsukune and this academy, now that Inner Moka's here! As she thought this, she began to mumble under her breath, wishing that the vampire would beat up Hokuto and save everyone from Antithesis.

As Inner Moka stopped in front of Tsukune, Hokuto dropped his expression of surprise. "Well, well, well." he said. "Akashiya Moka herself. I thought Kiria would've kept you out of this. What happened to him?"

The vampire smiled. "You mean the man who held me captive?" she said. "Well, I think he's still sleeping somewhere around the graveyard on the hill."

Hokuto was surprised once again, then smiled. "Seeing as how you are in your true form," he said, "I don't think Kiria would've been able to cut you much less touch you before being defeated. So then," he pointed at the vampire's body, "where did those wounds come from, Akashiya-san?"

Inner Moka looked down, clenching her fists. "I think you know full well where they came from, imbecile." she said.

The man laughed. "So," he said, resting his hand on his glasses, "the angel actually attacked you at long last? And here I thought he was nothing but talk and no stomach."

Tsukune's eyes widened. H-Haru-san? he thought. He attacked Moka-san?

Hokuto continued. "But, if he fought you before you reached here," he said, "shouldn't he have killed you? I don't think you would be standing here if he succeeded."

The vampire looked away, placing a hand on one of her wounds. You're right, she thought. Haru would have killed me, but…

Earlier.

Haru grasped his sword with both hands, keeping the blade's end on the vampire's heart. "Goodbye, Akashiya Moka." he said. "If you were not born a vampire, and instead another monster, perhaps we could have been great friends…"

As Inner Moka closed her eyes, anticipating the fatal blow, the angel gripped the blade, and thrust forward.

But instead of feeling the blade pierce through her heart, there was a loud chunk in the air, as the vampire opened her eyes to see the red blade miss her heart by several inches, only to burrow into the tree trunk behind her.

She looked back in front of her to see the angel, his face full of shock as he pulled the sword from the tree's base, clutching his head and letting out an eerie set of screams.

Unbeknownst to the vampire, Haru's mind was being bombarded with hundreds of voices racing through his head, each belonging to Tsukune, the other Moka, and the rest of the Newspaper Club from when he was on their side. Voices of conversations he had or was near before he revealed his true intent.

Dazed, the angel swung his blade, not even hitting the vampire, as he stumbled back, the voices getting louder. Loudest of all was the other Moka, talking from various moments in the past, the angel beginning to sweat like crazy.

"Stop… Stop it…" he said, his whole body shaking as the voices kept getting louder, "Shut up… SHUT UP!"

He then swung his sword at the vampire, only for her to dodge, resulting in him slicing the giant tree where she rested on, making the top half crash onto the ground.

As Inner Moka caught her breath, Haru began to swing his blade with more ferocity, this time without any tactics behind it all, just an endless amount of the angel swinging his blade, not hitting the vampire at all as she easily dodged them all, shocked at the sudden outburst.

The angel then energized his blade, still clutching his blade as the voices went on. "Why?!" he shouted. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!"

As the angel grasped his blade with both hands, he lunged at Inner Moka with all his strength, only to slowly realize how futile it was, as the vampire spun around, dodging the sword and its power, and then kicking at the angel's head, sending him crashing several feet from her.

He tried to get up, but for some reason, his body would not move, his sword powering down as he slowly faded into unconsciousness. The vampire walked towards him, crouching down to his side as she could see that her enemy was no longer awake.

"Haru…" she said. "I'm sorry. But I can't waste any time with you. This school needs me, as does Tsukune." She stood up, once again looking at the angel, seeing him groan in pain, showing that even he could not withstand her attacks. "If only I or the other me could help you, Haru-san." She then turned around, leaving the unconscious angel behind as she went on her way.

Now.

As the vampire kept quiet, replaying the earlier incident in her head, Hokuto once again chuckled. "So, the mighty Uematsu Haru could not best a member of a race that he is so eager to destroy. How pathetic."

Hearing this, the vampire snapped at him. "Don't you dare talk about him like that! He may have a misguided desire, but his reasons are true, one that I can understand very well." She looked at her opponent. "Besides," she said, "He probably wouldn't have attacked me in this dark time if he wasn't blinded by you and Antithesis!"

Tsukune looked at her, surprised. "Moka-san?" he said, "What are you talking about? What does Haru-san and Antithesis have to do with each other?"

Inner Moka clenched her fist again. "I found out from Kiria, my captor, that Haru had joined Antithesis, just so that he could get his chance to kill me at last." she said, looking at Hokuto. "Those bastards tricked him by using his desires for revenge. I bet he doesn't even know about your true plan!"

Hokuto laughed as Tsukune looked at the ground. "N-No way…" he said, "Haru-san? Join them? It can't be…"

As he said this, Hokuto stopped, taking off his glasses and wiping them with his uniform. "To think that someone like Kiria could fool someone like you, Akashiya-san…" he said, placing his glasses on his face once more.

The vampire looked at him, surprised at first, then shook her head, raising a hand at her enemy. "I don't care what you have to say. Kiria is defeated, as is Haru. All that's left now," she said, "is you, Kaneshiro Hokuto…"

As she said this, Hokuto felt a sudden twinge in his neck as he noticed his veins bulging all around it. Damn, he thought, look's like "time's up"… I used up too much demonic energy trying to take down Tsukune…

He then moved his attention to the vampire, cocking his head to the side. "Why?" he said.

The vampire looked puzzled as Hokuto went on. "Why do you guys keep on opposing me?" He then pointed at Tsukune. "Especially you, Aono-kun. You were originally a human, right?"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Wh-What?" he said.

Hokuto smiled as he went on. "Thus," he said, raising the rosary he stole from the Headmaster close to his face, "there shouldn't be any reason for one such as you to protect this academy…"

As he said this, a giant seal appeared beneath him, making Inner Moka and Tsukune shield their eyes.

"W…Why does Hokuto-san know how to…" Tsukune said.

Hokuto grunted as his body began to sink into the floor. "I have my own reasons. I have a reason to risk everything, to destroy this academy…" As his head began to sink as well, he looked at Tsukune. "Stop hindering me, if you know what's good for you…" he said.

The vampire gritted her teeth. "This is… teleportation magic? IS he trying to escape?!"

She then rushed to where Hokuto was, Tsukune following behind as he called out her name.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright light shined, making Kurumu and the rest shield their eyes once again as it slowly died down, the succubus moving her arms out of the way only to see Inner Moka and the man she loves nowhere in sight. "They…" she said, "disa…peared?"

Yukari waved her hands in front of her. "D-Don't worry!" she said. "That was a high level teleportation magic, desu! I'm sure they're in another location right now!"

Kurumu looked at the witch. "Where?" she asked. Yukari looked at her in confusion until the succubus wrapped her hands around the young witch's neck. "Where is Tsukune?! Where is he?" she shouted. "We have to catch up to them, do you understand? We got to find Tsukune quick!"

As Yukari struggled to be set free, Rubi trying to help as Mizore kept scratching at the barrier around them, the door leading outside swung open again, the group turning around with faces of surprise and fear.

"Damn…" a man's voice said. "I'm too late, aren't I?"

Unknown Area.

Tsukune shivered as he and Inner Moka kept walking in the vast area they were in, bats crying out from afar.

Not long after they stepped in the portal that Hokuto went through, the duo found themselves in a strange place with what seemed like thousands of pillars around them, darkness at the edge of the area they found themselves in.

The vampire chastised Tsukune for following her when it was not needed, but then decided that stay where they were was not a good idea, sending the two walking in a straight line through the darkness.

As they kept going, Inner Moka looked around, trying to make sense of where she was. "It's so dark in here," she said, "but where could Hokuto have gone?"

Tsukune rubbed his shoulders. "It's so c-c-cold. We've been walking for a w-w-while now. It's like there's no end to this place. Where are w-w-we?"

Suddenly, Hokuto's voice boomed from behind them, making the duo turn around. "Tsk." he said. "You followed me here even after my warning. You guys are really annoying…"

As he said this, the area where he stood began to glow, as four short pillars made out of what looked like machinery rose around him. "This is the 'Everlasting Altar of Darkness' in the basement of the academy. The heart of Youkai Academy…"

Inner Moka called out to him as eight circles began to glow around the four pillars as Hokuto pressed button on the strange consoles. "You know, you guys never fail to surprise me. My plan is perfect… It IS perfect. Forming Antithesis, Using you all to get close to the chairman, stealing the 'Cross of Judgment', all for the destruction of this academy! The only miscalculation, however, was you, Tsukune. I never actually thought that you would be able to get here. I also believed either Kiria or that meddlesome angel would be capable of handling Moka over there. But this place, I must admit I never intended for you to know about the existence of this altar."

Tsukune looked at the man he once looked up to. "Hokuto-san…" he said.

Inner Moka looked at her enemy, something in her mind making a connection as Hokuto smiled. "But, it doesn't matter now. The result will be the same." He looked at the rosario, a sickening smile creeping on his face. "Now… All I have to do is insert this 'Cross of Judgment' into the keyhole, the Great Barrier will be dispelled, and the academy will crash into the human world!"

The vampire gritted her teeth. "You bastard!" she said. "You were buying time by telling us all this?!"

Hokuto then raised the rosario in the air. "It's too late now!" he shouted. "This is my victory!"

He then slammed the rosario into a cross-shaped hole on the front console, causing the giant room around them all to shudder and shale uncontrollably.

Unbeknownst to Tsukune and Inner Moka, a small, oval-shaped black hole appeared outside the town that the Newspaper Club went to months ago, surging with demonic energy.

Seeing all of the chaos, Tsukune shuddered. "How can this… be…" he said. "Could it really…"

He shook his head. "Stop…" he said. "Don't do this, Hokuto-san…" He then shouted at the top of his lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hokuto spoke. "Shut up, Tsukune. Don't defile this beautiful moment."

Tsukune looked to see Hokuto spreading his arms out wide, his smile retracting to the smile he had when Tsukune first met him days ago. "I've been waiting, all this time. The history and future of this academy, at this very moment, will be destroyed by my hands." He let out a big sigh. "It has been so long. At last, my plan can be finally realized…"

From his left, a voice spoke up. "That's the problem." It said, catching Hokuto's attention. "This academy has become pretty comfortable for me."

The man turned around to see a flash of scarlet and silver rush towards him. "At the very least, I have no intention, of letting someone like you to destroy it as you please."

As she said this, Inner Moka sent a high-flying knee at Hokuto's face, sending him flying away from the consoles and into some of the pillars around them. "Especially to one," she said, "who tricks even those close to your enemy into being your own pawn."

Tsukune called out to her as she looked at the consoles around her. "Don't worry, Tsukune." she said. "Such a huge barrier covering the entire academy, even if it can be dispelled, will take quite a while. So," she placed her hands on the console with the rosario in, "there should be enough time to cancel the command."

As she said this, she felt a surge of energy from behind her, as she turned around to see Hokuto rise up from where he was, clutching his head as it slowly bled. "Stop interfering," he said, his voice changing to something terrifying. "I won't allow you bastards to spoil my enjoyment."

Tsukune gritted his teeth as the vampire looked at her enemy. This guy, she thought. He has so much twisted demonic energy. It's very unstable, and yet, so familiar. Who IS this Kaneshiro Hokuto?

Hokuto began to chuckle. "Well, if you want to die, so be it. At the very least, let me tell you something about your former friend, the angel, and a certain truth about him."

As Tsukune and Inner Moka looked at him in confusion, he pointed at the two. "Uematsu Haru…" he said, "is NOT a part of Antithesis!"

Tsukune's eyes widened as the vampire's heart grew heavy. "Wh-What?" she said.

Hokuto stood up. "It's true," he said. "Kiria believed that the angel would be a great help to us, so he decided to extend an invitation to the angel, asking him to join our ranks." His eyes shifted to the sides. "Unfortunately, something happened that even Kiria did not plan on…"

The Other Day.

Haru looked at the man, then at his hand, repeating the offer in his head, contemplating his next move. After a few minutes of thought, he looked into Kiria's eyes, and took his hand, shaking it.

Kiria smiled. "You have made the right choice, Uematsu-san. Welcome to Antithesis." he said.

As he stopped shaking the angel's hand, he noticed that he was not letting go, as the angel sent a knee to Kiria's midsection, and then threw him over his head and onto the ground. As the angel drew his sword, Kiria disappeared, using his speed to fool Haru into thinking he had ran.

But before he could land a hit behind Haru, he felt a sharp pain go through his chest as he looked down to see the masamune's wolf-like hilt reach his chest, making the man cough up blood as he was raised up by the angel.

"Who the hell do you take me for?" Haru asked. "As if I would ever join a group of fools like you, even if it would help hasten my cause."

Kiria grasped the blade, unable to pull himself free. "H-How did you…?" he said, blood trickling down his jaw.

Haru squinted his visible eye "Let's just say I've had a lot of practice with a fast opponent, and I'm able to see someone even if they're at their greatest speed."

Kiria coughed up more blood as the angel continued. "It's true, I do want Moka and the vampires dead more than anything. But not only will I do this by myself, but I won't aid someone who wishes for the destruction of this academy. Yes, I know the true intentions of your little group. What else would they want as they spread chaos around this academy? Certainly not just attention that some spoiled brat would want."

He then lowered the man to the ground, pulling the blade from his enemy's chest, wiping the blood off the blade with his jacket, and sheathed his sword in his bag. "I'll give you this: Stay away from Akashiya Moka, and don't bother with trying to destroy this place. You can't possibly take on the Headmaster, especially if he weren't who I really know him to be…"

As he said this, he spread his wings out, taking flight as Kiria wiped the blood from his mouth, looking at the angel with disgust.

Now.

Tsukune felt his heart skip a beat as Hokuto spoke. "Haru-san…" he said.

"Yes." Hokuto said. "He was willing to fight by himself, even with our generous offer, and made Kiria an example of his intent. But, it is sad." He looked up, smiling. "Even someone as blinded by pride as he was couldn't even kill the woman he wanted dead for who knows how long. How pathetic."

Tsukune clenched his fists. "W-Why, Hokuto-san?" he said. "Why are you so determined to destroy this academy?! What made you do such a thing?!"

Hokuto looked at him, blood running down his face as he ripped off his jacket. "You wouldn't understand, Tsukune. You have always had your friends to protect you."

Both Inner Moka and Tsukune were shocked at what they saw. It was not at Hokuto himself, who had the physique of a normal human, but at what was around his right arm that caught there attention: a Holy Lock, just like Tsukune's.

As Tsukune looked at his own Holy Lock, shocked at the revelation, the vampire felt the same way. Now it makes sense, she thought. No wonder it was so familiar. She looked at Tsukune, his demonic aura is just like Tsukune's in his awakened state…

Tsukune was beside himself with surprise. "Why…" he said. "Why does Hokuto-san possess a similar lock like I do?" Suddenly, a thought appeared in his head, making him realize the truth. "Hokuto-san," he said, "could it be that, you too, are a…"

Hokuto smiled, as he suddenly ripped his Holy Lock from his arm. Tsukune was taken aback. "Yes," Hokuto said as he took off his glasses. "That's how it is. I was human once too, Tsukune,"

Out of nowhere, a bright flash of light appeared, engulfing Hokuto and blinding Inner Moka and Tsukune. Dozens of spikes burst out of Hokuto's body, as Tsukune watched in horror. "It… it can't be!" he said. "You're lying, Hokuto-san!"

In the midst of his transformation, Hokuto chuckled. "Didn't I tell you not to group yourself with me? I relied on my own strength, did everything I could… to be able to survive in this wretched academy! To become stronger, I had no choice but to become like this. It's this academy that made me into this violent and ugly monster. They cannot be forgiven!"

As he said this, his body broke into multiple spikes, each as white as bone. His body grew into grotesque shapes and sizes, Hokuto's human head smiling as his body turned into a giant flying creature made out of jagged and elongated bones. "That is why I want revenge." he said. "To destroy this place, THAT is my goal in life!"

As Tsukune stood there, shaking in fear, the beast that Hokuto became lunged at him, making the vampire push Tsukune out of the way, as Hokuto's monstrous body began cutting through the pillars as if they were made out of cardboard, making dozens of crumbled heaps of stone in the process.

Tsukune looked up, searching for the vampire who pushed him out of the way, only to find in horror that Inner Moka had multiple cuts on her body, some of which from the wounds Haru gave her earlier. The human called out to her as she tried to cover up the wounds, hoping that they would heal quickly.

Tsukune ran to her side, extending his hand to her. "Come on, Moka-san. I can't believe you took that blow for me…"

Looking at him, Inner Moka got up, walking past him and standing in front of him. "Move, step back." she said. "That thing is not something you can handle anymore. Take the chance to escape when I divert his attention."

Tsukune looked at her, surprised. "What?! No! You're injured, Moka-san! What if you can't-."

"Tsukune!" The vampire said, making him stop. "Listen to me. This is a request of the other Moka. She disregarded the risk when she removed the seal, all for the sake of saving you. She's really silly," she placed a hand on the broken rosario, "but I made a promise with the idiot. I will," she looked at Hokuto, her eyes flashing with determination, "protect Tsukune!"

She then ran towards the giant beast, ignoring Tsukune's calls to her as she moved towards the hideous beast in front of her as Hokuto laughed. "You think you can just come at me with all those injuries?" he said, raising one of his claws in the air. "What a distasteful sight."

He sent a giant hand at the vampire's position, following with the claw hitting her shoulder and making it bleed. From the midst of the chaos, Tsukune watched helplessly as Inner Moka kept dodging the beasts attacks, unable to counter like she could before.

W-Why must it be like this… he thought, as Hokuto sent dozens of slashes at the vampire, each one hitting her and making her bleed out slightly. Why can't we be more understanding… If Hokuto is really a human like me, then…

Inner Moka grabbed her wounds as Hokuto got closer. In the end, Tsukune thought, I'm unable to do anything. I can't save anyone. He looked down, feeling a great weight on his shoulders. I…

Seeing his prey on her knees, Hokuto laughed. "Nobody can stop me, not even a powerful vampire like you!" He raised another claw, ready for the killing blow. "Die, Akashiya Moka!"

As the claw came down on her, Inner Moka was shocked to see Tsukune, in full vampire form, grab hold of the claw and stop it, screaming in pain as blood splattered from his midsection.

Seeing this, Hokuto was taken back. "Impossible!" he said. "You can still…"

From afar, Tsukune did not budge. "This is the only thing that I can do." he said. "For the sake of everyone," he looked at the man he once revered with eyes of rage, yet also with a hint of determination, "I will stop you,"

Hokuto grew angry as Tsukune kept the claw in place, as the human called out to the vampire, who jumped onto the claw and ran towards Hokuto.

"Such recklessness." The vampire said, smiling. "You're the same as the exterior Moka: dumb beyond imagination."

Hokuto gritted his teeth. "Trashes," he said, "you won't be able to stop me. I'm different from you. I placed everything on the line." He then shouted with all his might. "Do you think you're really capable of stopping me!?"

As he said this, the vampire jumped up in the air, as Hokuto tried to stop her by sending several claws at her, some of which only nicked her, but did not stop her as she climbed over the rest towards her enemy. "We will stop you." she said. "You only have yourself, but I have the hopes of others with me. That is way heavier than your selfish resolution!"

As Hokuto heard this, Inner Moka sent a kick to his face, putting all of her might into that one hit. "You've lost, Kaneshiro Hokuto!"

Feeling the full force of the attack, the giant beast was sent flying across the great room, crashing far from where the vampire landed.

"N-No!" he said. "Why? Why am I the one getting beaten up…?"

The vampire let out a brief laugh. "That is to be expected. You really thought you could take 'us' on alone? Know your place!"

As Hokuto went through countless pillars, causing destruction around, Tsukune stood there in amazement as the dust cleared, revealing that Hokuto had somehow managed to bring his ghoul form locked within, as he reverted back to his normal form.

Inner Moka looked at the fallen enemy as Tsukune got close to her. "Pitiful guy…" she said. "Hokuto was originally a human, and was possibly injected with 'monster's blood', giving him horrific powers, just like with what I did with you. But Hokuto chose to not control his new strength, as the burden of such power was too great for his body. Thanks to that, he shouldn't be able to defend against our attacks anymore."

Hearing this, Tsukune began to feel sorry, keeping his gaze on his fallen hero. "Why…" he said.

The vampire looked at him, then back at Hokuto. "It was a rare coincidence that you met another 'human' in this academy other than yourself…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she saw Tsukune close his eyes, small tears forming under them. "If we were able to meet in another way, I'm sure we would've been good friends…"

Inner Moka looked at him, remembering when Haru said the same words before, and how close Hokuto and Tsukune seemed before they found out the truth.

Suddenly, she could hear a weak voice come from in front of them, as Hokuto spoke, unable to move from where he was. "It's too late… It's too late, Tsukune. Everything is in place…"

As he said this, the room went bright as lightning crackled around them, the duo turning around to see the console glowing with a bright light, surprising them both.

What they did not know was that, at the same time, the human world was beginning to see the changes themselves, as countless humans watched in fear when strange images began to flash throughout the skyline, stretching throughout the starry overhead, humans left and right running away in terror at what they saw.

As the giant room shook with such force, Hokuto smiled. "Can you hear it? It's the sound of destruction. The plan has finally been accomplished, and the Great Barrier will be dispelled soon… The end is finally drawing near…"

As countless rubble began to fall around them, Inner Moka and Tsukune ran towards the panel, energy surging from the console the Headmaster's cross rested on.

"Damn." The vampire said. "Everything is happening too quickly… There has to be a way to stop this…"

As she looked at the unstable consoles, Inner Moka's mind raced. Curses, she thought. If the barrier cannot be protected, there won't be any meaning even if we did defeat Hokuto… Moreover, there isn't anything that I can do now…

As she said this, she heard something from the distance, as if wings were flapping at random, as she turned around, horrified to see Uematsu Haru himself appear from nowhere, landing close to the two and pointing his blade at his enemy.

"Moka…" the angel said. "I knew you were here…"

"Haru-san!" Tsukune said, taken aback. "H-How did you…"

The angel did not move, still holding the masamune with one hand, his ribs with another. "I found the others, and the wounded Headmaster." he said. "Don't worry, I managed to heal him, and then took off, using the leftover magic from the portal used to get here…"

The vampire looked at the blade in her face, then at her former ally. "Haru…"

Seeing this, Hokuto laughed, slowly getting up as his body began to break apart once more. "I am impressed, Haru-san. I had my doubts with you and your kind, being one of the most powerful in this disjointed world. But I see that I should not have placed any disbelief in you. You are truly a relentless man…"

As Hokuto changed back into his monster form, Haru did not budge, only lowering his head as he heard the man's words. "You're right. I am relentless. Ever since the vampires took something dear to me many decades ago, I've done nothing but fight to better myself for the day I would take vengeance on those who had wronged me and my family."

Hokuto smiled, in full ghoul form. "Ku ku ku…" he said, "It seems we have much in common, Haru-san. Very well then, if you insist, I shall stay out of your way as you fight the bitch whom you hold responsible for your hatred. I promise not to stand in the way of your fight."

Haru looked at Inner Moka, eyes full of rage, then sighed. "You're right," he said, "you won't."

As he said this, Hokuto was surprised to see the angel spin around, the red blade connecting to the ghoul's chest with such force it sent him flying several feet from where the trio stood, coughing up blood in the process. "Wh-What?!" he said.

The angel lowered his blade, still clutching his sides as if he were in pain. "Don't get me wrong," he said, "I want nothing more than to bathe my brother's sword in the blood of his murderer's, I truly do want Akashiya Moka to die for her kind's mistake. But if you think that I am willing to give up on the human race all for that, then you have no idea who the hell I am! Before one burdened with the task of judgment, to act as the Angel of Death for the vampire race, I am a protector of the human world first, nothing else comes close. If I should allow you to continue in your desires for destruction, then I would shame the angels, and the Angel King's name. So, in the name of the humans and angels in this world, I WILL hand over your judgment, Kaneshiro Hokuto!"

The vampire looked on in astonishment as Haru turned towards her. "Moka," he said. "I may have failed to kill you before, but I promise you, one day, you will die by my hand, one way or the other…"

As he said this, he flew up high in the air, high enough that he was the size of a child from where Inner Moka, Hokuto, and Tsukune were, his wings flapping to keep him afloat. He then took a deep breath, and then raised his masamune to the sky, holding it with both hands as his aura began to grow.

"Of all the attacks that I have come up with over the past several decades," the angel continued, "there is one that I never had the chance nor the desire to ever use in a fight. But there are no other options, Hokuto. I will have to use every fiber of my being into this attack, if I am to stop you for good!" He then called out to Inner Moka. "I'm not one to show the enemy my true strength in battle, but if there is no other way, I will have to make an exception for now. Witness my true power, vampire, and know the true meaning of terror!"

As he went on, his sword was engulfed in bright energy, just as it had whenever he needed a boost in its strength, but unlike before, the energy grew and grew, almost doubling the size and length of its original state.

On the hilt, the wolf head opened up, the eyes flashing red as the energy from the sword kept on growing, the angel being engulfed in a sphere of flame.

As Tsukune looked on, he suddenly realized that Haru was turning into what the Headmaster said the angel's other half was: a Sun Elemental. But, for some reason, his angel wings stayed around, only the lower half and chest of Haru's body were covered in fire, the rest of him remained normal.

Inner Moka felt goose bumps go down her back as she felt the overwhelming aura above her grow to half the size of the Sun, and not stop increasing.

Suddenly, a woman's voice pierced the air. "NO! Haru-san! Stop!"

Tsukune looked to his left to see Kurumu and Rubi, with Yukari and Mizore in tow, fly to the two's position, landing safely around them. Rubi was shouting at the angel, imploring him to stop.

"Rubi-san!" Tsukune said. "Everyone! What are you-."

"Tsukune, you have to stop him!" Rubi said. "Haru doesn't know what he's doing!"

As she said this, the giant blade of energy grew past what seemed like the ceiling of the area, as it made its way through the great barrier, the humans outside seeing the tip of the strange energy reaching the atmosphere.

The human looked at the witch, confused by her words. "What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

Mizore looked at him. "We were stuck in that barrier until Haru arrived. He healed the Headmaster, then stabbed the ground where you, Moka, and Hokuto went through, and just disappeared! The Headmaster set us free, and then told us something about Haru's elemental side. Something bad!"

Tsukune didn't change his expression, so Yukari spoke up. "There's a reason why the Elementals are extinct, why they're only considered legends in the monster world. A long time ago, the world was full of Elementals, each maintaining the peace of this world alongside different beasts from long ago. But, out of nowhere, something came at the world they inhabited, something so powerful that it could tear the world apart. So the Elementals got together, and used every ounce of their power to destroy the calamity that threatened their world. In the end they succeeded, but at a terrible price…"

Tsukune looked at the witch. "What…" he said, "What are you saying?"

The young witch looked on, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm saying that if Haru attacks Hokuto with all his power, he…" The tears began to fall. "He'll die!"

The human looked at her, eyes widened in disbelief. "He… what?" he said.

Kurumu looked up. "From what the Headmaster told us, the Elementals used up not only their strength, but their life force as well. The intensity of the attack left them no choice but to use more than what they could control, and they sacrificed themselves because of it! That's why the Elementals don't exist anymore, because they died protecting their world. If Haru goes through with this, he'll die too!"

Tsukune looked at the girls for a minute, then dropped his gaze, his mind racing in memories of Haru and what Yukari and the rest told him.

Tears in his eyes, he shouted at the top of his lungs. "HARU-SANNNNNN!"

From way above, the angel coughed up blood, the black garb he wore burning away to reveal his skin. Inner Moka, amidst the sudden revelation, was shocked to see multiple bruises on his body, possibly from when he and the vampire fought earlier. No way, she thought. He just took all that pain and pushed past it? How is that…

The angel turned his head towards the others. "Don't worry about me," he said loud enough to where they could hear him, "I know of the risks, and I don't care. I can survive this. I've survived a lot of punishment in my long life, so I can take it." He yelled out in pain as his legs, covered in flame, began to slowly disappear as the energy in his sword grew and grew. "I won't stop, not now, not ever. I'm stronger than ever before now. I know I can get past this!"

From the ground, Hokuto laughed. "So, then. THIS is your true power, Uematsu-san?" he said. "You're so blinded by ego that you're willing to sacrifice yourself to destroy me?" He then jumped up, flying towards the angel. "Fine then! At the very least let me send you back to your 'Hallowed Father' then!"

As he flew high, he readied a claw to his side, aiming for the angel's heart and imagining the pain his enemy would have.

But before he could even get close, a giant part of a pillar flew right past him making him stop dead in his tracks. He looked around, surprised to see Tsukune in a position like he had thrown something with all his might.

"No way…" Hokuto said under his breath. "You?!"

But before he could drop down, Haru, in full elemental form, yelled at the top of his lungs as he brought down the full force of his giant blade on the ghoul's head, engulfing him in bright white energy.

Hokuto shielded his arms, anticipating the blast, but instead he was caught off-guard as he noticed all around him was nothing but pure white. He looked around, trying to make sense of where he was, when he heard a noise come from in front of him, as Haru, in angel form, appeared out of nowhere.

Before Hokuto could breathe, the angel unloaded countless slashes at the ghoul, each one faster and fiercer than the last. As he kept on swinging his masamune around, coming in from all sides, giving the ghoul no time to react, Haru then rose above Hokuto, his blade surging with powerful energy, his brown and yellow eyes flashing with uncontrollable rage as he brought the blade down on him, causing a powerful explosion that rocked the area unbelievably, almost making the cavern collapse into itself.

Stunned by this, Tsukune and the rest stood there helpless as the giant blade that Haru attacked the ghoul with disappeared, the angel reverting back to his normal form as he and a badly beaten Hokuto fell to the ground, the angel's body exploding in blood even before he landed on the ground.

His last thoughts echoed in his mind, along with the cries from Rubi and Tsukune to him, as he thought about his brother, Ryu, and how he had failed him.

Tsukune tried to run towards his former friend, but Inner Moka stopped him, grabbing him by the arms and holding him back from where the angel landed.

"Stop, Tsukune!" she said, seeing the tears fall on his face. "Haru-san's alright. He's still alive, but only barely. But if we don't hurry and stop the dispelling of the great barrier, there won't be anywhere that we can save him in!"

Tsukune looked behind her, trying to break free, but then stopped when he saw tears forming under the vampire's eyes as well. "Please." she said. "We need to stop the destruction right now. It's what Haru would want, I'm sure."

Tsukune looked at her for a minute, then nodded, fighting back the urge to run towards Haru.

He then turned around to see Yukari and the rest walk towards the console with the stolen cross, and joined up with them.

Fighting back the tears, Yukari spoke up. "A barrier's strength is determined by the caster's demonic energy. The grand barrier is no different here. At the moment, the barrier should have lost about half of its strength already." She then turned around to face the others. "But, if we were to transfer our demonic energy now, that should restore the barrier to its full strength!"

Looking at her, Mizore pointed at the console. "As expected, Yukari. So, if we transfer our energy now, it would be okay?"

Yukari nodded as Tsukune stepped up. "Then," he said, "can I help too?"

The vampire shook her head. "No, Tsukune." she said. "You've already been hurt badly from the fight. If you lose any more demonic energy, you'll die."

As she said this, Kurumu, Rubi, Mizore, Yukari, and Inner Moka placed their hands on top of the cross, the succubus letting out a deep breath. "It'll be an easy victory, right? So let's make this quick."

Mizore looked at the cross, a drop of sweat going down her face despite her icy nature. "This is for Tsukune as well, guys." she said. "So let's give it our all."

Yukari nodded. "We'll release our demonic energy together, okay?" she said. "One, two…"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared from the consoles as the girls let out all of their power into the machines, their aura beginning to weaken slowly.

Despite his injuries caused by the angel, Hokuto was beside himself with disbelief at what he saw. His mind raced back to his life before Youkai, to his father, a wealthy man who abused him whenever he wanted. How he chanced upon a flyer of Youkai Academy and enrolled in hopes of escaping his father, only to find death and violence everywhere. In the midst of the chaos, he had come to the conclusion that the school needed to be destroyed, as it was no place for him and needed to be remade. In that desire, he got stronger, training his body and mind for the day he would destroy that which he hated.

As they kept feeding the cross their energy, the girls began to feel weaker and weaker. "C…Crap…" Kurumu said. "What the… this is… so weird. It's like my life is being sucked into the darkness by this thing."

Feeling exhausted, Mizore spoke up. "I guess this barrier is too much for us to handle, huh?" she said.

Suddenly, Yukari fell to the ground, weary from the ordeal. "I…" she said, before losing consciousness, "I can't go on any more…"

As the girls called out to her, one by one, they to fell from the barrier's immense toll, until only Inner Moka was left standing.

As she looked at them all, she could feel her body tiring out. "Damn," she said. "It's hopeless. Our demonic energy isn't enough to restore the great barrier." She began to fall to her knees, almost unable to go on despite her desire to keep going. "Just a… little more…"

Suddenly, she felt someone hold onto her, as she turned around to see Tsukune holding her up, slowly moving her out of the way.

"Tsukune?!" the vampire said. "What are you- No! You can't… You've used up all of your energy fighting Hokuto! If you try to restore the barrier, you'll die!"

Hearing this, Tsukune did not stop, as he walked towards the console, reaching out to it with the arm that the Holy Lock was on. "Hokuto-san," he said, stopping the vampire from speaking further. "You said you wanted to change this academy filled with violence, and make it more peaceful…" He smiled as his hand hovered above the console. "That must be your true feelings. So, to realize your dream, I'll protect this academy. After all," his arm rose above his head. "our wishes are the same."

Hearing this, Hokuto felt something twitch in his heart, the words hitting him like a train wreck as he saw the human slam his arm onto the cross, releasing his energy into it.

Seeing his action, the girls, despite being exhausted, cried out to Tsukune as his aura was slowly drained from his body.

Inner Moka shielded her eyes. "You idiot!" she shouted. "Do you really want to die?!"

Kurumu tried to get up, but was unable to because she was so drained of energy that she could barely move.

Suddenly, Hokuto spoke up, slowly getting off the ground and walk toward Tsukune.

"Stupid," the ghoul said. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" His body began to break apart once more, as he reverted into his beast-like appearance. "You're too naïve, Aono Tsukune!"

Kurumu, Rubi, and Mizore tried to stop him, only for the ghoul to force them out of his way as he walked towards the human until they were close to each other, the console as the only thing separating them.

Tsukune looked into the eyes of the man he believed in showing no signs of fear. Suddenly, he spoke, catching Hokuto's attention. "It feels weird," he said, "facing you like this. It's just like when I first met you. Do you remember? That time when we made our promises… to combine our strength and change the academy for the better…" he smiled, Hokuto looking at him while hiding the amazement he had for the human. "Up until now," Tsukune continued, slowly losing consciousness, "I still remember that promise we made… One… day…"

He then fell to his knees, weak from the cross draining his energy away, until he saw something that surprised him.

Hokuto, the man who wanted to destroy the academy, smile as he laced his hand over Tsukune's, releasing his own energy into the cross.

"I almost forgot something about you, Tsukune." Hokuto said, Tsukune sitting there, stunned by both the ghoul's and angel's sudden actions. "Like me, you're also a human surviving in this academy… Like hell that's just a coincidence…"

As he said this, the consoles began to flash brightly, the lights around them glowing brighter and brighter as Hokuto calmly removed the cross from the keyhole, smiling at Tsukune. "Maybe you're right," he said. "It would be quite interesting if we were able to meet in another way…"

He then handed the cross to Tsukune, and fell unconscious, his ghoul body slowly forming back to his human form.

Tsukune knelt down, scared that he could feel no signs of a pulse on his friend as Inner Moka looked at him, clutching her fists in anger.

"Hokuto..." she said, tears falling down her face. "Why…"

A few days later.

Youkai Academy Hospital. Morning.

As Tsukune rubbed his wrist , feeling the chains of his Holy Lock underneath the sleeve, his mind raced to what had happened after Hokuto and Haru fell unconscious. All of the girls, Haru, Hokuto, and Tsukune were brought to the hospital by the Headmaster's guards, sent by the Headmaster to bring them back to full health so that they could restore the great barrier later on. As a reward for saving the Academy, the Headmaster repaired Moka's rosario, bringing her back to the side everyone knew about and loved. With that, Antithesis was no more, and the academy was brought back to normal.

Seeing Moka waiting at the door where Tsukune was walking to, he was surprised at first, but then nodded his head as she noticed him, blushing.

Hokuto was still alive, despite all the wounds he sustained, and was placed in the ICU where he was locked up and was allowed no visitors at all. Tsukune knew that he was going to be alright, but as for another fallen friend, he was even more worried.

As he arrived at the door with the name 'Uematsu Haru' inscribed on it, he opened the door and walked through, his stomach turning at what he saw.

From what the doctors told him, and what he pieced together, using all of his Elemental power into the attack didn't kill Haru, just as he said, but it left him in a horrifying state. His bones had been grounded up into dust, and his organs were liquefied. Dozens of machines were attached to him, as he was in such a vegetative state that if he did survive, he would possibly have to live like that for the rest of his life.

Looking at his former friend's heavily bandaged face, Tsukune clenched his fists. Haru-san, he thought. If only I could have saved you, if I had known I would've done all that I could to save you. He looked around to see Moka crying at the angel's state. I really hope, Tsukune thought as he began to leave, that you can survive this, so that I could help you somehow, and find a way to save you from yourself…

As he and Moka left, Haru's eyelids began to move, as inside his mind, he was seeing the same nightmare that he saw every time he slept. The images of the vampire murderer turning Ryu into a ghoul, the Angel King killing his eldest son, and the echoed laughter of the murder's voice.

Suddenly, he found himself in another dark void, looking around to see Ryu stand in front of him, wearing the same white clothing he wore every time Haru dreamt. And, as always, he looked at his younger brother with eyes on disbelief, eyes that went through Haru's mind, making him turn his head away.

"I…" Haru said. "I'm sorry, brother. I failed you. I was unable to defeat the vampire as I had intended. Something within me just snapped, and I lost control." He looked at his brother, seeing no change in his expression. "But," he said, his voice getting louder, "I won't stop! I may not be able to fight right now, but I will survive this! I'll return to the mortal world, and I'll finally kill that vampire. I WILL make them pay for killing you!"

As he said this, Ryu looked at him for what felt like forever, and sighed. "You still don't get it, do you?" he said.

Haru was taken back by this, but before he could ask, Ryu was engulfed by light, and disappeared, leaving the angel alone in the dark void.

Haru looked down at his hands, which were trembling in fear. "Why, brother?" he said. "Why are you not pleased with what I have done? Those bastards took your life, and your family away from you! Why are you still disappointed with me?!"

As he stopped, he heard no reply, and only dropped to his knees, letting out a small sob in his confusion. Why, brother, Haru thought. Why….?

To be continued…


	26. Finale

The following is a non-profit, fan-based remake. Rosario + Vampire and Rosario + Vampire Season II are all owned by Funimation, Gonzo and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

Rosario + Vampire: Angel of Death

Final Chapter

Youkai Academy Hospital. Afternoon.

As he walked through the halls of the third floor, the slight cold and melodious beeping from the monitors in patients' rooms all around him, Dr. Yagami felt at peace.

He smiled as he thought back to his earlier years, how he looked at this monster hospital with fear and dread in his eyes, unsure of how he could ever make it big there. But, after 20 years, he was now one of the members of the Hospital Board and one of few doctors who was in charge of more than just one wing of the entire building.

As he flipped through the clipboard that he carried, looking at the small list of patients he had for the day, his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to him, a big smile on his face when he turned around to see the beautiful Nurse Saichiko run towards him, showing the signs of running all over the hospital as she grabbed a nearby wall, trying to catch her breath.

"D-Doctor…" she said. Dr. Yagami grabbed her arm and helped her on to a nearby bench, close to the information desk.

"Saichiko-san?" the doctor said. "What is it? Did something happen?"

The nurse tried to speak, but could not do so because of her lack of air. "Take your time." Dr. Yagami said. "Let out a deep breath, and tell me what's going on."

After a minute, her breathing slowed down to normal as she looked up, brushing her brown hair away from her face. "It… It's your patient from Room 408 of the ICU. Something's happened to him."

The elder doctor looked at her, confused, until he flipped through the pages of his clipboard, scanning for Room 408. "Oh, yes," he said, tapping on the board, "the young man in the vegetative state with the multiple lacerations inside his body. What about him?"

Nurse Saichiko looked into his eyes, hers trembling in fear. "He's… Well… I don't know how to explain this, but… I went to his room about fifteen minutes ago, to check on his vitals and to see if any of his oxygen tanks or feeding tanks needed to be refilled, and I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I looked up to see what it was, and at first, I saw nothing. Then, when I looked again, I saw his eyes open and moving around."

Dr. Yagami stared at her. "What?" he asked.

The nurse continued. "I-I was surprised at first, thinking I was imagining it, but not long afterwards, he stared to move. He raised his arm, smashed it on the wall, breaking off the cast wrapped around it, and proceeded to remove his bandages and monitors!"

The doctor looked at her for some time, then chuckled. "Nice try, my dear. I've been at this job for a very long time to know when someone is playing a trick. But," he said, "I never thought you would be one to go to such lengths for a joke."

Nurse Saichiko shook her head. "It's not a joke! I called out to some orderlies, and they went to restrain him while I looked for you. You need to see for yourself!"

Dr. Yagami stood up, straightening his tie. "Even if you were not lying, it's impossible! The young man has liquefied organs! His bones were grounded up as well, and we STILL have no idea what did that to him!"

The nurse got up as well, grabbing the doctor's arm. "Please, just come with me! You have to see this!"

Letting out a sigh of disbelief, the doctor followed the young nurse to the fourth floor, brushing past a dark-haired orderly as they went up the stairs to the room they had discussed.

From behind his glasses, the doctor's eyes widened.

On the floor were three orderlies, each twice as big as the doctor, groaning as they stayed where they were, unconscious for some reason. Looking at the hospital bed, Dr. Yagami was shocked to see it empty, the monitors blaring an ear piercing beep as the tags that each of them were connected to dangle around the bed, scraps of casting all around and on the sheets.

As Nurse Saichiko knelt close to a nearby orderly, who was stripped down to his underwear, the elder doctor stood near the bed, beside himself with shock as his mind raced. Th-This is impossible! he thought. The young man was comatose! There's no logical way that he could just up and walk out with the injuries he sustained! He searched the bed, seeing the IV tube lie on a small, clear puddle on the mattress. If he pulled out that tube from his arm, there should be traces of blood left over. No monster could heal so quickly! Who IS he?!

He then heard the young nurse gasp as he turned around, her hand on the face that held signs of surprise on.

"Th-The patient…" Nurse Saichiko said. "He broke free from the orderlies, stripped one of his clothes. He must be trying to escape from the facility by disguising himself as an orderly. But, how far could be have gone?"

As he heard this, his mind suddenly raced to earlier, when he and the nurse made their way to the room, they brushed past an orderly with dark hair. His face began to come into view, a face he did not recognize from the hospital staff.

He then realized where the missing patient was, and ran off, leaving Nurse Saichiko in the room with the three orderlies, who were slowly beginning to wake up from their forced slumber.

Dr. Yagami ran down the stairs, pushing past dozens of doctors and patients left and right as he made his way to the hospital entrance, hoping to make it in time.

As he made it to the main desk, he caught sight of the dark-haired individual, and called out to the nearby orderlies in the area.

"Stop!" he said. "Stop him! He's not an orderly! The young man with the dark hair! Don't let him escape!"

Hearing this, all of the nearby orderlies surrounded the young man, circling him slowly but steadily, as each looked for a chance to strike.

Suddenly, one of them pounced at the young man, locking his arms together around his target, only for the young man to break free with ease, grab hold of the orderly, and proceed to throw him at a group of coworkers.

One by one, an orderly threw himself towards the patient, only for the young man to easily deflect, break free, or dodge the attack, then to swiftly counter his enemies, sending each flying across the large room.

As the orderlies cried out in shock, Dr. Yagami stood in the exact spot he had since he spotted the escapee, frozen in fear at what he saw. The orderlies were the strongest of the entire staff in the building, more than capable to fend off over a dozen trolls and giants, and yet when facing this young man, they were like rag dolls.

When the last orderly was toppled to the ground, the young man noticed the doctor, his eyes staring deep into the elder's soul, scaring the good doctor unlike anything he felt before.

The young man spoke up. "You…" he said, looking at the doctor's badge. "You're the man who's been taking care of me, are you not?"

The doctor shook his head, trembling. The patient continued. "Tell me, how long have I been in this hospital? What day is it?"

Dr. Yagami spoke. "I-I-It's October the 30th." he said.

The young man turned his head. "I see," he said. "So it's the second day of the School Festival… Eight whole days… How embarrassing."

The young man went quiet after that, only for the good doctor to break the silence with his voice. "H-H-How did you- How are you standing? You suffered mass injuries! You shouldn't even be able to walk let alone speak! How did you recover so fast?!"

The patient looked back at the doctor, sighing. "To tell the truth, I have no idea. I guess I'm more powerful than I thought."

He then grunted, grabbing his ribs. Dr. Yagami could see, from underneath the stolen clothes, bandages slightly discolored, possibly from his wounds. He could see, from the corner of his eye, an orderly sneaking in from the hallway beside the door.

"You… You're not fully healed, are you?" the doctor said, hoping to buy the orderly some time for him to strike. "If you haven't recovered fully yet, perhaps you should come back to your room and rest some more?"

As the orderly pulled out a syringe and vial, filling the needle with a tranquilizer liquid, the young man did not break his gaze on the doctor. "I cannot. I have rested for far too long, and I fear any more unneeded rest would only dull my abilities. Besides," he said, "there's something that I left undone, something that needs to be taken care of…"

Suddenly, the orderly lunged at the patient, holding the syringe in the air, only for the man to spin around, knock the needle out from the orderly's hands, and proceed to break his enemy's arm in three places. As the orderly screamed in pain, the young man caught the syringe easily, and stuck the needle into the orderly's back, pushing down the plunger and injecting the tranquilizer into the man, its effects quickly taking place as the orderly slumped to the ground, unconscious.

As the young man dropped the syringe to the ground, the phones on the information desk began to ring out of control, a frightened nurse picking up one and answering it.

The color on her face began to fade as she looked up. "Th-the school. Something's happened to the students there. They're all turning into their monster forms and destroying the academy!"

Hearing this, the young man's head flinched up, grunting as his face turned to disbelief. "Dammit," he said, "just when I awaken from my slumber, things go back to what they were before." He turned to the doctor. "I'm sorry, Doctor Yagami, but I have to go. Sounds like someone's trying to destroy the academy. I wouldn't be surprised if the ones responsible for this are the same idiots who get involved with everything bad that happens in this academy." He then turned back around, walking through the sliding doors of the hospital.

Hearing this, Dr. Yagami called out to the patient. "Wait! Stop! There's no telling what can happen to you in your state!" The young man did not stop. "Wait! Uematsu-kun! UEMATSU-KUN!"

As the doctor's words fell on deaf ears, Haru let out a deep breath, and released his wings, stunning the doctor and the rest of the staff in the building as he began to flap his wings, and take to the skies. Now, the angel thought, time to regain something that belongs to me.

Youkai Academy. Main Office.

As he walked through the long hall leading to the Headmaster's office, Ichika's mind raced.

It had been almost an hour since the School Festival turned chaotic. Since then, the Main Building had been filled with panicked voices and footsteps from those inside. Staff trying to make sense of what was going on, guards trying to keep order in the midst of the madness around them.

And ever since then, The Headmaster had dispersed his personal guards to the academy, hoping for answers on what was going on outside. While the exorcist sat in wait, arms crossed, the giant doors opened, as Ichika, one of his best, appeared, walking as fast as he could to his boss.

"My Lord," Ichika said. "I have returned with news of the recent uprising."

The Headmaster nodded his head, and the guard continued. "In my investigation, I found out that the cause of the sudden outburst of the student's transformations is in fact an artifact that we have held onto for some time: the Ririsu Mirror."

The Headmaster spoke. "I thought the mirror was in the hands of our comrade, the Bus Driver?"

Ichika nodded. "According to our reports, that is so. There is also reports of a giant frog traveling around the campus, and it seems the Bus Driver was sighted with the beast as well." He looked into the Headmaster's eyes. "There is something else. I believe that the boy from earlier, Aono Tsukune, to be involved."

The exorcist looked at him. "And what makes you say that?" he asked.

The guard did not look away. "I saw the giant frog chase after him and his companions, as per your request to keep an eye on them following Antithesis' disbandment. I also saw a familiar face, a former teacher of our staff, Ishigami Hitomi, trying to hide her presence from afar."

Hearing this, the Headmaster chuckled. "So, the gorgon has returned. And now the perpetrator behind the sudden outburst is made clear: The sensei who wants revenge on the students who ruined her career several months ago."

Ichika stood in attention. "Should we send out a party of guards to detain Ishigami and confiscate the mirror once again?" he asked.

The exorcist thought on this for a minute, then turned his head suddenly, a small smile appearing on his face. "No need." he said. "I believe the solution to our problem has arrived."

Before the guard could ask what he meant, the Headmaster pressed a button on the land phone on his desk, a beep sounding off only to be followed shortly by someone answering the phone.

"Yes, Headmaster?" the voice from the machine said.

"Front guard," the exorcist said, "is there anyone coming the building right now?"

The voice spoke. "No, sir. It's completely empty. No one's in sight-. Hold on." The voice grew quiet. "It looks like a student is coming in. May I help you with something?"

Suddenly, a series of grunts shot out from the intercom, each belonging to the man on the other side, then a voice from the background shouting at the intruder, telling them to stop and surrender, only to be followed by more grunts, this time from more than one person.

And then, the intercom went silent, but only for a minute, as voices from behind the door leading to the Headmaster's office started shouting, only to be swiftly followed by loud bangs from the walls, the type of bangs that sounded like someone's head bouncing off of them. After that it went silent, Ichika feeling sweat run down his face, his mind racing with questions of what was going on.

Shortly after, the giant doors opened all at once, and in the doorway was none other than Haru Uematsu, panting as he held onto the doors, dozens of unconscious bodies on the floor behind him. He was no longer dressed in the orderly garments he procured from the hospital, only now to be wearing casual clothing, such as shoes, blue jeans, and a white shirt. The giant bang on his face was broken up, showing the golden eye it hid for so long to those in front of him.

The Headmaster smiled. "Ah, Uematsu-kun," he said. "What a surprise. And what perfect timing as well."

Suddenly, Ichika pulled out his katana, and charged at the angel, holding back the feeling of laying down his arms, only feeling the need to protect his boss from all who intrude the premises, even if it was the son of the Angel King himself.

But before the guard could land a hit on the angel, the young man grabbed the katana in the air, kneed the man in the stomach, and proceeded to hit him with the blunt-end of the sword, rendering Ichika unconscious.

Haru looked at the Headmaster, dropping the sword near the sleeping guard. "Hmph." he said. "And here I thought nothing surprised you, even after all that had happened."

The exorcist laughed. "I must admit, I had doubted your survival when I saw your state. Using all of your Elemental power on Hokuto, even at the cost of your own life, could have ended you. I suppose that same power also made you recover so fast." He then rested his head on his hand, his arm perched on the desk. "But, judging from your aura, and the fact that you even showed effort in taking out my guard, perhaps you aren't as fully healed as you think?"

The angel looked at the Headmaster, his mind raced. What he said was true, unfortunately. Despite being half-Elemental, Haru still had injuries on him, mostly from his failed attempt on killing Inner Moka, while he also had a headache big enough to shatter the office around them. Even though he was a part of a race that could heal almost instantly, perhaps such claims were fiction, Haru was not 100% fine.

In the midst of the silence, the angel spoke. "I think you know what I'm here for, Headmaster. I didn't come all this way to catch up on the eight days I missed on with you. You have something that's mine, and I would like it back."

The Headmaster chuckled. "Ah, straight to the point. I like that." he said. "You've come for your sword, the Fenrir, was it? How did you know it would be here?"

The angel shrugged. "Where else would it be? It wasn't in my dorm room, and I know you wouldn't have sent it to my father unless something had actually happened to me. So, logically, you must have it close to you, am I right?"

The exorcist stood up, still smiling. "And what do you intend to do with your brother's masamune, angel? Go after the menace that haunts the academy as of now, wreaking havoc all over the place? Or," he looked into the angel's eyes. "is your desire for the blade for something else?"

Haru did not answer him, only looking at the Dark Lord in the eyes for some time.

Seeing this, the Headmaster nodded, pulling out the cross that Hokuto stole the other day and placing it on the table, a small barrier lighting up as the handle and wolf-shaped hilt appeared from the desk.

"It may please you to know," the Headmaster said, "that the person responsible for what's happening at the school is an enemy of yours. I believe you've been acquainted with Ishigami-sensei?"

Haru looked at his sword, taking hold of it. "My blade has, more than anyone in this academy, I think."

But before he could pull out his sword, the exorcist grabbed the end of the handle, looking into the angel's eyes. "You didn't answer my question, Uematsu-kun." he said. "What do you intend to do with your reclaimed sword?"

The angel looked at the Headmaster, trying to fight back the urge to challenge one of the most powerful monsters in the world. After a few minutes, the exorcist let go of the sword, and Haru pulled the masamune out from the portal, the red blade reflecting the light above them.

As he turned around, he grasped his ribs once again as they ached, the angel trying to fight back the pain he was enduring. When the angel regained his balance, and left the office, the Headmaster chuckled, sitting back down on his chair. "Well, then," he said, "THIS should be entertaining…"

Elsewhere.

Feeling Kurumu's breasts on his face, Tsukune's mind was full of panicked thoughts.

He still couldn't believe what had happened the last few days after the defeat of Antithesis. After the human and his friends regained their strength and restored the great barrier to its full power, they spent most of the week in the School Festival, helping out and enjoying what the event had in store for them and the rest of the students. During the last three days, Tsukune's mind was at first on Hokuto, who had somehow escaped the hospital and disappeared from the academy the day before the festival, and on Haru, the lost friend that he wanted to reclaim ever since the angel was rendered unconscious after trying to defeat the leader of Antithesis with an attack that, according to Yukari and the Headmaster, should've killed him. But his thoughts were interrupted, as the usual chaos that appeared whenever any of the girls got together with Tsukune reared its ugly head once more. On the first day of the Festival, Tsukune and Moka were introduced to Mizore and Kurumu's mothers, each of which believing that the human was in a relationship with their daughters: Mizore as his girlfriend, and the succubus as his fiancée. At first, Tsukune panicked, seeing as how he wanted to spend the first day with Moka and teach her how to scoop goldfish, but was able to save her from a student from an older class, thanks to Mizore creating ice clones of him for his 'date' with both the succubi and the snow fairies. The human managed to save the vampire from being raped by the graduate, and spent the rest of the day as he promised to do, while Kurumu and Mizore were berated by their respective mothers for lying to them about Tsukune.

On the second day, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari were surprised to find Tsukune's cousin, Kyou, appear in the festival, stating that she was worried about the human's well-being, and decided to investigate the academy and determine whether or not Tsukune should stay there. Worried that she would find out about the monsters that she didn't know were around her, the three set out to make sure that the true existence of the school was kept from Kyou, and bringing in Kurumu and Mizore into the fold, the former now wearing a maid's outfit just for Tsukune. After a full morning's work, Kyou came up with what was going on, fully aware of the group's attempts to hide something from her, but based on her conclusions of what she saw, Tsukune's cousin was still unaware of the school's true form. The, out of nowhere, a giant frog appeared, chasing down Kyou and the rest throughout the woods, only to reveal the Bus Driver controlling the beast, stating that he was after a strange artifact that went missing from his possession, called the Ririsu Mirror. Tsukune then remembered that Kyou, who ran off from the others earlier, was holding onto a strange packet that she received from a mysterious woman while his cousin was searching for a way into the academy, despite it not being in any known map of Japan. While this was going on, Kyou had foolishly decided to open the packet, and unleashed the fairy Ririsu from her mirror. She then proceeded to show the human woman what she was after: the Academy's true colors. After showing the true form of the monsters around her, and making them act like wild animals, the fairy tried to eat up her master Kyou's soul, as per tradition of using the mirror's power, only to fail thanks to Moka grabbing hold of the mirror and looking into it, unleashing her other half. When the fairy was defeated swiftly after the transformation, Ishigami appeared, revealing herself to be the woman responsible for giving Kyou the Ririsu Mirror in the human world. After the Public Safety Commission was defeated four months prior, Ishigami waited for a time when she could take revenge on the group responsible for taking away her career in the academy in the beginning, deciding to use the Ririsu Mirror's power to destroy the academy and the Newspaper Club altogether, believing it to be a form of art for her to enjoy. As the gorgon called out to the captive fairy, it unleashed a bright light from the mirror at the girls, making them turn into their monster forms, and then fly away, free to wreak more havoc in the academy grounds. Before Tsukune could react, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari threw themselves at him, giving the former teacher the chance to escape to the fairy's direction, hoping to admire the destruction around them.

In the last few minutes, the Bus Driver appeared, explaining the full power of the mirror, how it would show the deepest desire of those affected. By that time, Kurumu proceeded to remove her top, revealing her big breasts at the human she so loved, making him nosebleed like crazy. Yukari and Mizore lunged themselves at him once again, trying to make up for not having the succubus' bust size, while Rubi started acting like a masochist, asking the human to order her around. Thankfully for Tsukune, Inner Moka was not affected by the mirror's power, and proceeded to leave the group behind, telling Tsukune that his gift of removing her rosario was no longer needed if she could get her hands on the mirror for herself, also stating that his usefulness to her was at and end.

After that, Tsukune stood where he was, stunned by the vampire's cold words, while the girls tried to comfort him despite being in their current states. Kyou and the Bus Driver stood nearby, the former taken aback by the strange behavior of the girls while the latter lit another cigarette, chuckling to himself about the picture before him.

Moka-san, he thought, how could you be so unkind? After all that had happened between us, from me turning into a ghoul, to the time we saved the academy from Hokuto-san. Why would you say that I'm no longer useful…

His thoughts were interrupted as Kurumu wrapped her arms around the troubled human. "Don't be said, Tsukune!" she said. "You still have me!"

Yukari appeared from behind the succubus, casting another bedpan to hit her in the head. "No, you have me! I've always loved you, even if I don't have those aggravating breasts like that bimbo has!"

She then turned to ice as Mizore touched her, sighing. "It's no use even if you're thinking about Moka." she said. "You heard what she said earlier, right? She was using you from the very beginning. Maybe Haru-san was right after all," she wrapped her arms around Tsukune, "maybe all vampires really are heartless monsters…"

As Rubi walked up to them, Kurumu pushed Mizore away, and Yukari broke free from her prison. "Why don't you pick one of us to replace Moka, Tsukune?" Kurumu said. "We can definitely treat you better than she has. I know it."

Hearing this, Tsukune's mind raced. Replace her? Moka-san? he thought. How could I… This…

Suddenly, a trio of monsters appeared, each in a terrifying form. Kyou screamed as they lunged at Tsukune, who tried to escape, only to be stopped by the girls and their blinding lust for him. Oh no! he thought, shielding his eyes. Kyou-chan, everyone! I have to-.

His thoughts were interrupted again when a loud, male voice rang throughout the area, making the monsters stop dead in their tracks.

"Hey!" the voice threatened. "Get lost! You three are in my way."

The monsters turned around, snarled, and threw themselves at the person the voice belonged to. But before they reached their target, Tsukune heard a familiar series of slashes from where the monsters were, as the beasts fell to the ground, a pool of blood quickly forming underneath them.

As the human moved his arm away, he felt the air leave his lungs when he saw none other than Haru Uematsu stand before him, blade in hand and wings outstretched.

"Tch." Haru said to the unconscious monsters. "Idiots."

"Haru-san?!" Tsukune said. "But- How?! You were injured! The doctors said you… how are you alive?!"

Kyou looked at the swordsman, frightened. "Ts-Tsukki…" she said. "You know an angel?"

Haru turned when he heard the girl's voice, making her shake in fear. "Who are you?" he asked. "Another girl who's fallen for this guy like the others before you?"

The Bus Driver laughed. "Well, well, well!" he said. "I never thought I'd see YOU here, young man! I heard you died? Or was it comatose? I can't remember…"

The angel greeted the man, and looked at his sword. "Let's just say the unbelievable power within me decided not to wait a while to fully heal. And besides," he rested the blade on his shoulder, "I have some unfinished business in this life. And I can't just waste my time recovering from severe injuries."

Tsukune looked at the angel, remembering what happened a month ago. "You mean killing Moka-san?" he said. "You still want her dead, even after all that's happened?!"

Haru looked at Tsukune for a bit, not answering his question so soon. As he tried to say something, Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's head, and placed it between her bare chest.

Seeing this, Haru's eye widened, blinking as his mouth opened wide, trying to say something but only speaking in gibberish whispers.

Tsukune, breaking free from the soft embrace, tried to speak, but the angel stopped him, raising a hand. "I don't want to know." he said, almost speechless. "Whatever it is that you did for her to do…THAT, I honestly don't care about. I already got a big headache right now, and I don't want anything to make it even worse than it already is. Especially since it's YOU, Tsukune."

The Bus Driver laughed. "Actually, it has something to do with out current situation right now, if you believe it."

The angel turned to him. "You mean the students turning into their true forms all thanks to Ishigami?" he said.

Tsukune gasped out of surprise. Haru faced him. "Where do you think I got my masamune back from? The Headmaster told me everything, or at least, I THINK everything…"

The Bus Driver spoke. "Did he tell you that it's all because of the Ririsu Mirror that the students are monsters and these girls are also acting like they are as well?"

The angel grunted. "No," he said, "I'm afraid he left out that part." He turned away, closing his visible eye in thought. "The Ririsu Mirror. I think I've heard of it somewhere before. It's an ancient artifact that has the power to reveal a monster's true form, no matter how strong that said monster is?"

The Bus Driver nodded. Haru shook his head. "Shit. So much for things being easy." He then had a thought, and faced Tsukune. "Where's Moka?" he asked.

Tsukune looked at him. "Why?" he asked.

"I just need to know, Tsukune." he said. "Tell me!"

Kyou trembled. "Sh-she ran off after that Ishigami lady, probably to pick a fight with her. She transformed into some monster with the mirror and took off, not long ago."

Hearing this, Haru turned his attention to her. "She ran off to fight Ishigami?" He turned to Tsukune again. "Where's her rosario?"

Tsukune held his hands up. "I didn't take it off of her." he said. "Like Kyou said, Moka changed into her true form, and left us." He lowered his head in shame. "She even said that thanks to the mirror, there was no longer any need for me to remove the rosario from her anymore, and that I was useless to her."

Haru turned around. "Damn vampire!" he said. "Always running into fights half-cocked and reckless! Damn their pride!"

Tsukune looked at the angel. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Haru faced the human. "The mirror." he said. "It may have the power to reveal a monster's true form, but if it wears a sort of powerful restriction, it doesn't unleash all of their powers!" He clutched his sword. "If the vampire still has that rosario on her neck, then all that's changed about her is her hair and attitude! She's just as weak as the other Moka!"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Haru cursed under his breath. "Once again, I have to help her out of danger, and this time, it's her own damn fault!" He turned to face Tsukune. "Stay here," he said, "and try not to get hurt. I'll have this over and done with before you know it, as usual…"

Before Tsukune could call out to him, Haru stretched his wings out again, and took flight, feathers from his body falling from the sky as he took off where he could sense Moka's aura, leaving Tsukune with the girls once more.

The Rooftops.

Inner Moka felt powerless.

About ten minutes had passed since Ishigami appeared to Tsukune and the others, revealing her desire to destroy the entire academy in the name of "art" by using an artifact known as the Ririsu Mirror, which had the power to reveal a monster's true form as well as their desires. After the gorgon left with the Ririsu, the fairy from the mirror, the vampire left the human and the other girls, stating that she didn't need the man anymore.

After that, she chased the former teacher to the roof of the academy, challenging her for the mirror. Ishigami smiled, and attacked the vampire, an absence of fear in her eyes.

It was at that point when Inner Moka realized the truth: even if the mirror could reveal her true form, her rosario still held an effect on her, making the vampire as weak as her other half. When pinned to the gated wall by Ishigami's snakes, Inner Moka revealed that the reason she told Tsukune that he was no longer needed was to protect him from any more danger, since he was the only one alive who could remove her rosario.

At that point, Ishigami growled. This woman, she thought. She came her for the sake of that wretched human?

"What nonsense." The gorgon said. "For the sake of someone like him… What benefit does that fool provide you?"

The vampire looked away, disgusted at the creature in front of her. Ishigami smiled. "If it was me, when you've become an artistic statue at last, I'll be able to admire your unchanging beautiful head every night!"

As she said this, a snake from her hair coiled in the air, and lunged itself at the vampire, fangs full of enough venom to finally turn the powerful vampire into stone. But before it could reach her, a small, crescent-shaped light shot down form the air, slicing the snake below the head, making Ishigami scream in pain as the snake slowly bled.

As she looked up in the air, her heart sank in fear as she saw Haru Uematsu hovering in the air, landing not far from where the two women were. Inner Moka gasped. H-Haru? she thought. You're alive?!

The angel looked at the gorgon. "That's the problem with you lesser monsters," he said, wings folding behind him, "you're too simple-minded."

He turned to the vampire, who stared at him in shock and surprise. The angel could hear the voices from the other day echo in his head once more the second he laid eyes on her. "Moka, Moka, Moka," Haru said, "what are you doing? Beating this stupid bitch should be no problem for you, right? So why are you letting her waste your time and gloat? I thought you were better than this…"

Ishigami stared at the angel with eyes of fear. "Y-You?! That's impossible! How are you…"

Haru turned to the former teacher, his visible eye filled with rage. "Ishigami…" he said. "I thought I told you never to come back here ever again. I think I made it very clear that if you returned, then the moment where my sword was through your gut would seem like a mosquito bite compared to what I would do to you next time I saw you…"

Ishigami placed a hand on her stomach, Inner Moka realizing the scar there that she didn't notice before. The gorgon smiled. "I had heard from an inside source that you died as a result of some big explosion, angel-kun. At first, I was trying to figure out how I could get my revenge when you were in my way. But when I heard about your apparent demise, I knew that I didn't have to wait any longer!"

Haru grunted. "You should've gotten your sources straight. I would've died, but when I smelled your stench coming this way," he said, "I knew there was no reason for me to retire in Paradise when you still haven't learned your lesson."

The gorgon growled, then raised a hand, pointing at Inner Moka. "If I remember correctly, you told me that you had plans to kill that bitch over there. And that was four months ago, so why is she still alive?" She then extended her arms out. "Tell you what, I'll let you kill her with a swift strike to her heart, and before she dies, I'll turn her to stone. Such pain on her face would make her even more valuable to me. What do you say?"

Hearing this, the angel raised his masamune at the former teacher. "Sorry," he said, "but I don't fight someone who isn't using their full power. I'm better than that."

Inner Moka gasped, looking down on her rosario. He knows? she thought. Did he meet with Tsukune before now? How did he…

Ishigami laughed. "And you call me simple-minded!" she stated. "I gave you the chance to kill her, for what reason I don't know, and you refuse!" Her smile got bigger. "Very well, then. If you won't kill her," she pointed at the angel, "then perhaps your truest desires will!"

As she said this, Ririsu appeared out of nowhere, carrying the mirror and flying towards the angel, the artifact beginning to flash.

But when it was within range for the fairy to cast the spell from the mirror onto the angel, she felt the mirror shake as Haru grabbed it with his free hand, looking at the fairy with his hate-filled eye.

Ishigami gasped. "Damn!" she said. "I forgot how quick you are, angel. No matter!" She called out to the fairy. "Use your magic on him, and behold the true power of an agent of God!"

Ririsu nodded, and turned to the angel, who grunted. "The mirror," he said, "has the power to reveal a monster's true form." He looked at the gorgon, calling out to her. "You wanted to know why your stoning effect didn't work all those months ago? Then I'll tell you. Or better yet," Haru's eye flashed, the wind blowing through the battlefield showing the golden eye he hid underneath the giant bang of hair, "how about I show you?"

Without warning, the angel's hand flashed, a giant spit of flame shooting out from his palm, singeing the fairy's wings and sending her and the mirror flying far from the rooftops, and into the chaos below them.

Ishigami looked at him in fear. "WH-WHAT?!" she shouted. "That's impossible! Angels don't have power over the elements!"

Haru moved his hand towards his face, looking at it. "Who says I'm just an ordinary angel?" he said.

The gorgon growled, waving her arm at Haru, making some of the monsters from below climb the rooftops and attack the celestial being, making him block their repeated attacks.

As the fight ensued, Inner Moka watched from her captive state. When the monsters began to hit the angel, giving him little time to counter, her heart began to sink when she realized, the angel wasn't fighting with his full strength.

As the last monster landed a claw at him, Haru bounced back from the wall, falling on one knee, coughing up blood. He slowly raised his head, the voices and the headache making it impossible to stand when he saw the vampire.

The angel grunted, blood dripping down his mouth. "It seems I must apologize, Moka." he said. "I have no right to criticize you for being unable to defeat his bitch when I myself can't even withstand that attacks of those weaker than me…" He tried to stand, only for his knees to buckle and force him down again, making him grunt in pain as his injuries from the fight with her and Antithesis began to affect him. "Bet you didn't expect to hear someone say that when you woke up this morning, huh?"

Ishigami clenched her fists, smiling. "So," she said, "the rumors about you being dead may be false, but it seems there was some truth behind them… And to think, the mighty angel would fall to my power!" The snakes that didn't hold Inner Moka reared up. "Such a state would be perfect for my art collection! I don't care how long it will take for me to turn you into stone, everyone succumbs to it eventually!"

As she prepared to send her free snakes at the angel, she heard wings flapping in the distance.

"Jeez, guys," a woman's voice said, "if you have this much trouble with her, then maybe it's a good thing that we came along."

The vampire looked to the skies, her heart skipping a beat. Ishigami followed suit, only her heart sank.

In the air, struggling to keep level, was Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, flying in close to the rooftops. "You really are born with a foul mouth." Kurumu said, dropping the witch and snow fairy down to the battlefield.

The vampire looked at the girls, shocked. "What," she said, "why did you guys come here… Didn't I say that it was unnecessary?! Why are you still-."

"Pfft." Ishigami said, interrupting the vampire. "Don't think that I'll return Moka to you guys so easily!" She beckoned at the monsters surrounding the weakened angel. "Kill them! Don't allow them to come close!"

As the monster lunged at the girls, the swiftly countered with their own magic: Kurumu slicing the monsters with her claws, Yukari hitting them in the head with a bedpan, and Mizore freezing them into blocks of ice.

Seeing this, Ishigami was shocked. "What?!" she shouted. "How could you defeat them so quickly?! You're supposed to be affected by the mirror's power!"

The succubus grunted. "Too bad for you," she said, "we already woke up from that. And it's all thanks to Tsukune."

Suddenly, Rubi appeared from behind the vampire, magical wings outstretched and carrying Tsukune in her arms.

The vampire looked at them, shocked to the core. "Tsu-Tsukune…" she said.

The human smiled. "If you need me," he said, getting close to Inner Moka, "just say it, Moka-san. Use me as you please." The elder witch then dropped him, making the human fly towards the vampire. "We're all friends!" he shouted. "There's no need to be so concerned over such trivial matters!"

As soon as he reached her, he grabbed the rosario, and with all of his might, removed it from Inner Moka's neck.

Seeing this, the vampire felt her heart grow light. Tsukune, she thought.

Suddenly, a burst of light appeared around Inner Moka, as her full power was unleashed. I thought that I would be okay without you, she thought. That this would be the best choice for your well-being. But...maybe…"

Feeling her snakes tear up again, Ishigami screamed in pain. No, No! she thought. The vampire's powers have been restored now, thanks to that brat! Her teeth clenched. "Damn you, Tsukune," she said, sending her snakes at the human, "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

But before the snakes reached him, Haru, seeing all of this, got up, and with as much strength that he could muster, sent a giant beam of light at the snakes, cutting them in the same place, blood spewing from the remains.

As the gorgon howled in pain, the angel stood where he was, his sword in the air. "This is what happens," he said, "when fools like you never learn!"

As he spun around, Inner Moka, with all of her might restored, lunged at the gorgon, and with the angel, attacked Ishigami with full force, sending her flying and crashing through the rooftops and all the way to the other side of the academy.

Watching from afar, Kyou and the Bus Driver sat on the giant frog, surprised by the turn of events.

Suddenly, a voice appeared from behind, making them turn to see none other than the Headmaster riding on a strange flying monster, with both Ririsu and the mirror in his hands. Kyou jumped at seeing his come from nowhere.

"How lively." the exorcist said. "When this academy was first established, I remember thinking that this kind of disturbance may happen every single day." as he said this, the students in their monster forms began to calm down, slowly regaining their common sense. We monsters chose to live in obscurity, after all."

The Bus Driver chuckled, lighting another cigarette. "I don't think that's a wrong decision. You need to lie in order to survive. Love and diplomacy are also established on those ideals."

The Headmaster, landing on the giant frog, smiled. "Yes," he said. "the problem is that we don't know how long it'd last. Monsters and humans need to be honest with each other to build relations. We must think of a way to make everyone's future like that."

As he said this, Kyou got off the giant frog, and rushed to her cousin's side, followed by all of the girls around him. Seeing this, Haru grunted. He could still hear the voices in his head, each from Tsukune and the rest from the time they were all friends, and turned around. By the time Tsukune noticed him again, he was already gone, wings flapping in the distance.

The Next Day.

Haru walked towards the hill with the bent tree, shouldering his suitcase and duffel bag.

After the chaos that Ishigami started came to an end, the school was in pieces. As such, the Headmaster had no choice but to close down Youkai Academy for repairs, meaning that every student would have to go home.

He remembered looking down at the students from the remains of the rooftops, seeing them all pile into the buses that would take them home. He saw Tsukune and the other girls, each having their usual conversation about how they would miss each other, since the events from the beginning had brought them together, or whatever they would talk about, the angel didn't know. When Tsukune felt someone looking at him from afar, he turned around, only to see no one on the roof.

As Haru reached the edge of the cliff, he sighed. A lot had happened ever since he started going to this academy, his mind racing through all the battles and wacky moments the girls had with Tsukune, how Moka would look at the angel with eyes of happiness, possibly because she trusted him before the truth came out.

As he was thinking this, he heard someone calling out to him, sensing the auras of Tsukune and Moka, in her normal form, approach them.

When they reached the angel, he grunted. "What do you two want?" he asked, not turning around.

Tsukune stopped to catch his breath, Moka looking at Haru solemnly. "Haru-san," Tsukune said. "Yesterday, I asked you a question."

The angel kept his ground looking annoyed. "And that question was?" he asked.

Tsukune looked at Moka, then at the angel. "After all of what's happened, after all the battles, all the bloodshed, are you still angry at Moka-san? Do you still want her dead?"

Hearing this, Haru turned around, his annoyed look brought clear to the duo. "Really?" he said, making Tsukune turn his head away slightly. "You're asking me THAT? Even after I told you the truth about my past, you still doubt my intentions? Fine." He crossed his arms. "You want to hear me say it again? So be it."

Tsukune stood there, waiting for the angel's response. But all he got was silence, making him open his eyes.

What he saw burned a memory in his head for him to never forget. Haru Uematsu, his eyes actually absent of the hateful glance he would usually send to someone, saying to the human, "I honestly don't know."

Moka gasped, and Tsukune's eyes widened. What? he thought.

But before the human could ask Haru to explain himself, the angel tilted his body back, and fell off the cliff.

Tsukune rushed to the edge, only to see dozens of feathers float from where the angel fell, and from the distance, close to the ocean, Haru's wings stretched, making him take flight alongside the sea.

Moka looked as the angel flew away, holding her hands close to her heart. "What," she said, stammering, "what does that mean?"

Tsukune looked into the distance, seeing one of the feathers fly high above his head, and landing on his free hand. He looked at the feather, feeling his heart grow light. "That there may be hope for Haru-san after all." he said.

As he flew away from the academy, Haru's mind was racing. I've waited for so many decades to take revenge on the bastards who killed Ryu-san, he thought. I trained, labored even, for the day that I would finally take justice for the past. So why, he clenched his fists, feeling the cold air sting his face, why am I so confused?

Still replaying the question in his mind, he flew towards the sunrise, disappearing from anyone's view, and away from the place that made him question his desires.

Until next time…


End file.
